Surf City, USA
by nic98ole
Summary: Kendall Knight really didn't know if moving out from Minnesota and ending up chasing some obnoxious wannabe 'surf god' would be worth it. But hey, surf's up. Kames/Cargan
1. Let's Go Away For Awhile

_. . .Yeah. . .I know what you're thinking. 'Really? You're uploading two new stories and not even **any **of the other stories are close to completion' or 'You haven't even updated your other stories, now you're putting in two more!' Yeah. I'm sorry. Really. I truly am. But I don't know. Some stories are coming along more easier and I'm trying to reevaluate the plots of certain stories that are taking too long to update. Plus, I'm trying to work out a reasonable schedule so I can keep everything in line. Bet a lot of people are sick of me doing this all the time but hey, I'd rather write what comes to me than just wait or try to force out a chapter for something. When it comes, I'll write. Promise._

_Anyways, this story was the highest winner in the poll for future stories so I'm going to upload it. It has some similarities with Paperback Muses (actually in terms of smut, this is even **worse**) but I'm going to try and tone it down. But like I always say, I'm unreliable :P  
_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new Kames story, surfs up._

* * *

Kendall remembered how Minnesota felt like, the cold nights and the winter wonderlands that surrounded his home and surrounded him as he walked to and from school with knees deep in the white frost. He remembered what the city looked like, he remembered all the streets that he used on a daily basis, the small little shops that were on every street corner and even the signs and posters that decorated some brick stone walls or covered up the fading spots of the weathered bricks. He remembered how his nose grew rosy, his cheeks turned peachy and his lips would always exhale out a hot breath of air to dissipate into the cold, his hands chilled and the tips of his ears always a pink. Minnesota was what made him the person he was today, created that headstrong and independent personality he had.

Minnesota was what went into his heart when he wrote songs, those were his memories, that was his muse.

On those cold days, those snow days where it seemed like there was nothing but white and bleak space, Kendall composed music. They weren't extravagant pieces but they were amazing, each note carefully placed and each lyric written with heart and inner mind. He wrote whatever he was thinking and whatever was running through his mind that could sound good on his old six strings, spending hours in his room just playing little tunes and songs with a smile on his face doing what he loved. Course, he never thought that he could actually take this talent and run with it, always was a hobby for him. He liked hockey, he could make a career out of that. People couldn't even come _close _to Kendall's talent on the ice, the blond was fast and greatest center his high school's hockey team ever had. But there was just something about music, something about music that just had a stronger hold on Kendall and he never wanted to give it up.

Maybe it was that strong hold that made him give into all of the compliments and praise Kendall received when people heard him perform in talent shows and at coffee shops around town on Fridays. Those suggestions that he should pursue this talent of his, anything was possible if he just put his mind to it. Sure, hockey could be a good career path if Kendall only looked around here, there weren't that many bands or musicians in Minnesota making it big and becoming famous. But in other places, that was what was booming and for sure a guy that looked and had as much talent as Kendall did would become famous in a second.

Which really, Kendall wasn't looking to gain fame and popularity, he only wanted to do it for the music.

Regardless of the motive, Kendall thought hard about what to do regarding his future and what it would hold for music being in it. Moving to California, it would be quite a change from now to see sun and sand and palm trees instead of the cold and gray skies that gave him inspiration and what he has known for pretty much most of his whole life. And he wouldn't be going with much money, all of the money would have to go into the flight and then finding a place to live at. Then there was the matter of finding a band that was looking for a guitarist/songwriter and willing to let him in.

And the last factor that was pulling on Kendall's heartstrings about going to California, the blond packing his suitcases with all his clothes (and really, he's not going to even need half of his wardrobe to compare with the hot and sunny weather over in L.A), was hope. There was nothing but hope that was riding on this, hope that he wouldn't fail and be nothing but a starving artist. Hope that he'll be able to support himself, make a living and be able to thrive. Kendall didn't like to hope on something he didn't see or didn't know if it will really happen, he hated to put things up in the air for chance to decide what will come true.

Hope was just a thought, a dream, an idea.

It wasn't a thing he could fully count on.

Nevertheless, with suitcases in hand, stuff already shipped to the address of his temporary home in California and plane ticket firmly in his grasp as he boarded the plane, he looked over his shoulder and took in a deep sigh. It felt like a long term love affair was about to end, the feeling he had connecting with his home disappearing with each step through the gate and into the plane up until he found his seat. By the window, so he could see the city of his new home. The blue waters, the tall buildings and the busy highways, where he was going to try and make it. That was all he could do, try. He couldn't hope, he had to _do. _And try to see if maybe, maybe, California could make a new space in his heart and make a new muse for him to love.

* * *

The car that Kendall was renting for a short while was waiting for him once the plane landed. It wasn't glamorous, it wasn't the best looking of cars but it got the job done and at a cheap price too. Besides, it was only til he was able to start working out bus transportation. Then, he could start working on buying his own car out here. He threw his suitcases into the backseat of the hunter green truck, shutting the door and moving to climb into the driver's seat. He buckled up, taking the keys and sticking them into the ignition, turning them and putting the gearshift into reverse. Kendall pulled out of the small parking lot for the cars, fingers firm hold on the wheel and drove out and onto the streets, turning westbound in search of his first stop.

Something his mom begged him to do as soon as he landed in California was to take a picture of the beach and the sun over the Pacific Ocean, as if a picture of the real thing would fulfill her dream of actually seeing the ocean for herself. Kendall just took that request with a sigh, he didn't really care if he went to the beach. Frankly, he wasn't even sure if he'd like the beach, seagulls and trash all over the place wasn't really his idea of a fun place. The only thing he might like to do was people watch, get a feel of the kind of people he was going to be around with for as long as he tried to pursue music. See if there were any cute people here, any hot ones, any ones that he could maybe write a little jingle about. Or maybe, something more, maybe a romance on the beach.

But the other thing Kendall didn't really believe in was that whole love at first sight stuff.

That was just leaving it up to chance and he wasn't going to do it.

Even though Kendall didn't believe in it, not like he wouldn't mind it, his mind was now on possible dating as he got onto the PCH and getting into the flow of traffic. He mostly had flings in Minnesota, flings of both sexes with his heart just trying to guide him to the person he felt comfortable with. He just couldn't fake that he liked being with someone, couldn't fake that he was alright about something when really he wasn't. It wasn't him, he couldn't be that person to smile all the time and say 'yes' or 'ok' to everything his partner said. And if they didn't like that, then oh well. Better that they and Kendall weren't together and still lying to each others' faces. Coming to California looking for love wasn't a priority, he'd be fine single. But. . .it would kind of be nice. Specially seeing as though he had no one out here he was close to just yet, would be nice to find someone and connect on a certain level.

Kendall moved off PCH, now coasting down on a little road taking around the rocky hillside where million dollar mansions were perched at the top looking over to see the beautiful view of the beach. Cars were parked along the edge for those that didn't want to pay, scaling down the small path that led to the golden sand below and Kendall slowed, pulling off to the side and putting the truck in park. He looked over to his right, the water moving in a slow and lazy motion, the sounds of the waves crashing onto the rocks in other places while the sounds of seagulls echoed in his ears every five minutes. He unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the truck and slowly making his way down the trail, passing by the little sand dunes and trying to control his weight and not start to go down the hill too fast. It was hard walking in sand with sneakers on, he was wearing some Bermuda shorts so at least his legs were a lot more free to move. But Kendall knew he probably looked like such a tourist right now, hell, he still had on a sweatshirt from Minnesota while half of the people at the beach were walking around and showing some skin.

Just maybe an hour here in Cali and already Kendall felt out of place.

He dug into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open, pressing a button that took him into camera mode and he snapped a quick shot of the water and a couple of surfers that were waiting out in the sea to catch that next wave. There, one task down, more to go. Kendall turned, a couple of kids running by and almost bumping into him and he stuck hands in the pockets of the shorts. The sea air wafted into his nose, it almost made him shudder. The sun was making him hot standing there in his sweatshirt and he looked around to see if hopefully he could find a stand around here he could get some water. He squinted his eyes, seeing a small little booth off in the distance and licked his lips, that should be the spot.

Kendall stuck one foot out and stepped forward, trudging through the sand and legs feeling like something was grabbing at his feet and trying to suck him back in. Walking in sand was nothing like walking through snow, Kendall actually _preferring _the snow over this. And people were running past him, like this was completely simple and he only gave a huff in annoyance, beginning to come closer and closer to the booth. And his eyes quirked in interest when he saw a small sign right below the menu, 'Help Wanted' in big bold red letters and Kendall gave a small smile. Well, he could knock out another task to do while he was still here.

Kendall gave a small knock on the counter, the man that was inside looking over his shoulder at the blond through his tea-shades. He walked over, long brown hair swinging in each step and leaned over the counter.

"Yeah, dude?" he asked and Kendall gestured up to the sign.

"Uh yeah, you're hiring?" Kendall asked and the man looked up to see the sign for himself, like he needed to be reminded that he needed help in his own booth. He nodded, looking back at Kendall and tipping his tea-shades down so he can look Kendall in the eye, brown to bottle green.

"You wanna work here?"

"Sure, somewhere to start me off. . .I uh, just moved here from Minnesota-"

"Whoa, that's cool man! Nothing like Cali," he said with a smile, raising his hand up and Kendall hesitantly gave him a hi-five, "You're gonna love it here dude, nothing but beach babes and tasty waves."

"Uh, okay? Does that mean I got the job?"

"Sure dude!" he said enthusiastically and Kendall gave a big smile. Well that was easy, now he needed to work on a band, hopefully that would be easy to come across as well.

"When do I start?" Kendall asked and the guy looked over his shoulder at the small wooden clock hanging above the soda dispenser.

"Can you start like now? It's gonna be a slow day, you can leave at 2:30 but I could use someone here at noon," he replied and Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. He had to get to his new apartment and start unpacking, and he still needed to work out finding a band for him to audition and hopefully get into so Kendall began to absently bite on his lower lip, the guy looking a little worried, "I'll pay you extra for today," he offered and the blond's eyes lit up at the sound of that.

"Uh, I guess I can start today. . .how do I do things around here?" Kendall asked and the guy smiled, ushering Kendall to the side of the shack so Kendall can enter inside. There was a solid cemented ground instead of the rough and coarse sand of the beach, the only light in the shack was the light of the sun shining through the open section to take orders. The friers lined one side of the wall with fresh cut potatoes in thin slices for fries situated near by, next to the friers a grill and Kendall assuming one of the refrigerators on the opposite wall must hold the ingredients to make some burgers.

"It's pretty simple, dude. Don't got much business today except for the guppies, but you should be able to handle 'em," he replied, giving Kendall a good slap on the back and Kendall raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Guppies?"

"Yeah, the surf class dude. I call 'em the guppies cause they're just little babes making their way out into the big ole' blue. Choice living, growing up in the water."

". . .Right. . ."

"Anyways dude, pretty simple. Lunch for the guppies is in the fridge already seasoned and you just need to throw it on the grill. I'll be back around 2:30, okay?" he said with a lackadaisical smile, Kendall's eyes widening as he walked past him and out the door of the shack.

"W-Wait! You're just leaving me alone with the shop!" Kendall shouted out and the guy turned, giving him a thumbs up.

"You got it, Minnesota!" he shouted out and Kendall watched with rather shocked eyes as the man turned and continued on his merry way to wherever the hell he was heading. Leaving Kendall alone and the sound of the water crashing up onto the shore, the seagulls squawking above and people laughing and enjoying themselves at the beach. He bit his lower lip, not sure of what to do. He can't just leave the place, he worked here now. But at the same time, he still wasn't sure on what to do around here. What if a big crowd comes along earlier than planned? Kendall groaned, walking over to the counter and slouching over it, the sun heating his skin and smell of salt water wafting into his nose.

Just maybe an hour in Cali and Kendall was already longing for Minnesota.

* * *

Something that Kendall at least had the chance to look and watch was the surfers, a certain pack that was out in perfect view for him to observe a sport he never had the chance to see with his own eyes. Kendall always thought that the stereotypical surfer dude was this muscle head beach blond with an obnoxious tan and the surfer lingo. And maybe two out of the pack fit that criteria to a T, the others varying of different body types, hair colors, ethnicity, like a melting pot of surfers all in that little pack and Kendall was watching each one of them ride small wave after small wave. Sometimes they would come back onto the shore to relax, their turn to hoot at some girls running around in their skimpy bikinis and laugh loud at some joke Kendall's ears couldn't pick up in the distance. But there was a surfer that Kendall couldn't help but blush at, he was tall and brunette with a body of a god and was the first of them to notice that hey, there was someone new working at the food shack.

And Kendall didn't know why, but he hoped the brunette thought he was kind of cute as well.

He kept looking over his shoulder at Kendall, kept smiling and laughing in Kendall's direction and okay, that part was kind of obnoxious because Kendall didn't know if he was being sincere, if he was trying to flirt, or if he was trying to make a spectacle of himself and catch Kendall's attention. Kendall always like the guys that were kind of. . .well, like him. The kind that liked to lounge around in nothing but some old pajama pants listening to some indie or classic rock, someone to be goofy with, someone to get inspired by and someone to be his best friend. After all, birds of a feather flocked together, why wouldn't he want to date someone like himself? And that guy was _nothing _like Kendall, pretty much the total opposite and Kendall didn't know if he would want to date someone like him anyways. Though for the time being, the guy made _excellent _eye candy.

At around 2:30 and the pack of surfers were back in the water, Kendall began to look around in search for the 'guppies' but seeing no one coming his way. Then he focused attention in front of him once more, seeing a Latino man approaching him laughing and smiling at the small little group of kids trailing and skipping behind him. Each of them had little floaties on their arms, small kickboards tucked underneath. There were some skinny, some chubby, some girls and all young and smiling and laughing loudly as they approached the shack along with the man who just seemed to be a big child himself the way he was playing with the two kids that held his hands. His eyes met Kendall's curious ones, chocolate brown and smiling and Kendall gulped, standing up straight as the man walked to the counter and leaned over it.

"Hi!" he chirped, enthusiastic and smile brighter than the sun and Kendall gave a tiny wave back, "Do you work here?"

"Uh, yeah. Just started," Kendall replied and the man smiled.

"Cool. Um, we're the surf school, did Guitar Dude tell you about us?" he asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Guitar Dude? That's his name?"

"I don't really know what his name is. But that's what everyone calls him so yeah, Guitar Dude," he said with a shrug and Kendall just gave a small nod.

"Yeah, he told me about you guys. Uh, I'll go get your food," Kendall said, turning on his heel and walking over to the sink to wash his hands before moving to the refrigerator. First thing he saw when he opened up the silver door was a tray of meat patties and he took that out. He walked over, settling it down near the grill and flicking it on to heat up before rushing over to grab a spatula and make sure that all the buns and any extra additions to the burgers were close by. He looked over his shoulder, "Uh, what kind of burgers do they want?"

"What kind of burgers do you guys want?" the man asked and there was a loud burst of chatter from the kids, some shouting out they wanted cheeseburgers while some others shouted out that they wanted theirs with pickles and lots of ketchup while some shouted out that they wanted hot dogs (and really? Kendall didn't even know where Guitar Dude kept the hot dogs or if hot dogs were even on the menu). The man nodded and listened to the kids, smiling all the time before he turned to face Kendall with a smile, "Okay, we'll be having three cheeseburgers with pickles, two hamburgers with tomato and lettuce and one plain hamburger. And one burger with everything on it for me," he answered with a smile and wow, that had to have been the most cutest smile he's seen since he's been here save for the eye candy of a brunette surfer. Kendall nodded his head, beginning to fix up the burgers and throw them on the grill to cook. "So how long have you been working here?"

"Just started today. Moved here and figured could start saving up money now," Kendall said and the guy nodded his head, lips forming an 'Oh'.

"That's cool, where did you move from?"

"Minnesota," Kendall replied.

"Minnesota? Wow, that's a long way. What made you come over here, family?"

"No. Just. . .looking for something new."

"A girlfriend?" he heard a little girl's voice chirp and Kendall blushed.

"How about you guys go make some sand castles while we wait for our food, okay? Don't stray too far and don't talk to any strangers," he heard the man softly usher to the kids before a loud chirp of 'Okay Carlos!' sounded and they rushed away from the stand laughing and smiling brightly. The man, apparently named Carlos, gave a gentle sigh and turned back to face Kendall, "Sorry about that, you know how kids can be."

"It's alright, wasn't bothered by it," Kendall replied and flipped a couple of burgers on the grill, "So uh, Carlos?"

"Yeah," Carlos responded and Kendall had to smile at the man's own smile, it was just so contagious and cute, bright and beautiful enough to give Kendall's heart a little flutter.

"You're a surfing instructor?"

"Yeah. Figured that it would be nice teaching a couple of kids how to surf and I get to be closer to my boyfriend since he's _always _at the beach-"

The grip on Kendall's spatula slipped a bit at the mention of 'boyfriend', slight surprise coming over his face that Carlos instantly noticed, "Oh. . .that doesn't bother you does it?"

"N-No, it's fine. . .I'm bisexual, actually," Kendall admitted and Carlos smiled.

"Good, otherwise that would have been really awkward."

"Um yeah. . .uh, is your boyfriend an instructor too?"

Carlos shook his head, "No. I mean, he surfs a lot, he _should _be an instructor but he'd rather hang out with his friends," Carlos replied and looked over his shoulder, "They're in the water again right now," he pointed out and Kendall slipped a couple of cooked patties onto some buns, eyes looking over to find that Carlos was looking at the pack of surfers he was watching before and his heart flopped.

"Um. . .your boyfriend that tall one? And brunette?" Kendall asked, rather unsure and slightly worried even though he wasn't sure why. Not like he knew the guy, not like he had a claim to him. Carlos gave a tiny little chuckle, "James? No, James isn't my boyfriend, he's like a brother to me. My boyfriend is Tad, that blond one with the black trunks?" Carlos pointed out and Kendall squinted his eyes to search amongst the surfers. Yeah, he saw him, the guy looked a little bit overconfident and cocky as well and Kendall just guessed that all the surfers were like that in that tiny crowd. Yet, Carlos was far from that, sweet and very humble actually which made Kendall wonder how was someone like Carlos dating someone like that? He slipped a couple more cooked patties onto some open buns, letting the last remaining few cook before running over to grab the condiments and the dressings.

"Uh, what kind of burgers did you say again?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked back over him and the burgers.

"Three cheeseburgers with pickles," Carlos started off first and Kendall nodded, taking some of the cheese slices to drop on three of the open burgers and screwed open a jar of pickle slices to scoop out some to spread on the burgers before placing them individually in little checkered trays. He rushed the three over to where Carlos sat and settled them down on the counter before running back, "Two burgers with tomato and lettuce," Carlos said next and Kendall took a couple leaves of lettuce and tomato slices to put on the two burgers and places those in their little trays, "A plain hamburger too, right?" Kendall asked, that one simple and he just placed the top bun on and put it in a tray, carrying the burgers over to set down with the others. By now, some kids were already chirping behind Carlos asking if they could have their food now and Carlos was distributing each burger to the awaiting tiny hands that reached out to him. And Kendall remembered Carlos, everything on his burger so Kendall grabbed the pickles and the onion slices. He grabbed the tomato slices and the lettuce and the cheese to stack on top of the meat patty before situating the top bun and carrying that over to Carlos.

Most of the children were already munching away, looking content so Kendall could breathe that off with a sigh of relief as Carlos took his burger and smiled, "Thanks. We're going to be staying up on shore for a while before we go back in for one last surf so. . .how do you like it here so far?" Carlos asked, making small talk as he grabbed the bottle of ketchup sitting on the counter to squirt some on his burger and Kendall gave a small shrug.

"Don't really know yet, it's okay I guess."

"Feeling homesick?"

"Not yet. . .but at the same time, starting to feel a little bit of want for Minnesota," Kendall murmured and Carlos sighed.

"You'll like it here. California is great, the sun, the water, hey maybe you can go surfing! Don't get to go surfing in Minnesota!"

Kendall snorted, "Yeah, surfing isn't my thing. Leave the surfing around here to you, your boyfriend and his little pack of surfers," Kendall replied, looking over Carlos' shoulder at the surfers now coming back onto the shore. And the blond one, Tad, was looking over in this direction with a scowl so clear on his face that Kendall could see it all the way from here and he bit his lower lip. Carlos looked over his shoulder too, giving a wave to his boyfriend and the male hesitantly waved back with eyes still dead locked on Kendall and the other surfers beginning to stare at Kendall as well.

Especially that brunette piece of eye candy, Kendall swore those eyes were trying to fucking bore into his skull.

"Don't worry about him," Carlos said all of a sudden and Kendall glanced over at him. He smiled, "Tad's just really protective of me but don't worry, he knows I wouldn't cheat on him just like I know he wouldn't cheat on me. If he comes up here, just explain that."

"O-Okay," Kendall stuttered out and Carlos smiled again, pausing to look down at the little girl holding her plain hamburger.

"Carlos, can we go over by the tables and sit down?" she asked and soon there were groans and begs and whines of 'Can we? Can we?' and Carlos sighed as he grabbed his own food.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," he said and turned to Kendall to give him a gentle smile, "Maybe I'll see you around on Friday?"

"But tomorrow's Wednesday, you're not at the beach?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"No, I'm an instructor on the weekends, Tuesday and Friday. I have other things to take care of on those other three days," Carlos replied and Kendall just nodded his head, the whines from the kids getting louder and louder and Carlos sighed, "I'll see you later, bye. . ." And Kendall remembered that he never told the Latino his own name and a blush quickly went out to his cheeks.

"Kendall, my name is Kendall," Kendall introduced and Carlos smiled.

"Okay then, Kendall. I'll see you later," he replied and waved, one hand holding his food tight while the other went out to hold one of the kid's hands and begin to lead them all over to some tables more up closer to the row of shops near by. Kendall just gave a sigh, alone again and now nothing to do except for to close down and hope that Guitar Dude will come by around after doing whatever the hell the man was doing. He glanced around, seeing the wooden closing for the opening in the wall and he walked over to the side to begin lowering it down. He gripped onto the rope, slowly tugging it and watching the wood door come down when he glanced over and eyes begin to widen as he saw the pack of surfers making their way up to the shack. With the tall brunette leading them and smile on his face.

Kendall's grip on the rope tightened, his muscles clenching tight and unsure of what to do as they drew near and he quickly tied the rope back up before rushing over to the counter and trying to act casual. The brunette leaned forward, his friends behind him smiling dopey and goofy smiles as he gave a light 'Hi there'.

"Hey yourself," Kendall replied and the brunette glanced up. . .well, James glanced up. Kendall felt his cheeks flushing at the name, it suited the surfer quite nicely. He poked his tongue out through the corner of his thin lips, concentrating before glancing back over at Kendall.

"Yeah, can I have a hot dog, Blondie?" he asked and his friends began to snigger as Kendall frowned.

"Sure. And just so you know, my name is Kendall, not 'Blondie'."

"My name is James. Course, you can call me 'Big Kahuna' or 'Surf Prince'-"

"But he really wants you to call him 'Daddy'," one of James' friends blurted out and James turned around to shove the male as they all laughed and Kendall just tried to ignore them all. So James was checking him out. And apparently had a couple things running through his mind while he was looking at him. Kendall just put the hot dog in the cooker with a stale face, turning to see the brunette was trying to regain that lost swagger and coolness as he gave a small smile.

"So Blondie-"

"_Kendall_."

"Right right, so uh, how long you've been working at this shack?"

"Just started."

"So you'll get to see me surfing and you know, riding the waves with skill," James boasted, smile on his face and giving a flirty little waggle of the eyebrows that Kendall just frowned at in slight annoyance. Okay, this guy was starting to even fall off the eye candy level, now Kendall just wanted to shut the wooden door and not see his obnoxious expression with those sun-kissed abs and pecs and _big _arms.

Okay, Kendall could still look at James.

Maybe some earplugs would make the experience a little bit better.

Kendall grabbed a hot dog bun, taking the hot dog out of the cooker and slipping it in the bun before putting it into a small carton and carrying it over to the counter, "That'll be three bucks."

"Three dollars? Blondie, how about for free?"

"Then I guess no hot dog," Kendall replied, taking the hot dog back and James pouted.

"An 'I owe you' maybe? I mean, I can show you how to surf-"

"Not interested. Money or go," Kendall replied sternly and now James began to frown.

"Hey, I'm just trying to show some good Cali hospit-"

"I know a flirt when I hear it. I'm not interested in dating."

"Who says I want to date?" James asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"To fuck!" James' friend blurted out and James turned, shoving the one that shouted out again to the sand and Kendall's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. So not only was the guy a total flirt, he thought Kendall was an easy lay. _Not _okay in Kendall's book. James turned, giving a frown, "Look, I just-"

"Are you going to pay for this or not?"

"Shit can you _not _interrupt me?"

"Well I don't have time to be dealing with your stupid friends and your flirting game. I need to get back to my place and you're the only person that's keeping me from closing up. So are you going to pay or _not?_"

James glowered at Kendall, his thin lips upturned in a sour frown and he drummed his fingers on the red surface of the counter. Long, rather slim but still looking firm and slightly calloused, the skin slightly wrinkled from the ocean water and grains of the sand resting on some of the appendages. "Fine, I'll pay. Can I have some mustard?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of mustard and setting it in front of James. The brunette picked it up, rolling the bottle in his hand as Kendall tapped his foot. "Well? It's going to be three-"

James turned the bottle, strong hand squeezing the body of it and squirting mustard all over Kendall's shirt and the blond quickly crossed his arms to cover himself as he jumped back. James' friends were laughing, James himself giving a haughty and arrogant smile as Kendall lowered his arms and examined the gooey and dirty mess on his shirt and his arms. "Now you know who runs things around here. Welcome to our beach, Blondie."

And with that, the surfers turned and walked away, leaving the hot dog sitting on the counter and laughing their heads off as Kendall began to seethe. Any attraction for James went out the window, not even physical attractiveness fazed Kendall. That bastard, that _bastard. _He found himself gritting his teeth hard, his hands balling into fists and nails digging into his palm as his arms tensed tight. He watched the pack with angry green eyes as James sat down on the sandy ground and leaned back underneath the umbrella that they had set up, the brunette relaxing and baring a bright white smile as he laughed and laughed over that little trick of his. Kendall was furious, he was always prone to a quick temper and he wasn't going to be letting that beach bum believe he could push him around and just do anything he wants without expecting some kind of payback.

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek, his nostrils flaring until he gave a huff and grabbed the hot dog. He exited the shack, carrying the food in his hands as he trudged through the sand. His feet sunk into the hot ground, Kendall never having to walk through such terrain as this and was only used to the familiar snow covered ground and sleek ice back home in Minnesota, would be feeling the cold sensation of the snow slopping around his feet and soaking into the bottom of his pants rather than the strange and foreign feel of the dry sand clumping around his ankles and seeping into his socks. The surfers stopped laughing when Kendall drew near, James looking over his shoulder in confusion as Kendall handed the hot dog out to the surfer sitting down.

"You left it up there. Just have it for free," Kendall said with a steady tone and James looked suspiciously at the hot dog before taking it. He sniffed it, as if checking for any sort of difference or some poison before giving a tiny smirk Kendall's way, "Thanks, Blondie," James replied, tone still of arrogance but having that flirting pitch again and taking Kendall's offering as the male finally coming around and wanting him. Kendall almost wanted to laugh but he kept a straight face for what he was about to do next, "Actually, I think it needs a little kick," Kendall said and his leg jutted back before his foot kicked out and kicked up a large mound of sand into James' face and coated the hot dog entirely. The surfers jumped back, astonished and James shot up as he tried to spit the sand from his mouth and his head shook quickly back and forth to get rid of the sand in his hair. He already dropped the hot dog, it lying in the sun and already being covered up by the sand as he wiped at his scrunched eyes stinging from the grains of sand that Kendall kicked into his face.

Serves him right though, bastard ruining his shirt.

By the time James managed to open his eyes and look at Kendall with irritated hazel eyes, he growled and balled his fists. Kendall felt his fists beginning to clench tight as well, readying to fight. James had a couple more pounds on him though, could take Kendall to the sandy ground if he was fast enough but as soon he felt his nails digging back into his palms, James smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Tad was right, you are feisty," he muttered and Kendall felt his cheeks flush. Feisty? He hadn't even seen Tad in the huddle, the surfer must have went to the water while his friends decided to start shit at the shack. James' eyes trailed up and down Kendall's body, like the hazel eyes were undressing him quickly before giving a smirk, "I'm going to go clean up, I'll let you off the hook for this one time Blondie."

"Stop calling me that."

"And if you pull something like this again, I hope you know how to float," James threatened, the intensity in his once lustful eyes now being replaced with a scorned anger. Embarrassment yet curious. He spat a little bit of sand that lingered on his tongue out before stalking off and away, his friends not sure what to do and following after while looking over their shoulders at Kendall. The blond sighed, looking down at his shirt before groaning.

A stop at the new apartment to get changed _then _go out and begin the search for a band.


	2. I Get Around

_Wow, really big response back. Thank you guys, this is going to be a fun story and I'm super excited for the next chapter because it's going to be so aww. Well, thanks to 0hMyJ33V4S, 0verdramatic, AbiDiLaurentis, Ainsworth 123, amrice 101, angelinpunk, Animated Tokyo, annabellex2, BetweenTheDreams, CaitiePaigee, Carphanie, cellyjelly, CrazyKAMESFan13, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, fuzzybuzz21, Gabsikle, getlostinthesound, Hariken Hero, ifihadthegutsto, jamesmaslowlover, katie. is. the. name, Kogan4ever, LMACBTR84, MandaxoxoLeigh, Newbie-0.0Q, ReadNWeep, Ruthrox, SWACGleekFreak, thefireinourlives, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Wonkabonbon, xCarganxKoganx, EverlastingRusher, FutureMrs. Schmidt8412, James'OneAndOnly, Kendalls LogieBear, lithiumvalentine, Love and Heartz, Lucylovesit, MissAugust626, The Orange Knight, StuckOnBTR13, holyhotcakes, Cookie Monster Giggles, Greengirl17, tank602, Scarlett, waterwicca, ANNbeau and annabellex2 for all of the alerts, favs and reviews! Thank you guys so much and hope you all enjoy the chapter! Surfs up!_

* * *

The drive to the new apartment was a long one, tedious and tiring with Kendall trying to drive slow and take in all of his surroundings to know where everything was and pick out certain routes that he could be able to take. California was different in the roads, the shops, the people that walked down the sidewalks idly chatting in their cell phones and dressed in some shorts and flip flops or blue jeans and t-shirts. He knew he had to invest in some sandals and some shorts now, especially seeing as he is going to be working at the shack. But Kendall figured, he'd only work on the days that Carlos was there. Any other day would be unbearable if he had to just deal with James and his crew.

The mustard was drying and crusting, little flakes of it falling off as Kendall's thumb scratched into the stain. Just what was his problem? If that was the way how California men got into the pants of other guys, maybe Kendall should just forget about romance while he was out here. Then again, he was basing it all off of one guy, Kendall was sure that the major population of guys here were not total dickheads like James. He'll find a guy, a guy like him and maybe if there was someone in the band that he hopefully will make in, he'll get with them. Just had to look at things from a different angle, that was what Kendall always followed.

He finally reached the complex where most of his stuff had been shipped to in nice big boxes. His bed, his clothes, his furniture, it'll take _hours _to get all of this stuff done but Kendall blamed himself for not just turning down Guitar Dude's request to stay at the beach and babysit the shack. At least he would have gotten a good portion of this stuff done and now is going to be unpacking into the wee hours of next morning. He sighed, heading over to the landlord's office to grab his new keys. She was there, giving him the standard greeting, reminding him of her rules and notifying him that some of his things had already been set up in his apartment by the movers that she personally watched. And with the passing over of his keys, Kendall dismissed himself from her office to trek up the first flight of stairs to get to the second level apartments.

Once he was in the hall, keys in his hand ready to unlock the door, he heard another door opening next to him, looking to his right to see a man stepping out of his apartment to grab the magazine left out on his front mat. He glanced over at Kendall, giving a cheery smile, "Hi."

"Uh, hi," Kendall greeted and the man gestured to Kendall's apartment.

"So you're my new neighbor," he replied and Kendall gave a little smile.

"Yeah, guess I am. I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight."

"Dak Zevon," Kendall's neighbor introduced, sticking his hand out for Kendall to warmly shake it in his grasp. Firm and strong, Kendall could feel an infectious sense of pride and eagerness from the way Dak shook his hand up and down, beaming white smile in Kendall's direction. "So uh, what brings you around here? Family? Work?"

"Actually, I just moved here from Minnesota-"

"Minnesota?" Dak whistled, crossing his arms, "You're a long way from home, what's the reason?"

"Well, a lot of people back home thought I could make it big here if I just put my mind to it."

"So you just came to California on your hopes and dreams?" Dak asked and Kendall gave a subtle frown. Didn't want to think of it like that, even though it was basically true. He wanted more substance to that, didn't want to just be riding everything on that. He'd _hate _to have everything riding on something he wasn't so sure of what the end will be. He wasn't going to do that, he wasn't going to do that at all.

"I have plans, I'm not going to be just doing everything on a whim. Going to look for a band and-"

"Wait, wait, _you _play an instrument?" Dak asked suddenly, his eyes wide with delight and hope and his jaw gaped as his lips turned upwards into a smile, "Dude, _dude. _Oh my gosh, you have just saved my ass, swear. Wait, wait." Dak leaned in, his eyes gaining the likeliness of a businessman. Or better yet, that of a sneaky car salesman ready to bag a catch, "Are you looking for a band that needs a lead guitarist and is already on their way to the big time?"

"Uh, I guess?" Kendall said and Dak grinned, standing back up straight. "Then dude, it's your lucky day," the man replied, "It just so happens that I'm a manager of a band that is in need of a lead guitarist and we're going to have like a little jam session at seven. So maybe you can drop on by and show us your stuff and if you're in, you're not going to regret it."

Kendall raised his eyebrow, well that was easy. Seemed like a lot of things were coming around easy but then he began to frown. He got the job at the shack easy, maybe the blooming friendship with Carlos but also got the attention of James and his pack of muscled surfer friends. So what was going to be the bad thing that'll come out of this?

"Who's in the band?" Kendall asked and Dak just waved his hand with a little smile.

"Well, my cousin for one. We have two girls too, one's great on the drums while the other is awesome at rhythm guitar. And we have a songwriter too, he's a little bit quiet though but he plays great bass. . .you know, if he actually played." Dak gave a sigh and shake of the head, "Stage fright. But my cousin takes over for it."

"Well, I'm a songwriter too," Kendall said and Dak seemed to smile even bigger.

"Wow, you're like, the perfect catch, you know?" Dak replied and Kendall gave a little blush at that. He should be used to compliments, compliments was one of the forces that drove him over to California in the first place. Then again, he's being complimented by someone that hasn't even heard him play, hasn't even head him sing one of his own songs and hear the meaning behind his lyrics and the melodies he wrote by ear and by the window of his bedroom while the skies were a pale grey and the wet slush of snow was on his windowsill. Dak grinned, "You have to come. I'll help you unpack if you need it, bet that's what most of your time is going to be going to, huh?"

"Yeah. Heard that they put some of the stuff up so it shouldn't be that long but any help I can get, the sooner I can start living comfortably. Yeah, I'll come to your jam session," Kendall said with a tiny smile and Dak nodded, walking over to Kendall's door as the blond unlocked the door with his keys and pushed it open. There were boxes stacked up like skyscrapers, marked with the room they were supposed to belong in and formed like a little maze as Kendall maneuvered and stepped with caution. He needed to get a couch, that was one thing. And possibly a TV in the living room since the only TV he had was the tiny little set that was on his dresser back home. He needed to set that up too, plus the computer. He heard Dak whistle at the sight, "Did you take all of Minnesota with you out here?"

Kendall chuckled, "Just took what I thought I needed."

"And dude, when you look through this stuff, you'll realize you really don't," Dak said, reaching down and pulling out a scarf sticking out of a box of clothes, "Like this. Barely gets cold around hear unless you're heading to the beach for some early fishing."

Kendall scrunched his nose at the thought of fishing, he remembered seeing a couple of people walk across the sand with buckets to hold their fresh catches and fishing poles flung over their shoulder, marching off towards the pier. He wasn't a fan of fish, smelly and pretty freaky looking to him. How they flopped around after being taken out of the water, their mouths gaping open and closed, no.

Just _no_.

Kendall walked over to the box where he knew he had some food packed to last him a couple of weeks, hopefully long enough until Guitar Dude was able to pay him something and opened it to take out the bags and boxes and cans and bottles.

"Well, lets start with the kitchen. And when time rolls around, we'll just head right next door," Kendall replied and Dak gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dak replied and got down to open another box that was marked 'Kitchen' and opened it to pull out some cookware his mom bought him and some dishes to place up in the cabinets. The kitchen was spacey, the apartment actually was very nice for something that was only temporary. Spacious living room to house the boxes for now, large kitchen with so many rows of cabinets to store food and wares, a nice clean stove and a deep sink. Kendall didn't even check out the bedroom or the bathroom yet, only hoping that the moving guys set up his bed. Otherwise he should start on that first.

Kendall took out the food, all of it dried or canned since he has yet to get a large refrigerator and the only fridge he had was a mini-bar sized one that was stationed in his bedroom for sodas or beers. That's another investment he needed to work on, couch and fridge. Maybe a coffee table too. Probably look in for another job to provide the cash, no way was working at a food shack on the beach going to get him enough money for a couch and a refrigerator and rent and food and everything else.

So, for a couple of hours they just unpacked, making small talk whenever it got too quiet about the differences between California and Minnesota. Talking about what foods they prefer, what kind of music they listened too. Dak tried to go onto the subject of what kind of women were Kendall interested in but Kendall strayed, not sure about letting the brunette know about his bisexuality just yet. Didn't want to scare him off, Dak seemed like the kind to be unintentionally insensitive. Maybe at a different time, you know, when Kendall actually has the job and they were making millions and would be too rich to care if Kendall preferred guys just a teeny bit more than girls.

Kendall found Dak to be a funny guy really, kind of infectious like Carlos. But Kendall couldn't really differentiate Dak to Carlos, Carlos' fun and easy going personality seemed innocent and sweet compared to Dak's humorously sly and fast way of talking. He was a manager, how the brunette's lips moved at rapid speeds changing the topics to something he could get more information out of and throwing in a couple of actually genuine laughs whenever Kendall managed to wriggle in something witty. The kitchen was all stocked up and ready, dishes and food in their proper place and now what was next was to work on the bedroom. Bathroom had the least number of things, Kendall didn't really need Dak's help for something as small as that but when Kendall started to move towards where he believed the bedroom was located, he felt Dak clasp a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go for the jam session," Dak replied and Kendall looked at him confused before looking down at his watch. He hasn't set the time to Pacific Standard, the small and old leather watch strapped to his wrist reading 9:04 instead of apparently 7:04. It was taking them that long to unpack? And Kendall didn't even know the extent of how his bedroom is packed, maybe he'll have to save that for tomorrow since he's not going to work if Carlos isn't going to-

Wait, shit. Guitar Dude doesn't know that and if he doesn't show up, he might fire him and he'll be screwed. Ugh, he'll have to go. But just be really quick and explain his schedule. He's sure he'll listen. Or at least be slightly aware of what Kendall wanted. Kendall gave a nod, moving to go grab the guitar case lying against the wall and the two exited out of Kendall's apartment to head next door. Dak grabbed his keys, unlocking it and opening the door, Kendall surprised to hear the sound of banging drums and a bass playing out a simple little groove to tune up as they both stepped inside.

Dak's apartment had a glow to it, summer time feel and warm compared to Kendall's apartment that still lingered the grey of Minnesota. It was almost like a swinger's apartment, yellow lampshade and brown walls that managed to hold the light in. The brown carpet with an orange lounge couch against the wall and glass coffee table right in front. Someone walked out of the kitchen pass them, not even noticing them and Kendall saw it was another man. Shoulders broad and brown hair combed nice and neat, perfectly even and was holding the glass of water tight in his grasp as went over to the girl banging loudly on the black drums, red and black hair flying back and forth as she headbanged to the beat she was beating out.

Dak kicked off his shoes, Kendall awkwardly doing the same and the two walked over, first a curly brown haired girl taking notice of them as she walked from down the hall followed by a blond haired girl that also noticed who they were, giving a wave to Kendall and Dak as she made her way to the couch while the brunette girl went to grab the acoustic guitar sitting on its stand.

"Who's he?" she asked, tilting her head towards Kendall and that was when the drummer stopped and the man turned to see who she was talking to, Kendall not missing the way those icy blue eyes seemed to darken at his presence.

"Yeah Dak, who is he?" he asked and Dak slapped Kendall's back a couple of times.

"Our new lead guitarist, that's who!"

Silence, no talks of approval or disdain and Kendall felt himself swallowing down a large lump in his throat, mouth going dry as he raised his hand to give a little wave.

"Uh yeah, hi," he greeted quietly and the man looked over at Dak, pointing a finger at Kendall.

"This is what you find for our guitarist?"

"I scoured all of Malibu for him and trust me, this guy is _the best_," Dak lied and Kendall figured that it must have been a relief Dak found out he was a guitarist, the brunette most likely forgot to go out looking for one. "Come on, Jett, give him a chance. After all, I'm you guy's manager, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you're my idiot cousin that just got saddled with being manager because apparently being our roadie was too difficult for you," Jett coolly said and Dak frowned.

"Hey, lifting stuff _is _hard when your not all muscle-y!"

"Poor baby."

"Can you really play?" the drummer asked, looking rather skeptical of Kendall and he held his head up high.

"Yeah, I can play. Been playing for almost all my life."

"Cool," the brunette girl replied, Kendall liked her. He liked her and the blond girl that was quietly watching from the couch, they were the only people that weren't looking at him with a mixed expression of apathy and annoyance.

"Give him a chance, Jett."

"I can handle this, Jo," Jett silenced the blond girl, crossing his arms and eying Kendall up and down before resting eyes on the guitar case, "Play us something, Blondie."

"Don't call me that," Kendall quickly hissed out, memory flashing back to James. To James' vixen smile and white teeth that smiled as he said that, intent to get Kendall to look at him and notice him and hopeful that it would arouse him. To James' voice, how he cooed it almost like the nickname was so delicious on the tongue he could say it over and over again. Kendall felt his cheeks flushing in heat, trying to push that bad memory out of the way as he settled down his case and unbuckled it to pull out his guitar. He brought a couple of guitars from Minnesota to California, most of them probably in the bedroom since Kendall didn't see them in the living room but this guitar was something special. This was the guitar he just fooled around on, playing little melodies and chords and humming tunes as he watched the snow fall out his window or the people that walked past the house on his street. This was his guitar and as Kendall wrapped his hand around the neck to gently take it out, he knew it was going to make magic again.

It was a Taylor, sitka spruce top with Hawaiian Koa hardwood on the sides and back to create a daring contrast of creamy white to the satiny brown and gold mixture of wood. On the fretboard was a gorgeous golden vine and floral design smack dab in the middle and stretched to cover most of the frets. The tuners were a gold, the headstock a shiny ebony looking freshly polished and Kendall heard another low whistle from Dak, "Sweet guitar."

"Yeah. . .wow, way to make me feel plain," the brunette girl laughed it off, holding her guitar and giving the body a good little pat. It was simple, same spruce top but a normal fretboard and normal headstock with silver tuners. But hey, didn't matter what the guitar looked like as long as it was doing what you want with it. Jett gave a low hum. "You a rich boy or something?"

"No, just saved for it," Kendall replied and Jett gave a little scoff.

"Right. . .well play something Blondie."

"My name is Kendall and _don't call me that_," Kendall said through gritted teeth and Jett raised an eyebrow at Kendall's tone, another weird silence filling the room until Jo began to clap.

"Go Kendall!" she cheered on and Kendall smiled. Yeah, he liked her. Kendall looked as Dak pulled up a stool for him to sit on and Kendall dug in his pocket for a pick, letting the little hard piece of plastic guide across the steel strings and let out a sour chord. Hasn't been tuned in a while, Kendall set on doing it, turning the tuners with ease as he plucked each individual string until it was a gorgeous full sounding note and soon let the pick hit again, this time a loud open chord filling the room. Kendall gave a small smile, it seeming for that moment he was in everything disappeared around him and he was back home in Minnesota. It was as if he could feel the cool air around his cheeks, could smell his mother's cooking downstairs, could feel the cotton of his bedsheets over his legs tangling them.

It felt like home again and Kendall's fingers began to glide along as he began to sing.

"_Step one begins again at an argument but we're still just friends. We're eye to eye but we don't know why. Everything just comes and goes when, and I really want to be with you. And you really want to be with me, so badly. . .but I can't control the way my heart feels when she looks right at me._" Kendall's voice was loud, loud like back home when it was only him that could hear his voice, when it was only for the love of music that he sung and played, not for others enjoyment but for him. The lyrics flowed from his lips, his fingers darted up and down the neck and over the six strings, his body relaxed and rocked to the music he was strumming out. This wasn't Malibu anymore, this was Minnesota. Where he was truly comfortable, no James' out here to distract. Just him and his music like it should be.

He came to a pause to just fingerpick, let himself be taken over by the way each note rang out so clear and true and his eyes came to open slightly. He didn't even realize he had closed them, now seeing faces of shock, of awe, of indifference (mostly Jett) and Kendall stopped to look around and bottle green eyes fell on Dak. The manager was leaning against the wall, jaw slacked and eyes amazed as Kendall scratched the back of his head, "So how was that?"

"Dude, I didn't know you could _sing_."

"Well. . .yeah. . ."

"So not only can you play guitar _and _write your own music, you can _sing_. Triple threat, we are _so _on our way up there!" Dak shouted, fist-pumping the air and running over to Jo to give the girl an enthusiastic hi-five.

"You wrote that? Sounded pretty good," the brunette girl replied with a smile and Kendall smiled back as she held out her hand, "My name's Camille by the way and that's Lucy." She jutted her thumb over at the drummer, Lucy giving a small little shrug at Kendall's audition.

"Well it wasn't crappy," she replied and okay, Kendall supposed he should take that as a compliment, "Not really a rocking song though."

"I can pull out a few power chords, I can rock."

"That's nice," Lucy replied, Kendall not sure about the tone in her voice being sarcastic or actually sincere.

"We already have a songwriter," Jett replied crossly, "And a singer."

"Yeah but we could always use a male vocalist. Jett, he's _good_. And Logan could partner with him in the songwriting. It will be another Lennon-McCartney dynamic, picture it!" Dak exclaimed, trying to sell Kendall to his harder to please cousin and Jett's lips turned into a tiny little frown, not sure of what to say at the particular moment and Kendall was about to open his mouth to provide a good argument for him to be in this band when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a third person walking down the hall with notebook in their hands and some glasses tucked in the front of their shirt. Another guy, brown hair and soft brown eyes, slowly walked into the room, looking around rather confused.

"What are we talking about?" he asked, Kendall seeing the faintness of dimples in the guy's cheeks and Dak walked over to slap a hand on his back.

"Logan! Great! Meet your new songwriting buddy!" Dak exclaimed, shoving Logan over to Kendall and the brunette blushed hard, staring at Kendall with wide eyes and Kendall gave a small smile as he held out his hand.

"Uh, hi. Kendall Knight," he introduced and Logan looked down at Kendall's hand before taking it in his slightly shaky grasp.

"Uh, Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you," Logan introduced himself, looking down at the floor awkwardly as Jett frowned at Dak.

"I didn't say he was in the band."

"Look, we need to start hitting up venues and getting exposure and it's not going to happen if we don't have a lead guitarist so either he's in the band or you take over lead guitar and Logan takes the bass," Dak said sternly and Logan turned to the man, his eyes widening like a doe caught in the headlights.

"No, no, no I can't. Can't. Nope. Not even going to. Nope. Never," Logan nervously rattled off and Dak raised a hand to Logan, nodding his head.

"See?" he replied and Jett huffed, eyebrow raising at Kendall.

". . .You want to be in our band?" he asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah, why not?"

"We suck, that's why," Lucy said and Jo scoffed.

"You guys don't suck, you're _super_ amazing."

"Says our only fangirl," Lucy replied back with that sarcastic tone, beginning to tune her drums and Kendall glanced over at Dak.

"Well, we just need to get discovered and we'll be in the clear. Logan's lyrics are amazing and with you two working together, we'll be producing hits. Hey, maybe you guys could get together some time and just talk over songwriting. That'll be good."

"Maybe after I'm done with all my unpacking. . .you can come down to the beach on Friday, I won't be doing anything there."

"I don't like the beach," Logan said quickly, briskly turning and walking back down the hallway to wherever he came from and Kendall raised an eyebrow, rather confused.

"Okay. . ."

"Don't mind him, he's a little weird," Dak said simply and Kendall just glanced back down the hall. Little weird was right. But at the same time very intriguing. He felt Dak give his back a couple of pats, "So you're in, buddy! I'll call you over whenever we're going to have practice and whenever I find us a gig. You can go back to unpacking if you need to."

Which yeah, Kendall really needed to. He gave his goodbyes, waved to Jo and Camille and even Lucy before giving Jett a small nod and the brunette returned it before opening his case back up and putting the guitar inside. heading out of Dak's front door and entering his own apartment next door. He settled the case in the empty space against the wall, walking down the hallway and passing by the bathroom. Spacey, nice white tiling for a floor and white bathtub with a chrome shower faucet. There was a bar to hold towels by the toilet and a tiny little window to let light in but the only thing it was letting in now was the moonlight.

He exited, continuing down the hall and passing a closet before opening a door to his bedroom. Very spacious, very large compared to his old bedroom and a lot more boxes in here than even in the living room. Though Kendall was grateful that the movers set up his bed at least, the mattress bare of its sheets and Kendall quickly switched on one of the built in lights to go rummaging through the boxes for his bedspread and put it on. That was all he'll do for the night, stripping himself down to his boxer-briefs and switching the light off before climbing into the bed up under the covers. He rested his head on the pillow, looking to his right to the window where the moonlight was peeking through the blinds and he sighed. So quiet here, so different. . .Kendall lulled himself into sleep, his dreams shifting between a snowy Minnesota and a sunny Malibu.

And a pearly white smile, cooing out 'Blondie'.

* * *

Kendall arrived at the beach the next day at hopefully a good time. He didn't want to come too early when the beach fog hasn't even lifted and it was still cold but he didn't want to come at the time where Guitar Dude went off to do whatever the hell he ditched Kendall for yesterday. He trekked to the shack, still in his sneakers but in a T-shirt this time and a pair of khaki shorts as he huffed. The sun was bright in the sky and he realized he needed to buy maybe some sunglasses and he huffed as he stomped and trudged through the sand. Definitely more harder to walk in than snow, though Kendall walked in the white slush for all of his life.

The wooden door of the shack was closed and Kendall scowled, giving a couple hard knocks on it, "Hey! Guitar Dude! You in there!" he shouted out. How could he be? It would be pitch black in there if the opening door was closed unless there was a small light that Kendall didn't see. The door began to open and Kendall smiled, the smile disappearing however when he didn't see the thin lanky arms of Guitar Dude tugging the rope but the muscled tan arms of James, the broad torso and chest and that cocky smile of his when he saw Kendall's face.

"Hey there, Blondie. Miss me?" he asked and Kendall frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Tsk, gonna have to wash that dirty mouth of yours out if you use language like that," James said with a teasing little smile and Kendall growled.

"Where's Guitar Dude?"

"Talking with Stan about getting his stash early. Asked me to watch the shack until he gets back. Or until you come around," he replied and Kendall groaned. "Why? You need to tell him something? I could pass along the message."

Kendall turned away, looking around and hoping that Guitar Dude was lingering by so he could just approach and tell him himself, "You're not going to tell me, Blondie?. . .Not going to talk to me?" And Kendall felt James's fingers run up the back of his neck to the base of his hair, Kendall gasping and quickly turning away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Damn,_ prissy_."

"Look, I don't like you, okay? It's better if you could just keep away from me and I'll keep away from you. Sound good?"

James gave a little smile, "What if I don't want to stay away?"

Why would you be a little shit and stay around when it's obvious you're _not wanted? _Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just don't bother me. Look, I need to find Guitar Dude so I can tell him I can't work today or tomorrow cause I'm unpacking my stuff and-"

"Yeah, you just moved here huh? Minnesota?" James asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow. The brunette shrugged, "Carlos was telling me and Tad about you. Guess the bitchy side of you didn't come out when you were talking to him, huh?"

Kendall frowned, "Maybe because he was actually courteous to me and not coming up to the shack to see if he could get a cheap fuck," the blond hissed and James rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't looking to try and fuck you, just to talk. . .well okay, _a little _to see if you were an easy lay cause usually guys are already bending over for me when I come around-"

"Well I'm not like other guys."

"Yeah, you're not. . .which is why I don't want to stay away," James replied, licking his lips and Kendall tried his hardest not to blush. If he did, he could accuse the heat, he found himself sweating from the sun beating over his head. Kendall just glanced down at the sand, noting his shadow and the coarse grains of rock that looked like ground up gold, "You want something, Blondie? Burger, drink, date, casual fuck-"

"What about not looking to try and have sex with me?" Kendall asked and James gave a little grin.

"Couldn't resist. . .you got those nice lips," James said and smiled, ". . .Bet they feel great around a dick."

"Fuck you," Kendall hissed and James propped his chin on the back of his hand.

"Sorry, didn't hear that. The more your lips move, the more I kind of just want to fuck your mouth," James said simply and Kendall growled.

"Hear this," Kendall said, storming over and swinging a fist in James' direction but James caught Kendall's wrist with ease, catching Kendall's left when the blond tried to swing with his other hand. James held Kendall's hands over his head, Kendall wriggling in his grasp as James leaned over and lips were brushing against Kendall's ear.

"Surfs up, Blondie," James whispered, his tongue lapping out to lick around the shell of Kendall's ear. The bastard _licked _his ear, _ew! _Kendall broke away, rubbing his ear clear of James cooties and slobber as the brunette smiled and hopped over the counter. He gave a wink over at Kendall's direction, sauntering away with little sway in his hips, his back muscles rippling with each movement and Kendall wanted to run up and tackle James to the ground. That cocky little _fuck_.

"I hope a shark comes and bites your dick off!" Kendall shouted and James turned around to blow a kiss to Kendall.

And even from the distance here, Kendall could still see those gorgeous white teeth shining like pearls.


	3. Surfer Girl

_Update! And it introduces Cargan (and also Tad) but CARGAN! Anyways, thanks to thefireinourlives, CaitiePaigee, saywhattt, LastBreath-x, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, Houbjee, EmilyxKxx, BigTimeStarKid-1, Twilightgirl434, NekoBerryXo, MissyLove4Life, JosephineMarie, blindedbythelightx3, GLJ4, 1Avid-reader, James'OneAndOnly, alysonstrivelli, Cookie Monster Giggles, Getlostinthesound, brittney, Love and Heartz, Klaine's Child, 0hMyJ334S, Greengirl17, CrazyKAMESFan13, Scarlett, ANNbeau, StuckOnBTR13, waterwicca, Carphanie, Hariken Hero, Clarry, FutureMrs. Schmidt8412, jamesmaslowlover and amrice101 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall slouched over the counter, his arms lying out in the sun to bake and heat. Uneventful day, very uneventful. Sure, today was Carlos' day to be at the beach teaching kids to surf and Kendall has been watching them from afar from the shack since there wasn't really any much else to look at. All of them were on small boards, Carlos himself on a long board and guiding them around how to properly ride the small little waves that easy washed onto the shore. They never went too far out, out where Carlos' boyfriend and James were where the water was too deep for the small kids. Must not be very strong swimmers, no way would Carlos risk a child's life over some surfing. And when the young Latino would show his students how to ride a wave, Kendall had to keep reminding himself that Carlos already had a boyfriend because _damn._

Carlos was a thing of beauty on that board.

He moved with ease, angling his body just right as the water curved around him pristine and clear. It seemed like he was surfing a wave of diamonds, how the sunlight managed to hit at just the right time to create a glistening wave and Carlos shining with the drops of ocean water on his darker skin. And what made it more charming was when Carlos was done and paddled over to his students, they would all cheer and clap and Carlos would only sheepishly scratch the back of his head and hi-five some of his students that were nearer to him on their boards. Sometimes Carlos waved up to Kendall on shore, sometimes Carlos would blow a kiss to his boyfriend farther out into sea. And Kendall didn't know if Tad even could see Carlos from all the way out here. But hey, if Tad couldn't see Carlos, James _definitely _won't see Kendall and frankly, the blond didn't want to think the only reason his day has been uneventful was because James wasn't up on the beach to stir up trouble and just be annoying.

Yep, he absolutely did not make Kendall's day more interesting.

The blond sighed out of boredom, resting his head face down on the red wooden counter. He was feeling a little bit tired, kind of wished that he came a little bit closer to noon but he told Guitar Dude that he'd be here today. No way was he going to try and twist his job more to fit his schedule. Just suck it up and deal with it.

Kendall felt the sun's heating ray disappear off of his arms and he hummed in confusion, raising his head and looking up to find Logan's face looking down at him, the sun above him making the brown strands of hair seem like gold.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, standing back up straight and Logan looked down at his feet.

"Dak asked me to come and go look for you. I've been walking all over the place trying to find you and-"

"You didn't need to do that, _he _didn't need to tell you to do that," Kendall said with a frown and Logan sighed, rubbing his arm. It was a little bit flushed red, redder than the usual pale and Kendall raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sunburning? Do you need some sunscreen?"

"I-It's okay, I'm fine."

". . .I thought you didn't like the beach," Kendall replied, gesturing for Logan to just hop over the counter and Logan bit his lip before awkwardly swinging a leg up and over and Kendall ending up having to help him over to the other side so now the boy was in the shade. The shack was slightly hot inside, a cool ocean breeze blowing through but never really lasting long enough for Kendall to enjoy. Logan gave a small little huff. "I don't like the beach. It's too bright, my skin is too sensitive from the sun, I don't like the way the sand feels between my toes."

Kendall didn't know what that felt like, he was still in a pair of sneakers and socks. Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Well what is it that Dak wanted you to find me for?"

"Talk about songwriting," Logan replied and shyly scratched the back of his head, "I came off really strange when we first met, so maybe we could start again on a new foot?"

". . .Sure," Kendall said with a smile and Logan smiled back. The lips were nice and pink, his teeth straight and white and the smile was upturned at a crooked but cute angle. Kendall glanced over his shoulder, it only being five more minutes til noon and Kendall turned to Logan. "Hold on for a second, you can talk to me still but I need to get this food cooking," Kendall replied and turned to go rush over to the kitchen and pull out today's meal. Hot-dogs, Kendall wondered if Carlos and Guitar Dude get together and plan out the kid's meals or if Guitar Dude just feeds them whatever isn't expired. He just gave a shrug, beginning to load the hot dogs in the cooker while Logan watched.

"Well, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" Logan asked and Kendall gave a tiny shrug.

"Classic rock, indie, don't really know. I'm not that picky when it comes to music," Kendall replied and Logan nodded his head.

"I kinda like fast songs."

"Really? _You?_ You seem more of the classical music kind of guy."

"Classical music is a genre of music that is both soothing and relaxing but at the same time, it doesn't really appeal to the target demographic that Dak is trying to get a following of," Logan replied and Kendall stared in confusion.

"Uh, right. . ." he glanced around Logan's head, seeing Carlos and his class beginning to come up on the shore, "Hey, I got to get this stuff all served out, you mind helping me?"

"Sure, I guess," Logan replied back with a shrug and Kendall grinned as Logan walked over to wash his hands really fast and attend the blond's side as Kendall rushed over to grab some trays and get hot dog buns out to set by Logan.

"Okay, just put them together and I'll handle the condiments."

"Who are you cooking this stuff for-" Logan's words were cut off and Kendall glanced over to the counter to see Carlos leaning over it with the loud chatter of surfing kids around him. He gave a wave to Kendall, "Hey there, what's up?" he asked with a beaming white smile that Kendall beamed right back at him.

"Not much, working like usual. Got hot dogs for the kids," Kendall replied and Carlos glanced over his shoulder.

"You guys heard that? Hot dogs, yay!" Carlos cheered and soon the kids were shouting out cheers and applauding loud, it felt like Kendall's smile was about to rip off his face. Simply cute, cute in all the right ways. Carlos began to take their orders, most of the kids just wanting ketchup on their hot dogs while a few just wanted mustard and only two decided to want to order something complicated (Kendall wrote those down with a slight eyeroll). And Carlos wanted just a plain hot dog, saying he'll buy some lemonade for the kids and himself as well and Kendall nodded, awaiting the first hot dog from Logan. He waited two, three, four minutes and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. Carlos noticed too, both of them glancing in Logan's direction to find that the brunette was staring dead straight at Carlos with the most dumbstruck face in awe Kendall had ever seen.

Carlos gave a little smile, "Um, hi?"

Logan said nothing, his jaw was slightly gaping and his eyes were big and wide. Almost like he was paralyzed. Carlos glanced over at Kendall, giving a little nervous laugh before looking back at Logan, "Hello?"

Nothing still and Kendall frowned, "Logan?. . .Logan. . ._Logan_."

"He turned into a zombie!" a little girl shouted out and there was an outburst of tiny screams and Carlos quickly shushed them, now looking over at Kendall in worry.

"Is your friend alright?" he asked and Kendall walked over, waving his hand in front of Logan's still face and the man didn't even blink. "Logan," Kendall said and still no response, Kendall frowning and clapping his hands in front of Logan's face. The brunette blinked, jumping back and looking around in confusion like he just awoke from a trance and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck happened to you?" Kendall asked and Logan blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, concern deep in his voice and Logan gave a loud gulp.

"Fine, I-I'm fine," he squeaked and quickly handed Kendall two hot dogs. Kendall took the trays in confusion, giving an odd look towards the brunette before quickly getting the toppings on and rushing them over to Carlos to begin handing it to the hungry kids. Kendall quickly began to dice up the onions and spread them evenly over two hot dogs for those two special orders, grabbing the relish and spooning it on the food as he heard Carlos begin to speak again.

"Are you working here too?" Carlos asked and Kendall heard Logan give out an awkward and nervous laugh.

"Me? I-I don't, I mean, uh, well yeah, except no bur maybe, um-"

"He just stopped by to help," Kendall filled in Logan's words for him and Carlos smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, you come around here often?" Carlos asked and one of the kids tapped Carlos' arm.

"Carlos, I'm thirsty."

"Me too~"

"I want something to drink!"

"Me too! Me too!"

The children all chattered and shouted and Carlos quickly tried to shush them, looking over at Kendall with quiet pleading eyes as Kendall nodded and began to move to the lemonade machine to begin filling cups. Eventually their shouts grew quieter to just simple conversation between the little group, Carlos giving a gentle sigh,, "Sorry about that, you know how kids can be."

"Haha, yeah. . ." Logan said rather blankly and Carlos smiled.

"But I love them anyways, all my students. Feels like I'm a daddy to them or something and their my little guppies. . .or at least that's what Guitar Dude calls them. Still, would be nice to have a little help with them sometimes," Carlos replied and Kendall carried over two cups of lemonade and settled them on the counter before moving to grab the other cups.

"Yeah, I'd volunteer to be your daddy," Logan replied and Kendall stopped in his tracks, head whirling around to look at the brunette in confusion as Carlos' smile seemed frozen and confused himself.

". . .Huh?" Carlos gently asked and Logan blushed hard, Kendall believing that the brain wasn't on in Logan's head when he blurted that statement out.

"I mean, I'd volunteer to be your kids' daddy. _I mean_, ha ha, kids. They're not, I can't be, haha,_weird. _This is really weird because you don't know me and I don't know you and haha, i-it's funny. _Ha ha!_ Uh. . .hi."

Carlos gave a little giggle, "Hi."

". . .What are we talking about?"

"You volunteering to be my daddy?" Carlos reminded in a little teasing tone, smile on his lips as Logan began to blush and try to stammer up a response to it when the children began to fuss and complain about not sitting over at the tables again and Carlos only gave a sigh at that. "Alright, we're going, we're going. . .hey, do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything," Kendall replied, looking over at Logan that was turning a peachy red. ". . .Logan?"

"Hmm?" Logan swallowed and Kendall gestured over to the tables.

"We're going over there, do you want to come?"

"I better take them over, meet you guys over there," Carlos replied, beginning to usher the kids along while Logan watched the surf instructor's back retreating away with gaped jaw. It wasn't until Carlos was a good distance away that Logan spoke.

"What a beautiful work of life. If I had only one minute to be able to bask upon that luscious glow of his skin and that beauteous sparkle in those deep big brown eyes, my life would be glorious from having the chance to be in the presence of someone beautiful as that."

". . ._What?_" Kendall asked astonished and Logan placed his hands to his cheeks.

"I made a big fool out of myself. 'Volunteering to be your daddy', stupid, _stupid!_ He's going to think I'm such a creep, a creep or some sort of loser that's also a creep, a creepy loser. And he's just so _beautiful _and his smile and his laugh, I think I'm going to vomit."

"_Please don't_," Kendall said rather disgusted and Logan sucked in a rapid breath. "What's going on with you?"

"Just. . .I. . .god, he's so _beautiful-_"

"Yeah, you said that. It's just Carlos, dude. Nothing to get all Shakespeare and vomiting over."

"You don't understand. When I'm around people that I. . .well that I like a whole lot or appreciate beauty as theirs, I just. . .get sick. Like a defense mechanism I think. I-It just happens, I get so nervous and I can't help it."

"Don't throw up around Carlos. I don't want his boyfriend coming up here to find chunks all over him from you," Kendall replied. But really, he just didn't want Tad to come to shore, might have James following right after. He noticed how Logan's face fell, the eyes growing sad and hurt like a lost love and Kendall sighed, "Yeah. . .sorry man."

"I-It's alright, he wouldn't have been interested in me anyways."

"Don't sell yourself short."

"It's true, I'm too. . .me and he's too. . .him."

"What's him?"

"Beautiful."

Kendall sighed, he never heard of this actually happening. The whole 'love at first sight' thing never happened to him, he was always so cautious and tread lightly through his relationships. He didn't move too fast, he tried to not move too slow. Almost felt like he was testing each one, toying and seeing if it was alright before he could go any further. Didn't know if it was shyness, didn't know if it was him being untrusting. Either way, these emotions that Logan was feeling were foreign to Kendall and just didn't make sense.

He heard Carlos calling out to them, glancing over to see Carlos standing by one of the tables, the kids chowing down on the food and laughing loudly as the surf instructor was waiving Logan and Kendall over and the blond slapped a hand on Logan's back. "Come on, can't keep them waiting or else they'll head back to the water. . .at least try to make a better impression on him."

"Yeah. . .yeah. . ." Logan said, nodding his head and climbing over the counter again, Kendall going over it with more ease than Logan did and the two trudged through the sand over to the smooth cement island where the tables were set up and the kids were eating away. Carlos smiled at them, sitting down as they sat down across from him and took a sip of his lemonade.

"I thought you didn't have any friends out here," Carlos commented and Kendall gave a shrug.

"Met him awhile ago. We're both in a band and-"

"You're in a band?" Carlos moreso asked Logan than Kendall, his eyes shimmering with excitement and Kendall turned to see Logan looking pale and ready to faint.

". . .Yeah, we're in a band," Kendall answered for Logan once more and the brunette just gestured over to Kendall, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"What instruments do you guys play?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled.

"Guitar. And Logan-"

"Bass," Logan squeaked out, Kendall looking over at him in surprise and Carlos smiled bigger.

"Oh that's so cool! Usually guys would play the drums or be lead guitarist or something, don't hear much about the bassist."

"Y-Yeah."

"Matter of fact, I think it's kind of sexy when a guy could beat out a good bass groove."

Call Kendall stupid but was that a _flirt?_

Logan was already lolling backwards and Kendall had to just his hand out to brace the brunette and push him back forward to the table. He was absolutely paling, his skin only flushing red from the heat of the sun as Carlos smiled and took another sip of his lemonade, "Maybe you guys can show me how to play something. I mean, my boyfriend's sister is in a band and I see them perform and cheer them on but they don't have time to teach me anything."

"Don't see why not," Kendall replied and Carlos clapped his hands.

"Great! Already have another big fan of yours right here," Carlos chuckled out and Kendall nodded. The surf instructor leaned forward, "And maybe I can show you how to surf too."

Logan didn't have any trouble moving his lips for that, "N-No, I can't, I, no, no, _no_."

"No?. . .Can you swim?" Carlos gently asked and Logan laughed, forced and fake and nervous, he actually was beginning to slide off the bench had not for Kendall to drag him back over.

"It isn't that. Of course not that, I mean, twenty two and can't swim? _Ridiculous! Ha!_. . .Yeah. . ."

"Well why not surf? It's a lot of fun and really relaxing," Carlos tried to persuade and Kendall gave a little shrug.

"Not interested in it. Maybe another time." And maybe on another beach. You know, one that doesn't have a James. Speaking of which, Kendall was surprised the brunette didn't already burst into the conversation and he glanced over his shoulder at where the pack of surfers were. They were still riding the waves, a little bit more closer to the shore now and Kendall couldn't tell but he figured the brunette with the white trunks was James, conversing with the blond Tad right next to him on their separate boards. Carlos glanced over to where Kendall was looking too, giving a little sigh.

"You still need to meet my boyfriend," Carlos replied and Kendall shook his head.

"No need to, meeting James was enough," Kendall said with a little frown on his face that Carlos blinked at in confusion.

"You two talked?"

"He came up to the shack, tried to flirt with me and when I turned him down, he decides to turn me into a human hot dog and squirt mustard all over me," Kendall said, his words dripping with malice and venom at the end and Carlos covered his mouth, looking to hide what seemed to be laughter.

"He was just playing around with you."

"What person does that and is only 'playing around'?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"You just need to know James. He never really thinks things through, I'm sure he feels really sorry about what he did."

"Sure doesn't act like he's sorry," Kendall grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring over to where James was riding a wave himself. The muscled surfer was gliding along the wave, his hair slick with the ocean water and twisting around on the long board to keep his balance. Kendall found him staring, staring at the way James would do it almost effortlessly, like nothing could get in the way and he knew exactly what he was doing. Like he was in his own little world, like Kendall was when he was playing his guitar. And the sight was even more beautiful than Carlos. . .

Oh god, he did _not _just think that.

"Well hey, surf's up," Carlos replied with a shrug and Kendall looked over at the Latino, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. Must be a Californian thing. "Come on, you wouldn't want to surf? Neither of you?"

Logan just shook his head no and Carlos frowned, "Are you afraid of the ocean? Trust me, no sharks anywhere where we surf."

"Me? Afraid of a little sea water? _Ha!_"

"That's the spirit! So when are we all going to go surf?"

Logan pursed his lips and Kendall slouched forward only slightly.

"Maybe another time. Like when I find someplace else to work at and-"

"You're not going to work at the shack anymore?" Carlos asked, almost sounding sad about that and Kendall shook his head.

"I'm staying at the shack, but I'm not working that many days so I'd figure I'd take up a second job to increase my income."

"You're going to _need _surfing after all that stress," Carlos murmured and Kendall smiled.

"I'll be fine, stick with your guppies," Kendall replied and Carlos glanced over his shoulder, the kids done with most of their food and drink and now just talking with each other, some anxiously bouncing their legs and waiting for the food to properly digest so they can get back into the water. He turned back, pointing a finger at both of them.

"Mark my words, you two will surf."

"Don't think you'll let up about it if we don't," Kendall said with a small smile that Carlos laughed at. The surf instructor glanced over at Logan. "You sure you don't want to learn how to surf?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure."

Carlos pouted, "Oh. . .if you say so. Maybe I can just get Tad to help and show you guys too," Carlos planned and Kendall glanced back over his shoulder at the ocean water. James had finished riding his wave and was back beside Tad on their surfboards. But they weren't paying attention to the waves that were riding past them, they were beginning to paddle up to the shore, towards them and Kendall bit his lower lip. Won't be long until James comes over, maybe if he's quick enough he could run back into the shack with Logan in tow and close it down and pretend no one's home. Yeah, that could work.

"Do you guys have any gigs planned? I'd love to see you perform," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a small shrug.

"Don't know, have to see what our manager says," Kendall replied, scratching the back of his head and Logan swallowed hard.

"The Cellar. Heard we might play there," Logan murmured, voice barely above a whisper and Kendall quirked an eyebrow. The Cellar? He never heard of a place like that, where was it? Must have been someplace interesting since it seemed like Carlos' eyes brightened in excitement at the sound of that.

"Really? That's so cool! You guys some kind of hard rock band?"

"N-Nah, we play. . .stuff," Logan finished and Carlos leaned forward.

What's the date? Maybe I can-"

"You can what, babe?"

The voice came out of nowhere, startling Kendall and Logan and only slightly surprising Carlos as Kendall looked over his shoulder to see James and Tad behind him. James walked over, pushing himself on the bench and nudging Kendall aside so he had someplace to sit but Kendall was firm set on nudging him back and off onto the hard cement had it not been for those stupid drops of seawater that still lingered on James' sun-kissed skin and rolled over his muscles with each little movements, some down his chest and over the perked nipples while the others rolled down his bulging arms.

_Fuck._

"You seen me surfing, Blondie?" James asked, waggling his eyebrows, "Knew you were looking out there, don't try to deny it."

"Why would I be looking at you? How do you know I just wasn't looking to see the ocean or something?" Kendall grumbled out and James cheekily smiled.

"You were so checking me out, liked what you saw?"

"Get off my bench," Kendall growled out, shoving James and James only laughed, Kendall not even budging the surfer. He began to give little fake whines and groans, "Ow, ow, you're hurting me, stop it," James said blandly and Kendall was ready to take his fist and swing it right in that cocky jaw when he saw Tad moving over to tug Carlos off the bench and into his broad arms. Tad kissed Carlos' lips, giving quite a show of tongue and teeth and obnoxious smacking and Kendall had to tear his attention away from James to see if Logan was holding up. He wasn't, matter of fact the brunette looked like someone just skewered his heart, his eyes wide and his mouth fallen in a pained grimace that only grew more hurt when one of Tad's hands went down and gave Carlos' behind a firm squeeze. Carlos pulled away, removing Tad's hand and placing it back on his waist.

"Baby, not in front of the kids," Carlos whispered and Tad glanced over at the little kids before scoffing and moving to kiss Carlos' neck.

"They aren't paying attention," Tad murmured, kissing and sucking on Carlos' neck while the Latino's fingers went to thread up in his boyfriend's wet strands of hair while Tad's hands found their way right back on Carlos' ass.

"Can you two go and be little freaks somewhere else? And take your stupid friend with you," Kendall said, James only laughing as Carlos broke away with a blush on his face.

"S-Sorry about that. Um, Tad I'm going to teach the kids a couple of things and then their parents should be here to pick them up. Then, I'm all yours," Carlos said with a heavenly little sigh and Tad smirked.

"Good. I guess I can be patient for a little bit longer. . .see you in the water, baby," Tad replied, kissing Carlos firm on the lips once more before giving Carlos' behind a little smack and turning to James. "Come on, you can play with your 'Blondie' later."

"I'm not his Blondie!" Kendall shouted.

"Yes you are," James teased and Kendall growled, shoving James hard and James just got up on his own accord.

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah, I'll go so you can keep checking me out," James replied with a wink and Kendall couldn't even find the words that he wanted to hiss out at James because there were kids here and that brunette bastard sauntered away with little sway in his hips determined on holding Kendall's eyes until they reached their surfboards. Kendall turned back with a huff and crossed his arms. "I hope he gets eaten by a shark."

"Don't worry about what he says, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him, honest," Carlos replied and Kendall only sighed as Carlos clapped his hands and gained the kids' attention, "Okay guys, it's time to pick up our trash and clean up before heading back out for one last surf. Thank Mr. Kendall and Mr. Logan for the lunch!"

"Thank you!" the children all chimed in unison, grabbing their trash and throwing it away in the nearest trashbin the same time Kendall awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, no need for them to call us 'Mr.'."

"Yeah but it never hurts for them to have some manners," Carlos replied and walked over to give Kendall a farewell hug, "You'll tell me when your gig is right so I can come and cheer for you guys?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you later," Carlos replied and then went over to Logan, giving the stunned brunette a hug as well. "And I'll see _you _later, Mr. Shyness."

Kendall could see Logan not knowing what to do as Carlos gave him a little nuzzle, though did saw Logan's eyes falling closed for a split second before Carlos pulled away. He gave them one last wave before beginning to usher the kids back down to the water. Both of them sat in silence before Logan spoke up yet again.

"Lavender."

"Huh?"

"Even though the smell of saltwater is on him, that beautiful aroma of lavender is still in his hair and on his skin."

". . .Did you _smell _him just now?"

"I-It just happened," Logan stuttered out and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. . .so this attic place-"

"The Cellar."

"Right, right, The Cellar. . .do we really have a gig down there already?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a small shrug.

"Don't know just yet, Dak's been talking with them for a while to see if we can perform a couple of songs."

". . .Just said that we had a gig to impress Carlos?" Kendall asked slyly and Logan blushed.

"It just happened!" Logan shouted out in nerves and Kendall laughed. A lot of things have been just happening around Kendall and he's only been in California for two weeks. A band, a job and new friends, so many things were happening so fast. And strangely, Kendall didn't mind in the slightest.


	4. Don't Back Down

_Here's another update! And I kinda hope it doesn't seem too rushed cause yeah, lot's of stuff happens and I just kinda typed whatever came to my mind at that moment. Well, thanks to Sunggi, nickyd92, Morte Giver, LingLingPena, JoyStark, False. Pretense, Evix, elllllllllllla, Baxxie, NikkiilovesJessee, TeamTayward729, DyingInnocence, JuliaBearr, ForNowUnamed, MerielTLA, 0hMyJ33V4S, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, FutureMrs. Schmidt8412, Cookie Monster Giggles, StuckOnBTR13, pretty insane, Love and Heartz, Klaine's Child, brittney, Greengirl13, waterwicca, ANNbeau, 1Avid-reader, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hariken Hero, Carphanie, jamesmaslowlover and Gabsikle for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Whelp, there goes another job Kendall had to cross off his list as he stepped out of the lobby. No way was he going to work under some obnoxious hotel manager _even _if the pay was that good. The blond sighed, trying to stick around this area of town since it was more closer to the apartments and he still didn't really know his way around Malibu yet. He didn't know the streets and the freeways and all the little shortcuts to take, he wanted to stay close. Stay close to familiar scenes but from the way things were going for job hunting, looks like he'll might have to familiarize himself with the other sights of Malibu.

Kendall rounded a corner, looking over to his left through the wide window of what looked like an ice cream parlor. Kendall remembered his father taking him down to the ice cream parlors down in St. Paul during those wintery months and Kendall's tongue sticking to the butterscotch and caramel glazed cone as they both walked down the streets, small mitten clad hand in a firm and warm gloved one. For some reason, Kendall felt the tip of his nose begin to flush, like a frost just came and nipped at it just from looking inside at the waiters and waitresses dressed in a sort of 1950's style uniform running about carrying trays of floats and foods and ice cream bowls. Kendall glanced up at the sign, the writing curly and slightly faded but Kendall managing to make out the name '_Amaretto_' before walking over and opening the door to step inside.

It was chilly but at the same time not so, so many people were bunched up inside here sitting at booths and at tables laughing and eating and having a merry old time. Not a single frown Kendall could see in this place, even the busboys that were cleaning up were whistling a little tune to go along to the parlor music playing in the speakers around them. Kendall stepped down the little ramp, his sneakers squeaking along the nicely polished floor up to the podium where a girl quickly made her way over to.

"Hi there!" she perkily greeted and Kendall only managed with a blush and a 'hey', "Are we celebrating any occasion?"

"Uh no, I was actually wondering if there is a job opening here? I've been looking all over and I _really _need one and-"

"Oh, hold on. Let me go get my boss," she replied, giving a little wink and smile before hurrying away and leaving Kendall to stand alone by himself. The blond had a little bit of time to admire their nice display of assorted candies arranged into a neat pyramid before he saw her walking back with a shorter, stout man dressed in similar attire as all of the other workers.

"So you're looking for a job, huh?" he asked and Kendall nodded, "What's your experience?"

"Worked at a grocery store for about three years when I was back home in Minnesota and I work part-time at the beach at a food stand so I'm familiar with the food service industry," Kendall quickly replied and the man scratched his chin.

"I see. . .now how's your experience at making people happy?" he asked and Kendall blinked. Since when does that matter if someone's happy or not? Wasn't it the priority that the customer got their food with nothing wrong with it, who cares what kind of day they've been having. But Kendall didn't want to lose this job, not when he thought he might be getting closer.

"Well I don't know if it counts but the food stand I work at serves a lot of kids so. . ."

"Interesting. You like kids?"

"Yeah, I can handle kids," Kendall replied and the man smiled, his teeth a straight row and pearly white as he stuck out his hand for Kendall to shake.

"I like you kid, maybe you can take over Debbie's position since she's moving to San Fran," he replied and the girl clapped her hands excitedly as Kendall's eyes widened.

"So that means that I got the job?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"Well, yes. But you're going to get a mentor to help you learn the ropes and be a great addition to our little family. How does starting next week sound to you Mr. . ."

"Kendall. Kendall Knight. And it sounds great. Thank you, sir," Kendall replied. The man, well, now his new boss, smiled. "Great, great! By the way, this girl right here is Jenny," he replied and placed hands on her shoulders, "Don't let her touch anything."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not _that _danger-prone."

"That's what you told the last new employee and they ended up going home in a full body cast cause they thought you could help serve the ice cream," he replied and Kendall looked at the girl with wide eyes. What did he get himself into? She gave a little pout before a laugh, giving a tiny wave to Kendall before beginning to make her way towards the candy counter, Kendall noticing how some waiters that were carrying trays were doing their all to steer clear of her. Kendall scratched the back of his neck, "So, those uniforms-"

"Will be provided, don't worry. Your mentor will show you everything you need to know," Kendall's boss replied, placing hands on his hips and giving a small sigh, "Wish he was here now but I know today's one of his special days and I respected that. Puts in a lot of work here anyways."

"Special days?"

"He's trying to become a pro surfer," the boss explained and Kendall gave a subtle roll of the eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with more surfers but from how the boss was describing this guy, he didn't sound like he would be too bad. Maybe Kendall will like this guy, guess he'll just have to see until tomorrow. His boss gave him a firm shake of the hand, having to go and tend to some business and Kendall shook it with a small nod of his own before turning on his heel and strolling up the ramp and out the door.

* * *

Practice with the band was difficult for Kendall, since he went for so long just having to worry about his own melodies and his own music. Now whenever he played a riff, he immediately heard the crashing of the cymbals and the deep thumps of the bass guitar beside him and Kendall would blank out all together, like he was frozen in shock and had to shake himself out of his stupor before realizing that this wasn't Minnesota anymore. And Jett was happy to remind him that with a snide tone making Kendall believe he was supposed to feel like he wasn't expected to handle it. _Couldn't _handle it. He'll show him, he'll show him when he'll be ripping up the stage with his guitar work and his bass would be left in the dust. Camille was nice though, she always was nice to him and be the first to offer a calm 'Okay, let's try that again', before Jett could even think about trying to strangle Kendall in frustration. And of course, Jo was there clapping at everything even if it was a total mistake that should have never happened.

Lucy was indifferent towards it all, just giving the normal eyeroll and 'This band sucks' twist of the lips before starting her count once again and letting the drumsticks hit the surface in beat.

And when Kendall wasn't practicing, he was sitting with Logan looking over this new song that they were penning together. Kendall had to admit, Logan was a lyrical genius. Though he probably should have guessed that from already hearing the fountain of admiration for Carlos that one time (a time Logan only blushed at when Kendall brought up mention of the surf instructor).

"So are we going to be playing at The Cellar?" Kendall asked Logan, slowly picking the tune and humming before crossing out a couple of notes and Logan glanced up from tuning the acoustic bass in his lap.

"Yeah, Dak confirmed it. Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?. . .Are you going to invite Carlos?"

Logan blushed hard, "H-He wouldn't want to come. Besides, I-I'm not even performing. Oh man, he's going to think I'm a liar. He's going to think that I lied to him to make him think that I'm somebody cool and now he's going to think I'm a total loser trying to hit on him and then he'll get his boyfriend to come and beat me up and then they'll snog and make-out over my body cause I'm a _loser_."

"Calm down," Kendall replied, reaching over and giving Logan a couple firm hits on the back, "Carlos isn't going to do that, _no one _is going to do that. Besides, he would understand if you're a little stage shy. You _do _know how to play the bass at least."

"Yeah but I'm just a songwriter, I'm not the guy singing or playing it."

"So? Bet he'll still think it's cool."

Logan cradled the neck of the bass in his hands, "Just. . .his boyfriend. . ."

"Well. . .yeah. . ." Kendall said lamely. Not like he was approving of Logan swooping in and stealing Carlos away from Tad, that wasn't right. Nor should he be trying to encourage Logan to cheat with Carlos but no way Carlos would even consider the thought. From the way how Tad was shoving his tongue down Carlos' willing throat, they must love each other a whole lot. . .maybe. Love and lust were two totally different things and the look in Logan's eyes when he saw Carlos was of a strong puppy love growing into deep adoration. Kendall wasn't sure of what kind of glimmer was in Tad's eyes when he was kissing and groping on Carlos. Kendall gave a good slap on the back, "Don't worry about it. You guys could still be friends."

"Yeah," Logan said with a small sigh, "He probably already classified me as friend zone anyways."

"You'll find someone else. There are more fish in the sea, fish you can do that weird Shakespeare thing with."

Logan rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "But he was beautiful. . .his skin just looked so amazing. It looked like he was bathing in diamonds how the water just rolled off each individual muscle and crevice of that caramel skin and that smile is surely to be worth thousands of dollars because his teeth are like gorgeous, shiny white pearls," Logan exclaimed and Kendall pointed a finger.

"See, like that. That could have been saved for another one," Kendall replied and Logan glanced back down at the acoustic bass.

". . .But I don't know if I really want another one," Logan quietly mentioned, his fingers gently drifting across the strings to thump out a quiet and gentle groove. There was a difference between Jett and Logan playing bass. Jett played it just to get the job done, not like it wasn't perfect because Kendall had to begrudgingly say the guy could play an amazing riff when he actually gave a shit. Logan however, Logan had that feel when he played. That feel of comfort and just letting yourself go into the music, expressing the real person inside. Kendall liked that, he liked that a whole lot and he liked just listening to Logan work out the bass part, watching how the slim fingers danced up and down the fret board and across the four strings instead of trembling at the thought of Carlos. He liked just watching Logan because in some way, it reminded Kendall of home. Of the calm and quiet moments of Minnesota, like Logan was unintentionally telling a story with the notes of Kendall's life.

It was always nice being around Logan. These moments were always nice.

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys," Dak announced proudly during one of the practices, "I have important news to tell."

"You mean the not important news that we're playing at The Cellar?" Lucy said dryly and Dak frowned, looking over at Logan, the brunette sitting on the couch beside Jo and stomped his foot.

"I was supposed to tell them!"

"It was obvious, Dak. We _always _play at The Cellar," Camille responded, sitting down to tune her guitar and Dak pouted.

"Well fine, guess that you guys aren't excited at the thought that maybe _this _time there might be someone there that is looking for some hot young talent and willing to offer us a contract deal."

"Did you forget that The Cellar is the biggest dump in Malibu?" Jett asked with arms crossed and Dak crossed his arms himself.

"You got to start at the bottom to get to the top."

"_Way _at the bottom, apparently," Jett muttered and Dak rolled his eyes, moving to Kendall and slapping hands onto Kendall's shoulders with big smile on his face.

"_You're _excited about this, right? I mean, this is your first gig performing in a band!"

". . .Yeah, I guess I'm excited," Kendall said with a small smile and Dak grinned, gesturing to Kendall as he glanced all around at the people inside his apartment.

"See. Feed off of Kendall's excitement, get happy and excited. Cause we're performing tomorrow night at eight," Dak replied and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Got us a sweet spot right after this little girly pop band. Nothing to be worried about, we're classics there at The Cellar. People love us," Dak replied and turned around to look over at Jett, "People love us, huh?"

The brunette found it a perfect time to ignore his cousin's question and play with the silver tuners on his bass and Dak scoffed. "Well don't worry, that's why you've been practicing this song. And you sound _great_, you'll do fine."

Kendall just watched the manager give one last beaming smile before clapping his hands, "Alright, let's get back to practicing so we can put on a great show like always, guys!"

Yeah, put on a _great_ show.

* * *

The Cellar didn't look _that much_ like a dump like Jett made it sound to be. It was one of those old-timey blues houses that Kendall figured people would be downing back a couple of shots while some good music played on the dimly lit stage. The floors were of wood that was dusty and some of the floorboards broken though Kendall wasn't sure of what it was like on the second balcony where it sounded like most of the people were eating their meal there. The place smelled of cigarette smoke, Kendall actually seeing a fog of the cigarettes burning from people smoking them in the corner with a blue light illuminating their area. There were a couple of tables on the main floor that were occupied, either by people that were sitting around with nothing better to do or by people who were drunk and passed out over the wooden furniture with bottle of whiskey firm in their hands.

. . .Okay, maybe it was _worse _than a dump.

Kendall got a tighter clutch on his guitar case as he scanned the area a couple of times over, definitely different than the nicer coffee shops that he played at in Minnesota but like Dak said, had to start at the bottom to get to the top. Though Kendall wished they were starting at a nicer bottom than this one. Logan stepped beside him, pointing over to the wooden door on the side of the wall right underneath a large picture of Bruce Springsteen. "That's where you enter backstage."

"You coming too?"

"Nah, maybe I'll just pull up a stool and-"

"Oh my gosh!" a happy little squeal sounded in Kendall's ears and he recognized that voice all too well, turning and the small body of the surf instructor slamming right into him and almost knocking him off of his feet to the floor. Kendall smiled, patting Carlos' back as he hugged him in greeting and Carlos let go of Kendall to tackle hug Logan next, the brunette turning almost a pale shade of green as the Latino hugged him. "I can't believe it! You guys are performing? This is so great! I get to see my new favorite band!" Carlos pulled away, giving a little wink, "Well, _second _favorite. Have to be supportive of my boyfriend's sister's band after all."

"They're the opening act?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded, arms still around Logan's growing limp body as he gestured up to the second balcony, Kendall now seeing Tad's face amongst all the people that were up there. "If you here crazy screaming for both of you guys, it's probably me," Carlos sheepishly said and laughed, hugging Logan tighter and Kendall could see Logan's eyes about to roll to the back of his head. Carlos turned to Logan, eyes looking in worry as he saw Logan's expression, "Are you alright?" he asked, beginning to release his grip on Logan only to find Logan beginning to slouch into Carlos' body and Carlos tried to hold him upright. "Do you need to sit down? Do you want me to get you some water?"

Camille and Dak quickly rushed over, helping Carlos with Logan and taking the brunette into their arms and Dak gave a small little smile Carlos' way.

"Don't worry about him," the manager replied and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"But isn't he supposed to be performing?"

". . .Performing? Why would-"

"Yes!" Logan shouted out all of a sudden, scaring Camille and Dak and the brunette wildly looked around, eyes wide and his mouth gaping open and closed to try and find the right words to say. "I-I'm going to. . .be doing. . .stuff."

Carlos gave a little smile, "Stuff like what, Logan?"

". . .Playing bass," Logan said, cheeks flushing as Jett stared at the brunette with a confused look himself while all of the others looked around not sure of what to make of this comment. Carlos smiled, clasping his hands together and giving another little wink.

"Are you going to play me an awesome riff?"

Logan just nodded and Carlos beamed, "Great! I'll be up there listening to you guys, good luck!"

And with a departing hug to Logan and Kendall, Carlos quickly rushed up the wooden stairs to be with his boyfriend. All was quiet in the small group until Lucy gave a sly smile and crossed her arms.

"So that's how it is," she replied and Logan blushed red.

"No it isn't," Logan quickly spewed out and Jo smiled as well.

"Is our little Logie-Bear turning into a man?" the blond asked with a little smile.

"Stop it!"

"Don't tease him for aiming high. Little Logie trying to tap that, aw~" Dak joined in and pinched Logan's cheek, Logan swatting away and frowning hard.

"Just get back there and set up!" he shouted and Jett shook his head.

"No. You're coming along too. . ._you'll_ be on bass tonight."

"N-No! I can't!"

"Logan, if you really want to bone him-"

"I don't! He's too nice of a person to even think of doing something so vulgar as that! I mean, look at him. He's like. . .he's like some beautiful, innocent tanned cherub. You don't _bone _cherubs, they're like God's gift of beauty and art and love and in a sense, Carlos is a gift of beauty and love and inspiration and you don't _bone _that!"

". . .Yeah, you want to fuck him," Jett said and Logan let out an anguished groan as the brunette gave him a shove towards the door. "Man up and win him over."

"Didn't you hear him having a _boyfriend?_ I can't steal him away from _that_, look at him!" Logan shouted, pointing up to where Tad had Carlos in his arms and kissing the Latino hungrily again, pinned against the railing and hands already making their place on Carlos' ass. The rest of the members gave a sad 'aw', shaking their heads before looking sorrily at Logan while Kendall's eyes glanced around at the balcony, widening when he saw James sitting at the table by Carlos and Tad's PDA scene tipping a glass back and forth with a bored expression. Then the hazel eyes glanced downwards, locking onto Kendall's for a good minute. James smiled, puckering his lips and blowing a kiss to Kendall that the blond blushed at hard and growled, flipping the brunette off quickly in response.

James just gave a waggle of the eyebrows as he made a small 'O' with his left hand, jabbing two fingers back and forth, in and out and lips falling open into a sensual silent moan. Fucking _pervert._

. . .But damn that was kind of hot. . .

_Pervert! No!_

Kendall quickly turned, face flushed red, "Let's go set up." And Kendall stormed away to the door without another word being exchanged.

* * *

Tad's sister's band consisted of all girls. One on drums, one on guitar, one on bass and one as their frontman whom Kendall supposed was Tad's sister. She looked like him, blond hair and cocky expression on her lips as they all took the stage and she took the mic.

"We are The Jennifers and this is 'Famous'," the blond one spoke into the microphone, Kendall hearing a loud cheer of 'Yay Jennifer!' and figured that yep, that's Carlos. Along with a couple of dispersed claps here and there as the thudding beat of the drum began to start out fast and quick with the guitar and bass kicking in at just the right moment. Dak moved to stand by Kendall, the blond watching from just around the corner with Taylor guitar on his back and the brunette smiled.

"Not all of them are named Jennifer. That one playing the drums? Her name is Stephanie," Dak replied and Kendall glanced over at him.

"You know her?" he asked and Dak shook his head.

"Don't know any of them. But I always do a little bit of research on any bands that our playing at the same venue as us so that way we could find some way to be able to break them and come out on top."

"Devious. But I thought you said they all love you here?" Kendall asked and Dak sighed.

"Well, love only goes so far when people get tired of seeing the same thing. And if they are better than us, well then _they _might become what The Cellar wants and I'm going to have to start looking for other places for us to play at," Dak said with a frown, looking over his shoulder and Kendall did the same, seeing Logan standing behind them and watching the girls sing and perform with such talent. Logan looked at Dak, then at Kendall, then at the Jennifers and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh god, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here, I _shouldn't be here_," Logan said, panicking and turning to pace back and forth until Jett grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you want me to do this?"

"N-No, Carlos is expecting me to be out there and play him something good so I _have _to be out there."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to do it!"

"Then don't!"

"But I want to do it!"

"Make up your mind, Logan!"

"I can't! I'm too indecisive!" Logan cried out and Jett rolled his eyes, releasing his grip and letting Logan pace back and forth with fingertips in his mouth hastily biting at his nails. Kendall sighed, walking over and placing hands on Logan's shoulder's himself.

"Look, just do what feels right to _you_. If you go out there, that's great. If you don't, that's fine too. Carlos knows how amazing of a guy you are, he'll understand."

"Bet Carlos' boyfriend wouldn't be pussying out like you are," Lucy said snidely and Kendall frowned. The girl frowned herself, gesturing out to the balcony, "Just saying. If you want to go against _that_, you need to step up your game, Logan."

Sure enough, Tad was all over Carlos again, though Carlos was going the band a common courtesy by _trying _to pay attention to them performing as Tad's lips were latched onto his neck and Kendall wondered if Tad had any other hobbies besides surfing and making a spectacle out of him and Carlos. Logan gulped, looking down at the ground.

"You're right. . .all of you guys are right," he murmured and Kendall gave his shoulder a couple of pats, hearing the song ending and the burst of clapping from the audience made shiver go through Logan's body. "Shake it out," Kendall replied and Logan did, the blond knowing his heart was beating fast as Jett handed him his bass. Logan took it, Kendall turning him and the two of them walking past the girls that were just giving haughty looks save for Stephanie, the girl giving them a 'good luck' smile as she passed them and Kendall smiled back at her.

"Come on, we got a show to put on."

* * *

"Good evening, we are The Rush and we're going to play you guys a song," Camille introduced with her open and friendly voice, a loud cheer from the balcony and clapping from Carlos. Kendall didn't dare look up there to see the smiling instructor's face though, he didn't want his eyes to just drift over and lock onto James and his stupid face. Just play the song, take your bows, make sure Logan _didn't _fall off the stage in shock and go home. Seemed simple enough. Kendall began to play the opening riff, the song being a sort of call and response between the lead guitar and bass before the vocals and drums came in and as soon as he stopped, he turned to look at Logan to find the brunette staring straight ahead with the most fear stricken expression on his face Kendall has ever seen. Kendall glanced over to Lucy, the woman already shaking her head and Camille looking over at Logan nervously. Kendall bit his lip, playing the riff again just hoping that Logan maybe forgot that one time but once again, he stopped and there was no response from Logan. This wasn't going good, this was going _horrible _and Kendall was sure this would jeopardize their spot at The Cellar and possibly Logan's future in the band until he glanced up to see Carlos holding onto the rail looking down with worry.

"You can do it Logan!" Carlos shouted out, "You can do it!"

And the lights above Carlos seemed to glow a white luminescent light, Kendall sure Logan was thinking up a monologue comparing how Carlos seemed to be an angel sent to him as a gift early smiling down with his heavenly smile.

"Logan?" Kendall called out, Logan tearing his gaze away from Carlos to Kendall, "You okay?"

". . .Yeah. . .I am now," Logan replied softly and Kendall smiled. His fingers darted across the fretboard to play the opening riff the third time and once he stopped, Logan's fingers began to thud out a hard bass groove that cued Lucy to come in and Camille to come swinging in with the vocals as she strummed along rhythm guitar. And Kendall could see up in the balcony Carlos happily bouncing and smiling down at them, smiling down at Logan and Logan was smiling right back up into his face too. That shy Logan melted away for the time being, now just a confident musician here on stage wooing the crowd with his excellent hands and fast fingers, getting into the beat and creating quite a show. The bored patrons were watching with excitement and the drunk patrons. . .well okay, they _still _were drunk but they weren't passed out! And Kendall was having a great time on that stage, singing along with Camille and bouncing on the balls of his feet to the beat of Lucy's drums, not even the thought of what James was doing or a care about James floating into his mind.

And when Camille sung her last note and Kendall struck the final power chord, the place erupted into a roar of cheers and claps and whistles and he was sure he could hear Jo screaming out but at the same time wasn't sure if he wasn't getting her confused with Carlos. He glanced over to see Dak giving them a thumbs up, Jett standing with arms crossed and giving an approving nod as Kendall's eyes moved to Logan. The man's cheeks were flushed red, skin slightly shiny with sweat from the stage lights. Kendall hi-fived the brunette, his smile so hard and pleased and Logan mirrored it perfectly.

* * *

By the time they got off the stage with things packed, the setting was slowly going back to the way that it was when they first got to the venue. People going back to talking, to drinking, to being passed out and bored. Logan was getting slaps on the back, cheers of 'good job!' from Dak and Jo was rushing over to give congratulatory hugs to all the bandmates that were happily reciprocated.

"You guys were amazing!" Jo chirped, smiling brightly, "Like on a scale of 1 to 10, you guys were 20!"

"Thanks, Jo," Jett replied, pulling the woman aside as Carlos came rushing down the stairs to throw arms around Logan first this time and hug the stunned brunette excitedly.

"You were great! Did you hear me cheering for you? Cause I screamed _super _loud for you!" Carlos chirped and Dak snickered.

"Bet he'd _really _like you screaming loud for him," he muttered and Jett elbowed his cousin in the side, glaring at him to shut up as Carlos continued to gush. "I loved that bass riff, course you know I love bass but that was brilliant!" Carlos replied and Logan just gave a nervous smile in response, lips trying to croak out a response and Kendall grinned.

"You know, he wrote that part. He co-wrote that song," Kendall threw in there and Carlos' eyes widened before smiling softly.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Logan?" Carlos asked, giving a little giggle that might have been too much for Logan since Kendall could see his knees beginning to knock and buckle. Then his eyes glanced up to see James approaching, frown coming over his lips as the brunette stepped besided Carlos. James glanced around at everyone before giving a little shrug.

"Wasn't that bad," James complimented and Kendall scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and James gave a little smirk.

"What, I can't come here and enjoy some good music?" James innocently asked and Kendall frowned.

"You were here for Tad's sister, why didn't you just leave after they were done?" Kendall questioned and James smiled, stepping a little bit closer.

"For one thing, Carlos was my ride over here and he wanted to stay to see you guys so _I _had to stay. Plus," James stepped forward and let his hand go out and finger graze underneath Kendall's chin, "You know I had to stay and watch my boo perform."

Kendall swatted James' hand away with a blush on his cheeks, "Go jump off a cliff!"

"Aw, you're embarrassed, that's so cute."

"I swear I'm going to beat the living-"

"You got some sexual tension too, Kendall?" Dak asked and Kendall glared at the brunette, Jett giving another elbow to the gut to silence Dak.

"No! He's just some idiot and I'm going home!"

"I'll walk you to your car," James replied and Kendall hissed out, "_Stay away._"

James gave a little laugh as Kendall pushed past him, saying a hasty 'goodbye' and determined to just get the hell out of there and away from James for good.

* * *

The door jingled that Monday mornings as Kendall walked into the parlor, down the ramp and past the podium in search of his boss and his new mentor. Kendall only hoped the guy was likeable, what if it was Carlos? He seemed like the perfect kind of person to be working at a place like this, with kids and ice cream and he would be taking off some days to be doing surfing, Carlos _did _fit the bill. That made Kendall smile, he wouldn't mind working with Carlos, get some of that infectious energy rubbing off of him.

Kendall walked around back, seeing his boss looking through some books and the man smiled when he saw Kendall standing in the doorframe. He closed the book he was reading, grabbing a uniform neatly folded along with a red and white pinstriped book.

"Here's your uniform and your employee manual. Your mentor should be here any second now," he replied and Kendall walked over to take the items out of the large hands and hold them close to examine it. A red and white pinstripe vest with little red bowtie, a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. All he had was his sneakers at the moment so he'll have to invest in some nice black loafers (that and some freaking sandals) and on top of it all was a straw hat with a red and white band going around it. Kendall smiled, taking the hat and placing it on his head as the boss gave a laugh, "Perfect fit! You'll do just fine around here, son."

"Who's my mentor? Is he nice?"

"He's great! Most hardest working young man I've had the pleasure to know in my life!" he replied and then glanced behind Kendall, smile growing big. "And there he is!"

Kendall turned around with smile big on his face ready to greet the man that he was going to be working with for a good while when that smile fell into a horrid grimace at the sight of just _who _it was. "Kendall Knight, this is James Diamond, your new mentor!"


	5. Girls on the Beach

_Here's another update. And now we're finally getting into the main plot(s) for this story, which makes me rather happy. Well, thanks to Powah, disneykid17, Cherweeze, BTRfanJ. K. C. L, Angel436, mgr95, BleedingHeartTragedy, NerdyAlert, StuckOnBTR13, Cookie Monster Giggles, Klaine's Child, GLJ4, 0hMyJ33V4S, lithiumvalentine, jamesmaslowlover, Love and Heartz, Getlostinthesound, CrazyKAMESFan13, nickyd92, ANNbeau, brittney, waterwicca, EverlastingRusher, annabellex2, pretty insane, NikkiilovesJessee, Greengirl17, Hariken Hero, Carphanie and cellyjelly for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Somewhere in Heaven, Asgard, the universe, wherever, some god must be having the time of their life making Kendall miserable by sticking him with James, by making James his _mentor_ out of all things. This was supposed to be a job to get away from James and make money, now he's going to see James _every day_. Kendall just stared, body numb as James walked over with coat over his arm and straw hat in his hand. His hair was slicked and combed back nicer than its usual state of being drenched with sea water. His eyes glazed over Kendall before landing on their boss, the man giving Kendall a good natured pat on the back, "I know you're going to take care of him and show him the ropes around here. Nothing to worry, son," the man said to Kendall now, "James here is my best worker, my top worker and a real good guy. You're lucky that I'm choosing him to be your mentor."

What fucked up luck was _he _thinking about?

He gave another pat, a big bright smile before walking over to James and doing the same thing. "We're opening in a couple of hours so get him started on at least how to take orders and work the sirens," the boss replied and James nodded.

"Sure thing, Sir," James replied and the boss beamed, tipping his hat and with that, away he went to get the rest of the parlor settled in. James turned back, his eyes glazing over Kendall once again and not saying a word, the hazel eyes just drifting up and down the tall body of the blond and Kendall began to grow self-conscious and irritated. What was he staring at? Undressing him with his eyes? Kendall awkwardly began to cover himself at that, James raising an eyebrow.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Kendall snapped and James rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Bet you don't want me breathing the same air as you, huh Blondie?"

"_No_. And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch already, you're going to have a headache by the time we leave if you keep up like this. Put on your uniform, chop chop," James replied, snapping his fingers and Kendall growled.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"See that's the funny thing, I'm your _mentor_, meaning you _have _to do what I tell you. Hurry up and get dressed," James replied back just as fast and Kendall huffed, glancing around them. It looked like an area for the employees to get ready. There was a small mirror with counter beneath it for what Kendall assumed was to put on any makeup and there was a small rack with individual hangers holding bowties and extra straw hats. Kendall sighed, fingers going up to unbutton the first few buttons off his shirt until he felt James clap a hand on his shoulder, lips on the shell of his ear, "As much as I love a good strip tease, Blondie, the dressing rooms are to your right."

Kendall blushed, jumping away from James and glancing over to his right to see two wooden doors, one with a girl painted on it while the other a boy and he held his clothes tight to his chest. "I-I knew that."

"Sure you did, you just wanted to get sexy for me for a couple of seconds."

"Shut up!" Kendall snapped, storming over and opening the boys' dressing room and slammed the door shut, still hearing James' laugh from behind the wood.

Kendall came out a couple of minutes later, turning the straw hat in his hands as he glanced down at his attire. The light blue shirt felt great against his skin, soft and smooth. The vest fit his torso nice and tight, the black slacks a little bit too big in the waist for Kendall but the suspenders helped slightly with that problem. Course, the only real problem was that Kendall didn't have the right shoes, still rocking the Vans even though they were a nice color of black. James hummed, stroking his chin and stepped forward, looking down at Kendall's feet, "First thing you need to do is go get you some actual dress shoes since that looks tacky."

Kendall rolled his eyes, he already knew that. James stepped behind him and placed hands on Kendall's hips. And it was then that Kendall realized James' hands were pretty damn _big_, warm too. And strong. . . "And we got to get your pants taken in at the waist. . ." James murmured, rocking Kendall's hips from left to right and giving a little laugh, "Got a cute little twink waist."

"Get away from me," Kendall growled out, breaking away and James gave another little laugh.

"Don't know how we're going to work together if you can't stand being around me for more than five seconds," James replied, crossing his arms over his chest and Kendall crossed his own arms.

"Which is why all your sexual harassment needs to stop right now so that way we _can _work together."

"Sexual harassment? Is that what you call flirting?"

Kendall blushed, "W-Well I'm not interested."

"I am."

"Who cares if you are!"

"Me?"

Kendall groaned "Well _I'm _not. We can be minor acquaintances at _best_, so just don't be annoying and tell me how to take an order or something," Kendall replied and James gave a little smile.

"God, you really are cute when you're trying to not get attracted by me."

"Douchebag."

"And when you call me all those little names, so adorable."

Kendall didn't even bother anymore, storming out of the little room and into the dining area. There were more employees there, Kendall hoping that maybe one of them could at least tell him how to clean up or _something _useful before he felt James' big hands on his hips again. And Kendall wanted to mentally kick himself in the head because what, now he can distinct James' _hands_ without having to see his face? Just like how he can point out James' smile amongst others, tis a sad day for Kendall Knight.

James spun him around, hands still firm and tight on his waist, "Okay, you're going to be serving the area by that piano machine over there, got it?" James said, tilting his head over to where a vintage looking piano was up against the wall, someone polishing it down and making it nice for the customers to be arriving any moment. James reached behind him and pulled out a small little notepad, handing it to Kendall along with a pen, "You take orders fast and quick, abbreviate if it makes things go faster. Familiarize yourself with the menu now so you don't get confused and some common abbreviations we already use should be in the handbook. If you _still _need help while working, I'll be close by to come and save the day."

"Don't act like you're some superhero or something," Kendall replied with a frown and James smiled.

"Isn't it every guy's dream to help a sexy little blond in need?"

"You have five seconds to get your hands off of me before I punch you," Kendall said through gritted teeth and James removed his hands, holding them up and cocking his head to the side as Kendall took a couple steps back and turned to grab one of the menus to study off of. "And another thing, you'll work the sirens for today. I'll make sure everyone knows it too, just go over to that big red button and push it whenever you see someone walking out of the kitchen with a large silver bowl of ice cream. Just means that we're delivering up our specialties."

"That's all?"

"Well, also if there's a birthday but I don't think we have anything planned today," James replied and walked over to stand behind Kendall and point at three of the ice cream orders on the menu. "It's these three, maybe later on I'll show you how to present them."

"It's just ice cream, what's the spectacle for?" Kendall asked and James gave a laugh.

"You really don't know what you got yourself into working here, huh Blondie?" James asked and Kendall glanced back at the menu. Apparently not, these weren't the same kind of ice cream parlors back in Minnesota, that's for sure. "Read up and be out here in thirty more minutes," James said and a quick slap was against Kendall's ass, the blond letting out a high yelp and turning in shock. He gripped the menu, hitting James against the shoulder and James laughed. "Going to be fun working with you, Blondie!" the brunette shouted, rushing off to a small little crowd of employees getting the tablewear set out and Kendall only growled.

Yeah, _oodles _of fun.

* * *

Half way into working Kendall realized that yeah, this was _nothing _like the ice cream parlors back at Minnesota. For one thing, he noticed how all of his other employees were ten times more cheerful and energetic than he was and that most of his customers noticed that. Course, James always managed to swoop by and cheerfully reply that 'his little Blondie is just shy and new here, he'll eventually get that Amaretto spirit everyone else has'. And if there were children present (which usually there was), he'd bend down and whisper something in their ear that would have them busting out fits of loud laughter and depart them all with a wink and charming smile. Kendall halfway wanted to hit James for the little inside joke that he was spreading around the parlor but the other half of him just wanted to hit himself for trying to fight back an actual smile at James' way with the customers.

He was friendly and open, hi-fiving shy little kids that were new to the place and even sitting down with some of the patrons that were waiting for their food to keep them company and make their experience all around better than ever. He understood why the boss liked James so much, just a couple of hours observing James work and Kendall was quite impressed. In fact, reminded Kendall of how Carlos would be if he was in James' body. Had that infectious smile and vibrant happiness Carlos embodied and the thought made Kendall sick to his stomach. James can absolutely _not _have the same cute personality Kendall liked about Carlos, it was _not _acceptable!

Kendall turned around to give James a total 'I-hate-you' glare but the brunette was already tending to a crying little girl that dropped her ice cream on the tile floor, trying to make her smile by making silly little faces and puffing his cheeks and _shit_, Kendall had to quickly take the order of a family of five and get the hell away before he ended up doing something he'll regret. Like actually fawning over how _touchingly cute _that scene was.

Maybe he was sick, maybe this California air was making him start to hallucinate and get sick and start thinking that total jerks like James were actually kind of adorable when it comes to certain situations as this, yep. _Totally _had to be the reason.

Kendall took refuge back in the small rec room, taking off his hat to adjust the ribbon around the top. It seemed a little bit quieter in here than on the main floor. Endless shouting and laughing and those sirens Kendall had to keep sounding whenever someone ordered those specialty ice creams almost made his eardrums bleed. It would be a surprise if he doesn't go home without a headache, there was so much noise here he was sure his head would have exploded or he would be deaf.

"Tired already, Blondie?"

"No," Kendall said, knowing it was James and confirmed it by James' chuckle. Kendall glanced over his shoulder at James, raising an eyebrow in slight inquiry, "I didn't know you were so good with kids."

"Hm? I guess."

"Why don't you teach kids how to surf if you _guess _you're so good with them?" Kendall asked and James laughed.

"Honestly, Carlos was the one that got me this job when he used to work here and it grew on me," James said, crashing on one of the small little couches and Kendall turned to face the brunette, crossing his arms.

"_Used to?_" Kendall asked and James pat the spot beside him, "No, I'll stand."

James gave a light scoff, leaning back into the cushions of the couch, "Yeah, used to."

"Well why did he leave?"

"Wanted to teach kids how to surf. He's really good and he's the one that really loves kids so guess he'd combine two of the things he loved. . .plus he's always trying to get closer to Tad."

Kendall didn't miss how James' tone changed when he said that, almost sounding sad at the fact that Carlos was trying to be closer with his boyfriend. The blond raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him wanting to be closer to Tad?"

"Nothing, Blondie," James said with a shake of the head and Kendall frowned. "Loosen up a bit more when you go back out there. Give a couple of hi-fives, smile, talk, make them happy."

"Right," Kendall muttered, James getting up off the couch and adjusting his hat. He grinned, giving a wink that Kendall ignored with a blush and promptly stepped out to attend to business.

* * *

Kendall wiped down the counter of the food shack, his arms burning with the heat of the sun shining down bright that Tuesday. After the sudden revelation that James was going to be in his life more than he wanted, Kendall just decided that there must be a perfectly good reason for all of this and he just needed to find a way to make this work. So he decided to come _exactly _at 2:20 which would give him ten minutes to prepare the food (luckily that day was just nachos) and have his little small talk with Carlos. And if he even sees James approaching, he'll close up and quickly bolt to the truck and get the hell out of there. A little bit hectic but necessary. . .maybe. . .

Kendall just sighed, turning back around and moving to grab the nacho chips and check the cheese to see if it was hot enough when he heard someone knocking on the wood of the counter. Kendall turned back around in confusion to see a girl, skimpy in her bikini and smiling bright at Kendall and right behind her. . .Tad.

Who the hell was this chick and why wasn't she small, Latino and Carlos?

"Are you open?" she asked and Kendall gave a slow nod. She rocked back on her heels, breasts seriously threatening to just break free of the red tight bikini top she was wearing as she glanced up at the menu. "Could I get a soda? Coke? Extra ice?"

Kendall's eyes glanced over at Tad, the blond just standing behind with broad arms crossed and watching the girl as Kendall moved to grab a cup and fill it up with ice before filling it up with the cola and placing the lid on top. He grabbed one of the red straws, moving over to the counter. "That'll be $1.25," Kendall murmured and she happily placed down two bucks.

"Keep the change," she replied and Kendall just took the dollar bills with a stiff face. Wow, 75 cents, how generous. She smiled around the straw as she took a sip, sauntering away as Tad watched her leave. She glanced over her shoulder, apparently expecting Tad to go _with her_ but Tad raised his hand, "I'll be there in a second, Beth."

She just gave a ditzy little head nod and continued to head over to the tables as Tad approached the counter Kendall was now leaning on and giving Tad a deadly look.

"Who was she?" Kendall asked, a little bit more nicer than the 'Who the fuck was _that?_' he thought aloud in his head. Tad gave a little smile.

"My cousin Bethany. She's visiting from up north, you know, San Fran. She's going to be staying in town for a couple of days and she wanted to see what a Southern California beach looks like. Why? You got eyes for her?"

"Not in the slightest," Kendall said flatly, watching Tad's face closely as the surfer gave a laugh.

"By the way, we never properly introduced ourselves huh? I'm Tad and you are?"

". . .Kendall. . .what, James didn't tell you my name?"

"Well he calls you 'his blond twink' but I doubted that was _really _your name."

Son of a bitch. "Well tell _him _that I am not his and I'll swim out there and drown him myself if I hear him talking about me that way again," Kendall said and Tad laughed again.

"Wow, feisty one aren't you?" Tad replied and Kendall huffed. Feisty, since when was his character trait 'feisty'? Tad smiled and leaned over onto the counter, "No wonder James thinks you're cute."

". . .Don't you have a boyfriend?" Kendall said, not liking that little shimmer in Tad's eyes one bit but the blond surfer raised his hand to settle Kendall down.

"Relax, relax. I'm not hitting on you, Kendall. Just saying James thinks you're cute. And I love Carlos, you don't have to worry. Matter of fact, I'm going to check on him once I'm done showing Bethany around."

"What do you mean?"

"He's sick. Didn't have class today. It's just some allergies though, he should be back by Friday," Tad replied and Kendall bit his lower lip. He didn't know about that, hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"Oh. . .well. . .tell him that I hope he gets better," Kendall replied and Tad gave a wink and smile.

"No problem, will do. I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Kendall."

"Yeah. . .see ya. . ." Kendall said, watching as Tad gave a wave and departed, moving to his cousin to throw an arm around her narrow shoulders and lead her a farther way down the beach and out of Kendall's line of vision. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering where the hell were they off to before glancing back out over to the ocean seeing James hi-fiving a couple of his friends on the surfboards from a successful wave ride. Then the brunette glanced over up on the shore at the shack, Kendall blushing with nerves and hurriedly trying to close the shack up.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Game on guys because _I _have just landed us the sweetest deal that could ever be made," Dak announced that rehearsal. Though it didn't really feel like it, Jett just playing some random melodies on the bass while Camille and Kendall were switching out old guitar strings for some newer ones. Logan glanced over at the manager from the notebook he was writing in, looking at him in confusion.

"What? Someone actually wants to sign with us?"

"Close enough! I put The Rush in the Rocque Battle of the Bands," Dak said with a beaming smile that no one in the room applauded to. The brunette frowned, "Well let's not bust the champagne out and cheer at once."

"Rocque? As in Gustavo Rocque?" Lucy asked and Dak eagerly nodded his head. The drummer gave an eyeroll, "Dude, he hasn't had a hit in like ten years. Why would you enter us in a competition for some wash out like him?"

"Plus, what he's into isn't really our style," Camille responded, looking over at Kendall, the blond not even tearing eyes away from the neck of his guitar. Kendall gave a small shrug, "I liked his music. They always played his bands on the 90's channel back home at work."

"We're not some bubblegum pop, pretty boy band that can't stop singing about girls," Lucy snapped.

"And isn't he mean?" Jo asked, looking around cautiously as she bit her lower lip, "I mean, doesn't he make people cry?"

"He's like Satan in bug eyed sunglasses," Logan muttered and Dak let out an annoyed groan.

"Well fine! Never mind that I managed to talk us into getting into the last remaining spot and if we managed to destroy all of the other bands, we get to sign a contract with Rocque and be making _big _money, whatever!"

"Don't be a baby," Jett said dryly and Dak pouted. The brunette glanced around at everyone before looking at Logan, "You think you'll have a song before our first battle?"

"M-Maybe, I'm kinda working on something else right now," Logan murmured and Jett glanced over to his cousin.

"When's the gig?"

"Not next Saturday but the Saturday after that. At Rock-It. I'm already trying to scourge out who's supposed to be performing so that way we can point out their weaknesses and beat them good," Dak said with a grin that Jett rolled his eyes at, continuing to lazily pick at the strings on his bass. Kendall strung up the last string on his guitar before moving to where Logan was seated at the counter, the brunette shyly trying to cover up what he writing and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Something you don't want me to see?"

". . .Don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Logan asked quietly, moving his arm and allowing Kendall to see the first few lines of what at first Kendall assumed were lyrics to a new song. Only until the third word he read, he found that this was _far _from the new song they were supposed to be performing.

_If I could have all the time to say how you take my breath away_

_How in your eyes I found my paradise_

_How if we were be able to take forever in each others arms_

_I'd tell you exactly how much you create and stir such feelings in my heart_

"Logan, is this a _love note?_"

"Shh!" Logan shushed, covering the note back up quickly with a blush on his face, "I-It's stupid, I already know it is but it's like the fifth one I wrote and I can't come up with the right words without him thinking I'm just some stupid pathetic loser or some creepy stalker or some-"

"Logan, you know he doesn't think that about you."

"Maybe he's too nice to openly reject me like that. He's probably having a good laugh about me with his stupid buff boyfriend before he starts to stick his tongue down that innocent beautiful throat."

Kendall frowned at the thought of Tad, the thought of Tad and his cousin just didn't set right with him and he wasn't sure what to really think about it. He sighed, leaning beside Logan to look over the words again.

"Well, just tell him how you feel and give it to him."

"_Are you kidding?_ It's already going to be killer to write him this note and then to _give _it to him? What if he rips it up in my face? What if he stomps on it or spits on it or-"

"Look, Carlos is nothing like that demon bitchy Carlos that you keep on saying will come out. He likes you, if anything happens, he'll kindly say he isn't interested and still would want to be your friend."

"N-No. If I do that, then there's no going back. He'll always think about me as being that stupid loser that actually thought he could have a chance with him." Logan glanced down at his arms, small and slim and pale, "Maybe I should try and lift weights. And tan. And maybe I'll stand a chance against Tad."

"He likes you just the way you are, you don't have to change," Kendall replied, slapping a hand on Logan's back to give a couple of comforting rubs, "Just be yourself and be confident."

"But myself isn't confident, myself is a total lame dork," Logan murmured and Kendall sighed.

"Well Carlos likes that total lame dork so you're doing something right," Kendall said with a little smile and Logan gave a little smile at that, looking over at the blond.

"Yeah. . .thanks Kendall."

"Any time."

* * *

Two ice cream sundaes Kendall was trying to balance with ease on the black tray as James sat down and watched him. Only maybe half an hour left before opening and Kendall had to move up to actually serving along with taking orders and working the sirens. The brunette's hazel eyes watched as Kendall tried to hurriedly rush over and delver the ice creams to the table, avoiding all the little hazards James strewn around the aisles. Kendall quickly settled the tray down, looking over at James and the brunette crossed his arms.

"It would be good to set it down if the ice cream was nice and solid. You can't do that with floats cause you'll make a mess," James critiqued and Kendall sighed, rolling his eyes as James leaned back, "Sit down, Blondie."

"Is this a part of my training?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Sit down so we can chit-chat'," James said with a flirty little waggle of the eyebrows and Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting down on the opposite bench regardless. "Why'd you leave the shack so soon the other day? I wanted to order something and I didn't see your pretty little face."

"There are other food shacks you could have gone to."

"Yeah but they don't have blond twinks working the counter," James cheekily said and Kendall scooped some of the whipped cream sprayed in the ice cream bowls to flick on James' face. The brunette covered his face as the frosted confection fell on his sleeves, looking down and scoffing, "Don't be such a child."

"Then don't be such a douche," Kendall said smartly as James grabbed the napkins and began to wipe some of the whipped cream off his arms. Kendall watched James' hands, those long fingers and how they have that little edge of suntan around his knuckles. "When do you go surf? The same days that I'm supposed to be working at the shack?"

"That's cute how you think my world revolves around you that I would just adjust my schedule to be where you are," James commented and Kendall frowned.

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding, Blondie. I surf on the weekends, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday."

"So you only have Monday off? You don't have anything else to do besides surfing and working here?" Kendall asked confused and James nodded his head. The blond leaned back, "Wow, you're such a beach bum."

"Shut up," James said and Kendall smiled before twisting his lips back into a neutral expression. "Really, I have goals. I just like to do what I do. Plus, I surf whenever I can. After work, before work, whenever it's possible. Sometimes I go by myself and sometimes I tag along with Tad."

Tad. Kendall crossed his arms, "Yeah, Tad. Is his cousin still in town?"

James gave a smile, humorless though, "Yeah. . .cousin. . ."

Kendall frowned, "She is his cousin, right James?"

"Yeah. . .she's nice and all. Don't know if she's still in town though."

Kendall watched James with slight uncertainty but gave a small nod of the head as James let out a sigh, "Did you see Carlos?"

James nodded his head, "He's doing fine. He's allergic to some flowers that are growing around his place and was just home with some sneezes and congestion. He'll be back around tomorrow, don't worry." James then gave a sly little smile, "You like a bit of Latin flare, Blondie?"

"N-No, I was just concerned about him when I heard he was sick."

"What's your type then?" James asked curiously and Kendall raised an eyebrow to James' little flirty smile.

"Sensitive, nice, easy going, calm, artistic and hard-working."

"What a coincidence, I'm all of those things!" James cheered and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You're _far _from my type."

"But you'd still let me fuck you, right?"

And Kendall scooped up a big amount of whipped cream to slam in James' face and smear over the brunette's face.

"Take a hint, **no**."

And Kendall got up from the bench to go clean off his hand and get ready to face the customers with a smile.


	6. Please Let Me Wonder

_**So yeah, kind of important news regarding all my BTR stories here especially this one:** I've heard talk that FF was deleting stories that contain explicit material and some of you have messaged me for concern about Paperback Muses. In actuality,** Paperback Muses, the Cherry Bomb series, Born This Way, The Nicest Guy You Know/Nicest Kids in Town, Beware the Superman** and two one-shots are at risk for being caught. And with this chapter, **Surf City U.S.A.** is now a potential target. So what that means is that these stories might be deleted if FF is lead to them (I'm just hoping that I won't be removed permanently because that's a whole lot of smut) and I have created back up files of all eleven of these stories (and backup files of all other BTR stories just in case of the big ban) and currently in a mass exodus from FF to both AO3 and LiveJournal._

_If Surf City U.S.A. or The Kids Are Alright is deleted, I will not re-post the stories back on here, they will just have to continue at AO3 & LiveJournal and for that I apologize. It would really **suck **having to leave here since this is where I started out but you gotta do what you gotta do. I don't believe FF will be able to delete every single explicit story on here (since let's face it, 90% of all M categories in every single fandom is smut) but better safe than sorry. And I won't stop posting Surf City U.S.A./The Kids Are Alright on here either, just until I get caught. Let's just hope it won't ever happen/won't happen soon._

_Thank you to Itisjustmyself, lostinparadise7, 0hMyJ33V4S, nickyd92, Klaine's Child, HoodieTobi, brittney, Cookie Monster Giggles, CrazyKAMESFan13, Carphanie, NikkiilovesJessee, waterwicca, jamesmaslowlover, Powah, SWACGleekFreak, Love and Heartz, Getlostinthesound and cellyjelly for the alerts, fav and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall watched as James made another perfect wave, watched the brunette riding over the top and through the tunnel with such ease and quickness as if he was nothing but the air of the ocean, not stopping in the slightest. A couple of times Kendall had to make sure he was looking at something else whenever James glanced over at the shack after riding a wave and waiting for the next one, the blond usually fixating on either a trashcan that was a couple yards away or Carlos' little surf school closer to shore. It looked like now Carlos was just teaching them swimming, all of them on their little kick boards and swimming against the strong waves that rolled past them and up the shore. And Kendall sometimes would look farther out into the ocean to see Tad riding waves with James as well, the blond surfer with just as much skill as James when he handled the waves.

But something about him just didn't feel right, something felt terribly wrong.

Kendall sighed, moving to grab the lunch of the day, thinking that it was maybe some pizza that Guitar Dude already had prepared and keeping warm and Kendall had to wonder if the man had all this time to prepare the foods, then where the hell was he to actually take care of the shack? He sighed, moving over to check the oven with at least three pizzas heated and waiting until he heard someone knocking on the wooden counter. He turned, surprised to see it was Logan and the brunette hopped over the counter with a nervous twitch, approaching Kendall with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I did it," Logan said with shocked expression and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Well what does that mean?"

"I _did _it."

"You did _what?_"

"The letter. I did it. I stuck it in Carlos' tote bag," Logan said with a nervous swallow and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you do that? You were supposed to hand it to him personally."

"I-I know but I just _can't_. These are baby steps and I'm hoping that if he gets too creeped out about this letter then I know to never write him anything again and he'll never know that it was me that wrote it and nobody gets seriously hurt in the end. So yeah, it's a perfect plan, right?"

"Logan, you can't be scared of him."

"I'm not! I'm just. . .I don't know what to really do around him. I mean, sometimes I wish I was you or Tad and just reeked of outgoing amazing blondness." And Logan placed a hand on his head, fingers threading through the brown locks, "Do you think he's only into blonds? Maybe I should dye my hair-"

"Logan, he isn't into me, he only likes me as a friend. And I told you he likes you just the way that you are," Kendall replied and Logan let out a nervous breath.

"What am I going to do? What if he reads it and he laughs about it and tears it up? O-Or he spits on it, or he throws it in the ocean? Or in the trash-"

"Or maybe he'll wonder who put the letter in his bag and I'll point him out to the original author?" Kendall said and Logan's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"What are you going to do if I do? Look, they're already coming to shore now," Kendall pointed out, Logan's head whirling around to see Carlos and the kids walking out of the water and onto the sandy beach, heading over first to settle their kick boards near their bags. Carlos dropped his down by his bag then paused to look and pull out a small lavender colored envelope. Logan gave a nervous squeak, looking at Kendall then back at Carlos then back at Kendall then back at Carlos who was now _opening_ the envelope and Logan let out another loud nervous squeak. The brunette then pushed past Kendall, running out the side door and Kendall watched with astonished eyes.

"Logan! Logan!" Kendall shouted, running to the door to see Logan was far down the beach. Kendall scowled, looking over his shoulder to see that the kids were already waiting at the counter, Carlos holding the letter in his hands as he looked at the small figure Kendall was yelling at. Kendall gave a sigh, closing the door back and walking over to the counter, Carlos looking at the blond confused.

"Was that Logan? Where is he going?" he asked and Kendall scratched the back of his neck.

"He has uh, things to do and he just remembered so yeah, he had to go," Kendall muttered and Carlos gave a small 'Oh', looking back at the letter in his hands. "I got pizza for you guys. Pepperoni, cheese and a supreme pizza with sausage, olives, peppers, mushrooms, stuff like that."

"Sounds yummy," Carlos said with a smile, looking down to the little 'guppies' eagerly waiting to place their order, "What do you guys want to eat?"

Most of the kids shouted out pepperoni and when Kendall handed out all the pepperoni slices that he could, the next round of kids shouted for cheese. It was only maybe two slices he gave out of the supreme pizza, one slice he got for Carlos as the kids were already chowing down on the pizza and gooey cheese dripped from their lips. Carlos was smiling at the letter, giving a little giggle here or there and 'aw's at whatever Logan had wrote. Maybe it was a good thing Logan wasn't here to see Carlos' reaction, he probably would have passed out from the first little laugh. Kendall leaned against the counter, Carlos smiling and giving a little sigh before pointing at the letter and looking at Kendall.

"Do you know who wrote this?"

"It isn't signed?"

"No. . .it's so romantic though. Listen, 'If I could give all of my life to be able to praise your beauty, I would. Give a thousand years to praise your beautiful eyes, a thousand years to worship your gorgeous smile, two thousand years for your soft lips that speak words of beauty and a million for your kind and truly beautiful heart. There is no other being on this planet that can make the Sun envious because of the way your skin gives off a beauteous glow and smile that could forever light and brighten any dark day I should have. In your beauty I have found my paradise and I wish to be able to dwell in your presence forever and ever.'"

Carlos held the note to his chest, giving a heartfelt sigh, "So beautiful. . ."

And Kendall had to admit, Logan really outdone himself with that letter. Carlos then raised the note to his nose, closing his eyes and giving a little hum, "And they even sprayed it with my favorite cologne too." Wow, Logan _really _outdone himself with that letter. Carlos smiled lightly, Kendall drumming his fingers on the counter surface.

"So. . .got any ideas as to who it might be?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"I think I got one. . .do you think I should tell them I know?"

"Probably not, they might freak out about their 'secret identity' being found so soon," Kendall said and Carlos laughed.

"Maybe," he replied, bringing the note up to his face to smell the cologne spritzed on the paper and give a sweet sigh before pulling the paper back and fluttering his eyes. "It feels great to smell again."

"Yeah, heard you were sick with allergies. Feeling better?"

"Much better. But it was just some sneezing, watery eyes and mild congestion, nothing to be extremely worried about," Carlos said with a wave of the hand, Kendall giving a small nod and glancing up to see Tad and James approaching the beach, surfboards left over where they had all of their gear lied out. Carlos glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly at the two guys as they approached the counter and Tad slung an arm around Carlos' waist.

"Nice seeing you over here," Tad said with a smile that Carlos warmly reciprocated, reaching up to wrap arms around Tad's neck.

"Nice seeing you too," Carlos whispered, kissing Tad firmly on the lips and letting his lips part and tongues slip into both of their mouths, Tad hugging Carlos' waist closer to his body and letting out little moans into the Latino's mouth. Tad pulled away after a while, taking in much needed air and Kendall only tried to look away and pretend he didn't even saw that PDA. James was too, idly staring off down the beach and tapping his fingers on the counter as Tad raised a hand to Carlos' chin and tapped his thumb against Carlos' soft lower lip.

"Not that I didn't like that, but what was that for?"

"Just. . .showing how much I love you, baby."

Tad smiled, "Love you too, baby," he said, capturing Carlos' lips again and James cleared his throat. Tad broke away, looking at James with an annoyed expression before looking back at Kendall, his arm still firmly around his boyfriend's waist.

"Uh right, we're going to have some lemonades? Carlos, you want one?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Carlos said with a little sigh and smile, resting his head on Tad's chest as Kendall turned and grabbed the cups and went to the lemonade machine. He poured some ice in, filled the cups to the top before placing the lids on and grabbing two blue straws. He grabbed them and settled them down on the counter.

"$2.50," Kendall said and Tad nodded, digging into his swim shorts to pull out three bucks that were surprisingly dry. Must have just placed them inside the pocket. Kendall took the money, sticking it in the cash register before pulling out two quarters and placing them in Tad's hand. The blond surfer smiled, sticking the coins in his pocket as he took his cup of lemonade and James took his. Kendall leaned over onto the counter, raising his eyebrow at Tad. "So. . .is your cousin still here?"

Carlos looked over at Tad surprised, "You're cousin is here?"

And unlike the expected beginning of denial like Kendall _thought _was going to happen, Tad gave a sad little nod, "Yeah baby, she was visiting from out of town while you were sick. Left this morning too, wish you guys could have had the time to hang out with each other."

"I know! Ugh, stupid allergies," Carlos said with a pout and Tad laughed, kissing Carlos' cheek as Kendall stared at the couple dumbfounded. So. . .that girl really _was _Tad's cousin. . .okay, so Tad wasn't the disgusting sleazeball Kendall was jumping to. But the way how James' face didn't seem to share that same neutrality or that same kind of happiness like Tad was made Kendall still feel uneasy. Tad gave Carlos a couple of pats on the back, "Come on, let's go sit down," Tad replied and Carlos nodded his head, looking over at James.

"James? Are you coming?"

"No, going to stay with Blondie here," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"No, go with them. I don't want you over here douching up the shack."

"Mean," James said simply, taking a sip from his lemonade and not moving anywhere as Carlos gave a little laugh and Tad just gave a little wave, taking his boyfriend off to the tables with the kids following right after their instructor. Kendall turned to look back at James, the brunette idly licking the top of his straw as he watched Kendall's every move.

"Will you _stop _that?"

"Getting turned on?" James asked slyly, tonguing the tip of the straw before placing his mouth fully back on and taking another sip as Kendall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not getting turned on by you trying to have oral sex with a _straw_," Kendall replied crossly, James laughing and continuing to drink.

"What does turn you on then?" James asked and Kendall scoffed.

"I'm not telling you."

"Being feisty is a turn on," James replied and Kendall blushed.

"I'm not feisty!"

"I wasn't talking about you, wow you're so shallow."

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted and James smirked around his straw, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief and teasing but also flirtatiousness and excitement.

"Tell me what turns you on. What's your kinks?" James asked, stupid and perverted smile on his face that Kendall tried to roll his eyes at but instead turned away with an embarrassed pout.

"I don't have any."

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't try to go after you. You're such a prude."

Kendall's cheeks flushed red hot with anger, "Am not!"

"Tell me a kink then, Mrs. Prude."

_Bastard_. Kendall bit his lower lip, trying to rack his mind for something to say. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to say anything at all. It could backfire against him if he said something, James would _never _leave him alone about it or James would end up laughing in his face about what things Kendall finds sexually arousing compared to him. Then again, Kendall was 99.9% positive that James would fuck anything that moves so his kinks are probably _way _weirder than Kendall's were. But then there was the possibility that Kendall's kinks were too boring and James would still think he was being a prude.

Oh god, why was he putting so much thoughts into _kinks?_

Kendall crossed his arms, tapping his foot. He guessed he had a thing for strong guys, but usually all the muscle bound men he dated in the past were total idiots that he never wanted to be associated with again. Hell, James is already a prime example and he didn't want to even _think _to let James on that he liked strong guys. After one experience with a guy after a hockey game, Kendall found out he was into biting and getting thrown over someone's lap and getting spanked (but there was abso-fucking-lutely _no_ way James or anyone else will ever find that out). James rested his chin on his hand, "Wow, you must be really kinky, are you sorting through your list?"

"S-Shut up. . .riding, okay?" Kendall grumbled out. Well, it wasn't a lie. Kendall did have a nice time riding the fuck out of that after hockey game hook up. You know, after the guy spanked his ass cherry red and left so many hickies on Kendall's body someone would have thought he was mauled by a vampire.

Again, James will never have to know about those kinks.

_Ever._

James raised an eyebrow, "Riding huh?. . .That's kind of hot for you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You think you can ride my dick, Blondie?"

"You know, there are knives in here, don't make me get one and stab you in the eye," Kendall hissed and James laughed.

"Wanna know what I find hot?"

"I really don't," Kendall said. But there was a stupid part in Kendall's brain saying, _Yes I really do._ James smiled, leaning in closer like he was going to whisper a deep dark secret in Kendall's ear. "Blonds."

Oh, _there's _a shocker.

"Blonds, skinny dipping, videotaping-"

"You _videotape?_" Kendall asked astonished and James smirked.

"Kinda hot. Watching yourself fucking someone. Helps to get in the mood when I'm by myself."

". . .So you. . ." Kendall jerked his hand back and forth, not even coming out saying it and James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Wow, messing with yourself, I'm not surprised," Kendall replied and James frowned.

"And I'm guessing you don't jack off, give yourself a cookie while you're at it Blondie," James snappily said back and Kendall scoffed.

"No, I don't. Why would I need to?"

"Got guys just beating down your door ready to fuck you?"

"_No._ I don't do it because I'm not some sex-crazed, horndog like you are. God, don't you have a wave to surf or something?" Kendall said annoyed and James gave a sad little pout.

"You trying to get rid of me?" James asked and Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just want to go home and right now, you're keeping me from locking up. So just hop on your piece of wood and go float around in the ocean," Kendall replied and James frowned.

"It's a lot more to surfing than just that," James said, his eyebrows furrowing hard and Kendall scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, it can't be _that _hard."

"Talk a lot of shit for someone that hasn't even _seen _an ocean until like two weeks ago."

"I'm from Minnesota, not some barren wasteland in the middle of nowhere. I know what oceans look like!"

"You only have lakes and rivers, how do you surf _that?_"

"_Point is_, it's easy to surf," Kendall haughtily replied and James raised an eyebrow. He leaned in, noses only a centimeter away from each other as he gave a little smile.

"You want to bet on it?" he asked and Kendall gave a little eyebrow raise himself.

"What's the bet?"

"Next Saturday. You and me go out and surf."

"And what are we betting?"

James' smile grew even bigger, leaning over so that his lips were practically on the shell of Kendall's ear.

"I wipe out first, I suck your dick. You wipe out first, you suck mine."

Kendall's eyes widened, shoving James away roughly.

"Sicko! I'm not doing that!"

"Talking shit Blondie and you're not even going to do anything?" James asked, Kendall hearing that little tone of disgust in James' voice that absolutely _infuriated _him.

"I'm not sucking you off. Can you not get through your head that _I do not like you?_"

"Well if surfing is _so _easy and you're pretty much the surfing expert here, you shouldn't be worried about sucking my dick." James smiled, "Wanna have my lips around your dick, Blondie? Sucking you off on my knees, humming around your dick, tonguing the slit, deep throating and going so far down I can't even breathe?"

Kendall remained silent at that, the way how he was starting to feel 'Kendall Jr.' beginning to press against the front of his pants in want pretty much answering for him. James' smile grew into a smirk, "Are you in?"

". . .Yeah. . .I'm in."

"Great. Can't wait til I can finally fuck that feisty mouth of yours," James replied with a wink and turned on his heel to saunter away. Kendall growled, "You're going down, you tool!"

James only blew a kiss Kendall's way before running off back to grab his board.

* * *

"_Ha, I told you it was easy," Kendall said haughtily, standing triumphant on the shore with surfboard in his grasp watching James wash back up onto the wet sand. The brunette gave a cough, looking up at Kendall with tired eyes and hair sopping wet from the ocean water. James began to smirk though at Kendall, the blond raising an eyebrow. _

"_How about we do another test?"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah. . .let's see if you can ride my dick as good as you ride a wave," James huskily growled out and Kendall bit his lower lip, rather liking the sound of that. The surfboard was gone from his grasp, James' swim trunks were gone from his body to reveal himself bare and cock hard and thick. And when Kendall swung a leg over James' body, his shorts were gone as well. James placed hands on Kendall's hips, the blond rubbing against James' length, dick sliding back and forth between the cheeks as the waves rushed up onto the shore. James gave a feral growl, slapping Kendall's ass hard and Kendall let out a deep pleasureful whine. "Don't be a tease."_

"_Ready for me?"_

"_You know it," James said, Kendall firmly grabbing James' dick and lining it up with with his hole. He rubbed the head of James' cock against it, feeling the tip wet with pre-cum and Kendall gave a little breathy chuckle and hummed, slowly easing down on the cock and head throwing back in pleasure at the girth. James' hands were big and warm on his hips, Kendall's legs squeezing tight as he fully seated himself on James' dick. The blond's hands moved down to brace himself against James' chest, fingers looking so pale against James' California sun kissed skin. "Ride me, Blondie."_

"_What do you think I'm about to do right now?" Kendall asked, leaning forward and raising up, the muscles hugging James' length so deliciously tight as if it was meant to be there and the blond's eyes fluttered. He raised up until the tip was only sheathed in him before slamming back down fast and a guttural moan escaped his lips. James back arched, brown locks mixing with the wet sand from underneath them as Kendall raised and slammed back down again, breathy whine coming from his lips and eyes falling tightly closed._

"_Fuck baby, just like that," James moaned, hands lifting and moving Kendall himself, tugging the blond back and forth, up and down, Kendall's inner walls clenching and hugging James' length so intimate and hot, the ocean water cool and wet against their already heated skin. James' hands held Kendall tight, his legs bracing upwards and hips thrusting fast up for the tip of his cock to slam hard against Kendall's prostate. Kendall let out a scream, his voice hoarse as James fucked into him, fast and rough. The sound of the perverse skin on skin slapping was somehow managing to drown out the roars of the waves crashing onto the beach, Kendall's other senses feeling like they were dulling as all focus went to how his body shuddered and trembled from each hard thrust, each heavy drag of James' cock, each time James' hands went to slap against the blond's behind and grip and spread the cheeks to allow him to fuck faster, deeper, **harder**._

"_O-Oh my **god**, ha~ Yes, yes, yes, **yes**," Kendall panted out, breath ragged and hot, James' hips just seeming to increase in speed and Kendall's body felt like he was absolutely on fire._

"_Yeah baby, you like that?"_

"_**So much**, **so good, a-ah~**," Kendall sobbed, James giving a haughty little smirk and opened his mouth to say something else dirty._

_Instead what came out of James' mouth was Kendall's telephone ringtone._

_Ringtone?_

Kendall awoke fast, eyes bugging out wide in shock and skin slick with sweat. First he tried to judge what position he was in, face down in the pillows with ass high in the air and pajama pants and underwear somehow pulled down. His left hand had about two, three fingers buried deep inside of him, his right hand was firm and tight around his pulsing cock, hand slightly sticky with Heaven-knows-what. Kendall's eyes fell on his telephone, pulling his left hand out and away from his behind to grab it and press the answer button. Making quick note to make sure he wipe the phone down pretty good, Kendall placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall?" Kendall heard Dak's groggy voice on the other line and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. What could he be calling for? "Uh so yeah, I know it isn't my business and all to be wondering what you do behind closed doors but if you could, can you just keep it down?"

Kendall blushed red with a heated face, glancing now to his clock to find that it was 3:17.

"S-Sorry, Dak."

"Whatever dude," Dak mumbled out before hanging up and Kendall tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. He swung his legs out of bed, awkwardly feeling his underwear was wet and sticky and reached down to tug off the soiled clothing and threw the clothes into the laundry basket to wash later, walking down the dark hallway to the bathroom to try and wash up.

What kind of dream was that? No, Kendall won't even call it a dream, it was a nightmare. Fucking James on the beach, _James_. Did Kendall's subconscious forgot that James was the biggest ass in Malibu, why would he be dreaming about _him?_ Kendall just gave a groan at the thought, the wet towel cleaning off the sticky mess between his thighs and thoroughly washed his hands clean afterwards. Dreamed about fucking James and masturbating to it, wow, what a joke. Course, it was just one night. Not like it was a normal occurrence nor will it ever be one, Kendall had nothing to worry about. He must have been so hyped up over their bet, his mind just came to that, yeah, that had to be it. Not like Kendall _really _wanted James to fuck him or ride him or feel the brunette's cock thrusting in and out and-

Okay Kendall really should lie down now, his tired mind was making him go insane.

The blond rubbed his eyes, shuffling back to the bedroom and examining what mess he made of the sheets before stripping the second layer off and leaving the comforter on, snuggling up underneath it. Just go to sleep, Kendall. Go to sleep and dream about other things, dreams not including James or certain James body part.

Go to sleep

Go to sleep.

_Go to sleep._

Kendall ended up lying in bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking about what deep shit he just got into.


	7. Your Summer Dream

_Here's another update! Excited for this story since I have the next chapter and the chapter after that all mapped out all the way to chapter ten. Then after that, just got to keep on planning. Well, thanks to Itisjustmyself, lostinparadise7, LibraScales, dstar858, KEALY KAMES, Devony V, sunshineandgothic, 1Avid-reader, Greengirl17, StuckOnBTR13, nickyd92, jamesmaslowlover, cellyjelly, brittney, waterwicca, CrazyKAMESFan13, Powah, Getlostinthesound and Love and Heartz for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Logan, do you know any surf shops around here? Like, that sell cheap surfboards?" Kendall asked during their little songwriting session on Kendall's bed and Logan glanced up from his notepad to give a confused expression.

"You're trying to surf?"

"I'm trying to beat this douchebag in a bet so yeah, I want to learn how to surf."

"When's the bet?"

"That's beside the point, _where _can I find a shop that sells cheap surfboards?" Kendall asked again and Logan gave a small sigh.

"Don't really know, I'm not really a surfing kind of guy. Maybe you should ask Carlos. . .s-speaking of Carlos cause you know surfing and Carlos and-"

"He liked your note. Like _a lot_. Only one thing though," Kendall said and Logan's eyes widened with fear.

"W-What? Did he think it was cheesy? He thought it was cheesy, didn't he? I-I really tried to sound suave and romantic and-" Kendall reached over, grabbed one of his pillows and firmly whacked Logan upside the head. The brunette gave a little yelp as Kendall frowned, "Why didn't you sign it! How is he supposed to know _you _feel that way about him if _you _don't even sign the damn letter!"

"I-I panicked and I wasn't going to sign it because then he'll think I'm just some scared chicken that can't even talk to him and I'll look like a total loser and-" Kendall hit Logan again with the pillow and the brunette frowned, "Stop it! Okay, okay! I'll sign my name next time!"

". . .There's a next time?" Kendall asked curiously and Logan blushed, biting his lower lip as he flipped a couple of pages in his notebook before handing it over to Kendall with cheeks scarlet red.

_Like a lovely songbird, your voice is music to my ears_

_Like Mona Lisa, you inspire me to want to make art of your beautiful image_

_Like a lamb, you're gentle and I shall forever want to protect you_

_Like an angel, you are beautiful and graceful in all you do_

_Like diamonds, your eyes sparkle and shine so bright_

_Like roses, your lips soft as petals and I wish to kiss forever_

_Like the cosmos, my love for you is endless_

Kendall smiled, "How cute. . .and you even doodled his name in little hearts."

Logan snatched the notebook away with a heavy blush, "S-Shut up. Let's keep working on the song."

* * *

Kendall gave a hearty smile to the customers as he delivered their root beer floats, earning a smile back from the little boy sitting in the booth so Kendall knew he was doing something right.

"Anything else I can get you guys?" he asked and the little boy's mother gave a shake of her head with smile on her face.

"No thank you, this is just fine," she replied and Kendall nodded his head, giving a polite little tip of the hat before turning on the heel of his new dress shoes and strolling down the aisle. That is, until James walked by, hooking an arm around Kendall's waist as he passed by him so he could tug the blond to his side tight and close, "Five more days til you're sucking my dick, Blondie. Hope your mouth will be nice and wet."

Kendall shoved James away, face scarlet and lips upturned, "We're at _work_, don't bring that up."

James gestured to the little employee lounge room in the parlor, Kendall crossing his arms before walking past James and over to the lounge to sit down on the couch and watch James come over shortly after with little flirty smile on his lips.

"I love getting you all riled up, so hot."

"Bet you'll be thinking how hot it is when I _beat _you in surfing Saturday," Kendall said smartly and James scoffed, striding over with hand in the black slacks.

"As hot as it _really _would be to see you handling a wave like a pro, you're not going to last five seconds out there, Blondie. . .do you even _have _a surfboard?"

Kendall blushed and averted his eyes, "S-Shut up."

"From that, I'm guessing you don't. What, think you're just going to grab some wood from the Home Depot and call that your surfboard?"

"No! I'm not stupid to do something like that!"

"Then what, Blondie?"

Kendall was silent, biting on his lip with a flushed and embarrassed face, "Do you. . .know where to get a cheap surfboard?" he mumbled and James placed a hand over to his ear.

"What was that? I can't hear you over your pride."

"Shut up. I said. . .do you know where I can get a cheap surfboard," Kendall mumbled a little bit louder this time and James smiled, walking over and flopping onto the couch, throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulders as he got cozy.

"Well, I'm going to help you out here, Blondie. First thing first, you don't want a cheap surfboard or a poorly made one. Cant handle the water, can't stand up right, might get bad water damage, the works. Besides, most surfboards are gonna run at about $600."

"_Seriously?_" Kendall asked astonished and James nodded his head, "And it also depends on what size the board is. Probably should get yourself a longboard since that's for beginners and you'll pick up a lot more waves than a shortboard-"

"And do you use a shortboard?"

"Duh. I can handle one _way _better than you'll be able to."

"Shut up, I can do it," Kendall said with a frown and James sighed, raising his hands in tiny defeat.

"Do what will make you suck my dick faster, Blondie."

"Don't talk like you're going to win."

"I already _know _I'm going to win," James said, moving his hand so his thumb gave Kendall's lower lip a little pat, "Gonna be so fucking hot, you soaking wet on your knees sucking me off, _shit_."

"Okay, I'm going back to work. Pervert," Kendall hissed, getting off the couch and briskly walking away to leave behind a laughing James.

Only when Kendall was back in his area did he began to flush in anger and embarrassment because yeah, that _would _be hot.

* * *

Tuesday was Tuesday and Kendall was pouring out the french fries into the little trays for the guppies and Carlos, planning on hopefully the surf instructor would know a good place that sold boards of the cheap variety. Yeah Kendall got paid and all but there was no way he was going to have $600 by this Saturday. He needed a surfboard _now_, he needed to practice _now_. Maybe Carlos would give him lessons on the side and he won't have to be included in the little surf school and look like a total idiot being taught how to surf along with a bunch of ten year olds and under James' eye. But when was there a day that James for _sure _won't be at the beach so he couldn't see how much Kendall would probably suck? He was here every day if he wasn't working and even then Kendall didn't know if the brunette just went straight to the beach right after work.

He sighed, laying out the trays of fries as he saw the surf school approach with Carlos slowly following behind, Kendall seeing as Carlos drew closer he was reading a letter. He didn't even see Logan at the beach today, but figured the bassist must had fled the scene as soon as he dropped it in Carlos' tote bag. The kids were already pawing at the fries, grabbing the ketchup bottle sitting on the counter and squirting a mountain full of the red substance on their fries while Carlos tried to get them to settle down and eat quietly. He gave a friendly smile Kendall's way before gesturing to the letter in his hand, "Another letter."

"Yeah, romantic poem?"

"_Very. _It's so beautiful and sweet. And also, it's signed, 'From your secret admirer'."

_That isn't signing your **name**, Logan, _Kendall's thoughts hissed in his head as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "A secret admirer, isn't that so cute? I don't even know why he's doing all of this but aw, it's so romantic."

"Yeah, he's a real romantic alright," Kendall muttered. A _hopeless _one but a romantic nonetheless. Carlos gave a little chuckle, "Well, usually he isn't. That's why I'm so curious about these letters."

". . .Huh?" Now Kendall was confused, were they talking about the same Logan? Carlos looked at Kendall confused, "Yeah. . .Tad usually isn't the romantic so him writing these 'secret' letters-"

"You think _Tad _wrote you those letters?" Kendall asked with jaw hanging and Carlos slowly nodded his head, expression that he clearly wasn't understanding what Kendall was getting at. The blond shook his head and gave a sigh, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, you should just look at other options cause it might _really _be someone you didn't expect."

". . .Is it you?" Carlos asked and Kendall blushed, shaking his head furiously.

"No! Of course not! You're like a little brother or something and you have a boyfriend, why would I go after you?"

"But if it isn't Tad giving me these letters, who is?" Carlos asked and then he frowned, "It isn't alright if they know I have a boyfriend, I don't appreciate being flirted with when I'm already in a relationship. I'm not that kind of guy and Tad loves me very much like I love him, I'm not going to hurt him by flirting back with whoever is writing these things."

Ouch, good thing Logan _did _flee the scene. "W-Well, don't you see how much they like you, I mean, they _really _like you by the poems, right?"

"Well I understand and I'm flattered that they think of me that way but I'm not interested in them, whoever _they _are. If I wasn't with Tad then maybe, but I'm seeing someone and that just isn't alright to flirt with someone that's already in a relationship," Carlos said strongly and Kendall sighed. ". . .Do _you _know who it is?"

"Uh, well, see it's kinda hard to say. . ." Kendall murmured off and eyes glanced out to the shore. Tad and James were getting out, giving each other a hi-five and approaching the shack as Kendall nervously bit on his lip.

"What's hard to say? Kendall, who is it? Is it someone I know?" Carlos asked and Kendall drummed his fingers on the counter.

"You know, let's just keep it a mystery," Kendall said with an awkward smile and Carlos frowned.

"Kendall-"

"Hey baby," Tad cooed out and Carlos turned, clutching the letter tight in his hand as the blond wrapped arms around his waist.

"Hey baby," Carlos answered back, Tad kissing his cheek but then looking over Carlos' face, "What's wrong?"

". . .Can I talk to you for a second?" Carlos gently asked and Tad glanced over his shoulder at James, Kendall noticing how dark Tad's eyes had gotten, like he was angry at James over something and James was just looking confused and worried himself.

". . .Sure. . .come on," Tad muttered, arm still around Carlos' waist as the two of them walked away over to the tables. James turned to Kendall, eyes stern, "What were you two talking about?"

"Just the letter Carlos got, why are you getting so mad?" Kendall asked confused and James let out a sigh, Kendall noting it was a sigh of relief and he frowned, "What just happened, you and Tad were hi-fiving each other a moment ago and now-"

"None of your business, Blondie. You listen to me, anything that happens between Carlos and Tad is _none _of your business."

"Don't tell me what isn't my business and what is, you don't own me," Kendall snapped and James frowned.

"Just keep your little button nose out of their business, got it?" James said, Kendall never hearing James use this tone before. Angry and stern. . .and guilty. What was going on? Kendall just placed a hand to his nose, feeling the tip of it and looking down at the red counter.

"I don't have a button nose. . .what did you come up to the shack for anyways, are you ordering?"

". . .Yeah. . .just give me a water or something," James grumbled and Kendall frowned before walking over and grabbing a cup, filling it with ice before the clear liquid and settling the cup back down on the counter in front of James.

"That's free," Kendall pointed out and James took it, raising it to his lips to take a sip.

"Thanks."

". . .Why are you so mad, I was only talking to Carlos-"

"It's nothing," James snapped and Kendall frowned.

"Well if it's _nothing _then why can't you tell me what crawled up your ass and making you act like a total jerk?"

"You're such a sassy little thing, aren't you?" James said with humorous smile and Kendall blushed. Well, he got the old James back. But what was the big deal? What was that big fuss all about? Between Tad and Carlos and apparently James was involved too. . .but what is it? He glanced over at the couple, seeing that whatever Tad was angry about had vanished as he was kissing his boyfriend, Carlos happily going along with it and James looked over too. ". . .What letter did he get?"

"Just a letter."

"Saying what?"

"Why? Curious?" Kendall asked and James frowned.

"Yeah, what did it say?"

"Just about how much someone loves him and adores him," Kendall said with a shrug and James hummed, drumming his fingers on the counter as he took another sip from his water.

"Your squeamish bass player?" James asked and Kendall's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked and James rolled his eyes.

"_Honestly? _It's pretty hard to not notice a guy practically dancing over to Carlos' stuff like he was about to set off a mine before dropping the letter in his bag and running off stumbling along the sand to get as far away as possible. Pretty hilarious if you ask me."

"Do any of the other guys you surf with see him?"

"No, pretty sure I'm the only one. And if Tad saw him doing that, he would hurry over and rip that letter up." And James pursed his lips, as if he said too much and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he do that? Overprotective of Carlos?"

". . .Yeah, let's go with that," James muttered, sipping from his glass again and Kendall frowned, opening his mouth to say something but James finished off the last drop and grabbed his cup, "I'm out of here, gotta get in a couple more waves." James didn't even say goodbye, quickly turning and walking away before seeing Tad giving one last kiss to Carlos' lips and running after James. Carlos was waving goodbye before holding the letter to his heart, waving over the kids to come and do a couple more lessons before the day was over and Kendall groaned. He forgot to ask about the surfboards, how was he supposed to-

"Hey Minnesota," he heard a lazy drawl, turning around to see Guitar Dude stepping into the shack, shuffling his feet over to the fridge, "Just picking up my brownies, you can close shop and head out if you need to." He poked his head from behind the fridge, peeking over his tea-shades, "You didn't give the guppies any of my 'special' brownies, right?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good, dude. That's good. Wouldn't want the guppies getting exposed to something they're not yet ready for. . .oh wait, manners, you want a bite Minnesota?"

"No, I'm fine really," Kendall said and Guitar Dude gave a thumbs up, smiling before continuing to rummage through the refrigerator. Kendall rocked back on his heels, biting his lower lip in nerves, "Uh, Guitar Dude?"

"Yah?"

"Do you know where I can find a surfboard? Like cheap?" Kendall asked and Guitar Dude stood up from looking through the fridge to stare slack jawed in surprise.

"Minnesota wants to surf? Learn to tame the wild temptress of the seas?"

". . .Yes?"

Guitar Dude walked over, placing hands on Kendall's shoulders, "_Dude_, today is the day you start living. Just a babe now but soon you'll be with the greats tearing up the waves and teaching the little guppies like Carlos."

". . .Right, so where can I get a cheap surfboard?" Kendall asked and Guitar Dude shrugged.

"Not really that many shops over here, Minnesota. Besides, cheap is five hundred bucks _at best_ and that's only for a short stick. You need a long stick though, something that floats easy. . ."

"No, I want a shortboard. I can handle a shortboard," Kendall said quickly and Guitar Dude smiled big.

"Taking the chances! That's guts, Minnesota! . . .Say if you really want, I can make you a board. I make boards on the side so I got all the things I need. And since you're such a loyal employee, I'll do it free."

Kendall's eyes widened, "Really? You'll make a shortboard for me for free?"

"Totally dude. You gonna get Carlos to teach you? Or James?" Guitar Dude asked and Kendall rolled his eyes, giving a scoff.

"Why would I ask for James' help?"

"Dude, Jackson Diamond?"

". . .Should I know who that is?" Kendall asked and Guitar Dude tilted down his tea-shades, jaw hanging in awe as he stared at Kendall with wide eyes.

"_Dude, aw_. Jackson Diamond is our _God_ of surfing. The ultimate soul surfer, dude. _Ultimate._ Ask Carlos or Wikipedia it or something but _wow_, if I knew who James Diamond was, I'd be _flocking _to him for help and mastering the art of taming the waves."

Kendall raised an eyebrow as Guitar Dude went back, rummaged through the shelves of the fridge before standing back and closing it shut, little baggie of the alleged brownies in his grasp. "How soon you want the board, Minnesota?"

"Thursday?" That should be enough time for him to learn how to last longer than five seconds, learn at least to surf somewhat okay. Guitar Dude gave a thumbs up, "It shall be done. Later Minnesota."

* * *

"Alright you guys, great run today!" Carlos called out to the kids that were rushing out of the water to their awaiting parents. Carlos waved them goodbye, Kendall watching with little smile on his face as he slowly approached the water and Carlos got off his board to walk up to shore. He smiled at Kendall, "What's up?"

"So yeah, I'm gonna take you up on that teaching me to surf. You think I'll know how to surf before Saturday?" Kendall asked and Carlos eagerly smiled.

"Well if you're a fast learner, probably! You got a surfboard?"

"Guitar Dude's working on it," Kendall replied with a scratch at the back of his neck and Carlos placed hands on his hips, glancing over his shoulder at the ocean water and hummed.

"Maybe I can give you some pointers really fast," Carlos replied and Kendall gestured to his jeans and t-shirt, his _still _Vans-clad feet.

"I'm not properly dressed to go out there," Kendall pointed out and Carlos smiled, grabbing his surfboards and heading further up onto the shore with Kendall following behind him. The Latino lied the board down on the sand, patting it, "I'm not expecting you to get into the water right now. I always tell any new kids to start on the sand and get used to popping up on their surfboard before I take them out to the whitewater. Come over here," Carlos said and Kendall blushed, awkwardly crouching down beside Carlos as he pointed at the tip of the surfboard, "Okay, this is the nose." Carlos pointed to the end of the surfboard, "And this is the rear, where the fins would be. You're going to try to be stationed right in the middle of the surfboard so that way you're not too far off and you're not hanging off of it either. Try to find it and once you do, lie down on your belly," Carlos instructed and Kendall gave a shy little gulp before crawling over onto the surfboard.

The board was still a little wet, Kendall lying down flat on his stomach knowing his clothes were going to be damp once he was done with this little lesson and Carlos stood up and stepped back to assess Kendall's position, giving the blond a thumbs up, "Great! Okay, next thing for you is popping up. When you're ready to catch the wave, get into a push up position and then bring your feet under you with your strongest foot forward," Carlos said and Kendall nodded his head. He didn't get into a push up position relatively fast (well, at least to him, Carlos didn't say anything), and when he brought his feet underneath him, his right foot came forward and Carlos gave a little smile.

"Aw, you're a goofy foot."

"_What?_"

"A goofy foot. You surf with your right foot forward. Surf lingo, you should look that up too," Carlos replied and Kendall glanced down at his feet.

"So. . .is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well since I'm a regular foot, being a goofy foot to me makes you look really uncomfortable and unnatural. But if that's your strongest foot, don't try to change it. Wouldn't want you trying to lead with your left and end up falling off the board cause you couldn't get a good hold." Carlos gave a little laugh, "It's not a bad thing at all, a good handful of my kids are goofy footers. So was James' dad and _he _was a great surfer."

". . .James' _dad?_ Jackson Diamond?"

"Yep. Coolest guy you could ever meet. Taught me, Tad and James how to surf so I guess we're kinda disciples of him," Carlos said with a little smile and shake of the head and Kendall glanced out to the ocean. Tad had left, so had the rest of the surfers that usually surround and hang out with them. Only James was still out there, taking every wave that he could out there with no one else to bother him. "He's trying really hard to go pro like his dad, you know."

"Yeah, I've heard. . .how much does he practice?"

"I haven't a clue. He trains and surfs like an Olympian or something."

God, Kendall was such an _idiot _for making this stupid bet with James. An _Olympian?_ Carlos gave a little smile, "I hope he does make it, he's such a nice guy and he works really hard, he deserves it."

"I guess. . ." Kendall murmured, watching as James surfed a wave that was wild, running along the top of the tunnel before swerving down and back up to get massive airtime before crashing his board back into the wave to ride it out, not even faltering in the slightest. Shit, Kendall was screwed. Not even Carlos could get him to that level in one day once he gets his surfboard. Especially seeing how Carlos wasn't even going to be here _when _he gets it. . .

"So uh, how about actually riding a wave? Like. . .getting on one or something?"

"You're going to ride _through _the waves and then paddle yourself around so that way you're facing the shore. Make sure you're always looking over your shoulder so a wave doesn't take you by surprise and when you feel the board catch the wave you want to ride, pop up at the right time and then just ride through. If there's any other surfers already on the wave, make sure you give them the right away. But really, you should just stay in the whitewater for the time being."

"What's that?" Kendall asked and Carlos gestured out to the little area where him and the guppies usually spent their day.

"You see that area, where me and my kids usually are? That's the whitewater, the area where the wave already broke and the water continues to wash onto the shore," Carlos explained and Kendall frowned. James would be pissing his pants laughing to see Kendall trying to wade around and surf in such a shallow area compared to him going _far _out into the ocean and practically flying over the waves. Carlos must have saw Kendall's frown since he added, "You can still surf the whitewater, Kendall. It's much safer and out of the way of the experienced surfers."

"Right, right. . ." he muttered and Carlos gave a smile.

"Want me to take you out there on Friday morning before my kids get here? The water is really nice and most of the hardcore surfers would be further down the beach so we won't have to worry about you accidentally mixing in with them," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a nod. Yeah, that could work. The Latino smiled, rushing over to grab his tote bag and his towel before running back up to where Kendall was rolling off Carlos' surfboard and standing onto his feet. He glanced down at himself, the clothes slightly damp but not super soaked and with a sigh of relief, watched as Carlos pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Kendall.

"Put your number in there," Carlos replied and Kendall nodded, digging into his pocket to grab his cell phone and hand over for Carlos to do the same. Carlos took it, smiling as he inputted it while Kendall did his, the blond thinking about how freaked Logan would be if he knew Kendall got Carlos' number. Probably should just keep that a secret for the time being. Carlos handed Kendall's cell phone back, Kendall handing Carlos' cell phone to the surf instructor and Carlos beamed. He wrapped arms around Kendall in a goodbye hug before grabbing his tote bag and slinging it over his shoulder and crouching down to grab his surfboard off of the sandy ground.

"I'll see you on Friday!" Carlos chirped and Kendall nodded.

"See you there," Kendall replied and Carlos turned, beginning to walk away but the man stopped and turned back around.

"Oh! By the way, the letters aren't going to be a problem anymore," Carlos said and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Carlos smiled, giving a shy shake of the head.

"I talked to Tad about it and he admitted to writing those letters for me. He was trying to be romantic by having it all secretive but now it's all cleared up!" Carlos said happily, not even noticing Kendall's shocked expression as he gave another wave goodbye and turned around to rush to his car.


	8. Wouldn't It Be Nice

_Here's another update! Moving along steady with this story. Anyways, thanks to Devony V, Anonymous Skrtle, sunshineandgothic, StuckonBTR13, 0hMyJ33V4S, Cookie Monster Giggles, Klaine's Child, lostinparadise7, Getlostinthesound, NikkilovesJessee, Powah, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, brittney, KEALY KAMES, jamesmaslowlover, Gabsikle, cellyjelly and waterwicca for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Behold," Guitar Dude stated, pulling out from the Volkswagon Bus a beautifully crafted surfboard to Kendall's amazed eyes. The blond already told his boss that he wouldn't be coming in today, his boss surprisingly going with it and Kendall only hoped that maybe James would still be working and not be at the beach so that way he could practice and fail as many times as he can without having to worry about James watching him. The shortboard was white, an icy blue strip going down the middle with what looked like snowy mountains delicately painted in white on the blue. Two black stripes were going along the outer edge of the surfboard and the fins were the same shade of icy blue. Kendall stared at the board in amazement, Guitar Dude handing it to him as he began to give the layout of the design, "Yah, see I added a good stringer for you so that way the board would be a little bit tougher out there. Got your leash right here and a swallow tail on the back, you're gonna be riding in style, Minnesota."

"Thank you so much, it's perfect," Kendall said with a grin, tucking it under his arm and Guitar Dude gave a thumbs up.

"No probs, dude. Remember, now you're just a dude with a board and the waves but with just the right amount of drifting, riding and gliding you're gonna be a dude with his stick with his mistress, the seas," Guitar Dude replied and Kendall gave a slow nod, not sure of how to even respond to that. He gave a wave goodbye, turning around and beginning to trek away from the small parking lot to the sand to set up and try to get in a wave. There weren't that many surfers out, most of them were farther down the beach anyways and Kendall didn't even see James' usual crowd or James. This may be perfect for him, get in some practice and not have to worry-

Kendall passed by a Cruiser, a brunette tugging out a surfboard from inside the car and almost hitting Kendall. The blond jumped away, frowning at the man and frown growing bigger when he saw it was James, the brunette glancing over at him as he also grabbed his tote bag before fully taking the surfboard out and holding it at his side, eyes roaming over Kendall's body and landing on Kendall's surfboard.

James gave a small hum, "Sexy surfboard," he commented and Kendall blushed, awkwardly holding it in front of him to cover his naked torso. His swim trunks were an orange shade, some flip-flops _finally _on his feet and his bag with sunscreen and a towel slung over his shoulder. And James continued to stare at him, Kendall not knowing what to do and just nervously trying to avoid eye contact. "Unfortunately Blondie, our bet isn't a beauty pageant. Can you even ride that?"

Kendall frowned, "Yes I can. I was going to do it right now," he said strongly and James smiled, humored.

"You're so cute," James cooed and Kendall blushed, the brunette turning and running on down to the beach to set his stuff up and Kendall growled. The blond hurried after him, his feet landing into the sand and Kendall shivered, the first time he ever felt the coarse sand going through his toes and around the heel and arch of his feet.

_Gross._

Kendall then trudged through the sand, not liking how it felt with sand clumping between his toes and his face kept making uncomfortable and disgusted little frowns as he stopped at a good spot by some other surf gear. He dropped his bag, looking over to see that James was already paddling out to a small huddle of surfers in the water and Kendall groaned. He toed off his flip-flops, grabbed his surfboard and made a run out to the water, getting knee-deep in before settling the board down and climbing on top of it. The wood was sleek against his skin, Kendall trying to find the sweet spot on his board like Carlos had said before on the sand and began to paddle out. The waves were a lot stronger than he was, arms growing tired and he wasn't even close to where the surfers were, not even a fraction close. The fight against the strong push of the waves was difficult for him, he never had to deal with this when he was in Minnesota, the only thing his arm used to push and fight against was the shoveling of snow off of the driveway and into the yard. His stomach was lying flat, his back clenched tight and his teeth were gritting hard, just determined to make it to at least James and be able to say that hey, he could at least _paddle_.

Maybe James would be too distracted over that revelation to notice Kendall's shitty surfing.

. . .Well _maybe._

A couple more pushes and tired strokes and Kendall just let himself float over to where James was seated waiting for a wave, the brunette looking with raised eyebrow and crooked smile.

"Very good Blondie. Now turn your pretty little board around and paddle back to the whitewater where you belong," James said and Kendall frowned, sitting up on his surfboard.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't be a kook."

"_What? _I don't have time for your stupid little lingo," Kendall replied, looking over his shoulder and watching for any big waves. He heard James give a sigh, "A kook is some wannabe idiot surfer that _thinks _they can handle being around more advanced surfers and either makes a fool of themselves or injures a bunch of people in the process cause they're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Then _go _to the whitewater," James said annoyed and Kendall frowned, seeing a perfect wave approaching. He'll show him. Kendall began to paddle, getting ready and already feeling the wave picking up from underneath the board and slowly beginning to ride it. He remembered what Carlos said, pop up and bring your feet underneath. He can do this, he can do this. Kendall braced himself upwards and quickly brought his feet underneath, wobbling to a stand. But then his right foot slipped, the board's surface too slick with ocean water and Kendall fell, his thigh hitting the side of the surfboard before falling into the wave and the strong ocean current knocking him around like a wet rag doll. He swallowed a bit of sea water before trying to struggle and get to the surface when he felt a strong arm around his narrow body and a force propelling him to the surface.

Kendall gasped for air the moment his head broke through the surface, James' face only a couple inches away and also swallowing a breath of the sea air. James' arms were tight around Kendall, hugging the blond tight to his body and keeping them afloat by just kicking his legs and Kendall was beginning to blush. The muscled body was heated against his skin, strong and warm and James began to glare at Kendall, "You didn't even have a leash on?"

". . .Should I?" Kendall asked and James rolled his eyes, hold still tight on Kendall as he swam the two of them over to his own surfboard that was idly floating along in the sea. James' hands went down to Kendall's hips, the blond not having any time to protest as James lifted him up onto his board and then moved to the side to grab something Kendall couldn't see. Then he began to feel something being tied around his left ankle, James glancing up at him every so often before giving his ankle a little hit. "There, now stay on there so I can push you to shore and get your board," James muttered, Kendall looking over to see that his board continued its path over to the whitewater now, slightly washing up onto the beach. James swam to the back of the surfboard, gripping onto the back and pushing it as he began to kick and propel them to the shore.

The embarrassment that Kendall was feeling couldn't be imagined at all. For one thing, he looked like a total idiot slipping off his surfboard the moment he stood up. Then the embarrassment doubled with James having to rescue him like he was some damsel in distress. Total kook, total idiot. He hoped those other surfers out there didn't see how bad he failed, Kendall now only hoping that as soon as they got to the shore he could just grab his surfboard, grab his stuff and make a run to his truck to drive back to the apartment and hide in his room never to speak of this again.

James finally reached the shore, Kendall now seeing James tied his own leash around Kendall's ankle and he leaned down to untie it while James walked over and grabbed Kendall's board out of the whitewater. The brunette placed his hand on the surface, frowning before rolling his eyes as Kendall grabbed James' surfboard and walked over to the brunette.

"What is it?"

"You didn't even _wax _this thing, that's the reason why you slipped. Do you got some?"

". . .No. . ." Kendall murmured and James sighed.

"It's a good thing you're cute otherwise I would have slapped you for being such a kook-"

"Alright, alright, I'm a kook! Can you just. . .do a waxy-thingy on the board or something?" Kendall said and James smirked.

"You asking me to do something for you, Blondie? Gonna cost you."

". . .What?"

"You could just get it over with and suck my dick now," James said with a shrug and Kendall gave an annoyed growl.

"I'm pretty sure I have a couple of bucks in my bag," Kendall said and James began to walk onto the sand, Kendall following right behind him.

"I don't want your money, Blondie. . .I'll think of something you can do for me while I'm waxing your board down," James replied, gently setting Kendall's board down near his own tote bag and Kendall set James' board down as well, sitting down on the hot sand and watching as James dug through his bag and pulled out a small red circular bar of wax and a white bar of wax. "Since the water is kind of warm today, gonna apply some Strawberry Sexwax so you can have a good grip-"

"_Sexwax?_"

"It's the name of the brand, Blondie," James replied, tossing the bar of wax to Kendall to sure enough read the label in bold white words spelling out **Sexwax**. Kendall scoffed, "Only you."

James scoffed himself, catching the bar of wax that Kendall tossed back before grabbing his towel and drying the shortboard of the remaining seawater drops. "Why aren't you at work today?" James asked and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Wanted to surf."

"Better off going to work."

"Shut up. Why aren't _you_ at work?" Kendall asked, James dabbing the nose of the board dry before tossing his towel aside and grabbing the white bar of wax, beginning to apply it in slow circular motions.

"Pretty sure the boss told you that he lets me have some days off for surfing. He knows what I'm trying to achieve."

"Yeah, Carlos told me you're trying to go pro. . .like your dad," Kendall murmured and James paused, a smile coming to his lips and a shake of the head before continuing to wax the board.

"So you heard about my dad, huh? The famous Jackson Diamond? The ultimate soul surfer or whatever Guitar Dude calls him?"

"Yeah. . .I mean, I don't know much about him other than what Carlos and Guitar Dude told me. . .he taught you, Carlos and Tad how to surf?" Kendall asked and James gave a little sigh.

"Yeah. . .the three of us practically grew up together in the waters. We're like brothers. . .well Tad and Carlos are together now. . ."

". . .And that bothers you?"

". . .I don't want to talk about it. . .pay attention, Blondie, cause I'm not going to be your personal Sexwax boy," James said, changing the subject and Kendall watched as James gestured to the surfboard in front of them, "See the bumps beginning to form from applying the basecoat of the wax?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how you know you're doing it right. You can apply it in circles or go up and down or criss-cross or just go crazy, however suits you. I'm also applying wax to this little area back hear for your back foot so that it keeps it locked and it'll protect the board from any pressure dings. Make sure that when you apply the basecoat, you put a lot of pressure because if you don't, none of it is going to come off. You got that?"

". . .Sure?" Kendall said with an unsure smile, James placing a hand on his hip as he gave a huff.

"I knew there were some dumb blonds in Cali but in Minnesota too? How are you all not extinct yet?" James asked and Kendall frowned, reaching over to hit James on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Kendall said with a pout and James laughed, bright white teeth shining and making Kendall's heart beat in nerves.

"Relax, I like blonds, remember?" James said and then reached over to grab the red stick of wax. "This is the top coat and it's going to allow you to be able to stick your feet to the board. You need to get a top coat wax for the different temperatures of the water and make sure to pay attention to the news for tide reports so that way you don't be getting into the water with a different temperature wax. You can use a warmer wax in cold temperature water, but not a colder wax in warm temperature water. . .am I going too fast for you?"

"No," Kendall said with a frown and James smiled, beginning to apply the wax in a criss-cross motion, Kendall soon smelling the scent of strawberries wafting into his nose. James glanced up at him, hand still applying the wax, "Dinner then."

"What?"

"You, me, Palms."

"I'm _not _giving you a handjob," Kendall said with a frown and James gave another laugh.

"It's a joint. Pervert."

"Am not!. . .What do they got over there?"

"Burgers, fries, shakes, ice cream, people skating around to serve you, it's a cute place. Carlos works there when he isn't teaching," James said and Kendall scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want him to think we're on a date or something."

"Well if we see him, we'll just say we're not," James said simply and glanced up at Kendall again, "What's wrong with dating me?"

"I told you, you're not my type."

"I am _too _your type," James said with a scoff and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you know me better than I know myself?"

"No, just that you're really obvious when you're eye-fucking me," James said and Kendall blushed, turning his head away to look at the water. The waves were now just rolling with ease onto the shore, far off into the distance surfers were just sitting around doing nothing. What if that was it for the day and there were no more good waves to practice on? And he didn't know how early Carlos wanted to come during the morning to practice either. James stopped waxing the board, placing hands on his hips as he admired his work, "Yeah, it's ready now."

"There's barely any waves coming in though," Kendall pointed out and James glanced over to judge the water for himself, humming before glancing further down the beach.

"Come on, we're going further down," James said, tossing the wax into his bag and sealing it shut, hoisting the strap over his shoulder and moving to grab his surfboard while Kendall looked at him surprised.

"The water is the same anywhere on the beach, James."

"It's a little bit rougher down there, bet those guys will be making the move too and we need to beat them over there so you can surf and you know, _not _kill someone."

"Shut up," Kendall said with a blush, grabbing his surfboard and feeling how smooth and soft the wax was against his skin. He grabbed his bag and his sandals, still feeling awkward as he walked behind James through the hot sand a little ways further down the beach. They passed the beach volleyball courts and a couple of kite fliers, slowly coming closer to the hillside cliffs where some people were climbing up on the rocks to play around and lie in the sun. James dropped his things as soon as he stopped, looking over his shoulder at Kendall and the blond did the same.

"I'm taking you out to the whitewater," James said and Kendall frowned.

"No, I can handle the waves, I know what to do," Kendall said sternly and James gave a sigh.

"Whatever Blondie," he murmured, running out to the water with Kendall following close behind him, determined expression on his face. He was going to get in a good run, he wasn't going to lose that bet on Saturday. He _wasn't._

* * *

". . .Do you even feel like doing this?" Logan asked the blond that was currently lying face down in the brunette's bed, pen in his hand and trying to work out the bass rhythm for a new song. They've been practicing the one meant for the first round of Battle of the Bands forward, backward, inside and out, Dak tasking Logan and Kendall to come up with a new song even greater than the last one just in case they managed to survive the first round. Which really, they had no worries that they wouldn't, the song that Logan and Kendall penned was amazing.

Just that Kendall was too beat up from constantly falling off his surfboard and the waves kicking his ass to really think about a song with meaningful lyrics at the moment.

Honestly, he was glad today wasn't Saturday otherwise he would probably be still washing out the taste of James' dick on his tongue.

Kendall turned his head, looking over at Logan and giving a sigh, sitting up and hitting the side of his head, almost feeling like there was still a bunch of ocean water still in his ears.

"I'm fine. . .just thinking about something."

"Surfing?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded his head, giving an annoyed huff.

"I suck, I _really _suck. And I don't know how I'm going to win that bet if I can't even stand on my board for more than two seconds," Kendall replied. One thing for sure though, James was having the time of his life laughing his head off as he just floated along in the water watching Kendall's pathetic attempts to surf. Sometimes the brunette would try to give him pointers after Kendall was paddling back out into the ocean from washing up on the sand and to Kendall's annoyance the tips did _slightly _help. Just that how James told him the tips, with a smug smile on his face and a flirty glimmer in his eyes.

He already knows Kendall is going to be sucking his dick, Kendall knows it too.

Unless Carlos was some god teacher that will help him last as long as he can against James.

"Well, maybe you can take lessons from Carlos or something. I mean, those kids make it look easy," Logan said and then gave a small heartfelt sigh, "He will be a great father, I just know it. He's just so gentle and kind and-"

"You want to have his adopted babies, I know Logan," Kendall said with a crooked smile and Logan blushed.

"N-No, I mean, if he wants kids then of _course _I wouldn't say no to him, I mean. . .why am I even talking about kids with Carlos, not like we're even dating. . .did he um. . .did he like the letter?"

Kendall didn't know what to say, it was bad on both accounts and didn't know which one would hurt Logan more. How Carlos completely shot down the idea of someone else being his secret admirer other than Tad or Tad taking credit for writing Logan's letter. . .okay, maybe he can tell about Tad, he probably wouldn't get _so _hurt about that. . .maybe. . .

"Uh well. . .you know his boyfriend, right?"

". . .Yeah?"

"Well. . .you didn't sign it and. . .he. . ." God, this was even harder to tell him than Carlos basically rejecting him. "Uh. . .he said he wrote it and-"

"W-What?" Logan stuttered out, his eyes widening and Kendall rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, he uh, he said he wrote the letters."

". . .How. . .how _dare_ he!" Logan shouted, hopping off his bed to begin to pace. "He _lied _to Carlos! He lied to him! How could he lie to someone like Carlos? Carlos deserves only the truth and here someone that is supposed to love him and care about him just _lies _to his face!. . .I'm going to tell Carlos his boyfriend didn't write those letters."

"I wouldn't," Kendall murmured and Logan looked over at him in confusion. Kendall sighed, "Logan. . .Carlos thought that Tad wrote the letters initially. . .and if he knew if they came from anyone else, he's going to be upset."

". . .Why? Y-You said he liked the first letter and-"

"He did. He _really _did and he thinks it's really flattering but. . .he just doesn't think it's right to be flirting with someone that is already dating. . ."

"B-But-"

"Logan, he _really _liked your letters and thinks they are the most romantic thing in the world. He isn't calling you stupid or anything, he just isn't interested like that. He said if he wasn't dating Tad, then maybe yeah. But he's seeing someone now and he doesn't feel comfortable accepting the letters if he knows it's from someone else."

Logan remained quiet, Kendall knowing that the brunette's heart must be breaking as Logan looked down and his mouth gaped open and closed.

". . .I. . .I really like him though."

"I _know_. Logan, he likes you, he likes you as a friend and-"

"But maybe. . .if he knew it was _me _that wrote those letters and not Tad. . .maybe he'd get so mad at Tad for lying to him, he'll dump him and think about dating me!"

. . .Well _that _was some wishful thinking. Kendall watched as Logan crossed his bedroom, sifting through the books that sat in the cedar bookshelf until he pulled out what looked like a small journal with little doodles on the gray cover. He turned around and showed the book to Kendall, book tight in his hands, "This is my notebook, filled with all the drafts of the letters I wrote and new letters that I planned on recopying onto nicer paper. . .maybe if he saw these, he'll know how much I love him and how Tad is nothing but a liar!"

"Would you even have the guts to do something like that?" Kendall asked and that was when Logan's face fell, the brunette giving a hopeless sigh as he moved to the bed and now threw himself face down on the mattress.

"I don't know," he mumbled through the sheets and Kendall gave a sigh, feeling his cell phone buzzing at a new text just coming in. He dug through his pocket, pulling it out and switching the touch screen on to see just who it was and smiling a little to see Carlos' name at the top.

**Still up 4 tmrw surf lesson? :)**

Kendall let his fingers click across the touch screen keyboard.

**Of course. What time u plan on being there?**

"Am I hopeless?" Logan asked into the mattress and Kendall glanced over at him once he clicked send, "Do I even have a shot at being with Carlos? Like, should I even bother telling him it was me that wrote those letters? He'll probably get mad at me for thinking that I can make him cheat on Tad and call me a player and think I'm a total sleazeball wanting nothing to do but try and get in his pants and then he'll never want to talk to me and-"

Kendall's cell phone buzzed as Logan continued his paranoid self-depreciation into the mattress as the blond glanced over the text.

**Sunrise silly! 5am! :D Gotta go, boss coming. C u at 5 tmrw!**

"_Five in the morning?_" Kendall asked the phone with jaw hanging, surely believing that if Carlos was around, he'd be giving a cute little giggle at Kendall's face. Logan glanced over at Kendall, confused.

"Five in the morning for what?" he asked and Kendall bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should be telling Logan that little detail on getting Carlos' number, worried that might just send Logan into another little pity party for possibly never getting Carlos' number so Kendall just gave a groan, "There's this guy, he wants to go surfing with me at five in the morning tomorrow."

"I thought you were bad at surfing."

"I _am_. . .but maybe I can get better before I have to do that bet," Kendall said and Logan sat up, looking at Kendall with a curious eyebrow raised.

"You know, you never told me what you had to do for that bet. Like seriously, what's on the line that's making you try to learn to surf?"

"My pride and dignity," Kendall mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about," Kendall said instead, reaching over to take the notebook Logan had been writing down the lyrics in and began to try to hum a tune. Logan scooted beside him, looking over his writing and humming along as he patted out a beat on his thigh. And the more Kendall began to grow emerged in the thing that he loved, the thing that brought him happiness as he began to write along notes to the new song, the bet and James and the ocean sea was far from his mind.


	9. 409

_Update! And next chapter is the bet and also getting deeper into the plot. Well, thanks to LadyShadowDweller, BTRswag, teamtopshelf, Getlostinthesound, Cookie Monster Giggles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, annabellex2, StuckOnBTR13, Greengirl17, Powah, NikkiilovesJessee, Hariken Hero, jamesmaslowlover, nickyd92, KEALY KAMES, Klaine's Child, brittney, CrazyKAMESFan13, EmilyxKxx and Itisjustmyself for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"You're doing great! Now just try and pop up quickly and-n-no not _that _fast!" Carlos shouted but it was too late, Kendall slipped right on his butt and toppled the board over to the side and crashed into the water. At least this time around he had his leash around his ankle so his board wasn't being carried away by the water. Didn't make being tossed around in the currents and the force of the water any better though. The water was freezing cold, the skies and beach gray and foggy and Kendall didn't even feel like he was fully awake, not even sure if he was able to even properly react to the waves and surf. He didn't know how Carlos could be still there, floating on his board with a big bright smile on his face when the sun was just barely peaking over the water's edge, Kendall just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

But Kendall _also _didn't want to be sucking James' dick tomorrow.

So guess he'll just have to bear it.

The blond finally managed to swim to the surface and gasp some air down, slowly trying to climb back up onto his board. James scraped off all of the Strawberry Sexwax he applied yesterday (cause apparently, you can't just leave wax on a board like that and Kendall was such a stupid kook for thinking that), so Carlos politely waxed up his and Kendall's board with his own wax, even giving Kendall a bar of base coat and top coat wax to put on for later surfs. It was a green wax, smelled like apples when Kendall placed his chin close to the nose of the board and was smooth and silky against his skin. He saw Carlos paddling over to him, the surf instructor looking over at him with concern.

"You wanna take a break?" he asked and Kendall gave a small huff.

". . .Yes," he admitted and Carlos smiled.

"There's a diner down by the pier. The food's cheap and really good and we might get some hot coffee too, wanna go?"

"Anything to get out of this cold water," Kendall said, his body giving a shudder and Carlos laughed, the two beginning to paddle towards the shore. The seagulls were flying overhead as they reached the sand and walked over to grab their bags, drying up as well as they could before the two of them pulled on a simple wifebeater and lightweight jackets to keep warm. Kendall glanced down at his surfboard, pointing at the wax, "Do we need to scrape it off?"

"No, I think the boards will be alright with the wax on for a little while. Come on, let's leave them with Guitar Dude," Carlos said, beginning to walk towards the shack while Kendall slowly followed behind with confused expression on his face. Guitar Dude was here at this hour? Doing what? It was far too soon to be preparing any food for Carlos' surf class, what else could there be? As they drew closer, Kendall could see some smoke slipping through a crack made by the door not fully closing up the serving area. Carlos gave a knock on the counter, fanning away the smoke that was slipping through the crack and soon the door opened wider, Kendall's eyes trying to see through the smoky area.

"Are you burning something!" Kendall shouted and Guitar Dude laughed.

"Minnesota! Baby Kahlua!" the man shouted out loudly, like he didn't even hear Kendall's worried statement and Kendall looked down at Carlos in confusion.

"'Baby Kahlua'?"

"He only calls me that when he's high," Carlos explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, taking his surfboard and pushing it over the counter to rest on the other side, "We're leaving our surfboards here, okay?"

"Sure thing Baby Kahlua, leave your sticks," Guitar Dude exclaimed, holding out his hands for Kendall's surfboard and the blond glanced back down at the surf instructor again, wary if they should _really _be leaving their boards here with Guitar Dude like this but with a sigh, handed it over and Guitar Dude gently rested the board up against the wall with Carlos'. He grinned at them both before pulling back down the door and leaving some space between the wood and the counter, leaving him alone in there with the sweet smell of cannabis smoke. Carlos sighed, looking up at Kendall, "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

The diner was small and rustic but warm, Kendall breathing a sigh of relief when he felt that heat hit him the moment the two of them stepped inside. There were a couple of people that were eating, Kendall recognizing some of them as the surfers that usually were in the water a farther way down from where James and Tad usually surfed at. Plus, there were some fishermen and some people with cyclist gear on that must have made a stop to grab something to eat like Kendall and Carlos were doing now. The waitress seated them in a little orange booth, handed their menus and took their order for some coffee for Kendall and hot chocolate for Carlos before turning on her brown flats and hurrying to the kitchen. Carlos gave a small sigh, "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Really? When was the last time?"

"With Tad and James. I think maybe two years ago. . .it was around the time James' dad died, that was for sure."

Kendall paused from scanning the omelets and pancake platters to look at Carlos with wide eyes, "James' dad is dead?"

Carlos nodded sadly, "Yeah. . .he got into a car accident from leaving a surfing event. And me and Tad took James here, to kind of talk it out. It was sad for all of us, James' dad really was a good man."

"I bet he was with all this praise I'm hearing about him," Kendall replied, his eyes glancing back down at the breakfast meals he could get. Funny, he didn't remember James gushing about his father when Kendall mentioned him yesterday like Carlos or Guitar Dude would. Carlos glanced over his menu himself, giving a hum and lick of the lips, "Their pancakes are _great_. Super huge though, I can't even eat them all."

"Wanna share them?" Kendall suggested and Carlos beamed.

"And we can get eggs and some hash browns on the side."

"With toast and jam too," Kendall added with a beaming smile himself and Carlos closed his menu.

"Sounds like a plan, Minnesota."

"You got it, Baby Kahlua," Kendall said with a cheeky grin that Carlos gave a little laugh to, playfully hitting Kendall's hand with his menu as the waitress came back with the coffee for Kendall and hot chocolate for Carlos. She also set down some creamers and sugars, notepad ready to take their order. Carlos picked out one of the biggest pancake plates on the menu, four flapjacks stacked high with strawberry and banana slices on top, some whipped cream and a pecan caramel topping with the side of eggs and hash browns and the toast. She nodded her head, writing it down quickly before taking both of their menus and leaving them alone once again. Kendall grabbed a couple of creamers, ripping open one by one and pouring the white liquid inside his mug, grabbing a spoon to stir, "So why haven't you been back up here? The memory too bad or something?"

"No, it isn't that," Carlos said, playing with the couple of marshmallows in his own blue mug, using his spoon to stir them up and make them melt in the hot drink, "Just. . .Tad and James always act kind of funny around me, I don't know why. . ." Kendall glanced up, for once not seeing a smiling or cheerful expression on the Latino's face but one of sadness, of longing for what once was. Kendall leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

"Like. . .when ever I come around and they're talking to themselves, they stop. Like they don't want me to hear about what they were talking about. . .I don't know, Tad said that they wouldn't keep anything from me but it still feels weird. . ."

Kendall tried his hardest to keep from frowning, Tad already lied to Carlos about those letters saying he wrote them when Logan was the one that poured his heart out into those words. Not to mention how weird they gotten when Carlos wanted to talk to Tad, how defensive and slightly scared James looked. Something was going on, something was up between those two and Kendall didn't like it one bit. He took a sip of his coffee, a little bit bitter so he took some sugar packets and began to rip open and pour the substance in the drink for a sweeter taste. "How long have you and Tad been dating?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a dream filled sigh.

"Eight months, he's so wonderful. I mean, he isn't that kind of guy that does really romantic things but I know he loves me just as much as I love him."

". . .Do you like romantic things?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a shy little blush, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well. . .don't laugh but I'm a total sucker for anything romantic. Like, James and Tad think it's kind of cheesy to give roses or leave little love notes or feed each other chocolate but I think it's so romantic and dreamy. I even used to read those stupid Harlequin novels with the strong romantic guy with long flowing hair on a horse ready to whisk you away."

"Sounds cheesy to me," Kendall said with a wry smile and Carlos nodded, stirring up the hot chocolate a little bit more.

"That's why I was surprised that Tad wrote me those letters, he never does anything like that. We don't even go out to dinner at a nice restaurant together."

"Would you want to?"

". . .Yeah. . .I would like to have dinner by candlelight, or maybe Tad cooks dinner just for me. I don't mind. . .I just want to do something romantic. . .but I am happy, Kendall."

"Of course," Kendall said, taking another sip of his coffee and glancing over at the wide window across from them. The sea air was beginning to grow bluer and brighter, the sun starting to climb into the skies and Kendall was guessing it must have been around seven since they were in the water for about an hour after five. People were still not on the pier, might be some people down in the water or on the shore but no one was walking by or anyone new coming in to sit down and eat. "What about you?" he heard Carlos ask and Kendall turned back around, "What do you like?"

"Oh. . .I uh. . .I don't know."

"Well, what was the best date you went on?"

Kendall didn't consider any of the dates that he went on the best. Most of them were okay, maybe a kiss on the cheek or something neutral like that. And even afterwards on a second date, the fire would have already been burned out and Kendall would see them just being good friends instead of dating. He gave a shrug and Carlos pouted, "Not really good in romance?"

"Not that just. . .I guess a good date for me will be the both of us just relaxing at home, maybe watching a movie, eating some popcorn, whatever."

Carlos smiled, "James likes the same thing."

Ew, was it too late to change Kendall's answer? Carlos saw the look on Kendall's face, giving a little laugh before pausing and looking down at his phone that was beginning to ring. The male grabbed it, flipping it open and putting the device to his ear, "Hello?. . .Oh yeah, I got here early. . .at the diner. . .yeah? Sure!" Carlos glanced over at Kendall, "Uh-huh, he's here too. . .okay! See ya!" Carlos flipped his phone closed the same moment Kendall raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"James. He'll be here in a couple of seconds," Carlos said with a smile and Kendall rolled his eyes, giving a groan. The surf instructor blinked, "What's wrong? I thought you liked him."

"I-I don't!" Kendall stuttered out with a blush and Carlos tilted his head, smiling slyly.

"Then how come you're turning so red?"

"B-Because I'm mad that he's coming here because I _don't _like him!"

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious!" Kendall shouted, hearing the front door of the cafe ringing open and he craned his neck to see James walking in, wrapped up in a nice black coat and scarf around his neck. His hazel eyes glanced over, thin lips going up into a smile and giving a flirty wink Kendall's way as the brunette moved from the entrance down the stairs to where the two were seated. Carlos smiled, giving a friendly wave as James slid in the spot next to Kendall on the orange bench, throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"Nice to see you here, Blondie," James said with a toothy grin and Kendall scoffed, ignoring James as he took a drink of his coffee. James scoffed himself, his fingers going up to play with the blond locks on Kendall's head as Carlos leaned in closer.

"Where's Tad? Is he coming today?" Carlos asked and James paused, Kendall noticing a quick instance of nervousness flickering over James' face before the brunette glanced away from Carlos' face.

"He uh. . .he's coming later. . .had something to do early in the morning," James said and Carlos gave a sad frown.

"Oh. . .well what was it?"

"Uh, nothing that you need to worry about, okay?" James said and Carlos just gave a slow nod, beginning to stir the hot chocolate again with a sad little sigh escaping his lips. Kendall looked upon the surf instructor with a sad expression of his own, turning to James. "Well what are you doing here anyways?" Kendall asked and James smiled.

"Just here to watch my sexy babe ride a wave," James said with a grin and Kendall blushed.

"Shut up."

"You're blushing, you _like _it~" James sing-songed and Kendall growled, ready to lash out but the waitress came over with the food, settling down the pancakes first before the eggs and hash browns and slices of toast along with an assortment of jams to spread out on the bread. She glanced over at James, confusion as he gave a little smile, "I'm just sitting with my friends, no need to get me anything."

"Good, cause we're not paying for you," Kendall said with a huff, reaching over and grabbing a slice of toast but James took it out of Kendall's hands and began to eat it, the blond staring at James with wide and shocked eyes, "That was mine!"

"Now it's mine," James said through muffled chews, "Course, you could have it back if you want." James opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out with the chewed bread all globbed up with spit and Kendall scooted far into the wall in an attempt to get way. James smiled, closing his mouth and swallowing before turning back to Carlos. "Don't know how Blondie here manages to be so sweet and nice around you and he can't even take a joke from me."

"You're harassing me, that's why!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Aw, you guys are like an old married couple or something," Carlos cooed and Kendall blushed even more.

"Don't get into this!" Kendall snapped and Carlos gave a laugh along with James, Kendall's heart fluttering at James' laugh. Light and goofy, filled with fun and enjoyment and Kendall wanted to smile at it, it's been a while since he heard a laugh like that. Kinda reminded him of home, of his friends laughing along with him as they watched the television or hung out and did some people watching and made little jokes. Kendall shook his head at the thought, turning back to cut him a piece of the large pancakes and James threw an arm back around Kendall.

"So listen, Blondie. Our dinner date has to be put on hold, going to go to work right after surfing and put in some overtime."

"Well since it's not a date to begin with, I don't care," Kendall said smartly and James gave a hurt little whine, jutting a lip out for a pout.

"How mean, Carlos, don't hang around Blondie for long. You'll become mean just like him," James warned and Carlos gave another laugh while James laughed along with Carlos. And Kendall had to turn his head, showing his smile to the orange wall from James' laugh.

* * *

Kendall pulled out the corn dogs, beginning to stick them in their trays while Carlos and the guppies were out in the whitewater. After having breakfast, Kendall was too stuffed to even think about getting back on the surfboard and trying to surf. And when they tried to just wait it out, one of the parents dropped their kid off at the beach and Carlos didn't want to keep him waiting while he showed Kendall how to surf. Course, Carlos offered for Kendall to just learn right alongside his guppies but you know, that's embarrassing and James was already back in the water tearing up the waves along with his surfer entourage and Kendall wasn't going to make himself look like an even bigger idiot on a surfboard than he already was.

He glanced up, surprise coming over his face to see Logan briskly walking over with notebook in his tight grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked and Logan gestured to the notebook.

"I'm going to tell him, I'm going to tell him everything and then I'm going to move to Peru and raise alpacas."

"No you're not."

"Okay I'm not but I really wish I could because god, Carlos' is going to think I'm so lame and he's going to laugh and then I'll have to change my name and dye my hair and-"

"Logan, _Logan_," Kendall said, reaching over and grabbing the brunette by the shoulders to give him a good shake. Logan's head bobbed back and forth before looking at Kendall with still worried eyes, "Carlos is a good person, he isn't going to hurt you like that. And if he does, which I _really _doubt, he isn't worth your time."

". . .Y-Yeah, I guess," Logan said with a sigh and Kendall glanced over Logan's shoulder, the kids running out of the water towards the shack for their lunch and Logan seemed to be growing paler by the second as they ran to the shack and began to paw for the corn dogs, grabbing the ketchup and the mustard to squirt all over the food on a stick. Kendall noticed how Carlos went to his bag first, opening it to check before the male walked over to the shack and grabbed the last corn dog that was on the counter.

"Alright! Guitar Dude made my favorite!" Carlos chirped, taking a hearty bite and humming at the flavor. He turned, eyes sparkling when he saw Logan standing their awkward and sweating up a storm. "Hey!" he greeted through some swallows of food, moving to hug Logan tight and Logan's face slowly began to regain redness as Carlos hugged his wet from seawater body tight against Logan's wet from sweat body. He moved away, gesturing to the corn dog and his mouth, "Sorry, rude to talk with your mouth full and all."

"N-No, it's uh, totally okay. Corn dogs. . .yeah. . ."

"You like them?"

"W-Well I'm a more bigger fan of toast cause you know uh, carbohydrates and the body, w-which you're also getting in corn dogs too cause of the batter that makes the. . .corny exterior of the corn dog, h-ha, c-corny like a joke which I'm terrible at jokes and. . .stuff. . ."

Oh god, this was like watching a baby antelope being killed on National Geographic. Kendall turned his head, deciding he'll go grab some waters for Carlos and Logan as Carlos gave a little laugh to Logan's nervous stuttering. "You're funny in your own way, it's cute."

"C-_Cute_, r-right," Logan choked out, his face flushed red and Kendall placed down the two small cups of water. Carlos smiled, "Thanks!" he chirped, taking as sip of it and Kendall pushed the other cup towards Logan.

"Here, you need it," Kendall said and Logan set his notebook down on the counter, shaky hand reaching out to take the cup and bring it to his lips to take a sip. Carlos glanced down at the notebook on the counter, pointing at it, "What's that?" Carlos asked and Logan almost choked on his water, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"O-Oh, that? Just uh, just an old notebook and stuff," Logan said with a little shrug and Carlos placed a hand on the worn grey cover.

"Can I see?" he asked and Logan quickly reached out to take the book off the counter and to his chest, arms crossed over it tight and worried.

"U-Uh, w-well it's uh, kind of personal things in there, l-like a journal and-"

"He writes poetry in there," Kendall said with a frown, glaring at Logan and at the brunette slowly beginning to chicken out of letting Carlos see the letters written inside and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Really? Oh, that's so romantic and beautiful. I really like poetry. . .was kind of hoping that my boyfriend left me a letter in my bag today but I guess that stuff is over. . .I really liked getting them though," Carlos muttered with a sad little sigh and Logan looked at the male so longing and fingers gripping the edges of the notebook.

"That's. . .that's too bad."

"Are your poems too personal or. . ."

"They're. . .they're letters actually. L-Like love letters and-"

"Awww~" Carlos cooed, Logan's cheeks going extremely red, "That's so sweet! Who is it? Someone cute?"

"V-Very," Logan stuttered out and Carlos smiled.

"Well did you give the person any?"

"Yeah."

"And did they like them?"

". . .Yeah. . ."

"That's so great, Logan! I hope everything works out for the two of you!" Carlos said, giving Logan a friendly pat on the shoulder and Logan gave a slow nod, looking down at the notebook in his grasp.

"Carlos. . .these letters-"

"Hey babe!" a voice shouted and Carlos turned, seeing Tad and James walking up to the shack, Tad having a big smile on his face. The blond rushed up, arms going around Carlos' waist and lifting the man up off his feet and kissing him with a smile on his lips while James moved to the counter and leaned against it. Kendall's eyes moved to Logan, the brunette's face looking so pale and hurt. Carlos gave a delighted squeal, kissing Tad back as Tad spun them around and placed Carlos back down on the sandy ground. "Come on, I got something to tell you."

"Sure thing, baby. See you guys later!" Carlos shouted and turned to the kids that were picking off the last of their food and playing with the wooden sticks, "Come on kids, get to the shore and do some stretches before we go out for a couple more waves!" They nodded, grabbing their trash and throwing it away before running to the water with Tad pulling Carlos along with him to the waves washing up onto the sand. Logan looked down at his notebook before giving a hopeless sigh.

"I should just give up," Logan said and Kendall leaned onto the counter.

"Don't. Logan, you just need to be brave and have courage to talk to him. You can do this, I know you can," Kendall said and Logan said nothing, folding back the corner of the cover of the notebook. James raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with him?"

"None of your business."

"I'm trying to be nice, okay? Don't be rude," James replied smartly and Kendall blushed, scoffing as he turned to begin cleaning up and closing up the shack. Logan gave another sigh, "Uh. . .let's say you knew someone and they were dating someone but you like _really _like this person and you don't know what to say to them. . .what would you do?"

"I'd tell Carlos that I like him," James said with a shrug and Logan blushed.

"I-I didn't say it was me. . .or that it was Carlos."

"It's pretty obvious on your face that you want to bone Carlos."

"_I do not! _God, I'm not some pervert or anything!" Logan snapped and James chuckled, giving a couple of slaps on Logan's back.

"Easy, easy, I'm just kidding. . .look, just tell him how you feel. . .I think it's really great to know that someone cares so much about him to write love letters, he loves all that cheesy romance."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so you'd support Logan trying to go after Carlos _knowing _he's dating one of your best friends?" Kendall asked and James sighed.

"Look Blondie. . .I like knowing that Carlos is happy, he's like the little brother I never had. . .I'm going back out to the water," James muttered, moving away from the counter but Kendall quickly reached out and grabbed James' wrist, holding the brunette tight and looking at him with furrowed expression.

"What's going on between you three? If you like making Carlos happy, maybe you can start by telling him whatever it is that you and Tad are keeping secret," Kendall said and James frowned, wrestling his wrist out of Kendall's grasp and glaring darkly at the blond.

"We're not keeping any secrets, mind your own business, Blondie."

"Sure getting defensive over something that's _not _a secret," Kendall replied and James walked over to the counter, leaning on it and it seemed the hazel eyes grew even angrier.

"Why don't you stop playing detective around here and focus on other important things," James then glanced down at Kendall's lips and smirked, hand going up to hold Kendall's chin and thumb give a few taps on Kendall's lower plush lip, "Like getting this sassy little mouth of yours nice and moist for sucking my dick tomorrow."

Kendall swatted James' hand away, "Not going to happen."

"Oh, sure I'm going to be the one blowing you?"

"You're not. . .I want to change the bet."

"No, Blondie. We agreed you'd be sucking-"

"Not for you, for me. I want something else," Kendall said and James raised an eyebrow, leaning on his arms.

"Go on."

"Same thing applies to you if you win. But if I win. . .you tell Carlos what you and Tad are hiding."

"We're not hiding anything!" James snapped.

"Then why are you getting so angry!"

"Cause you need to mind your fucking business!" James turned his head, seeing that Carlos was looking over in their direction from all the yelling, face worried and Tad trying to get Carlos to look somewhere else. James turned, pinching the bridge of his nose and giving an annoyed sigh. "Fine, whatever. . .and I want to change my bet too."

"To what?" Kendall asked and James looked at Kendall, seeing the anger still lingering in those warm hazel eyes but now that fun little air of mischief returning.

"If I win, we get out of the water, make our way down to the rocks and you blow me there. _Right _after you hit the water," James said and Kendall bit his lower lip as James stuck his hand out, "Deal?"

". . .Deal," Kendall muttered, shaking James' hand and the brunette let it go, turning on his heel without a flirty wink goodbye or even saying goodbye at all, stalking off towards the shore to grab his surfboard and catch a couple more waves. All was quiet before Logan moved to Kendall.

"First thing first, you bet a _blowjob?_" Logan asked astonished and Kendall blushed, grabbing a towel and beginning to wipe the counter of non-existent dirt.

"It was in the moment, leave me alone," Kendall grumbled and Logan stared before looking down at his notebook once more, flipping it open and turning a couple of pages.

"Second thing. . .you think Tad is hiding something from Carlos?" Logan asked and Kendall sighed.

"I really don't know. Just. . .Tad and James are acting _weird_ and I know it bothers Carlos. It has to be something, I just don't know what and I'm determined to win that surf bet. I'm getting a little bit better, I just need to work on popping up to my feet at the right time and I pretty much got it," Kendall said, his hand that was wiping the counter down slowing with each ticking second. He didn't even know if he could really be able to last on the surfboard, cause when he saw how James' eyes darkened at the fact he would have to tell Carlos whatever it was that he and Tad were hiding, Kendall knew the brunette was going to do _**everything **_it took to win.


	10. Little Deuce Coupe

_Update! And smut! And stuff about Tad! And possibly more smut in the nearer future! Yeah. Well, thanks to BTRswag, pale-red-lips, Emin3m-Geta-DBZ, DiamondDuskK, backwoodsbarbie190, Melodyyy, annabellex2, Boromir-A-Love, StuckonBTR13, 0hMyJ33V4S, Gushinglove, Klaine's Child, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, kl, Cookie Monster Giggles, Getlostinthesound, Love and Heartz, Kameslover, NikkiilovesJessee, annabellex2, nickyd92, brittney, jamesmaslowlover, Carphanie, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hariken Hero, KEALY KAMES, cellyjelly and Powah for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall walked over to the shack, surfboard tucked under his arm and nervous beating heart in his chest. He had absolutely _no _idea if he was going to be able to make it more than two minutes with James out in the water, his eyes glancing over his shoulder at the large formation of rocks further down the beach. He groaned, looking back to head over to the shack and set his surfboard down and get the food ready for Carlos' class when his eyes widened in confusion at Guitar Dude serving out some sandwiches in the paper trays. The brunette saw him, smiling big and waving Kendall over as Kendall slowly approached with caution.

"What's up, dude?" Guitar Dude greeted and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I'm supposed to be working the shack at lunchtime for Carlos' class," Kendall said, looking out into the whitewater at the few amount of kids that were floating along on their surfboards while Carlos helped a little girl get propped up on her board and ride the slow currents. Further out, he could see James surfing the wild waves and flying through the water while his group of surfer friends were watching him. Kendall bit his lower lip, he was so screwed. No way was he going to win, absolutely _no _way was he going to win.

"Oh yeah dude but James wanted me to work while you guys do your surf thing. Didn't want to wait," Guitar Dude said with a grin, waving out to the ocean and Kendall saw once James had turn around from riding the last wave and looked up onto the shore, he waved back and Kendall's heart practically jumped in his chest. "You better get over there, dude."

Kendall just gave a slow nod, his throat drying at the thought and slowly trudged through the sand to head to the shore. The sand felt extremely hot against his skin and through his toes, the sticky wax hastily applied to his surfboard on his skin and grip feeling like it was going numb. His eyes never left James, James was sitting there on his surfboard watching him, waiting for him to come out there so they can surf together. He licked his lips, Kendall's feet now in the water and made sure that the leash around his ankle was firm and tight before tossing his surfboard into the whitewater and climbing on top. He began to swim, arms tired as he pushed through each wave that he came by and the strong force of the ocean. The water splashed in his face and stung his eyes, the sun beating down on his back and making his skin flush red. And every time Kendall would look up and forward, he saw James just sitting their on his board with that stupid little smile on his lips.

By the time Kendall had managed to paddle his way out to where James was, his chest was heaving against the board from lack of breath. James gave a little clap for him, Kendall looking up at the brunette in annoyance.

"Very good, you actually came out here," James said with a wry smile and Kendall sat up on his board, turning himself around so he could get ready to catch a wave.

"I'm not going to chicken out, I meant what I said," Kendall replied, looking at James with stern expression, "I'm doing this for Carlos, I'm going to find out what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything," James said defensively and Kendall scoffed.

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"You so intent to make me the bad guy?" James asked softly and Kendall looked at him with raised eyebrow, "I'm not. I'm a good guy. . .just have a lot of things on my mind."

Kendall paused, not sure of what to say about that as he bit his lower lip, "Things like what?"

"You know, surfing, work. . .you."

Kendall blushed and James gave a little wink as the blond scoffed, "Don't try and trip me up by saying a bunch of weird things to me."

"I'm not, just making small talk," James said with a grin, looking over his shoulder and beginning to paddle back, "We'll catch this wave, Blondie."

Kendall gave a slow nod, paddling alongside the brunette surfer as he felt the wave pick up from underneath them and James quickly popped up onto his feet and Kendall bit his lower lip, quickly popping up to his feet and wobbly standing into position. His eyes were focused on the shore, actually keeping balance for once instead of falling over and into the water. He actually began to smile, moving the board and gliding over the wave with grace, the water's ocean mist lightly damping his face and the roar of the wave underneath him. Then he blinked, James swiftly moving in front of him and throwing Kendall off balance, the blond falling off his board and into the water beneath him.

What. The. _Hell._

Kendall was being knocked all around by the water, trying to hold his breath and fight to swim back to the surface, feeling his leash tight around his ankle and simultaneously helping him back up to the surface. His head broke through, swallowing a large breath of air as he tried to climb back onto his surfboard while James floated over to Kendall on his surfboard. Kendall growled, "You cheated!"

"Did not, you just got spooked."

"Yeah! When you jumped right in front of me!" Kendall accused and James shook his head.

"I didn't jump in front of you."

"You did!" Kendall shouted and splashed James. The brunette laughed, splashing Kendall as well and the blond gritted his teeth in frustration. James placed his bare palms on the board, "Don't be a sore loser because you're going to be sucking my dick."

"I won't!"

"We had a _deal_, Blondie," James said sternly and Kendall blushed deep red, nervously biting his lower lip. James began to paddle out to the sand, looking over his shoulder at Kendall who was still floating on his board. "Don't make me drag you off that board, Blondie."

Kendall groaned, turning his board around and slowly paddling behind the brunette surfer, his arms moving with lest luster and his mouth grim at what was going to soon happen.

* * *

The two reached the shore, Kendall seeing that Carlos and the kids already got their little lunch for the day and were currently eating at the tables while the food shack was already closed up. So not only did Kendall miss out on a day of work and a day of money, he has to suck James' dick. This day _sucked_. James tossed his board down on the sand by his and his other friend's stuff, gesturing for Kendall to do the same. The blond placed his board down gently, looking over at James as the brunette smiled at him and grabbed a towel.

"Come on, have a little ways to walk," James replied and Kendall pointed at the boards.

"Shouldn't we scrape off the wax first?"

"They'll be fine. Stop trying to stall," James said and Kendall frowned, walking alongside the brunette as the two of them continued to make their way to the rocks.

"I'm not trying to stall, I'm just. . ."

"Trying to stall, I already know, Blondie," James said with a wry smile, his arm going around Kendall's waist and tugging the blond closer to his body. James' skin was warm, even from being in the cool water of the sea. His hand was firm on Kendall's hipbone, thumb pressing hard on Kendall's skin. "You weren't that bad out there, pretty good. Pretty sexy."

"I wasn't trying to make it like a beauty contest or something," Kendall mumbled with a blush and James chuckled.

"It's just you, I find you _immensely _attractive."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just like you find _me _immensely attractive, right?"

"N-No," Kendall stammered out, huffing in frustration as James gave another little chuckle.

"So you'd let any unattractive guy sling their arm around your waist?" James asked, his thumb now running over Kendall's skin back and forth and Kendall shuddered, pushing James' hand away and running up ahead to the rocks. He heard James give a loud laugh, soon the brunette was running along beside him and running a hand through the wet brown hair to push it out of his face. His hand moved out, grabbing a hold of Kendall's hand and pulling the blond along beside him as the two ran around and climbed up the rocks, no one around this time of the day and anyone even down this side of the beach was out to sea on surfboards and jet skis. Kendall never realized how strong James' hands were until he felt James gripping his own, felt James pull him up to one of the rocks and seeing the muscles bulge, how warm and how soft James' hands were.

James yanked Kendall onto another rock and into his chest, his other arm going around Kendall's waist and he grinned at Kendall's slowly flushed face, the tips of their noses just centimeters apart.

"You're a shitty climber too, don't they have rocks in Minnesota? Or the only thing you can really do is make an igloo?"

"Shut up before I push you off the rocks," Kendall said in annoyance, shoving James away and crossing his arms as he tried to focus on something else. He heard James chuckle, out of the corner of his eye he saw James unfolding the towel and lying it down on a smooth flat section of the rocks. He pointed at it, "For your knees," he said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"How polite of you."

"I know, I'm such a gentleman. Now get on your knees and start sucking, Blondie," James said, leaning against the rock behind him and placing hands behind his head as Kendall groaned and slowly made his way down to his knees. The towel did cushion his legs, his toes bracing against the hard and wet stone rock. "And don't bullshit it either, make it good."

"Shut up," Kendall snapped, moving slowly to grab hold of the brim of James' wet swim trunks. His heart was racing as he pulled James' trunks down his thighs, James' cock springing out and bobbing threateningly in the blond's face. Kendall leaned his head back, staring at James' cock in shock as James smirked.

"Never seen something so big before in your life, Blondie?"

"Shut up before I bite it."

"Oooh, I kinda like using teeth. Now start sucking, chop chop," James said, snapping his fingers and Kendall growled before looking at James' dick, angry red at the tip and throbbing as he raised his hand to grab firmly at the base. He leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and tapping the tip of James' dick against it, tip of the tongue feeling in the slit and swirling around to taste. His eyes fluttered, hearing James give a little sigh, "That's it baby, little bit further," he whispered, his own hand moving to hold and try to direct his dick further into Kendall's mouth but Kendall slapped his hand away.

"I got it," Kendall said annoyed and James chuckled.

"Fuck I love that sassy little mouth of yours," the brunette purred and Kendall rolled his eyes before closing his eyes and further descending down James' length, his tongue idly tracing a vein and his hands going to hold James' thighs as his nostrils flared. James moaned, Kendall feeling James' hand go through his hair as he pulled back to suck on the tip and pushed forward until the tip of James' cock hit the back of his throat. "Mmm, _baby~_"

And Kendall didn't really know why but how James was moaning, how James was fisting his wet blond locks as his head bobbed up and down on James' cock and how the moments where Kendall would let his eyes flicker open to look up at James, the brunette's eyes were closed and his mouth was parted to let out soft whimpers and weak breaths, was _really hot_. James' eyes fluttered open, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip as he looked down at Kendall, his fingers threading through Kendall's hair. "Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you?"

Kendall only grunted, pulling back and spitting on the tip and James growled deep in his throat. "So _dirty_, I love it."

"Can you _not _talk?" Kendall asked and James pointed down at his dick, Kendall giving a growl before resuming sucking and hand going down from the base of James' cock to his balls and fingertips tracing a little outline around each one as James gave a shuddered breath.

"Mmm, don't like the dirty talk, Blondie?" James asked, most likely not expecting Kendall to answer as his fingers twirled in his hair, "It's so hot though. . .you on your knees, pretty little lips wrapped around my dick. . .look at me." And Kendall did, bottle green eyes staring up into James' warm hazel ones as the grip in Kendall's hair tightened, "Keep that pretty mouth of yours nice and open for me baby." And with that, James slowly began to thrust into Kendall's mouth, holding Kendall firmly by his hair and watching how each movement of his hips caused for his dick to slide nice and smooth, in and out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall's eyes flickered down, reflex and scrunching from James' dick hitting the back of his throat and James' hand in his hair tightened. "Keep looking at me, baby. Let me see those pretty eyes."

Kendall looked up at James, James' cheeks so red and lips panting in pleasure, "Fuck that's so pretty, baby," James moaned, his hand going down to Kendall's mouth and thumb managing to squirm its way past Kendall's lips to pull the blond's mouth open wider. Kendall yanked his head back, slapping James' hand away. "We didn't say anything about sticking fingers in my mouth," Kendall snapped and James groaned.

"Blondie, _come on_," the brunette moaned and Kendall scoffed.

"How long do I have to be doing this anyways? I pretty much sucked it," Kendall said annoyed and James growled. His hand graced Kendall's cheek, thumb running over Kendall's nose and tapping Kendall's wet lips.

"Til this pretty face of yours has my load _all _over it," James grunted and Kendall slapped James' hand away, his face red in embarrassment.

"I didn't agree to that!"

"Should have assumed. You're not leaving me with blue balls, Blondie. Now suck," James huskily grunted out, thrust his hips back forward and dick sliding back in between Kendall's lips, catching the blond by surprise and Kendall made a small gagging noise. His teeth clenched down, James giving a shout and pushing Kendall off of him, grabbing hold of his dick and staring at the blond with wide eyes, "Sorry Blondie but this sausage isn't for digestion."

"I warned you," Kendall muttered, wiping his lips of spit as James gave his dick a few tugs and strokes.

"So what? That's it?"

"Wasn't that good enough?" Kendall asked and James shook his head 'no'.

"Didn't came yet. Therefore, not a good BJ."

"You're such a douchebag."

"A douchebag that won fair and square, are you _really _going to go back on something we _both _agreed on?"

Kendall gave an annoyed sound, moving back to rest knees on the towel as he swatted James' hand away from his dick to let his tongue slide along the shaft and move up and down, lap back in the slit to taste the little buds of pre-cum, sweet and Kendall gave a little gasp. His hand moved downwards to rest by his thigh, fingertips brushing against an erection he didn't realize he had, or couldn't understand just _where _or _how _he was getting aroused from sucking James off. James and how the few remaining drops of ocean water rolled down his muscles, his abs before moving down his thighs. James and how his tongue kept darting out to lick his lips, his other hand trailing up to touch lightly at his peaked nipples and tilt his head back against the rock to let out a guttural moan. . .okay maybe because this has been the first sexual experience Kendall had for a _good _while and Kendall didn't really remember how it felt to have been on his knees and be sucking someone's dick, come to think about it he didn't even _remember _the last time he did that. "Fuck fuck so good, baby. _So good_, suck Daddy's dick."

Kendall's eyes glared up at James, the brunette managing to give a sheepish smile in all his ecstasy, "Too much?"

The nod and sound Kendall made around James' dick could be taken as a 'yes'. He rolled his eyes before moving back to slurping James back up, every time his lips moved to the head he'd pull back and spit on it, his hand gripping and giving James a couple of hard tugs as the brunette gave a deep little moan. Kendall traced his tongue back around the head, subtly beginning to palm himself through the now damp swim trunks, trying to make sure he didn't let James catch him though. No way was he going to actually admit that he was getting off on sucking James, no way no how. James' fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, pulling it from Kendall's lips to slap and tap against them and he let out a shuddered breath. "What I wouldn't give to have a camera right now."

"You ever videotape me like this, I'll kill you," Kendall threatened, though probably sounding less intimidating than he wanted to be, especially seeing how James now began to run the tip of his dick across his lower lip, humming at the feel of it and Kendall's eyes fluttered as his hand moved down to his own erection to give a firm squeeze.

"That's assuming you'll even _do _something like this again. . .are you going to be sucking my dick again, Blondie?" James asked with a wry smile and Kendall blushed.

"No!" the blond snapped and James gave a sad little pout.

"Too bad. Cause your mouth is pretty much meant to be sucking my dick," James replied and Kendall didn't have the time to hiss out a retort before James slid himself back him, hand going to push some wet strands of hair out of Kendall's face again and slowly begin to thrust his hips back and forth. Kendall moaned, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment and his hand holding his own dick tight as

James smirked. "Getting off on this, Blondie? I don't care if you touch yourself, kinda hot if you do."

"Such a pervert," Kendall managed to say before James thrusted back into his mouth and the brunette gave a deep chuckle.

"Got a way with people, Blondie. Cute little body and this sassy little mouth of yours," James grunted, his hand yanking Kendall back and pulling the blond's head back to look up to him as he stepped forward. "Stick your tongue out like a good boy."

"I can bite you again like a bad boy," Kendall threatened as James' other hand began to stroke himself, quickly moving and tugging. James smiled, his lower body beginning to quake.

"Want you to catch every single drop, Blondie," James whispered, Kendall feeling a warm spurt of semen hit his lips before sloshing to the side of his cheekbones and some landing so close to his eye. His mouth gaped open, feeling and tasting the fluid on his tongue as James moaned, milking out the last few drops and offering himself to Kendall for the blond to taste the last remnants. The brunette gave another little chuckle, "Now this is really sexy of you," he said and took his finger, wiping along Kendall's cheek and pushing the cum into Kendall's open mouth. Kendall's lips clamped shut, his tongue swirling around the tips of James' fingers to lick them clean and James moaned. "Did my little Blondie get switched with some sexy little vixen?" James asked, removing his fingers and crouching to let his tongue dart out to lick Kendall's other cheek clean of the white substance and Kendall's hands shoved James away.

"Okay, that's _really _gross. Freak," Kendall growled, taking the towel his knees were on and wiping his face as James laughed.

"Nope, guess not. Darn, and I thought we were_ really _going to have fun."

"If you think I'm going to fuck you, you have another thing coming," Kendall said dryly, glaring at James as the brunette tucked himself back in and smiled.

"Only a matter of time til you realize how bad you want to sleep with me and I'll happily be waiting for you."

"Get over yourself," Kendall said in annoyance, throwing the towel at James and the brunette dodged it. Kendall rubbed his head, James crawling over to sit beside him and let his arm go around Kendall's torso. James leaned down, kissing Kendall's shoulder and the blond pushed his head away, "Stop it."

"Mean," James murmured and Kendall rolled his eyes, standing up and slowly beginning to make his way down the rocks while James stayed put. "Where are you going?"

"Home. My band has a round tonight we need to win and I need to go wash up, get some mouthwash and get my things," Kendall said simply and James raised an eyebrow.

"My dick had to have been pretty good since you were getting all hard over it," James said rather smartly and Kendall blushed.

"Shut up!" the blond snapped and James laughed, leaning against the rock and looking out to the ocean water before them that was crashing up against the lower rocks. Kendall watched James closely before turning around and continuing to climb down the rocks. His heart was still racing extremely fast, the arousal of the entire situation coursing through his veins and he glanced back up at the brunette on the rocks. "Just because I sucked your dick and got hard doesn't mean I like you or want to sleep with you or anything."

"Sure, Blondie," James said, Kendall seeing that smile on James' face and the blond frowned.

"I mean it!"

"Uh-huh. . .there's going to be a bonfire next Friday night here at the beach," James mentioned and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Wanna be my date?" James asked and Kendall blushed.

"We're not dating just because I sucked your dick," Kendall said defensively and James rolled his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Blondie. Do you want to go with me?"

"No."

"Taking that as a maybe," James said with a goofy smile and Kendall smiled back before slapping a hand over his mouth. He quickly turned, climbing back down the rocks until his toes hit the sand. He glanced back up at James, the brunette giving Kendall a little wave and blew a kiss as Kendall turned back around to continue walking down the beach and gather up his things.

. . .He didn't think he had any plans next Friday. . .

* * *

"Tad!. . .Tad!" James shouted, banging on the front door of the condo before sticking his hand into his pockets. His hair was dried now from all the ocean water, thrown on a blue wife-beater and his brown sandals to drive up to his friend's place. No one was coming to the door but James knew the blond was there, the red Jeep was in the driveway and the only reason he wasn't answering was that Tad was 'busy'. He sighed, moving to the planter by the door and digging through the black dirt until he pulled out the spare gold key. He jabbed it into the keyhole, turning the lock off and opening the door to step inside. He toed off his sandals, looking around the living room area and peered inside the kitchen but there was no sight of the blond anywhere. James then walked to the small set of stairs to check upstairs in the bedrooms before he stopped and stared at what was at the foot of the stairs.

A pair of pink lacy panties.

He stared at the underwear before kicking them off to the side and walked up the stairs, now hearing the sound of a light moaning flowing into his ear as he entered the hallway and moved to Tad's bedroom. He placed his ear on the wood, hearing the moaning coming from inside and his hand grabbed hold of the doorknob to quietly crack the door open to peek inside. There Tad was, the blond's head between two skinny legs and keening whines coming from the girl that was gripping tight at his hair and arching her back, bare breast perked and body writhing in immense pleasure. James watched them, watched as Tad moved to lick along her inner thigh before back and James gently closed the door back. None of them noticed he was even there, James walking down the stairs and flopping down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and letting a sigh escape from his lips.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, James digging and pulling it out to flip it open and see the text.

**Hey! U and Tad wanna go 2 movie? :)**

James sighed, thumb typing over his keypad to his little surfing friend.

**Sorry C, kinda tired**

Which he was, after his and Kendall's little tryst, James went out to surf a couple more waves by himself. The usual group he and Tad hung out with were already heading to their cars, James didn't really care. It was always him that was the last to leave the beach, he wanted to get in as many waves as he could before RCT was going to be down at Surf City. Get as much as he could in before he could show his stuff and hope that he'll make it along the greats like his father once did. The phone buzzed back with Carlos' reply, James glancing over his shoulder at the stairs from a sound of a muffled scream of pleasure.

**Tad not answering phone :( 'm bored**

James bit his lip at that, another text coming in before he could reply back.

**Is Tad ok? He didn't came 2 beach :(**

**He's fine, C**

From the sounds of the girl screaming her head off from upstairs, James assumed Tad was doing _very _fine. James felt his stomach churning at the thought of Tad having sex right upstairs and here he was talking to someone that was supposed to be his fucking _boyfriend._

**Maybe I should go over there n check on him**

James' thumb hit the call button in a frenzied shock, the screen switching to Carlos' number and James placed his phone to his ear as he heard the dial tone. "Hello?" Carlos answered and James licked his lower lip.

"Carlos, Tad is okay," James said quietly. Didn't want Tad and his little friend finding out he was here.

"Then why isn't he answering me? I mean. . .why is he avoiding me?"

James pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why would you think something like that, Carlos?"

"Just. . .I want to talk to him when we're _not _at the beach and he's never around," Carlos said sadly and James sighed.

". . .You know the bonfire next Friday, right? How about you ask him if you both can go?"

"You think he'll say yes?"

"Yeah, he'll take you out to that," James said with a soft smile and heard Carlos give a sigh.

"I really wanted to go to the movies tonight though. . .maybe Kendall could come with me," Carlos murmured and James raised an eyebrow. Kendall?. . .Carlos had Kendall's number?

"Sorry C but Blondie's at some Battle of the Bands thing. . .hey, why don't you go and cheer him on for me?"

"I don't know where they're performing."

"Well call him and ask. . .and while you're at it, give me his number." James heard Carlos give a little giggle at that, "Trying to put the moves on him, James?"

"Well now I can harass him at the beach, at work and over the phone, so it'll be fun at least," James said with a cheeky grin to himself and Carlos laughed again.

"You guys really are cute together, you should be dating."

"Tell that to Blondie, I already know he'll look gorgeous on my arm," James replied, smile coming to his lips at the thought of the blond. He should have tried to sneak in a kiss while he was moving down to lick his cheek. Then again, that might have already warranted a slap from the blond at least, maybe he'll put the moves on him at the bonfire and go for a kiss then. See how it felt to have those soft lips against his own instead of around his dick.

. . .Not that he _didn't _like that feeling but still.

"Yeah, I'll text you his number after I call him. I did like hearing them perform, Logan is _really _good on the bass."

"Only cause it's your life long dream to bang a bass player," James said slyly and knew after he said that, Carlos was most likely blushing hard on the other line.

"Do not! Logan is a really sweet guy, I'm not interested in having _sex _with him. Besides, he has a crush on someone else."

". . .Really. . ."

"Yeah, he's writing them letters. It's so cute! I wish I could have seen what he wrote to them but I understand. It's very personal to him and I rather he and whoever he has a crush on get together."

". . .Say hypothetically, you weren't dating Tad. Would you date Logan?"

". . .Maybe. . .yeah, sure. I mean, he _is _cute. I like his smile and he's really funny to me," Carlos said and James nodded his head.

"Yeah. . .say hi to him too for me."

"Sure James. See you later," Carlos replied and James smiled, saying his goodbyes before hanging up the phone and rubbed his forehead. He craned his head, hearing steps coming down the stairs and soon seeing Tad escorting down a giggling brunette. Tad glanced up, seeing James and crooking an eyebrow.

"James? What are you doing here?" Tad asked and James gave a shrug.

"Thought I'd drop by, tell you 'bout my day," James said and the girl leaned over to Tad, smiling shyly and twirling a finger through her curly brown hair.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah Mia, I'll call you," Tad said, the girl leaning up and her tongue darting out to lick over Tad's lips. The blond chuckled, the girl swaying her hips as she began to saunter out towards the door until James sat down.

"You're forgetting something," James said and she turned, the brunette pointing over at the pair of panties he kicked off to the side. She blushed red, hurriedly moving over and snatching her undergarments off from the floor and rushed out of the condo, Tad beginning to laugh as James rolled his eyes. "Where do you find these sluts?"

"The beach, the park, bars, got a _ton _of babes at my wait," Tad said with a grin, throwing himself on the opposite couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table cluttered up with Sports Illustrated magazines and junk mail. James bit his lower lip, ". . .Carlos tried calling you today, he really wants to hang out."

"Well I don't feel up for hanging out right now, I'll take him to that bonfire thing next week or something."

"I hope you do," James muttered and Tad frowned.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"_This_. Look, I don't feel right about this-"

"Six months I've been doing this and _now _you're not feeling right?" Tad said and James frowned himself.

"He's supposed to be your boyfriend, if not that then our _friend_ and I don't feel okay with this-"

"And what about you and me? What about our pact we made?" Tad hissed out, his eyes angry and cold, "You and me came before Carlos did, you and me are the ones like brothers, _you _and _me _are supposed to stick together. I promised I'd help you get wherever you want to go and you promised me the same thing, what's with this sudden morality change?"

"Look, Kendall suspects something and-" Tad began to smirk, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together.

"How was he? He sucked you off, right?"

"That's not the point-"

"God, now _that's _a blond I wouldn't mind fucking," Tad said with a toothy grin and James growled low in his throat.

"Look, keep your eyes off of him and focus back on Carlos. Tad, he _really _wants to be with you and thinks you're trying to avoid him-"

"Well _maybe _if he wasn't playing this little bullshit game of his, 'no I don't want to sleep with you until I feel _right_'-"

"Carlos is our _friend_, he isn't some fuck toy!" James shouted and Tad stormed onto his feet, his hands balled into fists and James stormed onto his feet as well with nostrils flaring.

"If you're going to be here to nag me about Carlos, maybe you should just get out."

"Yeah, I'll do that," James grumbled, moving from around the coffee table and walking to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to throw open the door and step out before Tad called out, "Remember who's helping you get to Surf City. Remember who promised to give you _all _the prize money if you don't get first." James was silent, glancing over his shoulder at Tad and the blond raised a fist, "Brothers, right?"

". . .Right. . ." James muttered, stepping out of the condo and closing the door behind him.


	11. Good Vibrations

_Eek this is a long chapter but at the same time it turned out **so **much better than what I originally was going to submit as chapter 11 so that's fine by me. Anyways, thanks to Love and Heartz, James'OneAndOnly, DildoCupcake, ButterflyJazz, StuckonBTR13, CharWright5, allthingslovex, neoncherries, Little Blue Wolf, BrRusherGirl, briqhtSTAR, starsandtwinkles17, Breathingsofmyheart, ISmile4BTR, Tete93, I'maNingaRobotCookieMonster, clt7brdgfrth, carousel333, Boromir-A-Love, LifeLikeABook, MissyLove4Life, the anons, Greengirl17, saywhattt, Klaine's Child, MandaxoxoLeigh, Cookie Monster Giggles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, annabellex2, Brittney, DiamondDustK, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, KamesLover, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hariken Hero, jamesmaslowlover, nickyd92, KEALY KAMES, Carphanie, Powah, getlostinthesound and 0hMyJ33V4S for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall stared. . .and stared. . .and stared. . .until he finally let out a sigh, "You realize that this isn't going to work?"

Dak gave a scoff, slamming his hand down hard on Logan's shoulder, "It _too _will work! Everyone knows that the _bad boy_ is the totally bangable person of the band which _means_ Carlos will be dropping his pants at the sight of Logan right here," the manager grinned and Kendall only quirked an eyebrow from behind his place at the counter, Jett and Jo sitting on the couch with Lucy sitting at her drum set. Lucy crossed her arms, "No, he's right. This is going to suck."

"Well _thanks _for the confidence, guys!" Dak said in annoyance and tilted the snapback perched on Logan's head to the side, hands going down to tug at his jeans and make sure they were extra sagging in the behind. Dak smiled, clasping his hands together, "Okay, you are Logan. You are bad. You are cool."

Logan only awkwardly began to pull the jeans back up onto his hips and Dak swatted at his hand, "No! Bad boys sag their pants! You're _bad!_"

"This isn't going to work, Dak," Jo said with a sigh and Dak shook his head at the blond.

"No, we're like a family okay? And when one of us is in need, we're going to help them get the person they want to bang-"

"For the _last _time, I don't want to bang him!" Logan shouted with flushed cheeks, "Carlos is nice and sweet and innocent and is this _really _the right way to go? I mean, Carlos doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be interested in someone cold and bad and mean-"

"He _secretly _wants guys like that. How you described his boyfriend, sure sounds like he likes guys like that," Dak said with a shrug and Kendall shook his head.

"He likes romantic guys. Like the ones that bring flowers and chocolate-"

"And he'll know that I have a big crush on him and turn me away if I show up with candy and chocolate for him!" Logan exclaimed and Lucy gave a shrug herself.

"Well I'd do that and just get the rejection over with than get dressed up like a clown and get rejected for acting like a total douche," Lucy said with a smirk and Dak frowned.

"If he does what I say, he's going to look cool. Logan, when you see him at the beach tomorrow, don't even act like you noticed him. Don't be the one that chases him, make him chase _you_. Then, once you acknowledge his existence, don't speak to him until he speaks to you first. Then-"

"Okay, stop now before you make him look like an idiot," Jett said, standing up and pushing Dak aside, "Logan, just be yourself. . .but don't chicken out either. _Assertive_." The brunette boy sighed, taking off the snapback and held it in his hands. Kendall moved from behind the counter, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"He's right you know. . .why don't you try asking him out someplace?"

Logan bit his lip, "I think I like the idea of me not saying anything to him at all better," he replied and placed the snapback back on. Kendall frowned, reaching up and snatching the hat off of Logan's head.

"Ask him out. Just say it's going to be just a friendly thing and you want to hang out. There's a new mini-golfing course down the street, take him to that," Kendall suggested and Logan's eyes widened in horror.

"_Mini-golfing?_ That's so _lame!_ And childish! He's going to think that I'm a total kid or that I think that he's a kid and he's going to get offended or he's going to laugh at me for being childish and-"

"Okay, okay. How about the movies?" Kendall cut Logan off and it only seemed Logan grew even more worried.

"The only new picture showing is Kiss and Tell, everything else is old and he probably seen it or heard about the ending and I _can't _take him to Kiss and Tell with all of those couples smooching and making out and practically getting it on in the seats around us. It's going to be awkward and if he has the popcorn in his lap and I go get some, he'll probably think I'm going to grab at him and-"

"Park! Everyone loves the park!" Jo exclaimed and Kendall shook his head this time.

"Carlos is allergic to some flowers, he might not enjoy going around them at the park," Kendall explained and Jett snapped his fingers.

"How about Disneyland?"

"I might as well take him mini-golfing!" Logan exclaimed.

"Then it's settled, you're going mini-golfing. _Okay_, next order of business please," Lucy said with hands clasped and Logan bit his lower lip again.

"But what if Carlos doesn't like golfing and gets bored? I mean, what if he gets bored and then never wants to hang out with me again and therefore limiting any chances of him even _remotely _becoming attracted to me and-" Jett gave a little hit to Logan's face, silencing the brunette from his nervous rambling and the man gave a sigh. "Okay. . .I'll try. . ."

"Good."

* * *

The waves were wild on Tuesday, Kendall watching surfers catch the waves up underneath them and trying to make a successful run but only end up making one misstep and getting knocked from their board right into the angry blue water. One by one, the waves getting bigger and faster and he could see James and Tad's group floating a little farther out to sea just watching the other surfers to maybe size up the waves. Kendall frowned at the thought of the two surfers sitting out there far from Carlos to be able to hear them talking, wondering just what it could be that they were keeping secret. No way was Kendall going to believe nothing was going on between the three, there was _something_. Call him nosy, he didn't like bullshitters.

Kendall glanced across from him on the other side of the counter, Logan nervously twirling one of the straws for sodas between his fingers and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"'Bad boys' don't twirl straws between their fingers," Kendall said and Logan dropped the straw back on the counter, hands now going up to mess with the fitted cap on his head. "I can't believe you're going to actually do this."

"It's just a back-up, just in case I don't have the nerves to just outright ask him out. Maybe he can start and then I can lead our conversation to me getting to ask him out."

"That will require you to talk though, 'Bad Boy'. Aren't you supposed to be ignoring him?"

"Stop making this difficult on me!" Logan shouted, snatching off his sunglasses and braced himself against the counter. "The entire time I was driving up here I felt I had to throw up, I even pulled over to see if I could and get it out of my system but my stupid body wouldn't do it. And I feel like I'm starting to sunburn, Carlos wouldn't want to go mini-golfing with someone that looks like a boiled lobster. What am I going to _do?_"

"I'll get you some water," Kendall said, turning on his heel and grabbing a small plastic cup and filling it with some ice and cool water before turning back around and handing it to his nervous friend. He leaned against the counter, "Okay, it's easy. Just work from experience you have of asking other people out." Logan was silent, holding his cup of water awkwardly and Kendall frowned, "You. . .never asked anyone out?"

"Not successfully. I mean, I try but then I either pass out or I throw up or I beat around the bush and the words won't come out and they get freaked out and _god, I'm hopeless!_" Logan flung himself onto the counter, "I never even been on a date before! Hadn't even _kissed _anyone yet! And I'm. . .I'm still a. . ."

"Virgin?" Kendall asked and Logan's head shot up, finger to his lips.

"Don't! Carlos is going to think I'm some loser! I mean, he wouldn't want to hang out with anyone inexperienced and what if I don't know how to. . .please him or-"

"Logan, you're asking him to _mini-golf_. You're not asking him to have sex with you. And it's okay if you're a virgin-"

"Stop saying that!"

"But you _are _one. You're young, you'll have plenty of time to have sex with someone. And if not a boyfriend, you can always go down to a strip club or-"

"I'm not losing my virginity to a stripper! I'll be a total loser then! They'll probably laugh at me! I'm pathetic, so pathetic, so _pathetic_." Logan's face moved back down to it's place on the counter while Kendall rolled his eyes. He saw Carlos and his class coming up to the shore, not that many kids this time, probably cause of the high tide warning and wouldn't want to have not so strong swimmers getting too far out in the water. He saw how Carlos' eyes grew worried from seeing Logan splayed out on the counter, the kids slowly approaching and looking confused as Carlos moved and gave Logan's back a gentle tap. Logan jumped in nerves, hand going up to his cap as Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"Logan? Are you okay?" he asked and Logan puffed his cheeks.

"U-Uhh, yeah I'm fine. Super fine," Logan said and Carlos gave a little smile, beckoning the kids over to the counter as Kendall grabbed the lunch for today, tacos already in a large tray for Carlos to carry out.

"I think he left a note saying each kid gets two," Kendall explained and Carlos looked down in the tray, counting them before counting the kids beside him.

"Yep! Just enough!" he happily chirped, beginning to hand two each to the kids lined up beside him, the little guppies taking and quickly munching on their food. Kendall glanced at Logan, the brunette only staring at Carlos with a heavenly stare and Kendall cleared his throat. Logan looked over at him, his eyes worried and _begging _Kendall to not say anything and the blond only rolled his as Carlos took a taco for himself to have a bite. He glanced between the two men, swallowing down his bite and wiping his mouth. "So what's up?"

"Oh you know, making plans for tomorrow night, huh Logan," Kendall started out, eying Logan as now attention was placed on the turning pale brunette.

"Plans? Like what? For your band or just hanging out?" Carlos asked and Logan sheepishly scratched the back of his head, taking a deep breath.

"Uh, hanging out, chillin', doing our thing at. . .places and. . .stuff," Logan's voice faded off, Carlos giving a little smile.

"What are you planning to do?" Carlos asked and Logan looked at Kendall but the blond turned around. Nope, wasn't going to help anymore. "Like. . .is it only you two or-"

"N-No! W-Well, actually, I was kinda wondering if maybe. . .you could. . .come along. A-As a friend and completely not in a romantic way cause you're dating someone and that would be wrong," Logan rambled out and Kendall closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a quiet sigh. He heard Carlos give a little laugh, "Wasn't thinking it would be anything but friends, but it's nice that you'd be so respectful of someone's relationship. Speaking of which, how's it going with the person you're crushing on?"

Logan blushed as Carlos stepped forward, "Are you thinking about asking them out soon?"

"W-Well, I haven't really been able to get around to doing that cause. . ."

"You're shy?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded. "Aw~" Carlos placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, his thumb running gently over the flushing red skin, "That's so cute. But you can't be shy, you need to be assertive. But don't come off too strong, just be the cute and charming you," Carlos suggested and Logan gave a smile.

"Y-Yeah. . .I'll do that," Logan said softly and Carlos beamed, looking over to Kendall.

"So where are we going? Is it someplace fun?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"There's a new mini-golfing course that opened up and we're going to give it a little spin, just for fun," Kendall explained and Carlos smiled even brighter, looking back to Logan.

"Sounds great! But I got to tell you, I'm _horrible _at golf. Like, it'll take me twenty swings to get the ball into the hole. But I'd go with you guys," Carlos said and Logan smiled.

"Actually, my dad used to take me mini-golfing all the time when I was little."

"Really? You think maybe for tomorrow night you can be my 'personal' golf teacher?" Carlos asked and the question was innocent as can be. Yet, Kendall saw how fast Logan's face went red and how woozy the brunette was starting to become. Carlos grabbed hold of Logan's arm, "Logan? Are you okay?"

"P-Peachy. U-Uh, sure, don't see any problem doing that. I can show you how to. . .swing a club and. . .things."

Carlos gave another laugh, rocking back and forth on his heels, "I'd like that."

Kendall smiled, Logan sheepishly scratching the back of his head and the bottle green eyes moved to see James and Tad walking up to the shack, Kendall noticing how James' face wasn't happy at all. He moved aside, Carlos turning and giving a pleasant smile to his boyfriend and friend, Tad moving to kiss Carlos before the Latino could notice James' sour mood. Kendall raised an eyebrow at the brunette, crossing his arms as James leaned against the counter, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," James grumbled and Kendall scoffed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Tell me."

"Get me a soda."

"Don't give me that attitude," Kendall snapped and James growled, Carlos breaking away to look at James with worried expression.

"James, is there something wrong?" Carlos asked and James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

". . .Water's just bad today," James mumbled and Kendall frowned even more.

"That's it?"

"Not like _you'd_ understand, Blondie. . .are you going to get me a soda or what?" James said irritatedly and Kendall glared, turning on his heel and grabbed a cup to fill it with ice and soda. He walked past the lids back to the counter, "Here's your soda." And with that, Kendall splashed the drink right into James' face, throwing the empty cup at him afterwards. James slammed his fists on the counter, Carlos quickly trying to get in between but James just pushed the smaller man away, storming off and trying to wipe the soda from his eyes. Carlos turned to Kendall, worried and glanced back at Tad.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked and Tad sighed.

"Nothing, babe-"

"It's _something_. Tad, stay with the kids." Carlos said, turning on his heel and ran after James shouting out his name. Tad groaned, looking down at the small group of children looking after their surfing instructor before looking back at Tad and the blond pointed down at them.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Tad asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Take them back to the whitewater?" he said and Tad rolled his eyes, turning around and walking back to the water while the kids followed slowly after him, leaving Kendall and Logan by themselves at the shack. Logan gave a small gulp, looking at the blond angrily drumming his fingers on the surface.

"Maybe. . .throwing the soda at him was a little much-"

"He was acting like an ass! I mean, what the hell! Who cares if the water is 'bad', it's water! Stupid, jerk asshole," Kendall grumbled and crossed his arms with an irritated pout on his lips. Logan scratched the back of his neck. "So. . .tomorrow night?. . .I should be getting home."

"Why so early?" Kendall asked.

"Gotta catch up on my mini-golfing expertise as well as find interesting topics to discuss with Carlos on our 'outing'." Logan beamed, "Going on an 'outing' with Carlos! That's like, first base right?"

Kendall shook his head 'no' and Logan paused, "Like. . .stepping up to bat?"

Kendall gave a little shrug, "Maybe."

Logan smiled, "That's farther than I've gone so I'm happy with it! See ya tomorrow!"

And Logan turned on his heel, first time Kendall see the brunette look so excited.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell did you think you were doing acting out like that yesterday?" Tad snapped at the brunette lounging on the beige couch, James not looking over at his friend at all, "I mean, least you could have done was keep your mouth shut."

"You know, this is my place. I can kick you out if I want," James said in annoyance and Tad sat down beside him, James only turning more to the side to not look at the blond.

"Kick me out? What for, I'm not the one acting _crazy_."

"I'm just angry, okay!" James shouted, "Seriously? You blow me and Carlos off Sunday night to fuck some slut? Least you could have done was told him earlier you weren't going to go so that way he wouldn't have gotten all dolled up for you and look like an idiot sitting around waiting for _you_."

"I'm going to make it up to him at the bonfire, okay? Can you stop getting your nose in what happens between me and Carlos?"

"I'm just. . ." James put his head in his hands, "Man, this isn't right. This isn't right-"

"You act like no one has done it before."

"Doesn't make it right, Tad," James said, rubbing his forehead and Tad gave a shrug.

"Guess you could always tell if you really think it's such a bad thing. And I could always just tell my cousin to take you _off_ the list for the final RCT competition," Tad said, looking over at James' still face, "We're brothers, remember? We protect each other. I told my cousin to put you on the list, to give you a second chance after that bomb of a surf you did at the semi-finals. And you _know _how long it takes for RCT to even _give _another chance like this, hell it's been like _f__ive years _since the last RCT circuit was down hear in Malibu and I helped you. Why can't you do this for me? What Carlos doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

James said nothing and Tad gave his back a few slaps, "Where's the waves taking you?"

". . .RCT. . .like Dad," James murmured and Tad gave his arm a punch, smile on his lips.

"Yeah! And you're going to freaking blow them away and make it international. Australia, man. _Brazil_. _Fiji_. James, you'll get to surf the _Pipeline_. Slater and Anderson and your dad's _Pipeline_. Plus all the sponsors and the money and you'll be doing your dad justice by going into RCT alongside him as the _best_ surfer this side of Malibu. Where's the waves taking you?"

"RCT."

"Louder!"

"RCT!" James shouted and Tad threw an arm around James' neck, his fist going to ruffle James' hair and the brunette gave a laugh, struggling in his friend's grasp.

"That's my bro! First Surfrider, then Surf City, then Ehukai at O'ahu! Going places!" Tad shouted happily, the two wrestling on the couch laughing and shouting until there was a knock at James' door. James managed to break away, looking over at the door and getting of the couch to go and open the door with small smile on his face that faded away when he saw Carlos on the other side. Carlos bit his lower lip, giving a little smile.

"Um, hi?" he asked and James leaned against the doorframe, that sick and upset feeling coming back in his stomach again.

"Hey. . .Carlos. . ." James said and Carlos peered around James' figure to see Tad sitting on the couch. He quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know Tad was here. . .are you guys talking or-"

"N-No, come on in," James said, ushering the smaller male inside and closing the door behind them. Tad got off the couch, wrapping Carlos in his arms and giving a kiss to his lips while James watched from afar. Carlos looked over his shoulder, "I was wondering, me and Kendall and Logan are going to go mini-golfing and I wanted to see if you wanted to come along. . .Tad, you wanna go too?" Carlos was looking up at the blond with hopeful eyes and Tad bit his lower lip.

"Baby, mini-golf really isn't my thing."

"But it'll be fun! I'm not great either but-"

"Well I hope you have fun but I'm not really up for it tonight," Tad said with a sorry smile and Carlos gave a slow nod.

". . .Okay. . ."

"Don't give me that look," Tad said, tilting Carlos' chin up so he could give an innocent and soft peck to his boyfriend's lips, "Can I have a smile?" he asked and Carlos gave him one, not as happy as he usually was and Tad kissed his lips again. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too," Carlos said softly, kissing Tad again and James looked away, not sure if he was able to stomach all of this as Tad's hand went down low to give Carlos' behind a good little pat before pulling away.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow? Over lunch?" Tad asked and Carlos began to smile.

"At the little bistro downtown?"

"Anything you want, baby," Tad said and Carlos gave a happy little smile, kissing Tad more eagerly and happily before turning away and looking at James' face.

"So are you coming?" Carlos asked and James rubbed the back of his neck.

". . .Sure. . .I kinda just wanna get away from here."

* * *

The mini-golfing course was nice, well designed and bright for all the little kids coming to enjoy the decorations and bright lights. Kendall found himself smiling at the sight, knowing that he'll be enjoying himself at least, seeing as though he didn't want to try and intrude on Logan and Carlos hopefully making sparks. He glanced over his shoulder at Logan walking back with all three of their tickets inside, his cheeks rosy either from the cold or the excitement of an 'outing' with Carlos. Logan handed the blond's ticket and looked down at the two tickets in his hand.

"This is great, _really _great!" Logan said with a big smile and Kendall nodded his head. "Do you think we should go golfing first or get something to eat? I mean, we could eat and I could get the chance to make some small talk with Carlos or we can go golfing and give Carlos his lesson."

"Depends, do you want to have your hands all over Carlos now or later?" Kendall asked with a wry smile and Logan blushed red.

"D-Don't say it like that! I'm not some pervert! I fully intend to teach Carlos like a proper mini-golfing teacher would," Logan said sternly, looking over his shoulder and around to see if Carlos was coming. He bit his lower lip, "You don't think he won't show up, right?"

"I texted him come at eight so. . ." he paused, seeing that Logan's jaw was hanging and Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You have his _number?_"

". . .Shit. I mean. . .okay yeah, I have his number. It was only for surfing and-"

"Oh man, oh man." Logan sucked in a breath, "You're already ahead. You're already running to second base."

"Are you even aware what baseball terminology you're using? I'm not even thinking about going to _first _base with Carlos, don't worry. . .ask him for his number at the end of this."

"H-His number? What if he thinks that's too personal too soon?"

"Nonsense. He'll probably give you his number so you can go on another outing. You know, the next time it'll be just you two," Kendall said, giving a playful nudge and Logan could only give a sheepish little smile at the sound of that.

"Yeah. . .that's if this goes well."

"Which it will, I'll stay out of you guy's way so that way everything just falls nicely into-"

"Guys! Hey!" Carlos' cheerful voice was heard behind them and Kendall turned, eyes widening in horror to see James standing right beside the cheerful Latino and dressed in a dark coat with blue jeans. Carlos moved to give Kendall a hello hug before moving to Logan and hugging the bassist, Logan melting like goo in Carlos' grasp as Carlos turned and gestured to James. "I hope you don't mind, he just paid for his ticket and everything and it makes it more even, right?"

". . .Right," Kendall muttered, glaring at James. James didn't say anything, only looking down at the pavement beneath their feet while Logan handed Carlos his ticket and Carlos happily accepted it. He turned, looking around and giving a bright smile to the bright lights shining in his face. "So what are we gonna do? Eat first or start putting?"

"Well, I was thinking. . .grab a bite?" Logan suggested and Carlos nodded his head.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Carlos chirped, grabbing onto Logan's hand and not letting the brunette revel in the fact that 'oh my gosh, you're holding my _hand_' as he dragged Logan to the entrance and leaving James and Kendall still standing there out front. James decided now to look up into Kendall's face, Kendall seeing how sorry the hazel eyes were.

". . .Sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday, I had something on my mind," James said and Kendall scoffed.

"You think that's enough?"

"You threw soda on me and I didn't beat your ass, isn't _that _good enough?" James said and Kendall gave a pout.

". . .Good point. . .come on then," Kendall said, turning on his heel and striding through the gate, letting the ticket handler rip off the stub before handing it back and Kendall stuck the little piece of paper into his pocket. James was right behind him, the brunette catching up and the two walking over to the little food stand that Logan and Carlos were in line for.

"So. . .guess this is like our date, huh?"

"_Please_, as if I'd go on a date with you. For your information, I don't like guys that don't tell me anything."

"Well I don't like guys that are nosy little parkers," James said snappily and Kendall glared.

"Well _I _don't like arrogant pushy perverts that think they can push me aside when they don't get what they want."

"Well _**I **_don't like obnoxious, hot-tempered little punks that don't know their place and decide that they'll force themselves into any situation they want."

"Well-"

"Um, guys?" Carlos quietly asked, Kendall and James stopping their yelling match to look over at Logan and Carlos looking at the two of them with slight concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Hey, you guys are next," James said with a smile and the two turned, Carlos pulling Logan to the counter to order as James turned back to give Kendall an annoyed glare.

"You're not going to ruin this for Logan and Carlos," Kendall said with a growl and James turned away.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Kendall scowled, turning back to Logan and Carlos in front of them, Carlos rocking back and forth on his heels as the man brought out to him a corn dog and a soda and for Logan a sandwich and milkshake. Carlos took his food, guiding Logan over to one of the tables by the fountains as Kendall and James approached the counter. Kendall squinted his eyes to see the menu, "Okay, let me have-" He stopped, patting his front pockets, then his back and groaned. "Shit, forgot the wallet in the truck." Kendall began to walk out of the line but James grabbed onto his wrist tight.

"What do you want?" James asked and Kendall tried to yank his wrist free from James' grip.

"I need to get my wallet first."

"I'll pay for you, Blondie. Now what do you want?" James said and Kendall bit his lip, looking back up at the menu.

". . .Chili cheese fries and a pink smoothie," Kendall said and the man nodded, now looking over to James for the brunette's order. James stuck his hands in the coat pockets, "Yeah, I'll have a slice of pizza and a pink smoothie myself," he added with a little grin, Kendall rolling his eyes as James dug out his wallet and gave the man just the right amount for both of their meals. The food was prepared in a dash, one steaming tray of chili cheese fries and a hot plate of pepperoni pizza were on the counter along with two pink smoothies. James grabbed the drinks, Kendall grabbed the food and both of them made their way to the table where Logan and Carlos were sitting at.

The two were seated side by side, leaving no other choice but for Kendall and James to do the same thing and grab their chairs as they simultaneously set their food down.

"Thanks for. . .buying my food and stuff," Kendall mumbled and James gave a small smile, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"No problem, Blondie. You owe me though," James replied and Carlos smiled as well, clasping his hands together.

"Yay! So we all made up now!" he chirped and Kendall couldn't help but smile Carlos' positivity, taking a sip from his pink smoothie as Carlos glanced between him and James. "So are you guys ready for the bonfire? It's going to be so much fun!" he said and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Bonfire?"

"Yeah, there's gonna be one at the end of the week and you can catch me there dancing and having the time of my life over there. You guys are coming, right? Kendall? Logan?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a little blush while Kendall gave a shrug of his own.

"I'm going," Kendall answered and Logan looked down at his food.

"Well I. . .I don't really know if that's my kind of thing," Logan said rather embarrassed and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"Why? There's going to be music and good food and drinks and it's going to be a lot of fun!"

"I-I'm not the best dancer-"

"Don't need to be, everyone's grinding on each other and getting down in the sand so you don't really have to know how to dance to go," James said, shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip of his own pink smoothie. It seemed Logan only grew more embarrassed at the thought of that, clearing his throat, "I-I don't know-"

"Well. . .you can just mingle and hang out. Come on, please?" Carlos asked with a smile and Logan looked down at his milkshake, stirring the straw between his fingers.

". . .Sure. . .but I got to practice on my dancing."

And Carlos gave Logan the biggest hug, the brunette's face turning redder than the neon lights around them.

* * *

The light blue golf ball hit against the side of the wall and bounced off one of the hippo's tooth, moving forward just a bit and stopping all together as Kendall gave an annoyed huff, "Who the hell puts a stupid hippo in front of the freaking golf hole?" Kendall asked to no one in particular as James gave a little laugh and placed the red golf ball down.

"Move aside, babe. Let me show you how it's done," James boasted, Kendall moving to stand on the grass and watch as James gave his club a few little test swings before getting into position and lightly tapping his own golf ball with the shiny metal edge of the club. The ball rolled slowly along, only going by Kendall's by just a margin of a distance and James gave a pout as Kendall laughed.

"Your first time, I see?"

"You're no Tiger Woods either, Blondie," James said defensively and Kendall laughed again, pushing James aside to get his chance to hit the ball. He placed his feet apart, tongue poking out of the corner of his lips and raised his club up to swing before he heard James say, "You know. . .that's the first time I heard you laugh. . .and I saw you smile."

Kendall stopped, lowering his club to look over at James and the brunette's eyes were glancing over Kendall's body, an elevator look but not lecherous at all. In fact, it was. . .rather admiring, like Kendall had to have been the most gorgeous looking thing James rested eyes upon. The blond blushed, his hand subconsciously going up to run through his hair and straighten it, "Oh. . .yeah, I guess."

"You having fun?"

". . .Yeah, I am," Kendall said with a gentle smile and James nodded his head.

"I'm having fun too. . .glad I came," James replied and Kendall felt his cheeks straining on how hard he was smiling, turning his head away to try and force his mouth down into a neutral expression and not risk continuing to look like some giddy lovestruck idiot.

Lovestruck? Who said anything about that? Nope, not even.

Kendall readied himself to swing the club again but heard James calling out for him to wait and the blond paused, James coming up to Kendall and letting his arms go around his frame to grip at his hands holding onto the handle of the club, "Loosen up right here, you're too tense."

"Mmm-hmm," Kendall hummed, feeling James rest his chin on his shoulder as the both of them gave the club a little test swing, Kendall scooting back slightly and feeling his back pressed tight against James' front. He let a sigh, James' hands still tight on his own as he gave a small swing and the blue ball bounced off the walls and banged back and forth between the two hippo teeth like a pinball machine until it stopped dead center of the hippo mouth, the hole still on the other side. Kendall gave a huff, looking over his shoulder at James' face, "Thanks for making me still suck."

James only hummed in response, swinging Kendall's hands that were holding the club before moving away to go grab his club and hit his own ball but Kendall stepped in front. "I think that I should hit yours since you messed me up on mine."

"No fair!" James shouted and Kendall nodded.

"It's fair, step aside, I get a freebee hit," Kendall said and James gave a pout, moving aside anyways and Kendall got into a stance to hit the ball, looking at it before looking over at the hippo mouth. He bit his lower lip, swinging the club slightly and rocking back and forth on the edge of his feet. ". . .You can still put your arms around me," Kendall commented and heard no response but soon felt the warmth of James' chest against his back and James' strong hands on his own as James rested his chin back on Kendall's shoulders.

And James was able to see Kendall's shy little smile nice and up close.

* * *

"So. . .he didn't want to come?" Logan asked, not really wanting to discuss Tad on his and Carlos' 'outing' but he didn't have any other subjects that popped into his mind that Carlos would be interested about so that will have to do. He reached down and took his ball out of the golf hole as Carlos gave a sad little nod and sigh, placing his purple golf ball down on the ground.

"Yeah, he didn't feel like it I guess. . .but I. . .I just really want to spend time with him outside of the beach and we haven't been doing it lately," Carlos murmured and Logan bit his lower lip, twirling the handle of his club in his palms.

"Well. . .if it makes you feel better, he's missing out not hanging with you," Logan said and Carlos glanced over at him, a smile coming to his face and that frown at the thought of Tad disappearing quicker and quicker with each passing second.

"Yeah. . .he's missing out on how nice and fun of a guy you are and a great time we're having together, right?"

"Right," Logan said with a smile and Carlos gave a small laugh, looking down at the golf ball and giving a tiny squeak. "I'm _horrible _at this game! How many am I losing by?"

"Oh maybe five, ten. . .thirty strokes?" Logan said with a shrug and little smile and Carlos groaned, looking down at the tiny little ball in front of him and slightly swinging his club and Logan walked over (keeping a reasonable and comfortable distance so that Carlos didn't think he was trying to intrude on his personal bubble and think that Logan was some insensitive jerk trying to get with Carlos) to observe. He pointed at Carlos' feet, "You're a little bit too close to the ball, take a couple steps back."

Carlos nodded, taking a few steps back and now straightening his arms forward so the head of the club was right by the ball and Logan bit his lower lip, "Okay, now bend your legs a bit."

"Like this?" Carlos asked, practically squatting and Logan shook his head.

"Only a bit, just for leverage when you swing," Logan said and Carlos nodded, standing up straight and then barely bending his legs at all and he sighed. "No, not like that either."

Carlos looked over at the brunette, "Well can you show me? Come over here?" he asked and Logan widened his eyes. Show. . .like. . ._hands-on?_ He gulped, Carlos looking at him with expectant eyes as Logan took one step, two steps, three steps over. There was a reasonable gap in between them and Carlos gave a tiny laugh, "How am I supposed to learn if you're over there? Come on."

Logan blushed, it's just learning. It's not being a pervert, no. It's just a method of learning that is perfectly normal and he shouldn't be getting all worked up over it, yeah. Logan had to keep saying that in his head as he stepped behind Carlos and Carlos turned around to face the purple ball again. He bent his legs barely some more and Logan sucked in a breath as his hands went down to Carlos' thighs and gently pressed down on them. Toned and muscled Logan already knew but they were amazingly soft and plush underneath the dark pair of jeans. Carlos smiled, "Okay so like that and am I holding the club right?"

"Straighten your arms a bit," Logan said and Carlos looked over his shoulder at him. The brunette blushed a couple seconds later, awkwardly putting down his club and reaching over to place hands on Carlos' holding his club to straighten out his arms and fix his grip. He was trying _so _hard to not put his chin on Carlos' shoulder, not fall into a daze from how good and sweet Carlos smelt or freak out that his hands might be turning sweaty and they were right on top of Carlos' soft ones. And the worse of it all was that Carlos' behind was nicely pressed up against Logan's front, hips to ass and Logan was only _praying _that Carlos didn't think he was trying to assault him. "And you're going to just-" Logan gently swung both of their arms and the club lightly tapped the purple hole, bouncing off the wall and landing by the little palm tree on the course near the hole. Carlos smiled, "Oh that was _much _better!" he chirped and Logan smiled.

Carlos looked over, "Can you show me again?" he asked, lower lip in between his teeth and Logan felt his heart racing in nerves.

"S-Sure," he stuttered out and Carlos smiled, walking over and plucking his golf ball off the green and walking back over to Logan to settle it down again. It wasn't like there were other people behind them waiting for them to get done with this tropical themed hole, matter of fact most of the mini-golfers were down at the beginning of the course and leaving the two of them alone. Carlos smiled and stepped in front of Logan, bending his legs and straightening his arms out just like before until Logan's hips were nice against Carlos' behind. Logan wanted to scream but kept his mouth shut as his hands went down to grasp Carlos' again. "S-So just gentle, remember?"

"Gentle, got it," Carlos said, giving his butt a little shake and _wow_, Logan didn't know if he was being tortured or being blessed right now. Logan and Carlos swung the club and the ball bounced off the walls like it did before only this time it actually managed to roll into the hole and Carlos gave a loud squeal of excitement, bouncing away from Logan to show the brunette his surprised smile. "I got it in!" Carlos chirped and Logan nodded, giving a thumbs up as Carlos went and picked his ball out of the hole, pointing over to the course over next to them with a dog sitting in the middle of the course, tongue splayed out long and stretched. "Let's go to this one," Carlos suggested, the two stepping over and Logan standing aside to let Carlos hit first.

"Okay, try it by yourself this time," Logan said and Carlos nodded, bending his legs, straightening his arms, hips giving a little shake as he got ready to hit the ball and swung the club, the purple ball going far down the course and rolling up a bit onto the dog's tongue but slowed and rolled back down to the tip. Logan clapped, "That was very good!"

"Yeah. . .but I still liked it when you were showing me," Carlos said with a little smile that Logan's brain could not decipher if it was flirting or sexual or all of the above and he gulped. Carlos tilted his head to the side, "Could you. . .show me again?" he cooed and Logan practically threw his club to the ground as he rushed over there and stood behind Carlos once more. The surf instructor gave a little laugh, Logan's arms around him holding his grasp on the golf clubs and hips going against his ass once more as they bent their legs and Logan's nose was grazing on the side of Carlos' head to give a subtle smell.

"Okay, can you feel that?" Logan asked, giving the club some practice swings and Carlos nodded, giving another little laugh.

"Yeah, I _feel _it," he said, giving his ass a wiggle against Logan's hips and Logan's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't hard, was he? R-Reasonable since this had to have been the farthest he's ever gone with a guy or girl before and that's saying _a lot_. Was this second base? Or third? He's going to look like a total _idiot_ and a horndog if he wound up with a boner playing mini-golf with Carlos and Carlos is going to think he was such a loser getting all riled up just because he was up against him and he'll think he's even more of a pathetic loser if _it_ happens. Logan broke away, feeling a raging stiffie now against the front of his pants and he quickly put hands in front of himself, awkward and mentally kicking himself for how stupid he looked now as Carlos turned to look in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"I-I just need to go to the bathroom for a second. Be right back!" Logan rushed away, leaving his golf club and ball behind as he rushed down the small walkway to get to the bathrooms, his gait growing more awkward and more troublesome to keep _it _happening. He can't let _it_ happen, not here when Carlos actually was having fun and _liked _Logan enough that Logan wouldn't be afraid to ask him out on another outing. If _it _happens then Logan might as well be done and he most certainly did _not _want to be done with Carlos so soon! He reached the bathrooms, eyes widening on the sign for the mens' bathroom reading 'Closed for cleaning' and he groaned, head whirling around and eyes landing on Kendall and James. The two were at the hole with various flower arrangements planted (Carlos avoiding that one to prevent going into a sneezing fit) and Logan bit his lower lip, now waddling over to the two putting.

"Kendall! Keys! _Please!_" Logan panted and Kendall glanced up from looking down at the ball, James glancing up from resting his chin on Kendall's shoulder.

"Why? Are you ready to go home?"

"No! I just, I need-"

"Wow, nice boner you got there," James said with a wry smile and Kendall elbowed James in the stomach as Logan blushed and tried to cover himself up again with his hands.

"You're not thinking about jacking off in the truck, are you?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I _need _something! The bathrooms are closed and Carlos-"

"You got a boner over playing mini-golf with Carlos?" James asked, trying his hardest not to laugh and Kendall elbowed him in the stomach again as Logan's cheeks flushed.

"You don't understand! Carlos was, his, how he was against-"

"Logan?"

Logan jumped with a scared yelp, Carlos standing behind him holding both of their golf balls and clubs and looking at the brunette in concern, "What's going on?" Carlos asked and Kendall shrugged out of James' grasp, digging his hands inside his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"I think we're going to go," he replied and Carlos gave a slow nod of his head.

"Oh. . .okay. . .well, bye Logan! It was fun!" Carlos grabbed Logan and hugged the brunette tight and Logan gasped, struggling and fighting in Carlos' grasp until he managed to break away and turn around to not face the confused Latino. Kendall and James' eyes widened at the wet stain on the front of Logan's jeans, the brunette hanging his head in shame. _It _happened. James covered his mouth to keep the snort from escaping and cleared his throat, "C-Come on, Carlos. Let's drop off our t-_things~ha._" Okay, that one managed to slip through and James quickly escorted Carlos away before he could ask any questions.

* * *

"I had a really fun time," Carlos said to Logan through the window. Logan only gave a slow nod, his eyes on his now starting to dry lap and embarrassed shame still on his face. Carlos bit his lip, "Um. . .maybe we can do this again?"

". . .Yeah. . ." Logan murmured and Carlos looked down, tapping his foot while James and Kendall watched from afar.

". . .Can I have your number so maybe I can call you later?" Carlos asked and Logan's eyes widened.

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"Of course! Give me your phone so I can put my number in," Carlos said with a smile, the two exchanging phones through the window as James gave a small sigh.

"Isn't that cute?" he asked and Kendall shrugged. He glanced over at the blond beside him, giving a little nudge, "How come I don't have your number?"

"Because I already get enough sexual harassment by you at both of my jobs, I don't want it to continue over the phone," Kendall said simply and James pouted.

"I'm a good guy, I wouldn't do something like that. What if I just want pleasant conversation with you and we both just happen to be in our separate beds, naked and horny and point that out?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes, nudging him back.

"Not happening in a million years."

"I'll just ask Carlos for your number, might as well give it to me now. . .you owe me for your food, give me your number," James demanded with a grin and Kendall sighed, digging out his cell phone as James pulled out his and both swapped. Kendall typed in his number, saving his contact before being returned to James' contact list and his eyebrows furrowed at just how many _girls _were listed, all of them having a star and a 'T' right after them.

". . .Got a lot of girls in your contacts," Kendall commented, scrolling through them and looking at each one. James snatched the phone away, quickly turning it off and shoving it into his pocket before Kendall could even react. James handed Kendall his phone, the blond staring at the device before snatching his away as well and shoving it into his pocket. "Well bye," Kendall said irritatedly, beginning to walk to the truck but James grabbed his hand.

"Wait, wait Blondie," James said, pulling Kendall back and close to him. He gave a small smile, "I had fun with you tonight, really."

". . .Yeah, I did too," Kendall said softly and James beamed, hazel eyes glancing downwards to Kendall's lips and Kendall's eyes doing the same to James. How soft they looked, parting slightly to sip in a slow breath of air and Kendall felt his cheeks flush red as James' tongue darted out to lick across his lower lip. He placed hands on James' chest, "I-I don't kiss on first dates," he stuttered out and wanted to kick himself for even blurting that out since there wasn't even _talk _about a kiss. James gave a laugh, hand patting the small of Kendall's back.

"Wasn't thinking about kissing you, Blondie. 'Sides, your mouth probably tastes like chili cheese and that's not very sexy," James said with a little chuckle and let his thumb go up to tap against Kendall's lips as the blond blushed.

"Yeah. . .your lips are probably greasy like the pizza you were eating," Kendall commented and James smiled, leaning down and letting his lips brush against Kendall's cheek in a soft kiss. Kendall's heart sped, hands balling into fists tight as James pulled away with a smile.

"Lips didn't feel greasy there, right?"

". . .Right," Kendall murmured, placing a hand on the spot where James kissed him and the brunette winked.

"I'll see you around, Blondie," James said with a smile, blowing a kiss Kendall's way before turning on his heel and calling Carlos over so the both of them can get home. Kendall just stood there, watching James' back and fingertips rubbing in circles at the spot where James kissed him.

And continued to rub that spot the drive to Logan's house and back to his apartment, as he walked up the stairs and entered his home, toed off his shoes and climbed into bed.


	12. Cherry, Cherry Coupe

_Here's another update! And really, it's awesome for all of the feedback I'm getting for this story. Thank you very much for it :) And of course, thank you to whatsupppl, ItalianChick88, NekoYaoiLover07, musicismyhero, laurithedreamer, Emark, DramaJen89, DavidTheElephant, alysonstrivelli, EveryDayImBTRushering, Theoygmepuff, luverofjamesandlily, itachifangirl2424, Dylan-Leon, dlperedo, lolotin, JamesxKendallxKames3, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, bigguyrusher14, Lil' P 101, briqhtSTAR, invisible00, Mrs. KisanceKiss, Hariken Hero, Klaine's Child, Greengirl17, EthanLover, Caseyla, annabellex2, StuckOnBTR13, Carphanie, the anon, ISmile4BTR, Emark, nickyd92, jamesmaslowlover, Love and Heartz, brittney, AbiDiLaurentis, pale-red-lips, CrazyKAMESFan13, KEALY KAMES, James'OneAndOnly, starsandtwinkles17, KamesForever and I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead for all of the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"The more you think about it, the more bad it is than it really was," Kendall said matter of factly, pouring the lemonade into all of the cups Guitar Dude set up for him as Logan gave a groan and grabbed his hair.

"You don't under_stand_, you probably _never _had that happen to you in a date before! I mean. . ._it _is the reason why I'm still a virgin. It's over before I can even tell someone 'hi'. Nobody wants to sleep with a guy that. . .well. . ."

"Can't stay hard?" Kendall filled in the blanks and Logan winced. The blond rolled his eyes, "There isn't a nicer way to say it, just get over it." Logan gave a huff and glanced over his shoulder. Carlos was in the whitewater with his students, helping a little girl remain balanced on her surfboard and tickling her sides as Logan gave a gentle sigh.

"He's so perfect and he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me," Logan said with a sad and depressed sigh that Kendall only gave an eye roll to.

"You don't know that. Did he call you once you got home?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded his head, small smile coming to his lips at that.

"He wanted to let me know that he got home safe too and that he had a fun time. . .plus, he wants to invite me to some lunch at a burger joint," Logan said and Kendall grinned, reaching over to give a slap on the shoulder.

"See! He still wants to hang out with you! You need to stop getting all worried over nothing, he thinks you're amazing," Kendall replied and Logan only gave a small shrug as the blond checked the salamander keeping the burritos Guitar Dude prepared nice and warm. Logan drummed his fingers on the red surface of the counter, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as he gave a nervous swallow.

"The bonfire is tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. You're not thinking about chickening out and not going, are you?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow and Logan gulped.

"I don't know how to dance. And I'm most certainly _not _going to be grinding on Carlos! Got enough of that at the golf course," Logan mumbled with a blush on his cheeks and Kendall gave a shrug.

"Might be the only time that he'll actually let you do it since he's with Tad," Kendall suggested and Logan groaned.

"I know. . .what about you?" Logan asked and Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"What about me?" Kendall asked and it was now Logan's turn to give a sly little smile.

"I saw James kiss your cheek in the rearview mirror of the truck," Logan called out and Kendall blushed, the bottle green eyes now glancing out to the ocean where James was riding a wave smooth and fast. Tad and his little group were only watching him from a distance, Kendall slightly wondering what it would be that Tad was telling them and not telling James as the brunette continued to surf. "You know, for someone you supposedly don't like-"

"What do you mean _supposedly? _I _don't_ like him like that," Kendall said sternly and Logan's smile turned more wry and eyebrow began to quirk upwards.

"Really? Cause he bought you dinner at the golf course-"

"Which doesn't mean anything."

"_And _he had arms around you when you guys were golfing-"

"_Doesn't mean anything._"

"_And _I saw you two exchange phones so that means you gave him your number _and _he gave a kiss on the cheek-"

"It doesn't mean _anything!_" Kendall shouted, slamming a hand on the counter in slight frustration and embarrassment. His eyes wandered back to see James and Tad paddling to the shore and his heart began to beat extremely fast, bottle green shooting back to glare at Logan. "Look, none of those things that he did really mean anything. He likes me as a quick fuck, I don't think he's _actually _looking for a relationship. I didn't come out here from Minnesota to start dating, I'm came here to make it big with you and the band. James wants to be a pro surfer, he doesn't have time for boyfriends so. . .it's not going to go anywhere other than him flirting with me and-"

"You flirting right back?" Logan asked and Kendall frowned.

"I'm _not _flirting with him."

". . .You _tease_ him," Logan said with a grin and Kendall opened his mouth to growl something out at Logan before he saw tan arms wrap around Logan's frame in surprise, Carlos' head nuzzling into the crook of Logan's neck. Carlos' hands went up to Logan's eyes, the color in Logan's cheeks fading as Carlos gave a little giggle.

"Guess who!" he chirped and Logan gave a dry swallow, Kendall rather enjoying this. Serves him right for thinking he had something for James. Cause he _totally _doesn't! Even if Kendall was thinking about that kiss on the cheek for most of the night and most of the morning. . .and how _good _it felt for James to have his arms around him and his chin resting on his shoulder. Kendall's mind memorized how tight the brunette hugged him, how the muscles felt and the scent of James' skin when he was holding him as they played golf. Citrus-y and tropical, Kendall could swear that the scent was already flowing into his nose and James was still a good ways down the beach from the shack.

His heart sped, quickly beginning to hand out the burritos and the lemonades to the kids to get his mind off of the brunette surfer while Carlos still waited for Logan to take a guess as to who it was that was covering his eyes. Carlos gave another little smile Kendall's way as he leaned more into Logan's back, the brunette clenching the countertop tight as he let out a little squeak. "Come on Logie! Guess!"

"C-_Carlos~_" Logan stuttered out and Carlos smiled, removing his hands from Logan's eyes to wrap arms around Logan's waist.

"Correct! How you been?" Carlos chirped, still hugging Logan tight and Logan gave a rather nervous laugh.

"O-Oh, y-you know. F-Fine," Logan stuttered out and Kendall handed Carlos his burrito and lemonade. Carlos smiled, removing arms from around Logan to take his food and unwrap his burrito. Carlos took a big bite, humming at the flavor before swallowing and looking between the two men.

"Tomorrow night's the bonfire!" he happily reminded and Logan gave a nervous little nod at that. He cocked his head to the side, "You're still going, right?"

"Of course. . .yeah. . ." Logan murmured and Carlos looked at the man worried, reaching his hand out to touch Logan's shoulder as Tad and James walked up. The blond gave a small frown, "Baby?" he called out and Carlos turned, removing his hand from Logan's shoulder and allowed Tad to wrap strong and rather possessive arms around Carlos' frame.

"Hey baby," Carlos said with a little smile, leaning up to peck Tad on the lips. Tad hummed, going back down once Carlos pulled away to kiss him again but this one was longer and deeper as the blond's hands moved down to grip Carlos' ass firm and hold him against him. James only looked away, drumming his fingers on the counter awkwardly while Logan stared at the couple with hurt and hopeless eyes, eyes wishing that it was him kissing the Latino that passionately and making Carlos give little whimpers and making Carlos' eyes flutter in pleasure. Tad's lips latched onto Carlos' neck, sucking and biting as Carlos' fingers dug into the blond's wet hair.

"B-_Baby~o-oh~_" Carlos moaned, cheeks flushing as his eyes drifted open slightly. The kids were staring at the two of them, Carlos blushing and pushing Tad away in slight embarrassment, "G-Go to the tables, kids. I'll be right there," he replied and they gave a small nod of the head. The kids took their things to the tables while Carlos gave Tad a playful little push, "You need to stop that when the kids are around."

"Can't help myself around you," Tad said with a toothy grin and kissed Carlos firm on the lips once more. Carlos gave a hum, smiling into the kiss as he pushed his boyfriend gently away once more.

"Well you're just going to have to try and restrain it, for the kids?"

Tad gave a scoff but nodded his head as Carlos smiled and gave a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. The surf instructor turned, placing hands on Logan's shoulders and turning the brunette to face the blond. "I realized something, you two never properly met each other. Logan, this is my boyfriend Tad. Tad, this is my good friend Logan. He took me mini-golfing last night and _hopefully _he'll be at the bonfire tomorrow night, right?" Carlos asked Logan and Logan only gave a slow nod of his head as Tad's eyes glared Logan down.

". . .Sure. . .hey, let's go sit someplace baby," Tad replied, wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist and glanced over at Logan. "Nice to meet you, buddy." And with that, Tad gave a punch to Logan's arm, possibly intending to be friendly and joking around but in Kendall's eyes it just looked like Tad wanted to punch Logan in the face and that was all he could hit without getting into trouble. Logan winced, Kendall frowning as Tad walked Carlos away.

"You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a hurt nod.

"Maybe some ice?" Logan suggested and Kendall nodded, moving to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack for Logan to put on his arm. James watched the brunette and Kendall turned to the surfer, pointing a finger in the direction that Tad and Carlos had walked away.

"What's his problem?" Kendall asked and James gave a shrug.

"Don't know. . .maybe didn't like Casanova over here talking to Carlos," James said with a tilt of the head in Logan's direction. Logan frowned, looking over at Tad and Carlos before balling his fist.

"Well too bad. If he was really jealous of me, he'd be trying to spend more time with Carlos instead of forcing his tongue down Carlos' throat and be all sexual with him. Carlos doesn't even _want _any of that!" Logan exclaimed and James raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .he told me. And he enjoyed spending time with me and Tad was really missing out."

"Was that before or after you got the boner from playing mini-golf with him?" James asked with a sly little smile and Logan blushed beet red.

"It's not how you think it is!" Logan exclaimed and James laughed.

"Right right, you're just _really _passionate about the sport," James teased and Kendall gave a little hit on James' shoulder as Logan placed the ice pack back on the counter. "How are you going to even last through the bonfire if you got 'excited' at mini-golfing?"

"I'm not going to let that happen tomorrow night. I'm going to be fun and have a good time with Carlos and what happened at the golf course would only be a distant memory," Logan said determined and James gave a small hum, nodding his head.

"So I'm guessing you'll be grinding all on Carlos without getting a boner?"

"Okay, goodbye," Logan mumbled, taking his rushed leave with cheeks flushed at the thought while James laughed and Kendall only rolled his eyes. James stopped laughing and turned to smile at Kendall, "Can you get me a soda, Blondie? And don't throw it on me this time either." Kendall only nodded his head and moved to grab one of the soda bottles this time, grabbing the bottle opener and walking back over to the counter. He popped it open for James, the brunette raising an eyebrow with a crooked little smile as he slipped two dollars to Kendall for the blond to place in the register. Kendall began to dig for the change but James scoffed.

"Just keep the change, I don't need quarters," he replied and took a sip from the bottle as Kendall closed the register. His eyes watched every little part of James' face, his eyelashes and the tip of his nose, his lips wrapped around the top of the bottle that once kissed his cheek. Would James even be interested in Kendall more than just a quick one night stand? Would the surfer even see him as boyfriend material? He was biting his lower lip, his fingers beginning to drum nervously on the counter at the thought of possibly asking James out. Just on a friendly outing, not a date or anything. But to where? Not the beach since James is _always _at the beach and not to the movies because Kendall didn't even know what kind of movies James liked.

He was starting to feel bad for Logan now, if he was going through this feeling when thinking about where to take Carlos on the outing, he must have been just as miserable and nervous as Kendall was feeling now.

"You wanna kiss, Blondie?" James piped up and Kendall blushed.

"N-No!" Kendall snapped and James shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saying, you keep looking at me. Figured you might want one," James replied with a little waggle of his eyebrows that Kendall scoffed at and crossed his arms. _Definitely _not looking for a boyfriend, James would have laughed at him if he brought up the idea of going out on a date. . .outing. . .not date. James placed the bottle down and leaned in, giving a gentle little smile, "Can I call you tonight? Before I go to bed?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Your voice is soothing when you're not bitching about things so I want you to talk to me before I go to bed," James said simply and Kendall didn't know whether to blush at James being calmed by his voice or slap the brunette for saying he whines about too many things. He did a mixture of both, blushing and averting his eyes as he mumbled, "Shut up". James chuckled as Kendall looked at James with suspicious eyes.

"You're not trying to get phone sex out of me, are you?"

"Well if it goes in that direction, I won't stop you," James replied with a smile and Kendall frowned.

"I don't do phone sex."

"You don't do it or you don't know _how _to do it," James asked with a raised eyebrow and Kendall blushed.

"I know how to do it."

"Did it a lot when you were in Minnesota?" James asked in curiosity and Kendall bit his lip. Well, no. Not really. Matter of fact, Kendall didn't remember the last time that he had phone sex or sexted any of his past relationships. He wasn't into that kind of thing, getting off to some words or someone's voice over the phone paled in comparison to actually having sex. James quirked an eyebrow, "You're not lying to me, are you Blondie?"

"I'm not, I just don't. . ._do phone sex_," Kendall restated. Was it _that _hard to believe? James gave a little pout, "You're such a prude."

"I'm not!"

James raised an eyebrow, "Want to put it to a test?"

Kendall bit his lip, last time James had that glimmer in his eyes was when he proposed the whole blowjob bet. And look where that landed Kendall when he agreed to it. James leaned in close, giving a flirty little wink, "I'll call you. Around ten. Got it?"

"I'm not having phone sex with you, James," Kendall said sternly and James smiled.

"Like I said, if it goes in that direction, I won't stop you."

"It _won't!_" Kendall shouted and James laughed, taking another fast swig of his bottle before looking over his shoulder at the ocean and the waves crashing down hard on the shore.

"I got to go, need to catch some more waves," James replied and Kendall bit his lip, the urge to just ask him about a date scratching at the back of his head. Or at least say if he was going to have phone sex with James, the brunette should feel _obliged _to take Kendall out on a date. And even then, it still sounded weird for Kendall to _want _a date with the obnoxious surfer with that stupidly charming smile. James gave Kendall a wink, "I'll call you, Blondie. Bye."

"Bye," Kendall murmured but James still stood there, staring at the blond and Kendall crooked an eyebrow up, "What is it?"

James curled his finger, like he was calling Kendall forward and Kendall leaned forward, eyes confused as James leaned forward and gave a kiss to the tip of Kendall's nose. Kendall lurched back, blush on his cheeks as James gave a laugh.

"You're really cute, you know that?" James chuckled and Kendall only gave a nervous blush, brushing his bangs out of his face as James gave a departing wink and walked back down to the water. Kendall touched the tip of his nose before touching his cheek, mouth turning and twisting in slight embarrassment at the entire situation, heart jumping back and forth in his chest with the desire to just have those lips on his own.

* * *

"_But is he **cute?**" _Katie asked in curiosity and Kendall only gave a sigh, the phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder as he moved to tug on some underwear after taking a shower.

"He's cute, he _really _is."

"_Describe him_,_"_ his little sister said with sly tone in her voice and Kendall rolled his eyes. The girl was around sixteen going on seventeen and for one thing didn't like the thought of Katie chasing after boys at her age. No matter how old she got, she'll always be his little baby sister and Kendall made a deal to remind her of that. He gave a hum, scratching the back of his head and feeling it still slightly damp.

"He has brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, _gorgeous _smile and he's really muscular-"

"_Ooh, Kendall~" _Katie cooed and Kendall blushed.

"It's not like it means anything."

"_But you got a thing for strong guys, right? Did he try to ask you out yet?"_ Katie asked and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .he tried to ask me to dinner but he had work to do. . .that's why me and him aren't going to work out, we'll never have time to spend together if he's going to go pro surfing and I have the band to worry about," Kendall explained and he heard Katie scoff. Clearly, that wasn't a good enough excuse to go after James.

"_You'll make time."_

"Katie, he surfs _every _day and I'm pretty sure he does it more times than I'm there to watch. He's just looking for sex," Kendall replied simply.

"_Has he tried to put the moves on you before?"_

Kendall bit his lip, not sure how to say this to his little sister without receiving some kind of judgment. He sucked James off and the brunette kissed him twice, even if those two kisses weren't on the lips and he was pretty sure that in a couple of minutes James would be beeping in for phone sex. So he said nothing, only walking into his bedroom to flop down onto the bed. _". . .Did you two already sleep together?"_

"N-No!"

"_. . .You sucked him off, didn't you?"_

Kendall blushed, "I'm not talking about this with you!"

"_So you **did**. Kendall, you can't make yourself look like you're easy," _Katie replied, total judging in her voice and Kendall frowned.

"I'm not making myself be easy, I have dignity for myself and he knows not to cross some lines with me," Kendall replied, though it was a little bit weak. He didn't even really know if James knew Kendall _had _lines not to be crossed since the brunette only seemed to do the things that would get Kendall riled up with him.

"_So what? The fact is that you need to be firm and demand that he start dating you if you're going to be giving him blowjobs and-"_

"It was only one time!" Kendall shouted and Katie laughed.

"_Ha! You admitted to it!"_

"Goodbye Katie!"

"_Love you too big brother! Make sure you have protection!" _she laughed and Kendall clicked the red button on his cell phone to end the call, his other hand going up to rub his forehead. Be firm and demand a date. How was he supposed to do that when he just didn't know what floated around in that mind of James. What the brunette would think about having Kendall as his boyfriend, probably would chase him away. Or that the relationship would be nothing but sex and that was the last thing he wanted. His cell phone began to ring and he picked it up, eyebrows furrowing at he looked at the name at the top of the screen.

**Your Sexy Surfer is calling.**

Kendall rolled his eyes and clicked the green button, raising the phone to his ear.

"'Your Sexy Surfer'? Really?" Kendall asked and he heard James give a laugh.

"_Come on, it's funny. I have 'Blondie' next to your name on my contacts," _James replied and Kendall hummed, his fingers going to thread in the soft sheets of his bed.

"Is there a star and a 'T' next to my name?" Kendall asked and James was quiet for a few moments.

"_. . .Why would there be?"_

"Like those girls' names on your phone," Kendall pointed out sharply and James chuckled. Not the reaction Kendall was expecting but it still made his heart thump wildly.

"_Babe, those girls don't mean a thing to me."_

"Must mean something to you since you still have their numbers in your phone."

"_Not like I call them. . .what're you wearing?"_

Kendall rolled his eyes, "James, I told you I'm not having phone sex."

"_Not asking for that, just what you're wearing. . .I'm still in my swim trunks," _James pointed out and Kendall gave a small smile, looking over at his clock and scooting up more in his bed.

"You mean you've been out surfing all this time? Isn't the beach supposed to be closed by now?" Kendall asked and James gave another chuckle.

"_I left the beach at around eight, then I went to get me something to eat and dropped something off at Carlos' place before I came back home. And I didn't feel like changing, I wanted to talk to you first," _James cooed and Kendall hummed.

"Thought you wanted me to talk to you before you go to sleep."

"_Well I promise I'll go to bed after we're done talking. . .are you gonna tell me what you're wearing or what?"_

Kendall rolled his eyes before giving a huff, "My underwear, I just got out of the shower." All was quiet, James not saying anything and Kendall raised an eyebrow. ". . .Hello?"

"_Fuck that's hot," _James blurted and Kendall rolled his eyes, resting his back into the large pillows of his bed, _"Briefs?"_

"I don't think it's any of your business," Kendall replied and James groaned.

"_Blondie, I want to imagine you right now."_

"Imagine me in briefs if you want. I'm not telling you, you pervert," Kendall chided and James chuckled, more breathy and more flirty as Kendall bit hard on his lower lip.

"_I bet you're lying on your bed naked right now and you're just being a little tease," _James accused and Kendall hummed, knocking his bare knees together as his thumb slipped into the waistband of his boxer briefs and gave them a little snap.

"What if I am?" Kendall asked and James sucked in a breath.

"_If you're gonna have phone sex with me, you better not be a little tease, Blondie," _James breathed and Kendall gave a little smirk. No doubt the brunette must already be stroking himself, Kendall could feel himself twitching slightly in his underwear at the thought. "Who said I was teasing you?" Kendall asked and there was another pause.

"_**Are **you naked?"_

"Of course not," Kendall replied and James scowled.

"_See, that's what I mean by being a fucking tease,"_ James growled out and Kendall laughed, flopping over onto his stomach and pressing his feet against the headboard of the bed.

"What, are you hard?"

"_**Yes**."_

"Pervert," Kendall laughed and James gave a small 'hmph'. Kendall rolled onto his back, his thumb making another snap of the waistband of his underwear. "Would do something about it but I don't do phone sex."

"_Wish you were right here right now on your knees so I can fuck that sassy little mouth of yours," _James whispered and Kendall paused, cock giving another twitch. _"Watch your pretty lips wrapped around the head of it, holding you by your hair and you taking it like a good little slut."_

Kendall bit his lower lip, mind thinking about how James tasted on his tongue, how his tongue traced little outlines along James' shaft and moved to tease around the tip. The time his thumb went inside the waistband of his underwear his other fingers went in as well, hand giving a good grip at his cock and he gasped.

"Cause I'm such a tease?"

"_Yeah you are. And as soon as you were done sucking me I would have thrown you over my lap and spanked that little ass of yours til it was cherry red,"_ James growled out and Kendall gasped, a hard squeeze to his cock as his tongue licked over his lower lip. James' hand coming down hard on his ass, big and warm and strong, Kendall giving a weak moan at the image and tugged his cock out of his underwear to thumb the slit.

James gave a dark little chuckle, _"You like that, baby? Like getting spanked? Naughty little slut, aren't you?"_

"You're the only slut around here, talking dirty to me," Kendall breathed, thumbing the slit of his cock and feeling the beads of pre-cum resting there. James chuckled, _"Love talking dirty to you, baby. Cause I know you're getting off on it right now. Wanna know what I'd do after I was done spanking you?"_

"What?" Kendall asked, wriggling out of his underwear until it was hanging on his ankle, propping his feet on the bed as he spread his legs and let his fingertips trail around down over his hole, lightly tapping at the entrance as James hummed.

"_I'd get you down on your knees so I can spread you good and get you nice and ready for me, baby."_

Kendall hummed, raising two fingers to his mouth to lightly suck on and cover with saliva and trailed them back, pads of the wet fingers tapping lightly against his hole and took his lower lip in between his teeth. "You gonna fuck me?" Kendall breathed, middle finger slipping past the ring of muscle and Kendall gasped loud, skin heated and hand that was holding the cell phone began to tremble. The finger sunk past the second knuckle, squeezing tight and hot around it as he gave a little grunt. "You gonna fuck this tight little hole of mine?"

"_Aw **baby don't**," _James moaned, Kendall closing his eyes for a split second to focus on how the tip of his finger was lightly scraping at his inner walls, arching his back just at the right angle for the tip to brush against his prostate and his lips fell open into a moan. _"Fuck baby, do that again. Moan for me again baby."_

Kendall twisted his head, thumb hitting the button for speaker as he dropped the phone beside his head and writhed in the sheets. A second finger slipped in, scissoring roughly as he gave a keen whine and free hand moved around his hard cock. "F-_Fuck, ohgod~_" Kendall panted out, squeezing the shaft and stroking faster as he heard James panting on the other line. Kendall grunted, thumbing the slit and positively _leaking_, "It's so _tight_."

"_Baby yes yes. Wanna be fucking into you, feel how good you stretch around me, hear you moaning in my e-ear. Spanking that tight ass of yours and feeling you squeezing my c-**cock ohh**," _James moaned, Kendall not responding to that other than giving a whine so highly pitched, bucking his hips up and down as he squeezed the base of his own dick.

"Want me to ride you? Bounce on that thick cock of yours?" Kendall breathed, quickly thrusting his fingers in and out before stretching and scissoring as James growled low and feral.

"_Fuck yeah baby, watch how tight you fit on my dick, make you take every s-single inch. Think you can take me, baby?" _James cooed and Kendall gave a weak whine 'yes'. He could see it all playing out in his head, bouncing on James' lap with James' hand fisting Kendall's sweating blond hair and forcing him to look down at James' hungry face, his hazel eyes dark as he slid up and down James' shaft.

A third finger wriggled its way inside, Kendall panting and fucking back on his fingers, tip of his cock angry red and feeling his stomach start to clench. Kendall arched his back, "O-_Ohhhohmygod,_" Kendall moaned, fist jerking hard over his cock as he came, hot semen spilling over his fist and his abdomen clenching tight through the orgasm. His leg twitched and toes curled, still working his length over and fingers growing sticky from the cum as he took in a couple of breaths.

"_Did you cum, baby?"_

"Fuck _yes~_" Kendall moaned out, trailing his fingers in the white fluid. He heard James gave a little moan, _"Baby I'm so close, get me off, __**please~**__" _Kendall never heard James beg like this, needy and voice sounding hoarse and croaked. He hummed, "Came all over myself," Kendall commented, bringing a wet finger to his mouth and tasting it, making sure he hummed just loud enough for James to get the picture and James moaned back.

"_Yesyesyes, baby. Just like that, so good baby," _James babbled and Kendall smiled.

"Wanna taste me?" Kendall asked, fingertips popping out of his mouth as he swallowed and a whine emitted from the cell phone beside him.

"_God yes baby, wanna lick it all of of you. Fuck bet you taste really good," _James husked out and Kendall gave a little smile.

"I do," Kendall replied and James made this noise, choked and high pitched, almost like the brunette was sobbing and it lasted for a few seconds. Kendall could only assume the surfer came, sitting up and grabbing his phone as he walked to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth and clean the mess off his stomach and his hands.

"_. . .Blondie? You still there?"_ James' voice called from the phone, a little bit meek and Kendall rolled his eyes with a small smile, pressing the speaker off and putting it back to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"_I don't do phone sex **my ass**."_

"I don't. You're. . .an exception, I guess," Kendall muttered and knew that on the other line, James was smiling. And he was smiling as well, flopping back onto the bed and getting cozy as James hummed a little tune. Kendall's mind flashed back to Katie, what the girl said and what he was thinking for all of today. And now he felt like he had to say _something _about a date, no way was he going to let James keep thinking that it was alright to be doing this- _"So tomorrow night, you wanna be my date?"_

". . .To the bonfire?" Kendall asked.

"_Yeah, I can be a gentleman," _James cooed, _"You know, seeing as though you sucked me off and we just had phone sex and we still haven't made out. And you know, since you don't kiss on first dates, maybe you'll kiss on second ones."_

Kendall gave a little blush, opening his mouth and closing it. "I. . .so. . .okay. . ."

"_Okay?"_

"Yeah, I'll be your date." They were dating? Did that make them boyfriends? In a relationship? James chuckled.

"_Want me to pick you up and take you there?"_

"Sure I guess," Kendall murmured, his fingers twirling in the bedsheets, "I'll text you my address."

"_Can't wait. . .I'll see you later, baby."_

"Sure. . .bye," Kendall replied, hearing James pucker his lips in a kiss goodbye over the phone and hung up. Kendall looked at his phone before placing it over on the nightstand and switching off the lights, leaving him naked on the bed in the dark save for the moonlight streaming through his blinds. Kendall rolled over to his side, trying to close his eyes and go to sleep but all he could think about was James and that thrill that coursed through his body. James saying those things to him and James _wanting _to kiss him.

And yeah, Kendall was able to go to sleep with a small smile on his face, the only thing he was able to dream about was just how nice it must feel to have the brunette's lips on his own.


	13. Here Comes the Night

_Here's the next chapter! Originally I was going to update on Saturday but then a Kames explosion happened yesterday and I had to get this chapter done. Anyways, thanks to thepenamaslow, rosiedoll, FromNJtoGA, EthanLover, ammg, renolover2134, Magic Is Heart, IceFirebolt12308, Brookemaslow43va, NekoYaoiLover07, Klaine's Child, StuckOnBTR13, Cookie Monster Giggles, ShErzan, four for glen, jamesmaslowlover, LibraScales, nickyd92, Brittney, CrazyKAMESFan13, Love and Heartz, Carphanie, Itisjustmyself, whatsupppl, 0hMyJ33V4S, CharWright5, EthanLover, JamesxKendallxKames3, annabellex2, MandaxoxoLeigh, pale-red-lips, LadyShadowDweller, Teddybear no1, CaitePaigee, the anon and ISmile4BTR for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"So you're going on a _date _with him?" Logan asked in surprise as Kendall looked away from his guitar with a small roll of the eyes.

"Stop making it sound like such a shock," Kendall mumbled, his fingers moving over the fretboard of his guitar and right hand fingerpicking out soft notes to go along with the song he and Logan composed, now finding the time to work out any kinks or sour notes in the piece since Kendall didn't have to come to work at the shack cause of prep for the bonfire. It was light and gentle, seeing as though the venue they were supposed to be playing at in the next round of battle with the bands was a quiet and quaint cafe. To Kendall's ears, the song sounded like a ballad of love, sweet and soothing with the possible thought in Logan's mind Carlos. Logan gave a small little scoff of his own and crossed his arms.

"It _is _a shock. . .I thought you didn't like him," Logan replied and Kendall gave a small cough, clearing his throat as his eyebrows furrowed hard.

"Well for your information, I don't. I'm just. . ."

"Teasing him?"

"_Humoring _him," Kendall said sternly. Tonight will be the night, at the bonfire. He'll confront James about being his boyfriend and all of this flirting around will either end immediately. . .or Kendall will get a boyfriend by the end of the night. His heart thudded at the word, 'boyfriend'. It's been a while since he had a boyfriend, he remembered having a boyfriend around three months before he had to go and broke up with him a week before he left to California. Long distance relationships were sloppy and too much of a hassle to make last, no way would Kendall even think about having one. But. . .who even knows what kind of time he and James would have together with James constantly surfing and Kendall constantly working with the band and his jobs.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Logan leaned in close, "You so sure about that?"

". . .I don't know. James is always gone and so am I, if we _do _start dating, we're probably not going to spend a lot of time together and I don't want to have a relationship like Carlos and Tad do," Kendall mumbled and Logan stiffened.

"You mean one that is only fueled on sex and lies and Tad not caring a thing about doing something romantic for someone as beautiful and kind and deserves only the best of the best and deserves respect night and day and day and night like I would give him," Logan said and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you _really _got it bad for him," Kendall replied and Logan sighed, placing his chin in the palm of his hand to give a hurt groan and sigh.

"I _know_. But I can't stop thinking about him at all. Every time I close my eyes I see Carlos, it feels like he's everywhere I turn and I just can't get him out of my mind," Logan replied and Kendall scooted closer to Logan to slap a hand on the brunette's back.

"Then you got to do something about him. . .tell him."

"W-What?"

"Just tell him at the bonfire how you feel. What do you have to lose?" Kendall asked with a smile and Logan stared at him with wide eyes.

"My self-esteem. My friendship with Carlos. My _lunch_. And if Tad sees me talking to his boyfriend again, possibly _my life!_" Logan shouted and Kendall shook his head.

"Look, Tad can't do anything to you with Carlos around. And you're not trying to start any trouble, just tell him that."

"That's if I can manage to get in a word without him punching my face in from talking with Carlos," Logan said, touching his cheeks and Kendall sighed. He picked up the sheet music, humming along to the bass part of the song and lips curving into a small smile. "This is really nice, you know," Kendall commented and Logan smiled back.

"Thanks," Logan said and Kendall's smile grew bigger.

"You know what Carlos would love?"

". . .W-What?"

"If sang to him. Like. . .serenaded-"

"N-No, I-I couldn't," Logan stuttered out with a blush and shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair as he gulped hard, "I wouldn't know what to say to him or to sing to him, I-I just can't do something like that. Plus, he'll know I'm in love with him then, I just can't risk it so soon."

"Logan-"

"Let's just keep working out this song, okay?" Logan said rather quickly, not looking up into Kendall's eyes and only keeping the brown orbs focused on the notes on the paper. Kendall looked at him and just gave a sigh, moving over to let Logan have his space to grab his bass as he took the sheet music to work on the melody.

* * *

If Kendall and James were going to start dating, Kendall was most certainly _not _going to be that half of the couple that calls constantly and be annoying. He wasn't going to make it seem like he was nervous that it's been two hours since the bonfire started and here he was pacing back and forth in the living room holding his cell phone tight in his grasp while biting at his lower lip. Should he try to call him? He already called him earlier when he was leaving Logan's place to see when he should be getting ready and didn't get a response so Kendall figured to just leave him alone and wait for him to show up. By the time rolled around for the bonfire to be starting and still no word from James, that was when Kendall began to panic.

Kendall was always on time with his dates, he always made sure he kept in contact with his dates before a date so that way there wasn't any mistake in how to get to the place or what time it was supposed to be. At least James could show him some _courtesy_ and _text_ him about this if he couldn't talk, Kendall didn't know where the brunette could be. Not at work since he's going to the bonfire, he couldn't _possibly _be at the beach still surfing when the bonfire was going on right _now_. . .what if James changed his mind and decided not to go with Kendall at all.

_What if he's taking one of those girls on his phone?_

Kendall gripped his phone tight at that thought, what if James just got his wanted phone sex and Kendall did it with him like an _idiot_ and that's all he wanted to do with Kendall for the time being. Katie was right, he was making himself look slutty and easy and _god_, why didn't he demand a date from James like he was _supposed _to and-

The door buzzed and he jumped, heart beating fast as he tried to catch a breath before walking over to the door and brushed his fingers through his hair a few times. He took in another breath, opening the door to see James leaning against the doorframe with a sly little smile. He winked at him, Kendall feeling his heart speed more as James moved to step inside and an arm slid around the blond's waist.

"Hey baby," James cooed, leaning down to kiss Kendall on the cheek and Kendall didn't know what to do and only gave a small hum. James pulled away, eying Kendall's jeans and his Vans along with his plaid shirt. He raised an eyebrow, "You're going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with it? It's going to be cold at the beach," Kendall explained and James smirked.

"You're going to be uncomfortable at the beach too in that stuff. . .and if you need to keep warm, I'll always be there for you to cuddle up against," James suggested and Kendall rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. James gave Kendall's hip a little tap, "Go and change, I'll be waiting right here."

"Uh. . .sure. Make yourself comfortable," Kendall said softly, James smiling as the blond turned and walked down the hall from the living room to his bedroom. He moved to his closet, pulling out a pair of boardshorts and sandals from the bottom. He grabbed a tank top as well, moving to his bed to begin peeling off his plaid shirt to slip on his tank top. He unbuckled the belt around his waist, shimmied out of his skinny jeans and kicked off his Vans as well. Kendall bent over to grab his boardshorts and heard a low whistle from the door, turning to see James looking over at him with a crooked smile.

Kendall blushed and held his pants in front to cover him, "James, I'm changing!"

"Sexy little pair of briefs you're wearing," James commented and Kendall scowled, quickly tugging the boardshorts onto his hips and grabbed his sandals. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James walk around and run his fingers over Kendall's dresser before James pulled open one of the drawers and Kendall whirled around in annoyance.

"Get out of my stuff!" Kendall snapped and James smirked, pulling out a small blue vibrator from underneath all of Kendall's underwear and the blond blushed. "Give that back!" Kendall shouted, charging over to James and the brunette held it high, his big hand shoving Kendall away every time the blond tried to lunge at him.

"Didn't know you liked toys, Blondie!" James chuckled and Kendall grabbed at James' wrist. The surfer slammed his body against Kendall and the two fell onto the bed, wrestling with each other while James kept laughing all the way. Kendall's cheeks were flushed scarlet at the embarrassment, the only reason why he even had that stupid thing was Katie thought it would be funny for a going away present. Not like he actually _used _it and now he was gritting his teeth in frustration since one of James' arms wrapped around his torso tight to keep him from grabbing at it and in an instant, the brunette flopped the both of them over so he was on top and Kendall was wriggling and kicking beneath him.

"Get off me!" Kendall shouted and James chuckled, his lips brushing against Kendall's ear as the low hum of the vibrator sounded in the room. Kendall began to kick even more, a choked gasp coming from his throat as the tip of the vibrator went up his leg and tickled on his inner thighs. James kissed his ear, giving a small hum as he let the vibrator drift up and down Kendall's leg.

"Were you fucking yourself with this when we had phone sex?" James murmured and Kendall felt the the vibrator slip up through his boardshorts, tip tingling right at his balls and Kendall shuddered.

"N-No, I don't use it," Kendall said with shaky voice as James kissed his ear again, tongue and teeth teasing out to bite on the outer shell.

"Be pretty hot, watching you fuck yourself with this," James whispered and switched the setting to a higher level. Kendall shook in his spot, bucking James off for a second to quickly crawl away off the bed.

"Can we _please _go to the bonfire now? We're late!" Kendall exclaimed and James raised an eyebrow.

"It's called 'fashionably late'. Why would you show up at a bonfire _right _when it starts. Matter of fact, if we _really _want to go when the fun is happening, we should wait til it's 10:30," James replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What are we supposed to do til then?" Kendall asked and James raised the vibrator, dirty little waggle of the eyebrows as Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed his sandals. "Stop fooling around, let's go."

* * *

The drive was sort of quiet going up there, Kendall not knowing what to really talk to James about and James not doing much to make conversation either as he drove down the PCH to the beach. Kendall rested his elbow on the door, window down and cool ocean breeze blowing through his hair. He glanced over at James, the brunette's eyes focused intently on the road as Kendall gave his lips a little lick.

". . .So where were you today?" Kendall asked, letting his eyes go to the highway and the cars in front of him instead of looking at James, "I tried calling you earlier. . ."

"Fishing," James replied and Kendall quirked an eyebrow at him.

"All that time?"

"Course not. The boss has these little fishing trips every month and sometimes I tag along."

"Kiss ass," Kendall replied and James turned his head to stick his tongue out at the blond, Kendall giving a small laugh before looking back ahead at the road as James rounded the cliff. "Well what did you do then after that if it wasn't just fishing?"

"Went surfing."

". . .Of course," Kendall muttered and James' eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kendall said, now seeing the glow of a large fire on the beach, his eyes going down to where people were dancing all around and splashing a little in the waves crashing onto the shore. There were no people far out in the ocean, only splashing in the whitewater as James pulled into a spot by some steps leading down to the sand. He switched off the engine, Kendall craning his neck around to see Logan's car a little bit away from where they were parked and the two got out of the car. They made their way down the steps, toes hitting the sand and once again Kendall shuddered at the feel of it coursing between his toes.

"You see your friend?" James asked, hands in his pockets and Kendall shook his head, eyes scanning the people dancing like crazy around the fire. All the girls were in some skimpy bikinis while the guys were in swimtrunks or boardshorts like he was. Some of them had a drink in their hand that they kept spilling with each drunk step while others were all over each other, grinding and rocking to the thump of the speakers hooked up to the food shack. He could see smoke coming from it, not sure if Guitar Dude is down there serving something up or just smoking more pot like before.

"He might be over by the shack, let me text him," Kendall replied and James nodded his head.

"I'll be right back, okay?" James said, giving a small pat to the blond's shoulders and a wink before walking away to a group of people Kendall recognized as the group of surfers always hanging around James and Tad. Though, he didn't see Tad anywhere in the mix. . .or Carlos. . .Kendall looked around, awkwardly biting on his lower lip as he began to make his way through the throngs of people dancing and grinding and socializing by the roaring bonfire. The heat was scorching, Kendall actually glad that he was wearing less than he planned as he passed by tiki torches lit and the thump of the bass from the speakers boomed in his ears. He squinted his eyes, seeing Logan standing at the shack like he thought and holding a brightly colored margarita cup.

Kendall gave a little smile, walking over to the brunette and Logan's eyes grew more brighter and comfortable. Kendall gestured to the drink, "So you're relaxing with a margarita?"

Logan blushed, "It's. . .root beer actually. But these are the only cups they have so. . ." Logan closed his mouth, embarrassed and Kendall only gave a sigh.

"Whatever, you don't need to be getting all drunk anyways," Kendall replied with a shrug and Logan gave a small nod. He rested against the counter, taking a sip of his soda as Kendall leaned on the counter beside him, "So have you seen Carlos?"

"No. . .but I saw his boyfriend," Logan muttered and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

". . .There was a girl. She had like, curly brown hair and she was in a blue bikini. He had his arm around her and Carlos was _nowhere _in sight. And I don't know," Logan's shoulders moved up as he ducked his face, "I didn't want to do anything. Like. . .confront him and end up getting beat up."

"You think he's cheating on Carlos?" Kendall asked, his mind flashing back to Tad's 'cousin' and Logan bit his lower lip.

"I don't know, I mean, _everyone _is all over everybody here. . ." Logan trailed off, his eyes focused on something else and widening even more as Kendall turned around to see Carlos stumbling towards them, beer bottle in his hand spilling over his fist. His smile was bigger than natural, his eyes glassy and cheeks rosy red as he let out a big laugh and threw his arms around Kendall first. The surf instructor stunk of alcohol, almost like he was marinating in tequila and beer and margaritas as Carlos leaned more on him and sucked in a deep breath.

"Hii Kin-dolll~" Carlos breathed, pinching Kendall's cheek and laughing while the blond tried to help Carlos stand up more straight. Carlos' body lolled to the side and saw Logan standing there in shock, giving a squeal and breaking away from Kendall a little bit too fast to fall right into Logan and spill the soda the brunette was holding. The drink soaked Logan's shirt, Carlos' fingers gripping tightly as he looked at him with sad little eyes, "'M sorry."

"I-It's okay-"

"'M _soo _happy you came~" Carlos drawled, pressing his cheek against Logan's and hiccuped. Logan reached down, gently taking the beer bottle out of Carlos' hands and looked at the man with worried eyes.

"Carlos, how many drinks did you have?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a laugh, sucking in a breath before raising one shaky finger.

"'Dis many," he said with a bright smile and hiccuped again as Kendall raised an eyebrow. Carlos slumped more into Logan's body, the brunette struggling to hold him up and wrapped arms around Carlos' waist. The Latino had his shirt off, boardshorts hanging off his hips and some sand stuck to his legs, Logan's face growing redder and redder on how Carlos seemed to only lean and press his body more into him.

"Is that so?" Kendall asked and Carlos giggled, his finger going up and pushing against the tip of Kendall's nose.

"Boop!" Carlos chirped and poked Kendall's cheeks and lips as well, Kendall swatting Carlos' hand away.

"Hey!" someone called out and Kendall turned, seeing James and Tad approaching them. James had two drinks in his hand, Tad had a _couple _of drinks and from the blond's eyes, he was _not _looking happy. James set the drinks down on the counter, looking at Carlos confused, "What happened?"

"He's drunk," Logan said weakly, his eyes on Tad's pissed expression as James crossed his arms.

"He's not drunk, he's shitfaced," James said and turned to Tad, slapping the blond on the arm, "Why'd you let him get like that!"

"I didn't! He's fine!" Tad shouted and turned to Carlos, "Huh, babe? You having fun?"

Carlos eagerly nodded his head, "'M having fum. . .is that for me?" Carlos pointed to one of the drinks in Tad's hands and the blond handed Carlos two of them. The Latino gave a happy little gasp and took a shaky sip from both of the glasses, allowing for Tad to shove Logan away and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Come on babe, let's go have some more fun," Tad said with a smile and Carlos nodded, still drinking from his cup. James stepped in front of them, eyes stern and upset.

"Tad, take him home."

"James, he's fine. He's not falling out all over the place, take care of yourself," Tad snapped, hugging Carlos to his waist and Carlos giggled, drinks spilling a bit as he led his boyfriend away. James watched after him before looking back at Kendall and Logan, the blond crossing his arms and frowning.

"You don't think he's going to try anything funny, do you?" Kendall asked and James shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't do anything like that. . .I got you a drink," James replied and pointed to the drink by his own. Kendall gave a small smile, "Thanks but I don't think I'll be drinking a lot tonight."

"Wanna dance?" James asked and Kendall glanced over at Logan, the brunette pale and looking rather sick. Kendall bit his lower lip, looking back at James, "I'll be out there in a bit, okay?"

"Sure, Blondie," James replied with a grin, taking his drink and giving a gulp as he walked away and Kendall turned to face Logan. Logan craned his neck, his eyes darting around nervously, "What if he tries taking advantage of Carlos?"

"I don't think Tad's _that _much of a disgusting person to do something like that," Kendall replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"But you _do _admit that he's fishy, right?"

"Something's going up with him and James, yeah. . .but I'm not sure what."

"Yeah. . .g-go and have fun with James. I'll be fine," Logan said with a small smile and Kendall gave his shoulder a light tap.

"I want you to have fun too, go and have a dance or something," Kendall suggested and Logan grinned.

"Sure. . .I'll try. . ." Logan murmured and Kendall sighed, looking over his shoulder into the crowd of people. He couldn't even see James anymore and sighed, moving to grab his drink and take a tiny sip of it as he walked through the people. Everyone was bumping into him, drunk and grinding dirty in the sand. His eyes kept whirling around, trying to spot the brunette in the mass of people dancing but not finding him anywhere. He glanced out to the whitewater where people were dancing and splashing around in the ocean sea, squinting his eyes to see if James was down there. There _was _a tall brunette holding a green margarita glass like James was.

Only, this brunette had a girl in a tight red bikini grinding up against them.

That better _not _be James.

Kendall's feet were stomping through the sand, faster than he ever walked through the coarse terrain before and his fist was gripping the glass of alcohol tighter and tighter as he drew near. Yeah that was James, and that was a blond girl with a slutty red bikini pushing her hips against his and smashing her breasts into James' chest. And the brunette was _smiling_, laughing and rocking with the beat as he moved and rutted his hips against her. Kendall stomped through the water, kicking some of it up to hit her bare legs and she turned, looking at Kendall with confused eyes and James looked at the blond's angry face with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm ready to dance now," Kendall said, butting the girl out of her spot as he spoke and she stumbled a bit in the water.

"Uh, I was dancing with him?" she said and Kendall jutted a thumb over his shoulder.

"There's fifty other guys up there, dance with one of them," Kendall hissed and she glanced at James.

"Who is this guy, Jamesy?"

_Jamesy? _"He's a friend," James replied and Kendall shot him a look.

"I'm his _date_," Kendall hissed to the blond girl and she placed hands on her hips. He began to feel James wrapping an arm around his waist and gestured over to the girl, "Blondie, meet Jessica. Jessica, this is Blondie. And we're all here to have fun so there's _no _need to get upset over anything-"

"I'm not upset," Jessica – aka the _slut –_ piped. She gave Kendall a look over, crossing her hands over her chest and wrinkled her nose. "What do you do, _Blondie? _You a surfer like Jamesy?"

"I'm in a band," Kendall snapped, trying to drag James away and she gave a scoff.

"_I'm _a model," she bragged, sticking her chest out James' way and throwing her wet hair back. Kendall saw a few blotches of white on her chest, the top of her bikini sloppily tied like the guy didn't know how to tie it back once he was done with her. Kendall gave a hum, "Model for what? Sluts Illustrated?"

"Okay, Blondie. That's enough drinks tonight," James said with a little laugh and reaching over to take Kendall's drink, Kendall eying the girl as she stared with surprised eyes. He slapped James' hand away

"I suggest you leave the both of us alone and go find some other guy to give a tit fuck to." She opened her mouth but Kendall beat her to it, "_That_ or clean the cum off of your skin, you look like even more of a trampy slut than you already are and smell like shit." Now James was starting to laugh and the girl's cheeks were growing flushed red as her swimsuit. James' hand linked with Kendall's, tugging the blond away as Kendall continued to glare at the girl standing in the whitewater.

They reached the shore, James turning around to face Kendall and smile, "Jealously. That's a new trait."

"Who the hell was _she? __**I'm **_your date to this stupid bonfire!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes.

"Don't know. I was talking to some people out there and she bounded over and just started grinding into me."

"And you _let her?_"

James shrugged, "She was kinda hot-ish?"

Kendall turned, ready to storm away but James grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back, "Hold it, Blondie-"

"If you and me are going to be boyfriends, you're _not _going to let some whore-"

"Boyfriends?" James raised an eyebrow, "Who said anything about us being boyfriends?"

Kendall stared, his heart twisting into a knot. James. . .didn't want a relationship. . .he must be showing how upset he was about it since James bit his lower lip, "Babe, wait-"

Kendall threw his drink on James, the surfer blocking the alcohol from hitting his face as Kendall turned and stormed away. "Babe! Blondie!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kendall shouted over his shoulder and walked faster, angry and sick to his stomach. Why was he so upset? He _knew _this would happen, he shouldn't be upset since this was _exactly _what he was expecting. . .yet he was. He was upset. . .maybe cause of that hope that James would surprise him and say yes to being his boyfriend. . .Kendall bumped into someone, Guitar Dude looking at the blond confused and eyebrow raising.

"What's up Minnesota? Bummed out?" he asked and Kendall sighed. He didn't see James coming after him, or at least, see James through all of the people dancing. Kendall glanced down at the man, the guitarist slapping his back a couple of times. "Want some candy?" Guitar Dude asked, looking over his tea shades and gave a wink. Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Candy?"

"Yeah dude, candy, beans, whatever you call it," Guitar Dude said and Kendall only looked more confused. Guitar Dude then dug in his pocket, pulling out some wrapped little colorful capsules, handing a pink one to Kendall. "You'll be chill with this stuff, smile dude! It's a _party!_"

Kendall looked at the capsule, there even was a smiley face embedded on the pink surface and Kendall gave a tiny smile, sticking the capsule on his tongue and smiling. Guitar Dude hooted, throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulder, "Yeah, Minnesota! Let's party!"

* * *

"Come onn, Logie-Boo~" Carlos slurred, smiling as he dragged the blushing and stuttering bassist further down the beach and towards the hillside where the cars were parked. The bright glow of the bonfire still kept the area Carlos was stumbling to lit, the music swelling and making Logan's head hurt. The glass that was in Carlos' hand sloshed the drink around, spilling it if Carlos wasn't already raising it to his mouth to guzzle down.

"C-Carlos, I think you had _enough_," Logan replied and Carlos stopped, turning around and slamming into Logan's body. Carlos dropped his glass, arms wrapping around Logan's shoulders and the Latino giggled.

"Wanna dance," he breathed and turned, arms going back around Logan as he swiveled his ass against Logan's hips. Logan's voice croaked, Carlos moving and rocking against him sloppily and so very very _drunk_. One of Carlos' hands went down to grab Logan's, moving the brunette's palm to Carlos' crotch as Carlos threw his head back and gave a weak moan. Logan blushed, wrist wriggling out of Carlos' grasp and the two stumbled around more until Logan's back slammed into the rock with Carlos against him giggling and hiccuping. He continued to rock his hips against Logan's, Logan's head whirling in fear at the thought of Tad showing up.

"C-Carlos, what about your boyfriend? Y-You don't want to make your boyfriend mad by dancing with _me _right?"

"Taddy-Bear had a very, important thing to do, Logiee~" Carlos mused and Logan frowned. What kind of boyfriend would let someone in Carlos' condition wander around the beach for perverts or weirdos to take advantage of him? Which made Logan all the more suspicious as to what Tad was possibly doing now with Carlos so impaired. Carlos gave a giggle, "Logiee?"

"What?"

"I gotta secret," Carlos sing-songed, tapping Logan's nose and Logan gulped.

"What?"

"I think you're _sooo _cute! And I wuv bass players like you, gets me so _hot_," Carlos panted and pinched Logan's cheeks, Logan sighing and pulling Carlos' hands away.

"Come on, you need to sit down-"

"'M gonna suck your cock now, kay?"

Logan stared, eyes wide in horror as Carlos slumped down to his knees and started pulling on Logan's trunks. The brunette gaped, trying to yank his trunks back up and Carlos kept pulling them down, giggling like it was some sort of joke that he was trying to give Logan a drunk blowjob. No! Logan wasn't going to be some desperate and unmoral person and take advantage of Carlos by letting him go through with this! Even though looking down at Carlos now, the Latino smiling at him and teasing his tongue out through his lips up at Logan was _so hot _and _god_, Logan will probably _never _get this far with Carlos ever again.

"C-Carlos, this is a bad idea-"

"Logie-Boo is shy~ aw~" Carlos cooed and slammed his face into Logan's crotch. Logan gasped, teeth gnawing and nipping around the outline of his erection and he shook. _It _can't happen! This will be the _worse _time for _it _to happen!

"C-Carlos, _p-please!_" Logan stuttered out and then he felt something wet tickling around the head of his cock and his eyes bulged. He looked down seeing Carlos tug out Logan's girth through the slit in his trunks, head bobbing back and forth slowly and wet. Lips wrapped around Logan's cock, sliding down over the shaft and tongue rolling around the tip. Carlos. . .was. . ._suckinghimoff ohgodd_. Logan's stomach clenched and he closed his eyes tight, willing his body to try and hold it back but his legs knocked and choked breath escaped from his lips.

Carlos' eyes popped and he smiled, white substance dribbling down Carlos' chin as his lips popped off the head of Logan's cock. Logan stared in horror, he. . .he just came in Carlos' mouth. _Why did he __**do **__that? _Now Carlos was going to think he was some horrible person that takes advantage of people and he's going to call the police and charge him for rape and Logan's going to get thrown in jail for all of eternity- Carlos began to push the cum out of his mouth and sucked it back in, playing with it and smiling as he swallowed it back down his throat and giggled.

"Tasty," he chirped and hiccuped, lying down in the sand and closed his eyes. Logan quickly tucked himself back in, getting down and wiping Carlos' mouth clean.

"Carlos? Carlos, are you alright?"

"Carlos go night-night, Logie," Carlos mumbled and Logan sighed. He hooked an arm around Carlos' torso, pulling him onto his feet. Carlos hummed, looking over at Logan with half-lidded eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head.

"I would never be mad at you," Logan said softly and Carlos rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck, Logan looking down at him and giving Carlos a soft kiss to his forehead, slowly walking the surf instructor back to the bonfire.

* * *

"Blondie! Blondie!" James shouted, pushing past the others as he looked for Kendall. He groaned, it felt like the fifth time he walked around the bonfire and he still hasn't found him yet. He remembered exactly what he was wearing but it felt like everything was shifting around too fast for him to recall if he's been in that area before. He couldn't find Logan, he couldn't find Carlos. . .he saw Tad chatting to that blond in the red bikini but that was the farthest thing from James' concern tonight. He walked back from the food shack, having gone down further down the beach from where the bonfire was in case Kendall might have wandered away to get as far a distance away as possible from James.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair, he shouldn't have said it like that. Not without explaining what he _really _was trying to say.

Someone jumped on his back, James' eyes widening as the arms tightened around his neck. He growled, twisting and trying to throw them off, their grip not loosening in the slightest and only seemed to grow tighter. "Get the hell off of me!" James shouted and heard a laugh in his ear, familiar and he stopped.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Kendall shouted in his ear and James crooked his head, seeing the blond's peachy face smiling at him like there wasn't a care in the world. James shook Kendall off his back, the blond hopping off and moving to grab James' hands and jump around. "I feel so _great! _This is so much fun!" Kendall hopped onto James again, James' arms quickly wrapping around Kendall's waist to hold him as the blond kissed the tip of his nose, "Love you!"

". . .You okay, Blondie?" James asked with uncertainty and Kendall nodded his head, sticking his nose in the crook of James' neck and inhaled deeply.

"God you smell _really _good," Kendall cooed, latching his mouth on James' neck to suck on and James gasped, pulling Kendall's head back to look into the blond's eyes. The bottle green eyes were _huge_, the left one slightly glazing over and James frowned, "Did you take something?"

Kendall rested his forehead against James', eyes staring into James'. "Did you know your eyes are changing colors?"

James rolled his eyes, "Blondie, did you have something?"

"I got candy," Kendall said, nuzzling the tip of his nose with James' and James groaned.

"That _wasn't _candy!" James exclaimed and Kendall rubbed his face against James' cheek. The blond purred and James rolled his eyes, carrying the blond over to the bonfire. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Logan carrying over a passed out Carlos and the brunette looked over at him with helpless expression, trying to hurry Carlos over to James and Kendall. Kendall looked over his shoulder, releasing his arms from around James' neck but his legs were still firmly wrapped around the surfer's body, making Kendall flop backwards until James caught him and yanked him back to his body.

"Logan!" Kendall chirped and Logan looked at James worried.

"He isn't drunk too, is he?"

"No, think Guitar Dude gave him something. Ecstasy, LSD, I don't know. . .I'm taking him to my place, I don't want him hurting himself on accident," James replied and Kendall began to bounce in James' arms to the beat of the music, smiling bright and bobbing his head. Logan looked down at Carlos, "W-What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him back to his place for me? I'll give you the address and-" James paused, Kendall wriggling and moving around in his grasp, "Babe, stop it."

"Let's dance, let's dance, let's dance," Kendall chanted, rocking in James' arms and James huffed, trying to get a better hold on the blond while Logan looked down at Carlos.

". . .What about Ta-"

"James!"

James turned, Tad walking over with angry gaze in his eyes and James frowned. His hold on Kendall tightened as the blond glared at Logan, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

"I-I-h-he, _you _should have been-" Tad stormed over and shoved Logan roughly, the brunette hitting the sandy ground as Carlos swayed into Tad's arms. James dropped Kendall unintentionally, storming over to the blond surfer to shove him too and Tad glared.

"What the hell, man!"

"Look, back off! Carlos needs to go home and he was going to take him!"

"You want him, fine then," Tad hissed and shoved Carlos into James, "I'll take your little Blondie."

"Get away from him!" James snapped, fist going out and punching Tad in the jaw. He stumbled back, growling and rubbing his sore jaw as Logan staggered onto his feet, scared and nervous. James glared at Tad, Carlos slightly stirring in his arms and glanced up at the brunette surfer.

"James?" Carlos murmured and James looked down.

"Just go to sleep, Carlos. You'll be home soon," James said softly and Carlos blinked before closing his eyes, nuzzling his head into James' chest. James looked back at Tad, "Look, Tad-"

"Fine then, don't have to be babysitting him for tonight when I can have some fun," Tad snapped, shoving James out of the way and the bouncing Kendall as well. Logan walked over, James glancing over at Logan and then back at Kendall before he crouched down and hoisted Carlos off his feet.

"Help me get Kendall to my car."

* * *

"So this is his address?" Logan asked and James nodded.

"Just follow the GPS and get the key from the planter by his door. Apartment 213, got it?"

"R-Right. And will Kendall be okay?" Logan asked and James looked over his shoulder at the blond wriggling and dancing in his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It'll be hell with him at my place but I don't want to leave him alone. If I'm lucky, he'll crash sooner than I think he will and I can start prepping for his dull day tomorrow," James replied and gave the hood of Logan's car a tap. "Get Carlitos home, okay? I don't want him puking in your car or anything."

"Right."

"And stay with him too. At least til he wakes up."

"R-Right," Logan said with a blush, the thought of sleeping over at Carlos' place probably sending him into a mild panic attack. He sucked in a breath, sticking the key into the ignition and switching on the ignition. James gave them a wave, turning to walk back to the Cruiser where Kendall was staring hard at the wheel. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing before climbing inside and sticking his key in the ignition.

"The wheel is moving," Kendall whispered, as if he was worried the object might hear him.

"That's nice, baby," James mumbled, putting the gear in reverse and Kendall shook his head.

"No, it _is_, it _is!_" Kendall shouted, grabbing and turning the wheel himself. James grabbed Kendall's wrist and pushed them away, looking at Kendall stern. "Baby, I _really _need you to sit still. Just until I get home, okay?" James asked, looking in the backseat and grabbing the towel he left in the car from surfing. He placed it on Kendall's lap, Kendall raising the material to his face and letting out a coo as he rubbed it over his exposed skin. James sighed, giving a small smile before looking over his shoulder and pulled out of the parking space.

It was going to be a long night.


	14. I'm Waiting for the Day

_Sorry about taking so long with this chapter but I said a bunch of times on Tumblr I was busy with something else. I don't know when the next update of this story will be at the moment, I just know I'm committed to something that I need to follow through on. Besides, this chapter is pretty meh anyways. Anyways, thanks to PokeTrainer, nolookinbackx, NekoCat101, devwrites, KamesandCargan, ohmybae, zchary, Misty-Marie-Maslow, davidsexchuleta, Nenuk, Malachite, llamadelrey, xxhalesstormxx, robinsparkles19, IsabelleBooij, Gmavy, sailfast32, Magic Is Heart, LMACBTR84, Kamesluv315, XxxAnimaniacxxX, lovemelovemebtr, tum, briella97, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, KamesLover, King16, Malachite, BrRusherGirl, Dantes, sunshineandgothic, MerielTLA, Cookie Monster Giggles, ExXxtremKames, ListeningToMyDarkside, whatsupppl, Carphanie, StuckonBTR13, Klaine's Child, The Orange Knight, EthanLover, LadyShadowDweller, CrazyKAMESFan13, pale-red-lips, CharWright5, EverlastingRusher, four for glen, Brookemaslow4eva, foeverbtrrusher, CaitiePaigee, Powah, nickyd92, Brittney, ISmile4BTR, JamesxKendallxKames3, SWACGleekFreak, Love and Heartz, Just Fetching, Kamesluv315, DramaJen89, shannonrosario99, Getlostinthesound, NekoYaoiLover07 and luverofjamesandlily for all of the alerts, favs and reviews._

_. . .Ick, I didn't realize how many people were waiting for this chapter until I typed out all of your names. Just be patient with me please. If I just include this story and the BT Bang, that means I'm juggling three stories and two of them **need **to be completed on time. I promise I'll churn out a better chapter quicker the next time around as soon as I get the chance. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

Fox's yipping and barking wasn't helping the situation at all as James carried Kendall through the door into the condo. He kicked it shut, the Alaskan Klee Kai bounding around his feet and pawing to get attention. James looked down at his little puppy, groaning as he gently pushed Fox away with his foot.

"Later, I'll play later," James groaned as Kendall continued to wriggle in his arms, trying to get down to the ground and James let Kendall get onto his feet. The blond turned around, his eyes looking even more glassier than ever and began to twist and turn.

"Let's dance! Let's dance!"

"Baby, there's no music," James reminded and Kendall glanced around, maybe just now realizing that they weren't at the beach any longer. But the blond was still smiling, Fox turning to begin barking and jumping around at the new stranger in their home. Kendall looked down and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god, why is your husky so tiny!"

"Baby-"

"Am I growing?" Kendall asked, looking at his hands and then upwards to the white ceiling and the walls. "The room's shrinking! It's shrinking!"

"Baby-" James tried to start again but Kendall stumbled back and over the white couch cushion, flopping backwards onto the floor. The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose, walking around the couch to find Kendall on his stomach, splayed out in front of the coffee table. He rolled his eyes and reached down, picking Kendall up by his waist before pulling him into his arms and onto his lap as he sat on the couch. "Baby, don't you feel tired?"

". . .Well now that you mention it. . ." Kendall murmured and grew more loose in James' grasp. Must already be going down the slump, the drug finally working out of his system. James got onto his feet, scooping Kendall in his arms once more and the blond hummed. "'M not tired."

"I know, Baby. Just relax, I got you," James replied, carrying the blond and moving left down the hall to his bedroom. Kendall's cheeks were flushing red, his eyes glazing over and fluttering as James pushed open his door with his hip and stepped inside. He moved to the large bed, putting Kendall down gently atop the covers. Kendall turned his head, cheek against the large pillow and eyes trying to keep focused on James.

"'M hot," Kendall croaked, running his hand over his stomach and his chest. James gave a sigh, moving over to the window and opening it. The cool ocean breeze began to blow through, goosebumps appearing over James' arms as he gave a sigh and stared out to the dark night sky. Won't be long til the sun rose, probably won't be anyone at the beach today after what went down at the bonfire.

"That better?" James asked as he turned around, hazel eyes widening in shock as Kendall pulled off his board shorts and tossed them on the floor, his shirt already off his narrow torso. Kendall fell back, his legs going straight in the air as he grabbed hold of his briefs and tugged them off, James whirling his head back around to look out the window. There was a content sigh from the bed, James feeling something hit his back and only assumed the blond threw his underwear at him, giving a swallow and drummed his fingers against his thigh. "You. . .need some water Blondie?"

Kendall gave a weak little moan, James slightly glancing over his shoulder to see the blond splayed out over his bed, his fingertips gently grazing over his cock. James turned, keeping his head down as Kendall gave a weak whimper.

"I'm hot," Kendall groaned out, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. James sighed, placing his hand on Kendall's bare knee to give a gentle rub, trying not to let his eyes wander downwards to view Kendall when he's in this state of mind. He wasn't Tad, he wasn't going to try and take advantage of someone like this, even if this _was _one of James' wet fantasies ever since he met the blond.

"I'll get you some water," James replied, moving out of the bedroom back down the hall to the kitchen. Fox was still eagerly jumping around, wanting attention and James crouched down to scoop the dog into his grasp. He pulled Fox up, Fox' tongue licking along his chin as James opened the refrigerator door and grabbed one of the water bottles. He smiled down at his pet, giving the Klee Kai a bounce as he walked back down the hall with bottle swaying in his hand. He bit his lip, peeking inside the dark bedroom to see Kendall with his hand dived between his legs, light pants and whimpers coming from his lips as his fingers dipped in and out of that puckered hole. James swallowed, feeling a throb in his shorts. "Fuck that's hot," James whispered and shook his head, closing his eyes as he walked inside.

"Baby, what are you doing?" James asked, almost like maybe the Blondie he knew would immediately snap out of it and return to normal instead of this drugged up. . .pretty _hot_ Blondie on his bed.

"Relaxing~" Kendall breathed, mouth falling open to give a gasp as he scrunched his eyes tight and middle finger dug in harder, wrist wriggling as he bit his lower lip hard.

"Baby, could you. . ." It wasn't like Kendall was hard or horny, at least not what James could see. He was just _fingering_, index finger joining and Kendall gave a keen little whine. "Baby, drink some of this."

Kendall crooked his head up to see James, his eyes large and so out of it. He removed his fingers, giving a light rub over his entrance before putting both of his hands on his chest.

"I want the dog," Kendall said, voice monotone and James held Fox a little bit possessively.

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

"Does he feel good?" Kendall asked and James put Fox down onto the floor, the puppy bouncing around barking and pulling on the bedsheets with his teeth. James sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kendall up into a sitting position. He unscrewed the cap of water and put it to the blond's lips, tilting it over just a bit for Kendall to drink. He let Kendall have a few sips before pulling the bottle back and screwing the top back on.

"That better?" James asked and Kendall nodded his head, falling back into the pillows and giving his knees a little knock. James got up, jutting a thumb out to the living room. "I'll be out there if you need me. Just go to sleep, okay?"

"'Kay," Kendall said, still looking up at James with those wide eyes and James sighed. He leaned down, giving a gentle kiss to Kendall's sweating forehead and the blond gave a light moan. His fingers curled tight. "Do that again."

James stalled for maybe a few seconds before he let his lips drift down to kiss the corner of Kendall's eyes, the blond gasping at that and his hands moving down between his legs as he rolled his hips upward. "Kiss me again, _please_," Kendall breathed, James bracing himself above Kendall with his arms and gave a kiss on his cheek bone. Kendall gasped and his head lolled, fingers going up over his tongue to give a lick before diving back down and fast inside him, weak whimper vibrating in his throat. "F-Feels so _good_," Kendall panted, James kissing along his jaw and just under his lower lip before moving along to the other side of his face. The kisses were soft, short and innocent, Kendall fucking himself to the feel of James' lips on his heated skin.

"_S-Shitohgod,_" Kendall whimpered, fingers sheathed inside him to the second knuckle as James kissed down his throat, kissed his collarbone and his Adam's Apple slow and gentle. Kendall licked his lips, his chest taking in shallow breaths and other hand going to tangle into James' hair. James turned his head, kissing Kendall's wrist. His hazel eyes glazed over Kendall's face, the blond sucking in a breath as he removed his fingers and gave another rub over his hole. He turned his head, eyes closed and James stopped kissing him. He only sighed, rubbed his forehead and stood up to grab Fox and pull the puppy into his chest. He walked to the door, looking over his shoulder at the blond.

"Night Baby," James softly called out before closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

It was the third time Carlos threw up that morning, making sure that he called all of the kids' parents to let them know he wasn't coming in today. Hell, probably _no one _will be at the beach today, last night was way too wild for people to be out and about all sobered and not hungover like he was. The surf instructor slumped over his toilet, having remained in his bathroom since the first time he had to go throw up and falling asleep on the bathroom mat. His mouth was dry and sore, stomach growling in hunger and groaned. He'd have to make himself breakfast and he didn't even know if he had that much food in the kitchen to eat. Nevertheless, Carlos got onto the feet and held his head, flushing the toilet and slowly walked out to the kitchen.

He closed the curtains in the living room first, the blinding bright sunlight streaming through the glass window pane and making his head throb before he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight. On the marble counter in front of him was what looked like an entire breakfast spread. Pancakes, bacon strips, eggs, fruit slices and toast with jam and butter. Carlos blinked, wondering if this was just a hallucination brought on by the hangover but the closer he drew to it, the more of the wafting warm aroma of the hot breakfast floated into his nose.

There were flowers in a vase that usually is always empty, Carlos only having it just in case Tad might have surprised him with flowers and he'll have some place to put them. They were daisies and petunias and lilacs, Carlos letting his finger run over a petal before his eyes glanced down at a small lilac colored envelope. He picked it up, opened it and pulled out the small note to read the message as his smile began to grow.

_Made you some breakfast, hope you feel better._

Carlos sighed, placing a hand to his head. He couldn't remember a thing at all what happened last night, he didn't mean to get so wasted. . .but at least he had someone that cared about him to take him home and cook him breakfast. He took a strip of bacon and nibbled on it, moving over to grab the phone and dialed a number, eating that strip of bacon and then plucked a piece of cantaloupe from the fruit bowl until he heard a small tired sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Carlos smiled. "Why did you leave me? You could have gotten in bed with me if you wanted."

He heard Tad give another tired sigh. _"Feel pretty out of it, baby."_

"So out of it that you made me breakfast?" Carlos asked and he heard Tad chuckle.

"_Like it?"_

"Love it," Carlos said and ate another piece of fruit. "And the flowers are so _beautiful_." He leaned forward and gave a sniff, pulling back and giving a tiny sneeze. Tad laughed as Carlos sniffled. "Except for my allergies, I _really _love them."

"_You're freaking adorable,"_ Tad cooed and Carlos giggled before he sneezed again. _"I'm gonna let you get back to breakfast, okay? Not going to be coming to the beach today though."_

"Don't think _anyone's _going to be out today after that bonfire," Carlos said and rubbed his head. Just what happened that night? His mind was so foggy, he remembered dancing and Tad. . .but not anything else. Tad chuckled again, light airy voice making Carlos smile.

"_Right about that. . .see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay. I love you."

"_Love you too, baby," _Tad said and Carlos smiled. He hung the phone up and returned to the delectable breakfast prepared for him with a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. How lucky was he to have someone that loved him like this.

* * *

The blond surfer tossed his phone onto the bedstand, putting his arms behind his bed and let out a content sigh. Whoever that stupid little dweeb was that's trying to get into Carlos' pants before he does was such a _sucker. _Though, if he wasn't man enough to admit he did those things for Carlos, wasn't like Tad was going to pass up an opportunity to get Carlos more and more ready to spread his legs just for him.

The door to the bathroom opened, the blond girl Tad brought home with him adjusting her red bikini top and running fingers through her hair. He didn't remember her name though, Jennifer, Jessica, something like that. But he did remember that hell of a blowjob she gave him last night and Tad eyed her hungrily. She gave a little giggle. "Did you miss me?"

"Miss those pretty little lips of yours," he cooed and she smiled, undoing her top and tossing it off to the side. And with another flirty giggle, she ran over and hopped right into the bed onto Tad, kissing him and hand diving into Tad's underwear. Yeah, Tad won't be coming to the beach at all.

Just not the same reason that Carlos wasn't.

* * *

Kendall's eyes scrunched tight in pain and annoyance, some high pitched barking making his head throb and hands ball into fists. The sheets were smooth and soft against his skin, bright sun heating his back as he turned away from the light. The barking went on and on, Kendall forcing his eyes open to see what looked like a miniature husky barking its head off. Kendall stared at the dog before reaching behind him and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at the dog to get it to shut up. It dodged, barking even louder and Kendall groaned.

"Will you be _quiet?_" Kendall hissed through his teeth, flopping over in his bed to groan-

Wait. . .this wasn't his bed. . .this wasn't his _room_.

Kendall shot up, his hair askew and eyes wide with fear. Where the hell was he? He looked down, eyes growing more wide in horror as he saw he was naked, splotches of dried semen all over his abdomen and crusting on the inner thighs. Oh god. . .he didn't. . ._with who?_ His head whirled around, desperately trying to find his clothes and only hoping the person he might have fucked – or better yet been _raped _by – wasn't still lingering around to catch him like this. He didn't feel sore but he did feel exhausted, moreso rolling out the bed than climbing out. He stopped though when he heard footsteps, eyes darting around in fear for something to grab and throw only to just crawl under the covers and pretend he was still sleeping.

He waited, hearing the person step inside of the room and the dog's barking ceased, Kendall's eyes widening when he heard the voice and he swore his heart dropped.

"Fox, you're gonna wake him. Want some breaky?" James cooed and Kendall whirled around in the bed to find James holding the puppy in his arms, the brunette only in his boxer shorts and Kendall's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Oh my _god, what did you do to me!_" Kendall screeched, sitting up and running his hand over the white spots on his stomach. James' eyes followed and the brunette groaned.

"You made a mess, now I have to wash those sheets," James muttered and Kendall tugged the blanket over him.

"What do you think you're doing! Getting me drunk and fucking me! That was your plan all along, wasn't it! You and Tad are nothing but disgusting-" James placed Fox down and began to step towards the bed, Kendall scooting more and more farther away. "Get away from me! Get away from me-" _Wham!_

With that, Kendall fell off the edge of the bed and James quickly climbed over to jump on top of him. Kendall began to scream and kick and further tangle himself up in the sheets while James only laughed and grabbed Kendall's arms to pin him tight against the ground.

"Well now you learned your lesson. Next time instead of getting drugged up with Guitar Dude, you'd stay with me," James said and Kendall looked up at him. Drugged?. . .What even _happened _that night? He blinked a few times, his head starting to throb and he looked at James with confused eyes.

"I was. . .drugged?. . .T-Then you brought me here and-"

"I brought you here because honestly, you probably would have killed yourself if you were left alone. Blondie, we didn't do anything. If we _did_, I'd be as butt naked as you are," James said and let his hands frisk along Kendall's sides. Kendall jolted, struggling to sit up at least but only managed to push himself up just a bit by his arms.

"Then. . .why am I naked?"

"Ask your drugged up mind why," James said with a shrug and got up, grabbing Kendall by the hand and pulling the blond up onto his feet. The bedsheets Kendall pulled off the bed with him fell to the ground, Kendall not having time to grab the sheets before James yanked his naked body against him. This skin to skin contact, Kendall's heart beginning to beat as he felt James' fingertips trace along his lower back. "You took off your clothes right on the bed and started fingering yourself. And the reason you got cum all over you is probably because you decided to continue when I was gone. . .wonder if you're still stretched," James whispered and one of his fingers slid in between the supple mounds to give a light tap at the blond's entrance.

Kendall squeaked, shoving James away and fell flat on his ass, James laughing before reaching down to help him up again. "You shouldn't make any sudden movements, Blondie."

"Look, just find my clothes so I can go home-"

"Washing them right now. . .plus I made breakfast. It's good for your brain," James said and Kendall nervously bit his lower lip. He grabbed the blanket, awkwardly covering himself up again though he didn't know why. James officially seen _everything _of him just like he's seen everything of James. And clearly the surfer was thinking the same thing since he crossed his arms and gave Kendall a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"What am I supposed to wear?" Kendall asked and James snapped his fingers, moving to his glass closet and pulling aside the door to reach in and pull out a large T-shirt with a picture of Venice Beach. He tossed it over to Kendall, the blond looking at the clothing skeptically.

"It'll cover you."

"What am I supposed to wear underneath it?"

James smirked. "Wanna borrow my underwear?"

Kendall only stared and James laughed, moving to the dark rosewood dresser and yanked open one of the drawers to pull out a pair of maroon briefs. He tossed it to Kendall as well. "You threw your underwear at me too, just saying."

Kendall groaned, staying hidden behind the bed as he removed the blanket and tugged on the shirt. It covered him barely, the little curve of his ass could be seen just slightly below the hem of the shirt as Kendall awkwardly stood. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn't even feel his toes, reaching over and picking up the underwear with his thumb and pointer finger. James gave a small scoff, "It's clean."

"You sure?"

"You can sniff it if you want, that'll be hot," James said with a grin and Kendall glared, grabbing another one of the many pillows on the bed to throw at the brunette. He dodged it just in time, watching the pillow fly out of the room and hit the wall in the hall before giving a chuckle and moving away from the doorframe. Kendall growled, James leaving to most likely tend to breakfast, before turning back to face the underwear in his hands. It was soft, comfortable cotton and might fit him good enough for sure but. . .still. . .

_Wonder if he smells good. . ._

Kendall shook his head, he was _not _going to do that! That was so. . ._weird_. He wasn't some weird desperate pervert going around smelling some obnoxious surfer's _underwear_. Besides, that's probably what James did with his underwear anyways when he took his clothes to wash and Kendall wasn't going to stoop to James' level of horniness. He was respectable, he had self-control, he wasn't going to do something so. . .

_Hot. . ._

Not hot! Not hot!

Kendall looked over his shoulder, the doorway still vacant and he could hear something frying on the stove so at least he knew James was gone far away from him to just take one teeny, tiny little sniff. He gave another cautious look over his shoulder, the sea breeze from the open window ghosting over his bare legs and making an uncomfortable draft. Get it over with and he'll never find out. Kendall brought his nose down to the material and took in a subtle smell that turned into a _deep _inhale. The scent was so strong and _musky_, Kendall felt like he could smell the ocean and the seawater but at the same time there was James and that erotically tropical scent that he could always find lingering on the brunette's skin whenever he came close to him. He sighed into it, breathed into it until it was hot and only stopped until he took a step back and the back of his legs collided with the side of the bed.

Kendall's head whirled in fear, James still not in the doorway and he swallowed. He quickly tugged on the underwear and straightened out the shirt, sucking in a fresh breath of air that could calm his clouded mind of James' underwear before moving to the doorway and stepping into the hall.

"I saw that," James said and Kendall screamed, falling down to the smooth wood floor as he looked up at James leaning against the wall with arms crossed and delicious smile on his face. Kendall turned onto his knees, quickly trying to crawl down the hallway but soon two strong arms were around his and yanked him up off the floor. Kendall was scooped into his arms, James looking down at him as the brunette turned the both of them around to walk the opposite direction. "Not so fast, you're getting washed off. I don't want cum flakes all over my place."

"I-I wasn't doing-"

"Blondie, it'll be a lot easier between us if we just be honest with each other," James said and Kendall looked down at the ground, James' bare toes pushing up against the wooden floor. Yeah, honest. Like how honest is James when he said he didn't want them to be boyfriends. _That_ was one thing that managed to stick in Kendall's mind after the blur of last night. Maybe because that was the only thing that mattered the most to him, James only wanting a fuck buddy.

The brunette moved to the left and then right, walking down a hall filled with pictures hanging on the walls and surfboards on display. Kendall hadn't even realized how _big _this condo was, looking around in amazement at all of the surf trophies and surfboards, newspaper headlines framed and a man with short wavy brown hair raising his fist high and surfboard tucked underneath his arm in every single frame.

"You live here?" Kendall asked in shock.

"No. I'm squatting here because the guy who lives here is on vacation and I found the keys."

". . .You're-"

"Joking. Yes I am. You're so gullible, that's so cute," James cooed and Kendall frowned, punching James in the shoulder. It didn't do much, even Kendall knew that and just pulled his tired arm back to it's spot as James gave a quiet chuckle. "You'll feel better soon, Baby."

"How can you afford a place like this?" Kendall asked and James gave a small nod to the pictures of the man with the short hair.

"This used to be my dad's place. He left it to me along with all of his other winnings from his past competitions when he passed away," James said simply and Kendall's eyes widened.

"You're a rich boy?" the blond asked astonished and James gave a little shrug.

"Not really? I don't know, I have money to take care of myself. That's why I spend all my time surfing, not like I really _have _to work. And I got some savings too from other competitions I won." James began to smile. "Does that turn you on? Money? I can show you my trophies."

"You're such a tool," Kendall said with a scoff and James pouted.

"Guess that's a no," James said with a hurt expression and pushed open the door in front of him with his foot, stepping into a bathroom with a white bathtub and pristine toilet. The tiles were a sea blue, shell and sand moldings along the walls. He flipped the lid down, placed Kendall down on the toilet before taking off the large shirt. Kendall gave a whine, the dry patches of the white fluid felt so _disgusting_, drying and flaking in little flecks as James turned on the faucet and let the water fill the tub. "Want some bubbles?"

Kendall smiled. "Sure."

"Bath salts?"

"Am I at a spa or something?" Kendall laughed and James smiled. He took a cap full of blue bubble bath and sprinkled in some of the salts, the entire bathroom now being overwhelmed by an arousing smell of mangoes and piña colada. Kendall hummed in delight, James turning off the water before looking over at the blond.

"I'll let you bathe yourself. . .unless-"

"No. Fix me breakfast," Kendall said and shooed the brunette away. James gave Kendall a smile and got onto his feet, pressing his lips against the side of Kendall's temple and Kendall's heart fluttered. He remembered those lips before last night, kissing all over his body and making his body heat in such pleasure and arousal. James got onto his feet and gave a wink, leaving the blond inside. Kendall watched him leave before he turned back to the bath. He pulled off the underwear, discarding it on the floor before slowly easing himself inside the hot bath. He let out a pleasure sigh, slumping in the tub til the water was up to his ears. The water was nice and soothing against his skin, hot and the aromas made him calmed and relaxed. Taking a bath in James' home, he didn't think he would ever be doing that. Or getting treated breakfast by James. Or be given shelter by James when he was so helpless. Or been kissed by James even if they weren't on his lips.

Or. . .liking James. . .like _liking _James.

Kendall felt his heart quicken in fear, why does he like James when it was so obvious James wasn't interested him like that as a boyfriend. Why was he even _doing _all of these things for him, letting him bathe and bringing him to his home, washing his clothes and cooking breakfast when all they did was exchange a blowjob, phone sex and apparently a really _really _weird night of Kendall fingering himself under the influence. Kendall felt his body growing more tense and sore than relaxed, what was going on with him? He should just grab his things and go home, have James take him home right now so he could clear his thoughts. Because right now just wasn't the time for James to be making him feel this way, feel so confused.

Yes, James was attracted to him.

But. . .did he feel more?

* * *

There was a spread of pancakes and eggs sunny side up with smoked ham and banana smoothies. Kendall sat down, his skin smelling sweet and smooth from the bubble bath and could look outside the patio window to see the ocean water and the empty beach below. He glanced back at James, the brunette still making his breakfast and Kendall's eyes wandered down to the small of James' back, seeing two adorable back dimples right above the brim of his underwear. James glanced over and Kendall's eyes shot back down to his food in embarrassment. "Go on, you need to eat so your body can get back to normal," James said and Kendall grabbed the fork.

"Not really hungry," Kendall murmured and James chuckled.

"You probably wouldn't be, ecstasy does that," James replied and Kendall looked at the surfer in confusion.

"You've. . .done it before?"

"No. Not going to get caught with drugs any time soon if I want to keep going on with surfing."

"Right. . .surfing like always. . ." Kendall muttered and James flipped a pancake before looking over at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and Kendall didn't respond, pushing and prodding the yellow yolks of his eggs. James gave another flip of his pancakes before putting them onto a plate stacked high and carried them over to the table, plopping down in front of Kendall and grabbing the maple syrup and butter. He looked at Kendall. "Baby, come on. Tell me."

". . .Why are you doing all of this?" Kendall asked, gesturing to the food and the shirt and the condo James raising his eyebrow confused. "I mean. . .we're not dating and-"

"Cause I like you."

"Not enough to date me," Kendall said with a grumble and James sighed.

"Didn't know you were so concerned about it," he replied and cut into his pancakes, Kendall giving a frown.

"I gave you a blowjob and we had phone sex and what _am _I to you, James? If you say I'm just a fuck buddy then consider you and me _through _with whatever _this _is," Kendall said and James chewed on a bite of the flapjacks covered in syrup. He swallowed, tapping the end of his fork against the table before he looked at Kendall with sorry hazel eyes. Kendall didn't want to see that, then that meant he really _was _just a fuck buddy to James. Just some object to fool around with and Kendall did _not _want to have something like James distracting him when he was trying to make it big with the band.

"Look. . .Blondie, I like you. I _really _do, you're cute and sassy and god you're so fuckable I think I might die." That _really _wasn't what Kendall wanted to hear right now and he was balling his fists tight and his teeth gnawed on the inside of his cheek as James ran a hand through his hair. "But I have this obligation that I really want to follow through on. . .my dad, he was a surfer and a damn good one too. I don't know, surfing calms my mind and I just listen to where the waves take me. And right now, it's not taking me to go out dating, it's taking me to Surf City and I'm going to the RCT championship. That means money, sponsors, I become an international member and get to surf the _world_ just like my dad and-"

"Relationship is just going to tie you down," Kendall said bitterly and James frowned.

"Don't say it like that. . .what about you? When you win your Battle of the Band thing, you'll be out of here touring the world playing for stadiums of people, right? Wouldn't a relationship look bad for your publicity, make you less desirable?"

Kendall frowned even harder at that. "Who fucking knows how long that'll be from now! And who knows if we even win, just like who knows if _you'll _win."

"And if we do both win and have to go our separate ways?"

"I don't like being hypothetical," Kendall said. He hated chances, he hated going 'what if?'. And all this was doing was making him feel more irritated and angry and his blood was boiling hard. Must be the side effects of the drug, he didn't know. He was tired and he just wanted to go home but him and James'. . ._thing_ couldn't keep slipping by if he still wanted to have a smidge of dignity about himself. James sipped from his cup of banana smoothie. "I don't either," James replied.

"Then what's the problem with us dating? At least til it's time for those things to happen?" Kendall asked and James raised an eyebrow.

"We get in too deep?"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, James. I just. . .want some justification. I mean. . ."

"You like me?"

". . .Yeah, I do," Kendall admitted with a blush and James smiled. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I like you too. . .you really want to date me, huh?" James asked with a chuckle and Kendall blushed.

"Well it gets weird when I talk with my sister or Logan about the things we did and we're _not _dating-"

"You _blabbed _about it?" James laughed and Kendall's cheeks only heated more. He got up from his seat and crossed over to kneel beside Kendall, taking the blond's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it. "Friends with benefits then."

"No, _boyfriends_."

"Dating isn't going to go the way that'll work for the both of us, Blondie. You know it. . .how about this then. We address each other as boyfriend in public but we know it's just a casual relationship. We're both going to be too swamped and won't have time for a real one so this is just fine."

What Katie said itched in the back of Kendall's mind. _Make time._

And Kendall didn't _want _a casual relationship, isn't that the same thing they're doing now?

He opened his mouth to protest but his eyes widened as James leaned up with his big hand going down to gently hold Kendall's thigh as his lips brushed against his own. James' lips were soft, tongue working its way past Kendall's gasping lips to roll and ravage in the blond's mouth. He tasted like syrup, sweet and sticky, his other hand tangling in Kendall's hair and pushing the blond more in to kiss him deeper. Kendall gave a weak whimper, James' fingertips tickling his inner thighs and causing his body to shudder as James sucked on his lower lip soft and sweet.

Soft and sweet, was Kendall supposed to be feeling this light little flutter in his chest if he knew that this wouldn't last for long?

The brunette pulled away eventually, Kendall not knowing for how long they kissed but the moment James' lips were off he was sucking in air.

"What was that for?" Kendall managed to ask and James shrugged.

"Kinda. . .sealing the deal. . .plus I _really _wanted to know what it was like to kiss you." Kendall's heart jumped in speed, don't say that. Don't say that if this isn't going to last. He closed his eyes tight and balled his fists. "Eat your breakfast so I can take you home and you can relax, okay?"

And Kendall did. And once James was done washing his clothes, the two of them dressed and James drove Kendall back to the apartment complex. The brunette walked his new boyfriend (or friend with benefit or whatever he was now) to his apartment, gave him an innocent peck on the lips, Kendall saying he was taking off tomorrow as well for the beach to work on the band, coincidental that James was going to spend all day tomorrow at the beach working on surfing.

_Would _this relationship work?

Kendall didn't say anything else after that, stepping inside and moving to his own bedroom to flop on the bedsheets face first. He left the apartment feeling rather excited about him and James and came back to it feeling more frustrated and upset about him and James. More than ever._  
_


	15. A Thing or Two

_Here's another update, I'm really trying to multi-task all of these stories and such by having at least one chapter of one of my stories done and be available for updating. Anyways, thanks to sailfast32, RopeGirl, LoveSparkle, KenlosForever, icanloveyoumorethanthis, DramaJen89, GLJ4, Greengirl17, StuckOnBTR13, Cookie Monster Giggles, Klaine's Child, Crystal Marie, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, CrazyKAMESFan13, Teddybear no1, Gmavy, EveryDayImBTRushering, nickyd92, Carphanie, Misty-Marie-Maslow, JamesxKendallxKames3, pale-red-lips, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, annabellex2, Gabsikle, NekoCat101, Love and Heartz, whatsupppl and the anon for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"I go with the plan of saying 'fuck it' and dump him," Lucy said with a shrug and Kendall shook his head, pacing back and forth with the guitar on his back.

"But I don't _want _to dump him, I want to _date _the stupid jerk," Kendall said exhaustively and Jett rolled his eyes from behind the counter.

"This isn't dating therapy, this is band practice. Can we _please_ go back to practicing?" Jett asked. Jo, Camille and Dak from their spot at the table gave the brunette a glare and shake of the head.

"Remember, we're a family so we need to listen to everyone's problems before continuing on being a happy and stronger band," Dak said which was a totally bullshit reason to want Kendall to continue to gripe about James. Jo nodded her head, blond curls bouncing.

"Besides, Logan and Kendall's love lives are _so_ interesting!"

"_Speaking_ of Logan's love life," Camille said slyly and looked over to the bassist sitting on the couch tuning up. "How was the bonfire? You saw Carlos, right?" she asked and Logan bit his lip.

"Y-Yeah, I saw him. I mean, I wasn't doing anything, I _didn't _do anything. I danced, I drank soda, I splashed around in the water which is a totally innocent and non-perverted thing to do. I didn't do anything perverted that night, nope, never. Not ever, didn't dance provocatively with Carlos. Carlos was drunk. Like _really _drunk and it would have been wrong to have taken advantage of him when he was in that state of mind which I _did not_. I _did not _take advantage of Carlos and he did not grind on me during dancing. We were in the clearing with everyone else, where everyone could see us. Okay, he maybe have grinded on me _a little _but I didn't encourage it! I was _strictly _against it! And m-maybe we weren't where everyone could see us, he kinda led me over to the shadows by the rocks. B-But we didn't do anything! Nothing dirty or perverted and I didn't take advantage of him! I swear! He did it all on his own and I _told _him it wasn't right and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I _didn't _mean it at all. He was so _convincing _on his knees and his mouth was so _wet_, I didn't mean _any of it_. A-And neither did he! He was _totally _under the influence and had no control. Oh god, that's not rape is it? I _raped _Carlos by him giving me a blowjob under the influence, didn't I? I'm a felon, I'm a criminal, I'm a disgusting sleazeball that couldn't say no and I couldn't even make it _last _for him. How drunk do you have to be to forget you gave someone a blowjob? Eight drinks? Ten? Carlos had nine, that's close. He'll forget right? _Right? _I made him breakfast as a sorry for coming in his mouth so early at least, even if he said it was tasty. He won't suspect anything, right? It's all swept under the cover, right? _**Right?**_ Let's talk about something else, like how I can play the bass riff of Final Fantasy III."

Logan immediately began to play the riff with his head down and it took his bandmates a while to sift through that ramble before they found out the juicy part of the story.

And all of them _flocked _to Logan in a matter of seconds. Even Kendall, seeing as though he was higher than a kite and didn't remember _anything _at the bonfire.

"He sucked your dick! Oh my god, way to go!" Dak congratulated and raised his hand for a hi-five that Logan tried his hardest to ignore.

"If we would have known, we would have made you a cake!" Jo exclaimed and Logan's cheeks flushed. "Don't be embarrassed, this is an important event!"

"Did you teabag him? Or did he open his mouth and you just shot it inside? Did you get some on his face? Was it sorta facial or not?" Lucy questioned and Logan stopped playing to hide his face and groan.

"On a scale of one to mind blown, how good was he?" Jett asked, _Jett _wanted to know and Kendall almost was starting to feel sorry for Logan as Camille edged in closer.

"Did you last a little bit longer than last time? How long was it? Few minutes?. . .Seconds?" Okay, that one might have been a _little _bit cruel but Kendall wanted to know. Where was he when this all happened? Was he already getting high off the drugs or. . .what? Logan removed his hands, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes were slightly watery. At this, all of them began to back up and Jo got up to wrap arms around Logan.

"Oh Logie, we weren't teasing you," she said softly and Logan bit his lip.

"Yeah but it shouldn't have happened that way. That's something special and intimate and Carlos was so wasted he didn't even know what he was doing. . .probably thought I was Tad. . .not like loved me when he did it," Logan's voice croaked.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. Don't cry," Dak said worriedly and got on the couch too, holding Logan as well. "Maybe it's a sign. You know, 'drunk man speak with sober tongue'? But instead it's 'drunk man suck your dick and'. . .uh. . ."

"You're not helping, Dak," Jett said sternly and then looked at Logan. "We're sorry if we were a little pushy, okay? We just got happy for you cause we were rooting for _something _to happen. Even if he won't remember what he did, you at least made him breakfast. Did he like it?"

". . .I don't know. . .I left before I could see him eat it," Logan muttered and Kendall's eyes widened.

"You _left?_ You left a note, right? With your _name _signed, right?"

"I left a note. . .but not with my name," the bassist said quietly and Kendall groaned.

"Logan! He's going to think _Tad _made him breakfast and Tad is going to take all the credit again!"

"Yeah. . .I know. . ."

"And you're _okay _with it?" Kendall asked in shock and Logan rubbed his head.

"I'm just. . .I don't know what to do. I mean. . .Tad knows I like him and. . .well I tried to defend Carlos the night of the bonfire, does that count?" Logan asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Well. . .Tad was trying to take Carlos to his place but Carlos needed to go home. . .and I got shoved by Tad to the ground."

"Great defense," Lucy said sarcastically and Logan hung his head.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic, I know. . .Carlos was passed out anyways, not like he knew I was trying to help him or anything. . .then James came and shoved Tad after he shoved me, telling him to back off and Tad shoved Carlos into James. Then, Tad tried to take Kendall-"

"He tried to take _me?_" Kendall asked in shock. His hate for Tad increased dramatically, the bastard was trying to go behind Carlos' back and try to sleep with _him?_ "What happened next? Did I hit him?"

"Well to be honest. . .you were high off of something and jumped on James' back. Then you were in his arms bouncing around and James accidentally dropped you to catch Carlos from falling when Tad shoved me and shoved Carlos over to him. Then you started rolling around in the dirt shouting 'I'm the sandworm! I'm the sandworm!'-" By then the other bandmates were laughing and slapping their knees, tears from their eyes as Kendall blushed with embarrassment.

"Okay, I was _very _high, let's move on."

"Well. . .James got _really _mad then and he _punched _Tad. A-And, I didn't know what to do but Tad stormed away. And James told me to take Carlos home and I did. I stayed with him all night, made sure he was comfortable until the sun rose. Then I made him breakfast and cut him some fresh flowers growing in his neighbor's garden."

"You _stole _flowers for Carlos?" Camille asked and Logan shook his head.

"She knew, she let me cut some. She said I was a nicer boyfriend than the one Carlos had before," Logan admitted with a blush and Kendall smiled.

"And what did you tell her?"

". . .'Thank you, mam'." Jo and Camille and Dak's 'awws' didn't make Logan's blush go away, only made him more scarlet. Jett then looked over at Kendall with a raised eyebrow. "What about you?" he asked and Kendall frowned.

"What about me? You know how my night went. James took me to his place, let me sleep in his room, let me take a bath, fed me breakfast, I want to be boyfriends and he wants to be friends with benefits, he's a big jerk, end of story," Kendall rattled off and Jett raised an eyebrow.

"No more 'Adventures of High Kendall'?"

"_No._" They don't need to know the fact that Kendall fingered himself to the point of orgasm all about James. Nor did they need to find out he sniffed James' underwear (since Kendall just believed the voice in his head at that time was a mild hallucination). Jo looked over at Kendall.

"So what are you going to do about him? If he doesn't want a relationship, it'll be pointless to chase after him," she replied and he nodded. He knew it would be pointless but he _still liked him_. That was what made this so difficult and stressing to Kendall. He liked the stupid idiot, he liked his smile and his laugh and his bright hazel eyes and how strong and warm his body is against his. And his kisses, Kendall _really _liked those.

"Don't look like your desperate, major turn off," Lucy said flatly and Camille nodded.

"And don't be clingy and psycho either. If he wants friends with benefits, that means he might flirt with other people and you can't get mad," she said and Kendall groaned.

"But I don't _want _to be just friends with benefits with him! I want him to be my stupid boyfriend!" he shouted and slammed his face into the cushion of the couch. He moaned and groaned and grumbled into the upholstery while Jett glanced from Logan in Jo and Dak's arms to the blond complaining into the seat.

". . .So can we go back to practice now?"

* * *

Kendall was being a total dumbass right now.

He was being a totally _stupid _dumbass right now.

Kendall Knight was being a totally stupid dumbass that was currently _freezing _his dumbass off because it was probably negative ten degrees out here at the beach at fucking _four AM_ in the morning just waiting for James to show up to the beach. If he even _came _to the beach. He looked down at the set up beside him, a plaid blanket sprawled out on the sand, plates and silver utensils and of course the food all in a thermos in a picnic basket keeping nice and warm. He already had to fend off two seagulls trying to get at his food, the blond standing there in his puffy down coat and his jeans that didn't radiate enough heat for his liking as he stood in the painfully cold sea air. Fog was on the water so he could barely see if anyone was out there, maybe not since there weren't many cars parked in the parking lot. Only two or four, including his truck.

He breathed a fine breath of fog, it tickling his nose as his stomach growled. He's been up since two o clock preparing the stupid meal, Jo stopping him before he left practice to give a slip on how to make James agree to actually dating. After all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She tipped him off to some nice recipes for a romantic breakfast before Jett could swoop her away and Kendall worked his fingers to the bone preparing some crêpes with strawberries and whipped cream stuffed in them dazzled with powder sugar, eggs benedict, sausage links and muffins. He brought two bottles of orange juice too, this was a _perfect_ breakfast.

Only problem was that Kendall was freezing and James _still _didn't show up yet.

Maybe he should have hinted to the surfer he was going to be here so early, maybe James would have pulled in the extra effort to get here just as early that he did. But at the same time, Kendall wanted to surprise him. It was stupid, it was cheesy and the more Kendall thought about it, the more he doubted James would do something like this for him, _especially _since friends with benefits wouldn't. Hence, Kendall was a dumbass.

He looked up, seeing an SUV pull in and park that wasn't James' car and groaned. He was hungry and tired and he was going home. He'll try being spontaneously romantic another day. He moved to the blanket and opened up the picnic basket, relishing in the heat from the thermos keeping the food nice and warm before packing up the plates and the utensils. What a total waste of time, all this work and that idiot wasn't even here to see-

"Blondie?"

Kendall jumped, looking over his shoulder to see James down at the sand behind him. He looked warm, though his cheeks were a little bit rosy and scarf was wrapped around his neck. A scarf, why didn't Kendall think of that? Especially since he grew up in Minnesota when it was _always _super cold like this. Kendall tried to speak but his lips were pursed so tight in annoyance he couldn't move them. James raised an eyebrow before stepping close and wrapped arms around Kendall's body. James was extremely warm, his lips landing on Kendall's and it felt like the blond's lips were melted right off. James' tongue worked his mouth open, hot and wet and warmed him. The tongue tasted of sweet mint, toothpaste and mouthwash and Kendall's eyes fluttered. James' lips worked against Kendall's, sliding and meshing and gnawed on both lips with his teeth, tongue lapping out over them to soothe before sliding back into Kendall's mouth until the blond couldn't breathe.

Kendall pulled back with cheeks flushed and ability to move his lips, James giving him a light smirk.

"Better?"

"Yeah, better," Kendall said, voice a little hoarse from being tired and cold, James smiling but still keeping Kendall close to his body.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asked and Kendall looked down at the picnic that was mostly packed up except for the blanket, James looking down to before he chuckled. "What's that?"

"It's a picnic, stupid," Kendall admitted embarrassingly and James laughed more, holding Kendall tighter.

"For me or for a secret lover?" he asked and Kendall frowned.

"It _was _for you."

"Was?"

"I don't know if I want to share my company with someone who just laughs at me for trying to get closer. Inconsiderate jerk," Kendall snapped and James smiled, gently rocking the blond from side to side as he pecked his lips.

"I'm just joking, Baby. I think it's very adorable. . .but how did you know I was coming to the beach?"

"You always come early, don't you?"

"Well not always. What if I decided to come later today?" James asked and Kendall tilted his head. The blond would have been furious. And tired. And hungry but that would have been easily fixed since he'll eat his _and _James' plates. And he probably would have kicked the brunette in the shin at work in retaliation. James held Kendall's face, the blond's jaw beginning to tremble and James' big hands warm and cupping his cheeks. "Shit you're cold," he muttered and moved, grabbing the picnic blanket and basket. He tossed the blanket around Kendall, his hand going down to hold his. "Come on, we're having our picnic somewhere else.

* * *

"The Snack Shack wasn't locked like Kendall would have expected it to be, nor was it inhabited by a pot smoking Guitar Dude either as James opened the door and stepped inside. James moved to flick a switch and a light came on, Kendall never noticing they _had _a light. The brunette then checked the door to the counter, making sure it was tightly locked before he moved to the wall again and flipped a second switch.

There was a light humming, Kendall slowly starting to feel warm again and he looked around the shack in amazement. "This place has a _heater?_"

"Didn't know? Guitar Dude is in here all the time smoking, he has to make it a _little _bit comfortable for himself," James replied, taking the blanket off Kendall's shoulders to lay it out on the floor. He set the basket down, beginning to open it but Kendall quickly got down on the ground beside him.

"No, no. I'm serving," Kendall said and took the basket, moving to sit on the opposite side of the blanket while James began to smile.

"Okay, Mrs. Diamond."

"Shut up."

James laughed as Kendall took out the plates and the forks and knives. He grabbed the thermos and opened it, the food still nice and hot and intact. He served the crêpes and plated the eggs benedict, putting on the sausage and at least two muffins before handing the plate to James. The brunette looked at it with surprise, taking the plate and inspecting the food.

"Wow, you really went all out for me, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall tried to sound nonchalant about it. Don't look psycho, don't look desperate. But his head kept screaming '_Fucking __**date me already!**__' _so loud in his head he was afraid to say too much and just blurt it out. This was a normal thing, act normal and act like you're not bothered that this isn't a date.

It isn't a date, they're not dating. They're friends.

With _**benefits.**_

James took his fork and cut into the crêpe, looking down at it with a lick of his lips and scooped it up for a bite. He hummed, taking another bite while Kendall ate at his sausage quietly. "This is _great_. If you weren't so exhausted, I would have made you cook breakfast for me at my place."

"Generous host you are if you did that," Kendall said with an eyeroll and handed James his bottle of orange juice. James continued to eat the crêpe. "I'm serious, Babe. You could cook for me _anytime_."

_Date me then._

Don't be psycho, don't be _psycho_.

James chomped down one of the sausage links, plump and meaty with lots of spices that Kendall knew warmed James' belly and the surfer grinned. "You do this for all your friends with benefits?"

"No. Not at all. I've never done this before but I thought it might be nice," Kendall said calmly, eating a muffin before he could speak anymore.

"Carlos would _love _this, he'd get super sappy and gushy if this ever happened to him," James replied and Kendall nodded his head, still nibbling on the muffin.

"Speaking of Carlos. . .I heard about what else happened at the bonfire," Kendall said and James looked up at him, the brunette moving on to the eggs benedict. "Is it true you punched Tad because he was trying to take me home with him?"

"Well. . .yeah. . .I mean, you were mine. Not like I'm going to give you up to _him_," James replied with a shrug and bit into the poached egg. Kendall's eyes widened, _his?_

"I was your what?" Kendall asked and James looked at him.

"My friend with benefits."

"That was before we discussed that so no! I was your _what?_"

". . .My date?"

Kendall growled. He knew there was something missing that he couldn't remember. What happened? Think, think _think_. . .he and James got there, Carlos was shitfaced, Logan was too shy to talk to him and Tad was being a douche. Okay and then. . .then. . ._that slut_.

"You were fine with that _slut _grinding on you when I was your date, what about _that?_"

"Are you _really _saying you would go behind Carlos' back with Tad if I didn't have punched him?"

"If it would make you jealous cause I'm your boyfriend and not this stupid friends with benefits!" Kendall screamed and James stared. Oh god, he's gone crazy. He needed to open a window, maybe hurl himself into the sea while he was at it. But James began to laugh, not making Kendall feel any better before James sighed and put down his fork. He scooted over so he was beside Kendall and wrapped arms around the blond. He lied the both of them down on the blanket, James above him and Kendall below.

"You're really fucking cute."

"And insane. Just stop taunting me and kiss me again," Kendall said with an exhausted sigh and James chuckled before he rested his lips on Kendall's. Soft and sweet like their first kiss, James' fingers gently twining in Kendall's hair as his lips moved to the corner of Kendall's mouth before back to the warm and wet cavern. His other hand roamed under Kendall's chin and down his neck, to his collarbone and over his down jacket. James lifted up a bit to unzip Kendall's jacket.

"You're like a blue marshmallow with this stupid thing on," James said and Kendall scoffed as James returned back to kissing him. Kendall's hands made their way up to James' hair, lock and smooth between his fingers. Must have shampooed and conditioned, Kendall dying to have a chance to sniff his hair and see what it smelt like. Sniff James' underwear, sniff James' hair, what was he going to do next? Kendall gave a little gasp, James' lips moving to kiss his neck and hands slide underneath Kendall's shirt. The blond whimpered a bit, James fingertips rubbing at his nipples and pulling on them under his shirt til they were hardened and pebbled under his touch. His fingertips moved to his belly button, lightly tickling around the area and Kendall giving little squeaks here and there.

"_James~_"

"Yeah, Baby. Just like that," James whispered, kissing Kendall's lips and biting hard on them til they were as red as the strawberries in the crêpes. Kendall moaned, his hips rolling up and against James', feeling a similar friction and arousal coming from them both. Fucking James in the Snack Shack, was _that _going to come next?

Apparently not.

The door opened and Kendall froze along with James as Guitar Dude came in and saw the both of them on the ground.

"Whoa! Sorry dudes, didn't mean to bump in at 'making waves time'," he said in his mellow voice and Kendall squirmed up from underneath James. Hello, the blond still _worked _for the guy. This was practically like trying to fuck on your CEO's desk, Kendall sitting there nervous as Guitar Dude strode inside and pulled open the fridge. "I was just gonna get some prep stuff for the guppies' lunch today, chimichangas."

"Sounds delicious," James commented and Kendall shot him a look as Guitar Dude nodded.

"Totally. . .hey if you want, I got some rubbers and lube somewhere-"

"We _weren't _having sex, Guitar Dude," Kendall said with flushed cheeks and the brunette smirked.

"I got no problem with dude on dude love, Minnesota. Feel free to ride out the surf and go as you please with James as your wave and your love the sun," he said and Kendall stared at the man so confused.

"He's saying you should ride me til the sun rises," James whispered and Kendall hit him in the side, moving to gather his and James' plates to put in the thermos and back into the picnic basket.

"We'll let you get to cooking now, sorry for. . .the surprise," Kendall apologized, grabbing his jacket as well and Guitar Dude waved it off.

"'S alright dude, surprises make life more exciting, right?"

"Right," James agreed with a smile Kendall's way, genuine and thankful. Kendall looked away, smiling nervous before gathering the blanket and throwing it over his shoulder. James helped him onto his feet, his arm going around his waist as the two of them walked out of the Snack Shack and left Guitar Dude to his cooking. The fog was slightly lifting off of the water, it was still cold but Kendall felt _a lot _more hotter now. Not to mention the fact he was still hard after that little tryst. But. . .sex was too soon. Not when Kendall was trying to make a point. James' thumb rubbed over his hipbone, Kendall biting down on his lower lip as he glanced over to the brunette.

"So I was thinking. . .maybe I'll take you out to lunch sometime? You know, as my way of saying thanks for the breakfast?"

"Uh. . .sure. Why not?" Kendall said a little wary. "Though we could just you know, finish up breakfast and maybe talk a little-"

"Yeah but I wanna catch up on my surfing," James said and Kendall stopped, upset look in his eyes. Of course, after all that was the reason James came to the beach anyways, not to spend time with his friend with benefits. He pulled away from the surfer, grip on his jacket tighter.

"Whatever," Kendall muttered and began to head back to his truck but James grabbed his wrist.

"Just wait a second, where are you going?" James asked and Kendall scoffed.

"Home?"

"Why are you going home?"

". . .Because that's where my stuff is. I don't have to be up here til like 2:00, what's the point of staying here?" Kendall asked and James shrugged.

"Watch me surf? That's pretty good entertainment," James said with a little wink of his eyes and Kendall only rolled his own.

"I can watch you surf at 2:00, no doubt you're going to be here still since you're _married _to the waves," Kendall more spat than joked and James raised an eyebrow. The blond tried to walk away again but James grabbed him again, this time by pulling him at his waist. James kissed Kendall on the cheek, looking the blond in his eyes.

"I really loved the breakfast, Babe. . .goodbye kiss?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "How boyfriend of you."

"Come here," James muttered, pulling Kendall against his body and kissed him soft against his lips though Kendall could feel James smiling against them. He sighed into the kiss, James pulling away to give a peck to the tip of his nose and then a peck to his lips once more. "2:00."

". . .Right. . .2:00."

* * *

Carlos interrupting his story with 'aws' had to be as worse as Jo and Camille and Dak interrupting, the blond rolling his eyes as he handed Carlos his own tray of chimichangas while the kids were eagerly scooping up theirs out of their trays. "That had to have been _so _cute!" Carlos chirped and Kendall sighed, leaning on the counter and handing Carlos a plastic fork.

"It was. . .except it probably didn't even get through his head that I want to be _actual _boyfriends with him and not friends with benefits. I mean, how _hard _is it to get it through someone's head that I want _more!_"

Carlos sighed. "I know how you feel sometimes. I mean-" Carlos glanced down at the kids still eating before looking back over to Kendall. "I love Tad, really I do. But with him, it's always kissing and him grabbing my ass and I don't know, I would like to be treated nicer for a change. Like what you did, I want Tad to do for me. It feels like _we're _the ones with the friends with benefits relationship."

Kendall pursed his lips tight at the thought of Tad. Tad trying to take Kendall home when James and Logan wouldn't let him take a drunk Carlos. How the blond surfer would just _willingly _cheat, especially since Kendall _knew _Carlos. That made it ten times worse and more disgusting in the blond's eyes. He then glanced out to the waves, James was on the shortboard riding waves with Tad further down the waves flying into the air and cutting through the water. Carlos then gave a heavenly sigh. "But I think things are going to get better for us. First the letters and now, he made me breakfast and bought me these _beautiful _flowers."

Kendall closed his eyes, dammit. "Oh. . .I see. . ."

"Yep! I can't be around them too long and I think their starting to wither a bit but they are so _gorgeous_. And the breakfast he made me was super delicious, he usually doesn't cook. That's what really surprised me," Carlos said, taking a bite of his food and humming at the spices and flavors while Kendall only rolled his eyes. Carlos looked over his shoulder at the surfers, giving a little smile. "He'll come around, don't worry about it."

". . .Carlos, how did you and Tad meet?" Kendall asked and the Latino glanced over at him. "I mean, you said that you and Tad and James all were surfing together til you were little but. . .how did that turn into dating?"

Carlos gave a shy little laugh, blush on his cheeks. "Well. . .I always kinda liked him more than friends. I asked him out to lunch just him and me, we went surfing afterwards and then when he was getting up onto his board, I went and pulled him under the water."

"What were you trying to do, drown him?" Kendall asked and Carlos laughed.

"Of course not!" Carlos said and Kendall shrugged. Should have. "Anyways, I pulled him under and then we both popped back up to the surface and I kissed him right there. He kissed me back and we both floated around in the water until we got on our boards and swam back to shore. And besides, he's super cute, why _wouldn't _I be attracted?"

"So is James."

"Yeah but James is like my big brother. He's really fun and makes me laugh and he's nice and great with kids, he's a really good guy but. . .he just doesn't date. Not since his dad died in that car accident. I guess he's really dedicated and all, he _really _wants to make it to RCT and get a membership since that's like the _highest _of honors for a surfer to have but. . .I'm kinda worried about him."

"Why?" Kendall asked and Carlos sighed.

"RCT came around here a _long _time ago and James wanted to try out for the membership but he _really _bombed bad on a wave. Cut it too fast and the wave ended up pushing him into the rocks, he got a nasty gash on his leg and I thought he was going to quit surfing all together but it only motivated him to work harder and be _perfect _the next time around."

". . .Why does surfing matter so much to him?" Kendall muttered. "Not like he even talks about his dad."

"Maybe. . .he doesn't want to talk about it. . .just give him some space, Kendall. He'll come around. RCT is going to be in Surf City soon and that's James' big chance. Maybe afterwards, he'll try to make a real relationship work."

Maybe. Kendall didn't like a 'maybe', too unsure. Carlos looked down at his kids picking away and grabbed his tray. "When's your next show for the Battle of the Bands?"

"This Friday at SoundHawk. That obnoxious record shop? We're playing some band called 'Zwagger and his D-Crew' or something," Kendall said with a shrug. With a name like _that_, this round would be easy as pie. Carlos gave a groan.

"I have to work that night at my other job! Good luck to you guys and-" Carlos began to shyly bite his lower lip. "Could you give Logan something for me?"

"What?" Kendall asked and Carlos crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion. Kendall quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward on the counter and Carlos stepped up and forward to give a kiss on Kendall's cheek. The blond pulled back with a blush on his face as Carlos smiled.

"Give that to him and tell him I hope he does well."

"Er. . .I-uh, okay. But it probably won't have the same effect coming from me," Kendall said and Carlos laughed, taking his tray and saying goodbye before calling the kids over to sit at the table and eat. Kendall gave a small smile before his eyes glanced over to see Tad and James coming up like usual. Kendall drummed his fingers over the surface of the counter as James approached with a quicker step, smile on the brunette's face and hand going through his wet hair.

"Hey Baby," James cooed, leaning over and stealing a kiss. Kendall kept his mouth pursed, his eyes glaring at Tad and the blond surfer was only staring right back. Kendall pulled away, stepping aside to get a full look at Tad.

"What do you want?" he snapped and Tad raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know where that attitude is coming from," he said and glanced over to James. "Why don't you control your 'Blondie', James?"

"_Excuse me?_" Kendall hissed, getting ready to _leap _over the counter to punch the surfer in the face before James stepped in front of him and put hands on Kendall's shoulder.

"Calm down, calm down."

"I'll calm down when your so-called _friend _stops being a douchebag. I know what you were trying to do with me at the bonfire, trying to go around Carlos' back with me. You disgusting-"

Tad laughed. "You know how _wasted _I got at that bonfire? I'm pretty sure I flirted with Guitar Dude and _rocks_ too. Sorry for anything I did, didn't mean it," he apologized and Kendall growled.

"Yeah, pretty wasted to be shoving Logan and Carlos around like fucking rag-dolls, am I right?"

"I'm an angry drunk, I can't help it," Tad said with a shrug like Kendall was making this a bigger deal than it was. The glare in Kendall's eyes wouldn't go away and Tad gave a sigh. "I love Carlos, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"I bet you would, you already lied to him before."

He didn't miss the way how Tad's eyes darkened for a split second before returning to that faux-innocent blue. James tensed too, Kendall wriggling out of his grasp and climbed over the counter. He felt the brunette's strong arms go around his waist to hold him back but Kendall was right where he wanted to be. "Yeah, I know. You didn't do _shit _for Carlos when he was hungover, you didn't make him that breakfast or get him those flowers just like you didn't write those love letters. Those were _all _Logan and you lied to Carlos, you piece of sh-" James' hand slapped over Kendall's mouth and the blond's eyes widened. He struggled in James' hold, his clothes growing wet from being pressed against James' wet body until Tad began to laugh.

"I don't know _what _you're talking about but maybe you should start wearing a sunhat. I heard the sun messes with your head. I mean, is there any proof that I _didn't _do those things for my boyfriend?"

"There isn't proof you _did!_" Kendall shouted and James' hand went back over his mouth.

"Blondie, hush for a second," he whispered in his ear and Kendall broke free, whirling around to stare at James with wide eyes. He heard Tad behind him give a small sigh and Kendall turned to face him.

"Look Kendall, I don't know _what _you have out for me when you and I don't even talk. Maybe if you knew me like James and Carlos, my _boyfriend_, knows me, you wouldn't be coming to these crazy conclusions," Tad said and turned on his heel, heading back for the shoreline. Kendall's jaw gaped, James moving around to give him a quick kiss to the lips and Kendall blinked.

"W-Where are you going?" Kendall asked and James jutted a thumb back over to Tad.

"I'm just gonna. . .yeah. . ." he gave a wave goodbye and ran down the beach, leaving Kendall there standing completely dumbfounded. Psycho, he looked like a _complete_ psycho screaming and kicking like that and Kendall's hands went to his face as he let out a groan.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

"I'm dead serious about you keeping him on a leash," Tad hissed to the brunette sitting next to him on the board, floating out into the open water just watching the waves rolling past them. James said nothing, only watching Kendall close up the shack on the beach. "I don't want him sticking his nose in my business."

"Ever since that slut you called your 'cousin' came around, he's been in that business since. How do you expect me to tell him to stay out of it now? He's already suspicious of me and _I _don't want to get dragged down with it," James said with a glare and Tad glared right back at him.

"You'll find a way, especially if I just tell my cousin to take you _off_ the RCT list of competitors for the final competition. If he or his nerdy friend tells Carlos anything, you're _done_. Wait for RCT to come around for another five, seven years?" Tad asked and James looked out to the water. He was twenty three now, five more years he'll be twenty eight, seven will be _thirty_. He was getting tired, he _had _to make RCT this time around otherwise he'll just be wasting his life away. He needed school, he needed a better job, even if he was pretty much set for life with his dad and his earlier earnings, he needed _something _to fall back on. Tad pushed his board over a little bit so he could put a hand on James' back. "I know you can do something about him, be creative. Get his mind off of me and Carlos, shouldn't be so hard." He then moved his hand down to James' arms, gave the muscles a squeeze. "Use your masculine charm on him."

"Neither of us have the _time_-"

"_Make time_," Tad hissed. "Make time or your time is up."

James stared as Tad began to paddle away to catch an upcoming wave until the blond turned around and gave him the 'surfs up' handsign with a big smile. James weakly gave it back, his mind filled with dread.

Brothers. . .right. . .


	16. All Summer Long

_I don't know what to say. This chapter is good but I'm just tired/upset or this chapter is meh. Whatever. Thanks to BoxxiB, Eighties Sex Kitten, Mrs. ScorpiousMalfoy1517, henderlover, XOLOgan, Rendall, thatGIRL132, Sappyah30, Moonbeam-987, Elianna96, RopeGirl, King16, the Anons, CrazyKAMESFan13, Dantes, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, jessica, four for glen, Cookie Monster Giggles, KenlosForever, Klaine's Child, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, nickyd92, StuckOnBTR13, Love and Heartz, Malachite, pale-red-lips, annabellex2, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, whatsupppl, Kaesin Knight, MusicSoundsBetterWithLPH, EverlastingRusher, NikkiilovesJessee, JamesxKendallxKames3, Carphanie, EveryDayI'mBTRushering and icanloveyoumorethanthis for the alerts, favs and reviews._

_And to Anon but a fan and everyone else: I'm sorry. I would say more but I don't know what._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"_Cause I'm in love with you baby, so I'll put it in a love letter. It's a yes or no, not maybe. Can we get this thing pulled together? I've been going crazy when I think about you. Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is tell you_," Kendall sung, his fingers dancing over the fretboard as the song wrapped up with the finishing notes and the beats of Lucy's drums. Dak and Jo clapped, Jett giving a small nod at Logan as the brunette bassist smiled.

"So how did it sound like? Good?" Logan asked and Jett smirked.

"Sounds like you're starting to get _way _too obsessed with Carlos," the man commented and Logan blushed.

"I-It isn't about him!" Logan stammered and Kendall rolled his eyes himself.

"Come on, everyone knows it is. Who else would write about love letters but never having the guts to say something? Too bad that he isn't going to come to this round's show," Kendall said and Logan sighed.

"I know that. . .wish he was though. . .liked having something to keep the stage fright down," Logan said with a nervous swallow and Kendall gave a small smile. Then before they went on tomorrow night, he'll give him Carlos' 'gift'. Dak and Jo gave another 'aw', like always when Logan talked so fondly of the Latino male and Logan responded with his characteristic blush, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Kendall smiled, looking over to Camille and the brunette giving a little shrug.

"One more run through before we call it a night?" she asked and Dak nodded.

"Sounds good. We're going to smoke them anyways," the manager said confidently and Kendall readjusted his pick between his fingers, moving to get into his spot before he paused at the feeling of his thigh beginning to vibrate. He held his hand out to pause, digging into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and see just who it was calling.

_Your Sexy Surfer is calling._

Kendall _honestly _didn't know why he hadn't changed the stupid contact name James placed but clicked the green button and held it up to his phone.

"Hey," Kendall said, everyone raising their eyebrows at him. Phone calls were off limits at practice, Dak wanting them all to stay in the zone so the manager was not pleased at all by this little break.

"_Hey baby,_" James purred and Kendall swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "_I was thinking about you, you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow night, dinner afterwards?_"

"James, I. . ." Kendall paused, Dak and Jo and _everyone else_ except for Logan at his side trying to listen in to the conversation. He gave them a confused look, Dak gesturing his hand for Kendall to continue. "I. . .I'm doing something tomorrow night. Battle of the Bands round?"

"_Really?. . .How about I take you someplace afterwards to eat?_"

"You mean that?"

"_Of course I do, baby_," James cooed and Jo 'awwed', Kendall's eyes widening in shock. "_. . .What was that?_"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"_. . .Hey bandmates!_" James shouted and Kendall groaned, everyone giving a 'hello' anyways as James chuckled. Kendall took off his guitar, handing it to Jett and stormed down the hallway, hearing Dak shouting out he has five minutes with his _boyfriend_ and Kendall gave another groan before closing the door to the bathroom. He placed the phone back to his ear, James still laughing. "_Nosy people, aren't they?_"

"We're like their soap opera," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and James hummed.

"_When will you be done with practice?_"

"In a few more minutes, why?"

"_Gonna call you back. . .see what you're wearing tonight,_" James huskily breathed and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to have phone sex with me again?" Kendall asked, trying to keep his voice low just in case one of his bandmates decided to try and listen in on them. James chuckled.

"_Maybe. Or some sexting. Or you sending me some sexy little pictures,_" James suggested and Kendall scoffed.

"Going too far there."

"_It was a nice try, though. Doesn't hurt to ask_."

Kendall couldn't fight the smile on his lips. "Pervert."

"_Not my fault you know how to get a guy horny. Can't wait til I have the chance to fuck you,_" James breathed and Kendall moved a bit, sitting on the sink counter.

"Really? How bad do you want it?"

"_Baby, don't tease me._"

"Wow, you're _such_ a slut. Are you already getting hard?" Kendall asked and he heard James give a hurt huff.

"_I surf 24/7, been a __**long **__time since I had my dick in something._"

"How do I know if I let you fuck me you'll do it right? What if you forgot?" Kendall asked and he heard James growl deep in his throat. Kendall bit his lower lip, hand going down to palm himself and feel himself growing harder.

"_Trust me, it'll be good. That tight little ass of yours is going to be spent when I'm done,_" James husked out and Kendall whimpered. It's been a long time since he's had sex too, not like he had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before he left Minnesota to get going away sex from. But at the same time, he wasn't going to give his body just yet. James asking him out on a date was just one step closer for him to want them to be boyfriends instead of friends with benefits. And maybe if he keeps the teasing up just a little bit longer, James will see that and give Kendall what he wants so the blond could give _him_ what he wants. Kendall gave a little hum.

"Well sorry but you're going to just have to jack off to me seeing as though once I'm done with practice, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, James."

"_Baby~_"

"Night, James," Kendall said again with an eyeroll and James gave a whine.

"_Night Blondie, my wet dream tonight shall be dedicated to you._"

"Ditto," Kendall said and hung up before James could even react. The blond smiled at his phone before sticking it into his pocket and opening the door, hitting someone as he stepped out. Dak stumbled back, rubbing his cheek as Kendall frowned. The brunette gave a cheeky smile, caught for trying to listen and Kendall only rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's wrap things up."

* * *

The toy Katie got for him as a joke could have been a bit bigger, Kendall turning in his sheets as he pushed the vibrator as far as he could inside, weak gasp escaping from his lips. His other hand trailed up his chest, giving one of his nipples a light tug and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. The strong vibrations made his lower body shake, his cock hard against his stomach leaking at the tip but he didn't try to touch and relieve the painful pleasure. He wanted to make this last long, wanted to make the pleasure last and the fantasy floating through his mind of James above him, fucking him as fast as he thrusted the toy inside him.

The length of the toy was all the way in, his fingertips tingling from the vibrations as he choked out another gasp, spreading his legs wider and bucking his hips off the bed. "F-_Fuck James_," Kendall moaned, his wrist flicking back and forth, the toy dragging against the tight walls and the tip of the toy stabbing his prostate. His stomach was tingling, his cock hard against his stomach and pulsing at the feeling of the oncoming orgasm. He gave one last thrust, his other hand managing to finally wrap around his cock and give it a weak tug before he turned his cheek into the pillow and gasped, thumbing the slit before he gave a grunt and semen spilled out over his working fist. His chest heaved a bit, sucking in a cool breath before pulling the toy out and wincing from the feeling.

He flicked the switch off, swinging his legs out of the bed and crossed to the bathroom to wipe off the toy and wipe his stomach clean of the sticky substance with a wet towel. Kendall tossed the cloth into the dirty laundry basket, sauntered back over to his bed and flopped down onto the mattress, getting underneath his bedsheets and snuggled into his pillow with eyes closed. That is, until he heard his cell phone beep with an incoming message and his eyebrows furrowed.

Kendall reached out and picked the phone off of the nightstand to check the screen, _Your Sexy Surfer just sent a message_. Rolling his eyes, Kendall unlocked the screen and opened the mailbox to read James' text.

**Your Sexy Surfer said: got thru wanking 2 u ;)**

**You replied: good 4 u**, Kendall texted back and placed the phone back on his nightstand. Didn't take long for James to respond and Kendall groaned.

**Your Sexy Surfer said: sassy lil fuck aren't you?**

**You replied: goodnight James**

**Your Sexy Surfer said: night baby, c u in my dreams ;)**

**You replied: go 2 sleep, horny bastard**

Sometimes Kendall really wondered what was making him crave for James to be his boyfriend. He placed the phone back onto the nightstand and further wrapped himself up in his bedsheets, closing his eyes tight and not intending to open them any time soon.

* * *

SoundHawk was one of those places where Kendall wouldn't be caught dead in. Everything was a bright and obnoxious silver or platinum, looking like he just stepped forward in time. The floors were a pristine white tile with flecks of gray, the ceiling all mirrors with little circle light fixtures and Kendall had to admit, it was _way _more snobbish than he would have thought it to be. People were already there grabbing their spots to sit and watch, the stage set up for them and ready for soundcheck. Kendall glanced over to his left, the small group of preteens most likely Zwagger and his D-Crew huddled together and looking around nervously. Like taking candy from a baby, this was _so _going to be the easiest round they won.

He then turned to see Logan pacing back and forth with the bass on his back, his fingers at his lips biting and chewing on the nubs of his nails. Kendall sighed and moved to place a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Dude, relax. You're going to make yourself sick before we even start," Kendall said and Logan swallowed nervously.

"I know, I know. Just. . .I _really _wish Carlos was here right now. Just seeing his face would have powered me with the strength to get through this, heck _anything _from Carlos would power me with the strength of ten men to do virtually anything," Logan said breathlessly and Kendall rolled his eyes. He then crouched down and kissed Logan's cheek, the brunette jumping away with the most confused expression on his face, rubbing his cheek where Kendall had kissed him. "Uh. . .aren't you and James-"

"Carlos told me to give you that. I _said _it wouldn't mean the same thing coming from me but he wanted to do that. . .and let you know that he hopes you do well. . .you're not going to _not _do well, are you? And disappoint him?" Kendall asked and Logan blushed, rubbing his cheek even harder now.

"He. . .he gave me a kiss on the _cheek_," Logan said and closed his eyes, sighing as he rubbed his hand over and over, like it wasn't even Kendall who kissed him at all and Carlos' lips directly touched Logan's skin. "Third base feels _really _good."

"That's not. . .whatever," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and felt his phone beginning to buzz. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and pushed the green button. "Hello?"

"_Hey there, Blondie,_" he heard James greet and Kendall smiled. "_Where's your little Battle of the Bands thing?_"

"SoundHawk. Why?"

"_Nothing, nothing. . .what's your favorite flower?_" James asked and Kendall blushed.

". . .Surprise me," Kendall said and he heard James give a huff.

"_Always got to be difficult. I'll see you in a bit, babe._" James clicked off and Kendall turned to Logan with wide eyes.

"He's getting me flowers. _Flowers_," Kendall said and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"_So?_ It's so _annoying!_ Are we dating or aren't we! He's calling me all the time and he gave me a goodbye kiss and now he's taking me out to dinner _and _he's getting flowers for me! That's _totally _boyfriend material, isn't it? Why would we still be friends with benefits if he does all these things for me? It doesn't make sense," Kendall said with a groan and Logan smiled.

"And people say _I _got it bad."

"You do. We _both _do," Kendall said and felt someone tap at his shoulder, Kendall turning to see Camille standing behind him with a crooked smile and raised eyebrow.

"You both ready? We're on in a few minutes," Camille replied and Kendall nodded, giving her a thumbs up. She grinned, giving them a thumbs up as well before turning around and walking over to follow Lucy on the stage for a last minute tune up while Kendall turned back to Logan.

"You think that you can go through this round without your muse being here to cheer you on?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a nervous little swallow.

"I can do this. . .how about you? Think you can get through without your eye candy?" Logan asked with a wry smile and Kendall blushed. He gave the brunette light shove and Logan laughed, giving Kendall a playful shove back before the two men turned and followed their bandmates up onto the stage. Kendall slung his guitar over his shoulder, his fingers digging for a pick in his pocket to hold between his fingers. Camille was by his side center stage, Logan taking his place to her right and swallowing a few slow breaths as the light feedback from the speakers played.

"Hey there, we are The Rush and this is 'Love Letter'," Camille's voice introduced, smile on her lips and the lights making her eyes twinkle. Showtime.

* * *

Sometime when Kendall was singing through the third verse of the song, his eyes wandered out to the crowd of people swaying along to the beat, jumping around on the floor or just sitting around being the snobs that they were. Then they moved to one person in particular, James standing there with the biggest bouquet of tiger lilies Kendall had ever seen. He was smiling, rocking from foot to foot to the beat of the guitar and Kendall couldn't help but smile as he sang, in fact he was sure he was singing _louder. _James winked at him, puckering his lips in a little kiss that Kendall just rolled his eyes at but couldn't fight away his smile. That stupidly cute bastard, Kendall found his feet beginning to bob up and down and his body sway from side to side in the same direction James swayed. The last chords rang out from his guitar and his and Camille's vocals tied together for the last note, the applause they were met with was loud and ecstatic. They took their bows, Kendall hurrying off the stage and slinging his guitar over his back as he made his way through the audience to the brunette with the bouquet of flowers. James raised an eyebrow, "Excited to see me, Blondie?"

"Shut up and give me the flowers," Kendall said and James held them back.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" James asked and Kendall paused, looking at him with a raised eyebrow himself.

". . .Are you serious?"

"I thought we said boyfriends in public, friends with benefits in reality," James said and Kendall frowned. James handed him the tiger lilies with a little crooked smile. "Lady at the flower shop said these are good for you."

"Based on what?" Kendall asked, taking the flowers and giving them a smell. Heavenly, sweet and soft with the little pollen stems tickling his nose.

"Well I said I needed to get some flowers for a sort of bipolar blond that may or may not want to have sex with me," James replied and Kendall looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He laughed. "Just kidding baby, I got them asking about a good flower to give for a very special, very _close _person that I really care about."

"How _boyfriend_ of you," Kendall said and James rolled his eyes.

"How ungrateful of you, no thank you kiss?" James asked and Kendall gave him a small smile. He stepped forward, James smiling and pulled him by his hips against his body before he rested lips on Kendall's. The blond's lips parted automatically the moment they touched, James' tongue slipping through and prodded around the wet warmth. Kendall gave a weak whimper, his arms wrapping around James' neck and their lips meshed slowly over each other, wet and growing rougher and rougher with each passing second. Kendall could slightly feel a bulge begin to press against him, James holding him by his hips tighter and tighter as his tongue forced its way further down Kendall's throat.

"Oh god, it's like watching two dogs lick each others' faces," Kendall heard Lucy snidely comment and Kendall broke away with a blush and slight saliva strand connecting his and James' lips. Dak chuckled at that. "Or maybe like two people trying to eat each others' face off and one is losing," he commented and Kendall turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Shut up!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your _man?_" Jett teased and Kendall growled.

"You already _met _him. Stop being a bunch of trolls," Kendall snapped and his bandmates laughed. James' hand went down to hold his empty one, Jo giving a little 'aw' at the movement before the sound of the microphone being tapped on stage tore away all of their attention. Zwagger and his D-Crew were up there on stage, Zwagger himself looking like a deer caught in headlights. James gave a little scoff.

"Aren't they a little bit young to be rock stars?" James asked and Kendall gave a little smile.

"We're still on for dinner tonight?" Kendall asked and James nodded his head.

"Yeah. . .Logan, you wanna come too?" James asked and Kendall paused. What the hell? The blond turned his head to Logan, the bassist looking around just as confused as Kendall was.

"Uh. . .well I wouldn't want to barge in, three's a crowd you know-"

"Wait if Logan is going, how come we can't come too?" Dak asked and Kendall glared at the manager, seeing out of the corner of his eye James shrugging.

"I don't care, doesn't bother me," the brunette replied and Kendall tugged on his arm, yanking James away from his bandmates over to a wall.

"It bothers _me_. What the hell do you think you're doing!? I thought this was supposed to be _our_ dinner date," Kendall hissed and James sighed.

"Baby, it's just being friendly. I'll still pay for you and we can still play footsie under the table. Besides, it's not like I'm taking you to Chez Fancy or anything. It's just FunBurger."

". . .Your idea of a romantic dinner is _FunBurger_."

"I _never _said it was a romantic dinner."

"You're fucking impossible, you know that?"

"I know that you'd still let me bang you," James said with a waggle of his eyebrows and Kendall looked away, embarrassed because right now, James was at least eighty percent right. There was a loud collective gasp and groans of disgust, the two glancing over to the stage to find Zwagger lurched over the front and holding his stomach as he heaved. Kendall looked away, eyes wide in shock. Zwagger then took off and ran to the bathroom, stage fright getting the best of him and his bandmates standing there awkward and unsure of what to do. One of the officials quickly rushed onto the stage, sputtering out that Zwagger might be a bit incapacitated for the time being while the audience began to boo and shuffle around and away from Zwagger's mess. James hummed, "Since this audience isn't happy about this act, guess you guys won then. Now it can be a victory dinner."

"James-"

"Hey lovebirds!" Dak shouted, gesturing to the door with the rest of the band behind him. The promoter of the store must have already passed the news to Dak then, Kendall feeling James' hand slip and grab onto his own. He looked at the brunette giving him a wink and flirty smile, Kendall closing his own eyes and gave a groan. Absolutely impossible and he _still _had feelings for the guy, _that _was impossible.

* * *

FunBurger was some sort of retro fifties diner cliché, everyone on skates rollerblading around with little paper hats on. It was a cute place but it definitely wasn't romantic. Especially seeing as the kid next to their booth kept jumping and bumping against the back of Kendall's seat and the blond swore if he did that _one more time_-

"Babe, relax," James whispered in his ear, throwing an arm around his shoulder and Kendall sucked in a breath. Relax, relax. He was trying, this was a nice place. Everything was polished and kept tidy, the little silver jukebox on the table was playing some rock and roll hits and his bandmates weren't being _total _snoops. Matter of fact once they got their seats in the booth, Kendall and James might as well be invisible. Which was just the way Kendall liked it.

The blond felt James' lips brush against the side of his jaw, kissing up until he kissed around the lobe of Kendall's ear soft and gentle. He gave a light blow, Kendall giving a shudder as the tip of James' nose brushed against his hair and the brunette gave a light inhale. "Fuck, you're such a turn-on."

"This is FunBurger, not _Fuck_Burger. Put it away," Kendall hissed low and James gave a light purr in his ear. He took Kendall's hand, guiding it over to his crotch and let the palm rub over the steadily throbbing bulge in his pants. James hummed, Kendall watching his fingers slide over James' clothed erection as the brunette breathed hot in his ear.

"That feels _so _good, Baby," James whispered and Kendall hummed. He squeezed James' cock, James jolting a bit from the surprise and kicking the table, Camille looking over at them with a raised eyebrow. Kendall gave a small smile her way and she cocked her head to the side, shaking it before returning back to her conversation with Jo. Kendall removed his hand and placed it back in his own lap.

"You know, maybe if we went to Chez Fancy I could have slipped underneath the table and gave you a blowjob. But since we're at FunBurger where there's kids and friends that would torment me for life if they ever found out such a thing, you're blueballed," Kendall said and James gave a little smirk.

"Blowing me at Chez Fancy, now that's something to put on our 'to-do' list," James said and kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Where the heck is our waiter? We haven't even gotten _drinks_," Jett said annoyed and James gave a little smile.

"Oh he should be coming around shortly, just wait for it," James replied and then glanced over to Logan sitting at the end of the bench. "You might want to have your arms nice and open."

Logan raised an eyebrow, opening his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

"Like this?"

"Turn a bit," James instructed, Kendall growing curious and confused as Logan turned his body and faced to the outside of the booth. James gave a thumbs up and as if it was some force of nature pulling at the strings of fate, someone slammed right into Logan's grasp flying fast on their skates. It took a moment to find that that someone was surprisingly _Carlos_, the surf instructor dressed up in white with shorts and paper hat like all the other servers, shaking a bit on his skates. It took Logan only a second to realize that Carlos was currently the one he was holding tight by his waist and smashing his face into his stomach.

"Sorry!" Carlos squeaked in embarrassment and glanced around, eyes widening at the familiar faces. "Oh my gosh! Hi guys!" He then glanced down at Logan still holding onto him - perhaps the brunette was stuck – and smiled. "Thanks for breaking my fall, I _really _need to learn how to use these skates."

"S-Sure, a-any time," Logan stuttered out and Carlos grabbed his pad and pencil. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh this is the other place I work at. You can only get so much for being a surf instructor and besides, this place is _super _fun!" Carlos chirped and wobbled in his spot, Logan clutching tighter to balance him. Carlos gave a shy laugh. "I'm just _really _bad at skating, normally I work the counter but I'm filling in for one of my friends. So are you guys ready to order?" he asked and everyone nodded their heads. James ordered he and Kendall a milkshake with two straws that Carlos just cooed at, burgers and fries while the band ordered them a smorgasbord of fries, shakes, sandwiches and burgers to chow down on. Logan mumbled into Carlos' stomach that he wanted a sandwich and fries with a Coke, Carlos giggling at the tickling feeling and Kendall could see Logan's cheeks heating redder and redder the longer he clutched onto Carlos. Carlos finished up that order with a quick swipe of his wrist and tucked away the pad and pencil. He took their menus, holding them close to his chest.

"I'll come around a _lot _slower so I don't crash into anything again. Let me go get your drinks!" Carlos said with a smile and glanced down at Logan. "You can let me go now, Logie. I can skate now," Carlos said softly and Logan slowly removed his arms from around Carlos' body, trying to savor every last moment. Carlos gave another giggle, awkwardly turning around before pushing off with his skates to the table across from their booth to get their orders. Kendall glanced over at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why we came to FunBurger? So Logan could try and flirt with Carlos?"

"I-I'm not f-flirting with him," Logan pointed out with cheeks flushed and Lucy hit his shoulder.

"Now you can make your move on him, don't see his boyfriend around to stop you," she said and Logan ducked his head in embarrassment. James glanced over to Kendall with a small shrug.

"I'm not involved with what happens with Tad and Carlos and your friend. I just wanted to hang out with you at someplace fun. Hello, _Fun_Burger?" James explained and Kendall nudged his side with a smile on his lips, glancing over to the table Carlos was currently taking orders. He paused, frowned a bit at one of the guys dressed up like some wannabe thug, tipping his sunglasses low so he could let his gaze go over Carlos' ass and thighs. James squeezed his shoulder, the brunette staring at the guy too and soon he caught Camille and Jo's attention.

They didn't miss how the guy gave his lips a little lick when one of his friends 'accidentally' dropped his menu, now three sets of eyes were on Carlos' body eying him like a wolf eyed their latest prey. Or how the guy offered to give Carlos a little push if he needed too, hands sliding over Carlos' waist before Carlos gently and kindly pushed them away, skating over to the back of the restaurant. Dak and Lucy caught that, the girl giving a little scowl.

"What a bunch of sleazes," Lucy loudly commented and Dak shushed her. She then hit Logan's shoulder. "Are you going to let them _do _that?"

"W-What?"

"MC Douche and his hip hop crew over there were _eyefucking _Carlos. This is your moment, step up and knock the snot out of them," Lucy ordered and Logan shook his head.

"I-I don't want to s-start a fight," Logan said in nerves and Jett rolled his eyes.

"You'll look like a hero," the brunette offered.

"I'll look like a jerk _and _get Carlos into trouble."

"But what if he gives you a 'thank you' handjob or something?" Dak asked and Logan covered his face, giving a groan into his hands. Kendall felt James playing with the fabric of his sleeve, pulling the blond in to rest his head on James' shoulder. Kendall's eyes flickered up, James smiling down at him before he rested his cheek on Kendall's head. Maybe it was then that the couple at the table became a sudden interest since it was then that Camille and Dak and Jo started 'awwing' at them. Kendall rolled his eyes as Jo gave a little smile.

"You guys are just so _cute_ together!"

"Are you going to move in together or something? Like five months from now where do you see you two?" Camille asked and James' hand tensed on Kendall's shoulder.

"Well. . .five months _I _hope I'm in Fiji surfing for RCT. . .and well-"

"We just hope we can keep our relationship going," Kendall interrupted, James looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Both of them didn't believe that at all. If James wins RCT and The Rush wins the Battle of the Bands, then they're both going to go separate ways. Not like James would even _want _to try and keep them together but Kendall didn't want a long distance relationship either. The table was quiet for a bit til Jo piped up about a different topic that garnered everyone's attention except for James and Kendall. ". . .When's your competition?"

"Two months from now. . .when's you final round for Battle of the Bands?"

"Two months from now," Kendall murmured. This date sucked, now he was starting to get upset about him and James again and the entire talk about how they _aren't _going to work out as a couple because they didn't have time for each other. That this all was going to end and it was all just a fling. They haven't even _mentioned _love or loving or anything remotely close to that word. He felt James kiss his cheek, comforting and soft as he moved his lips to brush against Kendall's ear.

"We'll figure out something, okay Babe?" James asked and Kendall nodded his head, letting James kiss his cheek one more time.

* * *

Carlos brought out the drinks, bending over so he could reach across the table and hand them over while Logan tried his best to steady Carlos and not feel like a pervert doing so. The guys at the table across from them were getting a show, Kendall scowling at them and wishing one of them would just do something so Kendall would have a reasonable excuse to just go over and punch one of them. Once Carlos was done handing out the drinks, he placed hands on his hips and grinned.

"I'll be right back out with your food and then I can take my break and hang out with you guys," Carlos said and glanced around the rather full booth before his eyes landed on Logan. He gave a little laugh. "Guess I'll sit on Logie's lap for my seat," he joked and Logan gaped, cheeks a hot red as Carlos broke away to tend to the table of lecherous guys. Logan's hands immediately went to his lap, his eyes closing shut and most likely trying to will away the boner brought on by imagery of Carlos in his lap, everyone else's eyes on those four guys and the one with sunglasses eying Carlos.

"You got a boyfriend?"one of them asked nice and loud and Carlos nodded his head, not paying them any attention. The one with sunglasses smirked. "Maybe you should ditch him and hop aboard the Wayne Wayne express."

"No thanks, I love my Taddy Bear," Carlos said with a little smile and Kendall's mouth twisted. The cutest little pet name in the world going to the most disgusting sleaze of the Earth. The guy, who Kendall guessed must be the 'Wayne Wayne express', gave a scoff and let his hand slide over Carlos' waist.

"You sure about that, sexy?" he asked and gave Carlos a light smack on the ass. Carlos jolted a bit on his skates, wobbling around and Wayne Wayne grabbed Carlos' waist to steady him. Carlos pushed his hands away, catching himself from falling before he gave a huff.

"_Yes_, I'm sure. I'll get your food, sir," Carlos said in a steady tone, turning and skating away while the guys whistled at Carlos' backside.

"I'd tear into that _any_ day," Wayne Wayne growled and Lucy pushed Logan off of the bench and out into the aisle. Logan looked over his shoulder at her with wide eyes, the girl putting her feet up and preventing Logan from scurrying back over to his seat easily. She shook her head and pointed at Wayne Wayne's table, Logan gulping before taking timid steps over to the table. Kendall began to get up too but James held him down.

"No, let him do it," James whispered softly as Logan cleared his throat and the guys at the table looked at him.

"I-I w-would appreciate it if y-you sh-show my friend the respect he deserves," Logan croaked out and Wayne Wayne smirked. He stood up, his posse standing up as well and took off his sunglasses.

"You going to do something something about it, Dork?" he asked and Logan swallowed.

"I-I'm going to report you to the manager for s-sexual harassment," Logan squeaked, Lucy and Jett already placing heads in their hands at the lame comeback. Wayne Wayne gave a little shocked face, hands to his cheeks as he glanced over his shoulder to his friends.

"Oh no, guys! Boy Scout here is going to report us! What are we going to do?" he asked and his friends laughed along with him. He turned, gave Logan a smirk. "You 'Taddy Bear' or something? What would he want with some drip like you when he could hop on the Wayne Wayne express and ride long and hard with _no _stops? Bet you can't even make him scream like I could," Wayne Wayne said with a smirk, shoving Logan back and Kendall broke away from James. Wayne Wayne looked over him, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna say something, Blondie?"

"Yeah. First off, do _not _call me that. Second, I see you touch my friends _including _that waiter your hands keep getting stuck to, I'll bash your head in with my guitar. Got it?" Kendall hissed.

"Aren't you feisty?" Wayne Wayne said with a little smile and Kendall growled, hand balled into fist and ready to strike before he saw Carlos skating quickly over with their food. Logan caught him, arms around Carlos' waist and Carlos' arms going around Logan's shoulders to steady himself and place the tray of food on the band's table before he looked around with worried eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Carlos asked and Wayne Wayne scoffed.

"Nothing. We'll have the check, make it take out," he said and gave Logan a look over. "Wouldn't want to make the Boy Scout here upset, do we?"

"G-Get lost," Logan stuttered out feebly and Wayne Wayne laughed again.

"You're boyfriend's a real joke, you'd be doing that cute ass of yours a favor by getting with me," Wayne Wayne commented and Carlos frowned.

"For the record, he's not my boyfriend," Carlos said and Kendall was sure a part of Logan died at that moment the way the boy's face paled. "But between him and _you_, I'm sure he could pleasure me _way _more than your poser poser _pickle_ can."

"Whoa, jump in the shower cause you just got _burned!_" Dak shouted loudly and Jett nudged his cousin to shut up, Wayne Wayne's cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. He snapped his fingers, posse following him storming out to the cashier's counter and Carlos turned back to Logan's red face.

"Thanks for standing up for me, that's really sweet," Carlos said and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan gave a shaky sigh, Kendall smiling and taking his spot right back next to James. "Come on, let's sit down."

Logan nodded, guiding Carlos over on his skates and Logan sat down, hesitantly pulling Carlos down into his lap. Carlos laughed, throwing an arm around Logan's shoulders and smiled at everyone around the table. "There are guys that _always _come in here and try to hit on the servers, girls and boys. Usually Tad would beat them up or something if he caught them trying to talk to me but I'm glad Logie could save the day too," Carlos said and gave Logan _another _kiss on the cheek. Three kisses in one day, Kendall was surprised Logan's head just didn't explode already.

"So you'd bang Logan right?" Jett asked and Carlos blushed.

"Well. . .I have a boyfriend already-"

"But out of Logan and Poser Pickle, you'd bang Logan?" Lucy said with a smile and Carlos hummed, fingers going to play with Logan's hair as Logan trembled under his touch.

"It's pretty obvious, that guy was _such _a jerk. I bet Logan knows how to pleasure a person. . .make love slow and sweet, it's a turn on for someone to be sensitive and slow during sex for me. I like it slow," Carlos said softly and Logan gulped. Carlos' eyebrows then furrowed, swiveling his hips around a bit in Logan's lap. "I think I'm sitting on your phone, there's something hard-"

"Phone! Right! Gotta make a call!" Logan screeched, jolting up and letting Carlos take his seat before he made an awkward shuffle in the direction of the bathroom. Carlos looked over his shoulder at the direction Logan rushed off to before back at the band with a confused expression. He gave a little shrug, smile on his face before he leaned forward.

"So how did the Battle of the Bands go?"

* * *

The food was good, everyone talked and laughed – except for Logan, who was mainly trying to not get another problem in his pants from Carlos moving around in his lap so _much_ – and James and Kendall mostly cuddled on their side of the bench, shared their milkshake and added their little comments in the conversation where it would fit. Kendall _tried _for something romantic by feeding James one of his french fries and the surfer responded to that by trying to shove his already halfway eaten burger down Kendall's throat thinking it was funny and ruining the moment.

Idiot.

James payed for him, while Dak and Jett picked up the tab for everyone else, Logan leaving Carlos a _more _than hefty tip when they left and Carlos giving Logan another kiss on the cheek. Sometimes Kendall just wondered if Carlos _was _flirting with Logan, was maybe even considering going around Tad's back for Logan. Not like the blond surfer was doing anything spectacular unless he lied about it first. He couldn't ask Carlos a thing about it, since James took his hand and pulled him over to his car to drive him to the apartment and not get into the van like the rest of the band was.

"You had fun?" James asked and Kendall sighed, climbing into the front seat of the Cruiser.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, yeah. I had fun, James," Kendall said and James smiled.

"Good. . .how about I take you Chez Fancy next time, just the two of us," James offered, starting the car and pulled out of the parking space to make his way out of the lot.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I want my blowjob under the table," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Pervert."

"Like I said, you know how to make a guy horny. You're a tease, babe," James chuckled and Kendall huffed, crossing his arms and glanced out the window. The city lights were blurring past them, James driving and taking the streets leading to Kendall's apartment without the blond even saying it. Kendall looked over at the brunette rather surprised, James making another left and another right.

"You remember where I live?"

"Not hard to forget the shitty apartment building on the corner," James said simply and Kendall frowned.

"Well we _all _can't live in some ritzy beach house," Kendall said and James shrugged.

"You could if you want."

". . .Could what?" Kendall asked and James made another right, heading in the direction of the 'shitty apartment'.

"Move in with me. I got another spare bedroom," James offered and Kendall's eyes widened. James pulled up in front, putting the car in park and turned to face Kendall. The blond shook his head, trying to digest just what it was that James had said. Move in? Living under the same roof?

"I'm not moving in with you. If I move in, we're _boyfriends_."

"We won't spend time with each other, you're telling me you'd be okay with that?"

"James, we can _make _time. Is RCT _that _important to you?"

"_Yes_," James hissed and Kendall paused, seeing how James was gripping the steering wheel tight. James sucked in a breath and looked over to the set of dangling keys still in the ignition. "I've been trying to get in for _years_. My dad was in it, he was the greatest surfer they had and everyone respected my dad for doing it. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go to RCT and I'm going to surf the World Circuit. . .and I'm sorry but a boyfriend just isn't in the cards for me right now," James said and Kendall stared. He turned, grabbed his guitar and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He heard a car door open as he opened the door to the lobby, briskly walking up the stairs and ignoring James' shouts to him.

Kendall moved down the hall, keys already out and stabbed them a little bit forcefully into the lock. He hurried inside, slamming the door back before James could slip inside as Kendall placed his guitar on the couch. James was knocking at his door and he looked at it, hurt and annoyed before he moved and opened it.

"What?" he snapped and James held out the tiger lilies.

"You forgot these."

"Throw them in the trash, it not like they _mean _anything," Kendall hissed and tried to slam the door but James stuck his foot in the frame and Kendall growled. "Move it, Big Foot!"

James shoved the door opened, tossing the tiger lilies to the side and tackled Kendall to the ground, the door managing to be kicked closed by one of them as they both rolled and squirmed on the ground. A few seconds in James was beginning to laugh, Kendall growing more annoyed and wrestled with the brunette into the kitchen with legs kicking and arms flailing about. James grabbed Kendall and flipped him over onto his back, James straddling his waist with his knees and pinning his wrists above his head with only one of his hands while the other grabbed at Kendall's chin. "Get off of me! I'm not going to let you fuck around with me, James. This is _it_. We and what_ever _this thing is _is _now over! Get off you stupid, dumb-" James slammed his lips onto Kendall's, the blond moaning and writhing in his grasp.

He broke away, bottle green eyes glaring. "Kissing me isn't going to change anything!" Kendall yelled and James kissed him again, his other hand moving up under Kendall's shirt to give his nipples a pinch and pull. Kendall gasped against James' mouth, James' tongue capturing his own and sucked on it. Kendall gave a weak moan that James swallowed, the surfer's fingers trailing over his chest and down his abdomen, playing and tickling around his sides and his belly button. Kendall could feel his cock getting harder, could feel that desire for James, _all _of James. His lips, his body, those eyes locked with his and his gentle coos in Kendall's ear. He felt his legs lifting up, wrapping around James' torso and James kissed his chin, hips beginning to rut against Kendall's ass.

Kendall never _never_ dry fucked or humped or whatever it was that James was doing now, slamming his erection where a skin on skin noise should sound. But _god_, it felt good, Kendall's body began to slide back and forth on the tile and both of them sweating more from their clothes still on with the fluorescent lights above them. James' grip on his Kendall's wrists began to loosen, his breath hoarse against Kendall's lips as he kissed the blond hungrily. James was thrusting _hard_, Kendall couldn't even comprehend how much pain he would be going through right now if James was actually inside him. Or how much pleasure would be coursing through his veins from James hitting his prostate over and over and _over _again. Kendall rolled his hips up, moan coming from them both as James rolled his hips against Kendall's and clothed erections rubbed up against each other nice and slow.

"Fuck _baby~_" James whimpered weak, Kendall slipping his hands out of his grasp to go up and pull on James' hair. The brunette moaned even louder, "Fuck_fuckfuck yes baby. _Pull on my hair," he begged, kissing Kendall harder and dirtier. His hips began to piston faster, Kendall fisting James' hair harder and harder until Kendall pulled back and banged his head on the tile floor. The dull throb couldn't be compared to the throb in his pants, James sliding over it once and twice before he'd slide down and thrust against ass. His mouth fell open, choked off breaths and pants sounding from his throat as his face grew hotter and hotter.

"F-_Faster, __**faster**_," Kendall croaked and James slammed lips onto Kendall, teeth gnawing into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Everything felt so _good_, his body was tingling and hot and James was the same, both desperate for the others' touch. His pants were growing too tight, he could feel his lower stomach clenching as James' thrust met him and he gave a loud cry. His other hand shot down and grabbed at his cock, hard and pulsing as he gritted his teeth. "Stop, s_-stopI'mcumming__**stop**_," Kendall whimpered, weakly trying to shove James off and get his dick out before he made a mess of his clothes. His lower half quaked and trembled, leg twitching out as his underwear grew soiled and wet stain began to appear on the front of his blue jeans. Kendall undid the fly and tugged it out, softening member covered in semen as he tried to catch his breath.

James was rubbing fast at his still straining erection, eyes shut tight and sucking in deep breaths. He tried to unbuckle his pants and slip it out, Kendall crawling over and helped him tug out his length. Then, Kendall slid his mouth over the leaking head, sucked lightly and teased his tongue around James' cock as the brunette's eyes widened and he fell back. "Oh_god baby~slowslow__**please**_," James begged and Kendall bobbed his head, tongue dragging and flattened against the underside of James' length, pulsing in Kendall's wet mouth. The blond pulled up to spit on the head, grabbing James' cock and giving it a few slaps to his tongue. That must have been enough since James gave a loud grunt and seed sloshed over Kendall's lips and the side of his cheek. Kendall wrapped lips around the head, sucking and swallowing down the last few spurts as orgasm worked its way through James' body, the surfer spent and trying to regain breathing.

Kendall pulled off with a pop, moving to snatch off a napkin from the counter and wipe his face off. Blowjob, phone sex, fingering and now dry-fucking on the kitchen floor, no wonder James doesn't care if they're boyfriends or not if he keeps acting like a _slut_. James sucked in a few pants and then propped himself on his elbows, looking at the blond with those hazel and soft eyes.

"That was. . .good," James said dumbly and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah. . .good. . .I'm such a slut," Kendall said with a sigh and James chuckled.

"You're not, babe."

"All the things I'm letting you do to me without _no _relationship ties, I might as well be."

"Baby, if you _were _a slut, you'd be sleeping with like five other different people by now. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you. Besides, I probably wouldn't have let you try to sleep with someone else anyways."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'd shoot you and the person you're trying to get with before you'd get the chance."

"Ditto," Kendall said and James laughed. So James wasn't seeing anyone else? Nor would he want to? Kendall brushed his bangs out of his hair. "So then. . .why can't we just be boyfriends if we're going to be committing to only each other already?"

James gave a soft smile, tucking himself in and scooting over to wrap arms around Kendall. He let his fingers brush through Kendall's hair lightly. "Because. . .if we were boyfriends, I want to give you all the time you deserve. Us watching movies, going to the park and out to eat, I want to do everything with you and right now I just _can't_. Neither can you, you have work at the Shack, work at the ice cream parlor _and _rehearsals. If you haven't forgotten, I wanted to go to the movies and dinner tonight, _you _had a Battle of the Bands round tonight and we had to change."

"Well. . ." Kendall's fingers lightly trailed up to dance over James' chest. "We can find someway to spend time. . .and I'll be fine if we don't spend that much time-"

"Don't lie, you won't be. You'll be miserable and upset and look, I don't want what Tad and Carlos have. I want us _both _happy. . .baby, we only have two months together and even then we're not going to be hanging around each other every day. . .I like you, I _really _like you. Don't think I don't care about you because I do. . .we just need to find a way where we can make this work _and _go after our own dreams without getting hurt," James said softly and kissed Kendall's forehead. Kendall sighed, feeling James hoist the both of them up and Kendall quickly tucked himself in. He shivered, creamed pants were _not _a good feeling and James smirked. "Now you know how Logan feels."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is," James laughed and Kendall gave him a shove. James pulled Kendall into his arms and kissed the blond gently on the lips. "I'll let you shower up. . .or you can come with me and use a nice shower at my place," James offered and Kendall bit his lower lip. James smiled, "You know how I feel about you. . .you don't have to go, I understand."

". . .We can spend time at your place if I do," Kendall said and James shrugged.

"Maybe. But Fox is kind of my baby so you're not going to have my _full _attention," James said and Kendall smiled.

"I do like those bath salts you have. . ."

"And my shampoo smelt _great _on you the last time," James replied and Kendall sighed.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Yeah? I'll wait for you to get some of your things-"

"I'll just wear your old clothes to sleep in for tonight," Kendall said and James grinned.

"That's really hot."

"We're not having sex, James."

"You don't know, dry fucking could lead into _actual _fucking and things," James said with a tilt of his head and Kendall rolled his eyes, giving James a playful shove and James laughed. Kendall took his hand and grabbed the tiger lilies, some of the petals a bit smashed from being tossed by James. The blond sniffed them, still sweet and he smiled.

"I hope you have a nice vase to put these in."


	17. Let Him Run Wild

_Here's another update, meh. Thanks to michelle-schmaslow, Just Fetching, child who is cool, abby1234, daisyforyou, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, taylorlovesleprechauns, Dantes, the anon, Kaesin Knight (I got your review at around 2:30pm), Cookie Monster Giggles, thatGIRL132, Klaine's Child, ObliviousBlitz, EverlastingRusher, KenlosForever, LoveSparkle, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, Love and Heartz, justbrittney, StuckOnBTR13, annabellex2, CrazyKAMESFan13, Gmavy, four for glen, DramaJen89, JamesxKendallxKames3, Carphanie, sunshineandgothic, nickyd92, whatsupppl and hylnn for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Kendall moved in the bed, his legs sprawled out wild and the large shirt borrowed from James slightly askew on his frame. Never had he slept in a better bed, James mentioned something about some memory foam or some ritzy crap like that as if Kendall really cared. But it felt so _good_, he was sure that he would live life content if he slept in this bed forever. Kendall turned a bit, the sun shining bright in his eyes and he gave a groan, trying to move his hand and cover his eyes. Only when he placed his hand on his forehead, he felt something papery and small stuck on his head. His eyebrows furrowed and his fingers pinched to take the sticky note off his head, silently cursing at how much of a stupid hot bastard James was.

He looked at the sticky note, eyes still a little bit tired from sleep as he tried to focus and read the message.

_Hey Baby._

_Went surfing early in the morning but didn't want to wake you up._

_I'll come back to bring you to the Snack Shack to work, then drop by your place_

_to pick up your car and pick up some of your things._

_Cause you're not wearing my clothes forever._

_Even if it is hot._

_-James_

Kendall rolled his eyes before giving a yawn and stretching his arms. He swung his legs out of the bed and got onto his feet, rubbing the bit of sleep from his eyes before he moved on out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. Gotta have breakfast after all. Kendall licked his lips at the thought of a hot meal, rounding another corner and stepping through the living room over to the kitchen area of the condo when he jumped back at the sound of a yelp. He glanced down, seeing Fox was barking at him loud and high pitched and _annoying_. And right above his food dish was _another _sticky note.

Kendall bent down and plucked it off the counter surface, gently pushing Fox away with his foot in hopes of that making the dog be quiet. Kendall never had a dog when he was growing up, not like he knew how to take care of one or anything like that. His eyes furrowed as he read the new message from James.

_If you're reading this, it means you woke up later than I thought, you bum._

Insulting your "boyfriend" via sticky note, how charming.

_It also means that Fox ate all of his food and needs to go potty. _

_Don't ignore him just because he's yapping his head off, he needs to go outside._

_Take him out and make sure he does his business and bring him back inside._

_And clean up after him too, I don't want people complaining about stepping into dog shit to me._

_-James_

Kendall groaned, Fox jumping around his feet barking and barking and Kendall gave the little dog a small glare. He crossed the tile floor and up the steps to the patio of the beach condo, the beach sand and ocean waves right outside the glass door. Kendall didn't know why James couldn't surf here instead of having to drive all the way over to the other beach, the blond giving a small huff before sliding open the door and slapping hands on his thighs.

"Come on Fox!" Kendall shouted and Fox zoomed out, paws trudging through the sand and sniffing the small little bouts of grass that sprouted from the sandy ground. There, should be simple enough. And if Fox pooped, Kendall could just lie and say it was another dog, a stray dog or something. Kendall leaned against the doorframe, cool ocean water air hitting his face and making his eyes close in relaxation. Definitely a better location than his old apartment, matter of fact he should just look into breaking his lease with the manager so he could sell some furniture and move everything in with James. . .but would that be too soon?

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing back at the note between his fingers to find that there was something else on the opposite side. Kendall quirked an eyebrow and turned it over, eyes widening at the print.

_Keep Fox on a leash when you take him out, he always runs away when he goes out._

_If my baby is lost when I get home, you're **so fucked**._

_-James_

Kendall cursed under his breath, glancing out towards the sand to find Fox not anywhere in sight and he dropped the note. Kendall dashed out onto the beach, sand disgustingly moving through his toes as he trudged through the mounds and screamed out for Fox. No little puppy anywhere in sight, what if he was kidnapped? During the whole 'initiation' to James' house, the brunette went on and on how Fox was a purebred and blah blah blah a lot of money blah blah blah, Kendall was nervously biting his lower lip. He lost the dog, he lost James' dog and he was going to get into _so _much trouble for doing this. He gave a whine, turning around and screaming Fox's name again. As if that would make the dog come to him out of thin air.

Maybe Kendall could go to the pet store and buy another dog. James wouldn't know the difference, right?

He turned around and paused, seeing Fox sniffing a dead seagull halfway buried on the beach by the water and Kendall sucked in a breath of thanks. He approached slowly, trying not to startle the dog and his hands were outstretched to snatch. Kendall took a few more steps forward before he lunged and grabbed Fox off of the ground. Fox began to bark and yip and squirm in Kendall's hand as the blond made his way back towards the beach house, looking down at the dog in slight annoyance.

"You aren't going to get away from me so easily next time you use the bathroom," Kendall said and paused at the feeling of something wet and warm appearing on his stomach and the white shirt he was wearing.

He did _not._

Kendall yanked Fox away and held the little puppy at arms length away from him, looking down at the large pee stain made on the front of his shirt. Kendall's nose wrinkled and he fought back a scream ready to erupt from his throat before he glanced back up at Fox's panting face, almost like the dog was smiling. ". . .We're not going to like each other, are we?"

Fox barked and Kendall only assumed the dog said, 'Yep.'

He groaned and stepped inside the house, dropping Fox on the tile before closing the glass door back shut. He glanced back down at the shirt before rolling his eyes. Guess a shower was in order.

* * *

Kendall shed the shirt and dropped it in the laundry basket by the bathroom, pulling off the underwear he was wearing as well and leaving him stark naked. He sauntered into the bathroom, all of the shampoos and body washes in an organized display on the shelf beside the bathtub. Kendall could see that James was heavily obsessed with the smell of Cuda, Kendall sifting through the bottles before he found the shampoo that he used last time. He popped open the cap, smelled it and gave a soft sigh as he bent down and started the water up.

Kendall leaned back to grab a hand towel but instead grabbed a box. The blond turned, _another _one of James' sticky notes attached to it and Kendall had to wonder how early did James wake up to leave all these stupid little messages behind _and _go out to go surfing. He raised the box up to his face, it didn't look like a box of shampoo so what was it? He peeled off the sticky note and read it.

_Got something so you can think of me when I'm gone ;)_

_-James_

A dildo. It _had _to have been a dildo or a vibrator and Kendall was beginning to feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He opened the top of the box and tilted it over, pearl blue dildo sliding out and onto the floor. Kendall jumped away, almost like it was some rat or something that managed to get inside the bathroom, though not sure why. Not like he _hadn't _seen one before or _hadn't _used one before, he definitely didn't use one this big though (but that might be James overcompensating). Kendall picked up the toy, heavy in his hand and placed it on the sink. He was here to wash himself up, not fuck himself with some stupid toy James bought to be funny.

Yet the entire time Kendall was in the shower, he kept on glancing over at the dildo on the sink, his cock slightly twitching with want and soapy fingers trailing over his body sensual and slow. The hot water hit his skin just right, the steam making him relax and placed his mind at ease. Kendall gave a sigh, rinsing the soap from his body and letting the water run over his skin. He reached down and turn the faucet off, giving his hair a shake before opening the shower door and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He glanced down at the dildo, his hand going out to take it off the counter and feel around the plastic head.

Kendall gasped as he let the head of the toy gently rub around his entrance, still wet from the shower and gave it a few taps to his hole. Kendall glanced around the sink, spotting some baby oil on the sunk in a little green bottle. James shouldn't be here in a while from now. . .he could have a _little _bit of fun. Kendall grabbed the oil and the sex toy, exiting out of the bathroom and sauntered down the hallway to the living room. Fox was curled up in his bed, sleeping quietly and Kendall smiled. He was kind of cute when he wasn't being a pesky little furball, the blond plopping down on the couch and spreading his legs nice and wide.

He popped open the cap and drizzled three of his fingers in oil, trailing them down to his hole and pressed the wet pads of his fingers against it. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth as he squeezed one finger into the tight warmth, lolling his head back and resting his cheek against the cushion. He pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, tip of his finger scraping along his inner walls and could feel himself squeezing tight around the digit.

Kendall's other hand moved up his stomach and to his chest, fingertips pinching at his nipple and pulling on one before rolling his thumb over the other until they both pebbled under he touch. He pulled the finger out, adding two in one thrust of his hand and gave a gasp, beginning to roughly scissor and stretch his entrance nice and wide. His other hand moved out to grab at the dildo, hand blindly moving around to grab the toy while his eyes were scrunched tight in pleasure. His hand swatted at the remote and the flat screen clicked on, Kendall pausing at the sound of James' voice.

_"It's on, doll. Do something cute for the camera," _Kendall heard the brunette coo and he stopped to look at the television screen as a blond girl with supple breasts and pink panties gave a flirty little smile. She spread her legs and gave her underwear a snap against her tan skin, James chuckling and Kendall starting to grow pissed. He knew James said he videotaped but he didn't expect the surfer to _keep _this crap, Kendall removing his fingers and pausing the video before popping the disc out of the DVD tray. Kendall grabbed it and turned it over in his hands before he took it and bent the disc until it snapped in two.

"Oops," Kendall said innocently, dropping the broken DVD onto the floor before the blond glanced at a small stack of colorful DVDs without titles. Kendall reached down and took the top disc on the stack, placing it into the DVD player and waiting until the screen began to play an image. This time, it was a male with honey blond hair bending over with his ass high in the air, wiggling it for James' viewing pleasure and Kendall took the disc out before it could show anymore. The blond 'accidentally' broke that one too, Kendall moving onto the next one.

All of the movies were different, boys and girls, two or three at a time and the more Kendall 'accidentally' broke the DVDs, the more nervous he started to feel. His arousal went down, sitting naked on the ground next to a pile of broken DVDs and beginning to feel rather inept in his own sex skill. It was one thing to be compared to one boyfriend or two, it felt like James slept with everyone underneath the sun. . .was that why he didn't want to have Kendall as a boyfriend? Because he was going to get bored-

The door opened and Kendall froze in his process of breaking a home movie featuring twin blonds, head whirling around to see James walking in with towel thrown over his shoulder and hair slicked back from the ocean water. The two stared at each other, Kendall trying to plot his escape to the bedroom James provided for him and he slowly lowered the disc. James kicked the door closed and Kendall jumped to his feet, trying to make a break for it but James was faster and grabbed his wrist, yanking the naked blond right into his big arms.

"Made yourself _really _comfortable, didn't you Blondie?" James asked, his tongue going out to trace along his collarbone and Kendall gasped.

"Fucking let go!"

"Tell me why you were breaking my stuff and maybe I'll go easy on your punishment," James asked and his arms went down lower, yanking Kendall down onto the couch and forcing the blond over his lap. He grabbed Kendall's wrist tight in one hand, keeping Kendall pinned down with his arm. "Tell me why you were being such a naughty little slut and breaking my movies."

"I'm not a slut!" Kendall shouted.

"Wrong answer," James said and brought his hand down on Kendall's ass _hard._ Kendall's eyes popped and he let out a choked squeal, James gripping the mounds and squeezing his cheeks. He worked them in his hand as he gave a hum. "Why were you breaking my stuff?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you shouldn't have sex tapes of your past fucks?" Kendall said feebly, knowing he was sounding like a total jealous psychopath right now. James's hand came down again, Kendall lurching forward a bit as he cried out. His skin stung but he could feel himself growing hard, James giving another spank and hand rubbed over his growing raw skin.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Baby."

"Shut up," Kendall hissed, James doing exactly what he wanted and spanked him harder. "Oh_fuck_," Kendall whimpered, James' fingers sliding in between his cheeks and running over his entrance.

"Getting off on this, Baby?. . .Little bit wet, aren't you?" he asked, pushing only his fingertip inside the tight heat and Kendall tried to clutch at something but James' hand squeezed his wrist tight. His leg twitched, kicking out as he felt his cock straining against James' thigh and he choked out a scream, James removing his finger and letting it run up Kendall's spine. "Naughty little Blondie. . .what do you think your punishment should be?" James asked, spanking Kendall again and the blond writhed over he lap at the touch. "Wanna get spanked? Make you squeal like a little bitch?" James asked, punctuating each question with a hard slap and Kendall whined, just wishing he could free his hands to clutch onto something. James' hand slapped over his cheeks, hitting them and then smoothing his palm over the starting to burn skin before he would begin to spank him again.

Though all of Kendall's cries and moans, feeling himself beginning to leak the harder James' hand came down on his ass, the blond was starting to grow lightheaded. His arms were still bent back at an awkward angle, James' hand cutting off circulation to and from his wrists and his body was halfway hanging off of James' lap and head was slumped against the edge of the cushion. He closed his eyes, a dull throb beginning to enter his head and lips fell open into a moan from James giving his cheeks a spread, one finger tapping and pushing against his hole. The bottle green eyes shot open when James picked him up and hurled him to the floor, the surfer moving so Kendall was on top of and Kendall's head was between his legs.

James' skin was still wet with sea water, some fine grains of sand along his calfs. He shuddered, feeling something wet trailing around his entrance, James' hand spreading him nice and wide for the brunette to lick around the puckered hole. Kendall choked out a gasp, trying to keep his voice down low as James' tongue surged forward past the ring of muscle, licking and nose nuzzling against his skin.

"_James~_" Kendall whined, inching a bit forward but James grabbed his hip.

"Don't run away," he breathed hot against Kendall's entrance before flattening his tongue against it. Kendall arched his back, cock hard against his stomach as he began to whimper, now just wanting to touch or stroke the aching erection, _anything _to make it stop throbbing as hard as he was now. James hummed, tip of his tongue rimming around Kendall's hole before he moved lower, tracing the pink muscle over Kendall's balls and the blond keened. "Like that, Baby? Getting you nice and wet like a good little slut," he breathed, taking one testicle in his mouth to suck on and Kendall writhed.

James removed his mouth and then kissed along Kendall's inner thigh, pulling back for a second until Kendall could feel the head of the silicone dick pressing against his hole. "You want this, Baby? Know you were going to fuck yourself with it, fuck yourself thinking about me weren't you?" James asked, slapping it against the puckered and twitching entrance. "You'd think it would be pretty hot if I just started fucking you with this toy, huh Baby? Shove this toy into you nice and deep, watch how this tight little wet hole of yours stretch around it. Think you can take it, Baby?" James asked, pressing the head of the dildo against the blond's entrance again, the tip of his tongue running around it and Kendall whimpered.

"U-Uh huh. Give it to me," Kendall breathed, trying to rock his hips back and James hummed. The brunette climbed over him, keeping Kendall's hands still tightly pinned as he licked along Kendall's cheekbones.

"It's so hot when you're so slutty for a dick up your ass," James growled into his skin, Kendall pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as he stifled a moan. He was so _hard_, any more longer holding out without stimulation and he was going to _burst_- "But since you were such a little _bitch_ going around and breaking _my stuff_, guess you'll have to save the craving for another day."

And with that, James got off of him and released his grip on Kendall's wrist, taking the dildo with him as Kendall flopped onto his back and stared at James with wide eyes.

"You mean that's _it?_ Aren't you going to-"

"Fuck you? No, you'd be too happy with that punishment."

"Fucking bitch!" Kendall hissed, taking one of the DVD shards to throw at James and the brunette dodged it. Fox woke up and began to bark and yip, running to James and jumping around his feet. James smiled down at his little puppy, picking him up and the little Alaskan Klee Kai licked James' cheeks.

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson about respecting someone's property. Now whack off Blondie Jr. there and get dressed so we can head back to the beach. Missing some valuable waves fucking around with you," James said and nuzzled his dog with his cheek, walking the two of them down the hall and leaving Kendall still lying there on the ground with an aching boner and heated skin.

* * *

"You guys moved in? That's so cute!" Carlos chirped to Kendall, taking a little lick of his popsicle while he handed ice cream bars to his young students. The blond rolled his eyes, watching as James flew over one of the waves while the other surfers watched. Fucking bastard blueballing him like that, Kendall hoped the ocean water would make James' prostate shrivel up and fall out, jackass.

But _god, _Kendall was _so _ready for James to have sex with him right then and there on that floor and on the broken pile of DVDs, the blond now crossing his legs to calm himself as Carlos gave a small pout. "I've been trying to get Tad to move in with me for _weeks_, or me trying to move in with him. James and Tad are such bachelors, it's only them in those big beach condos of theirs."

Kendall doubted Tad was the only one occupying his condo.

"It's just a little something for the time being. I still have a few months already payed off for my apartment. . .just in case-"

"Kendall, you can't be afraid about your relationship with James," Carlos said softly and reached out his hand to take Kendall's. "You just need to make now count with him, whatever time you got. Watch movies, have dinner, maybe break out your surfboard and go surfing with him. I'm sure he can teach you better than I can since he surfs _religiously_," Carlos said with a smile and Kendall gave a slow nod. Hadn't thought about it like that. . .that little breakfast in the Snack Shack was pretty nice after all. . .

Kendall glanced over, spotting Logan awkwardly walking over with notebook tugged tight to his chest. The brunette approached, eyes staring as Carlos' tongue circled around the tip of the frozen treat before going back down on the cherry popsicle with a hum. Kendall raised an eyebrow, Logan's mouth gaping wide. "Uh, hi Logan?"

Logan completely ignored Kendall's greeting to stare at Carlos giving head to a popsicle, the surf instructor stopping when he glanced over and pulled the frozen treats from his lips with a loud 'pop'. "Hey!" Carlos chirped and wrapped arms around Logan in a tight hug. He gave a small giggle before pulling away and continuing to tease his tongue around his popsicle. "How is the songwriting magic going? I'm planning on going to your next battle of the bands so I expect an amazing bass riff to be worked in there," Carlos cooed with a wink and Logan nodded his head, fingers nervously drumming over the surface of his notebook.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure," Logan stuttered and Carlos glanced back to Kendall, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Have you two. . .done it yet?" Carlos asked curiously and Kendall's eyes widened along with his cheeks flaring red.

"N-No! Of course not!" Kendall exclaimed and then glanced down at the kids, too preoccupied by how the chocolate was dribbling over their hands before he leaned in close. "He bought me a fucking _dildo_."

"So? Are you uncomfortable with masturbating or something?" Carlos asked quietly and Kendall crossed his arms, biting the inside of his cheek.

"No. . .well. . .I. . ."

"He was just being funny. And even not, I have a couple of toys at my place, not like your the only one that uses them," Carlos said and Kendall learned that Logan could turn a shade of red the blond thought was humanely impossible. The surf instructor gave a sigh. "I know its kind of crazy, I have a boyfriend that _wants _to be sexually active with me and I always do have that urge but. . .I don't know, I just want to feel _right_ about Tad and me before we take such a big step in our relationship," Carlos replied softly and glanced over to Logan, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry, probably too much information right now."

"N-No, it's _totally _understandable. It happens to everyone, happens to me, sometimes I get urges too, I mean, I'm horny right now. . .but not for you or anything. Cause t-that would be _totally _ disrespectful getting hot for someone in a relationship and I'm not doing that, just got the urge! It's like morning right? So it's normal body hormones for me to be hard so there's no urge really at all and I'm not some horny pervert, no, no. Who said anything about urges, I am in a normal moot mindstate and everything is cool. . .and I'm not a pervert," Logan rattled, Carlos staring confused and trying to make sense of what the brunette had just said. Kendall only pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

". . .Um-"

"_I want you to read this!_" Logan squawked and thrusted the notebook forward with red cheeks. Carlos blinked, surprised and confused as he sucked a bit on his melting popsicle. Carlos took the notebook, looking over its cover.

"What is it?" Carlos asked and was ready to open it when two arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground, Tad right behind him while James approached with surfboard and his things. Carlos laughed as Tad put him down, the blond leaning down to steal a kiss and suck on Carlos' lips, Carlos moaning and gasping into Tad's mouth while Logan tried to just look away. Tad pulled away, licking his lips with a lusty smile.

"My favorite flavor," he purred and Carlos smiled, Tad giving a lick over his lips and hands moving down to give Carlos' ass a squeeze. The blond then pulled away, looking down at the notebook. "What's that?" he asked and Carlos smiled, tilting his head over to Logan.

"Something that Logan wanted me to read, is it song lyrics?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a nervous gulp, Tad's eyes glaring dark and hard knowing there were more than _just _lyrics in there.

"W-Well, I just, I-"

"Baby, you shouldn't have this near your stuff. It might get wet and we don't want this ruined," Tad said, taking the notebook into his hands and Logan gulped.

"W-Well actually, he could-"

"I'll just put it in my car," Carlos replied, reaching out to take the notebook but Tad held it back.

"Why don't _I _put it in your car? The kids are probably dying to get in the water now," Tad said with a simple handwave and Logan's eyes bulged.

"B-But I think-" Logan tried to cut in and Carlos gave a grin, throwing arms around Tad's neck and giving his boyfriend another big sticky wet kiss.

"Thank you, Taddy Bear," Carlos cooed and glanced down at the kids. "Come on, guys! Let's get in a few more surfs!" he chirped and the guppies cheered, throwing away their ice cream sticks and began to head to the water with Carlos following right behind. Tad waved the notebook in Logan's face, smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets it," he said and as he was walking past, elbowed Logan in the stomach. Kendall quickly braced himself to jump over the counter and beat the shit out of Tad until James stepped in front of him and held Kendall down.

"Easy, easy-"

"Do you not _see _how much of a jackass your _friend_ is?" Kendall asked frustrated and James sighed.

"He's a little rough around the edges-"

"He's a _prick _if that's what you mean," Kendall grumbled and James leaned on the counter, eyes in a sad pout.

"I came up here to beg for a kiss, not to hear you bitch about Tad," the brunette said and Kendall frowned. James smiled, leaning over and giving a kiss to Kendall's lips. He worked them open, tongue teasing through and wrapping around Kendall's own to suck. The blond gave a weak moan, James shoving his tongue down further and further, their lips sliding and gnawing over each other until they heard Logan groan. They broke away, watching as the brunette repeatedly hit his head on the surface of the counter.

"I'm pathetic, I'm pathetic," Logan moaned hopelessly.

"No you're not, Logan," Kendall said with a sigh and Logan looked at him.

"A _real _man would have been assertive and not let some jerk walk all over them. I'm pathetic, I should just crawl underneath a rock and die or drown myself and die. Carlos and I are not not meant to be, the universe doesn't have it in the cards for us," Logan said and James gave a shrug.

"You two could be star-crossed lovers," the brunette said and Logan looked at him.

"So we _both _die," Logan said and began to hit his head on the counter again until he groaned. "I'm going to go home. You two sucking face isn't making me feel any less sexually frustrated than I already am," Logan grumbled, trudging away from the shack with head down low. James gave a sigh, looking over to the blond.

"Tragic, isn't it?" he commented and Kendall rolled his eyes, moving to begin closing up the shack. "So I was thinking we'd watch a movie tonight once we get your truck and your clothes."

"One of your homemade porns?" Kendall asked dryly and James scoffed.

"If any of them even _survived _that DVD massacre you caused. But no, just some movie, bowl of popcorn, us in our pajamas or something," James said and Kendall pointed around to the side of the shack. James nodded, moving around as Kendall closed the service opening and turned on his heel to walk out the side door where James was waiting. The blond bit his lower lip, shy blush on his cheeks as the two began to head towards James' car.

"Is that your way of saying 'sorry for prepping you for the sex I was never going to give'?"

"Would it work?" James asked and Kendall hummed.

"It might."

"Good. But no romantic cheesy crap," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

". . .Baby, what's wrong? Look, I'm sorry for teasing. If it makes you feel better, when we were driving over here I had _such _a hard-on from eating you out-"

"Shh!" Kendall hissed, looking around nervously just in case anyone was around to hear. James chuckled, leaning in and giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek. Kendall blinked, James humming into his skin before he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Because you're just really cute and I lo-" James pursed his lips tight, eyes darting away in nerves. "I. . ._love_ this weather, really nice for surfing huh? Come on, Blondie. Let's hurry up and get your things." James quickly took off for his car without saying another word, Kendall staring at the brunette's retreating back. He placed a hand to his cheek, heart welling up in his chest.

". . .I love the weather too," he murmured to himself, sighing before he began to follow James to the car.

* * *

_"'I love the weather'? Seriously big brother?" _Katie semi-mocked over the phone and Kendall chewed on his fingernail, hearing popcorn popping in the kitchen as he paced back and forth in his room. _"You sucked him off, had phone sex, you __**both **__admitted to getting off to each other, kiss each other, he punched out a guy for you and took care of you when you were jacked up on cocaine-"_

"Ecstasy, it was Ecstasy," Kendall corrected, not wanting to think about that time.

_"Whatever. He lets you use your shower, washes your clothes, makes you breakfast and you made him a breakfast picnic. He bought you flowers and took you out to dinner, you dry humped each other and **now **you're living together and you're telling me **neither **of you told the other one you loved him?"_

"I can't believe I told you all of this, you're my baby sister," Kendall said with a shameful groan and he heard his sister laugh.

_"You know I like to keep informed."_

"It's embarrassing. . .Katie, I don't know what to do. If I say I love him, then that's it. We would have gotten too deep and when the time comes, we both _won't _be able to move on. He'll be on the other side of the world and it's going to just _suck_."

_"You can't hold back your feelings, big brother. But at the same time, you don't be the first one to say it. It'll be totally awkward and you could consider your relationship dead. . .what is he doing right now?"_

Kendall poked his head out of the doorway to glance down the hall, spotting James taking the bag of popcorn out of the microwave in his grey sweats and black wifebeater. "Making popcorn. We're going to watch a movie in a bit," Kendall said and heard Katie coo.

_"Getting cozy, aren't you?"_

"I guess. . .I got to go, Katie. I'll talk to you later," Kendall replied and heard Katie sigh.

_"Talk to you later. Don't end up banging each other by the end of the night."_

"_Katie!_" Kendall snapped with red face and Katie laughed.

_"Just kidding, big brother! See ya!"_

The call disconnected and Kendall groaned, placing his cell phone on the nightstand before walking out of his bedroom and over to the living room where James was looking through his movie collection. The brunette glanced up at him, holding two movies up.

"Which one? 'Bio-Blast' or 'Fumblebums'?" James asked and Kendall gave a wry smile.

"'Bio-Blast', definitely," Kendall replied and moved around the couch. Fox barked at him, the blond giving the dog an annoyed glare as James placed the movie in the DVD player and plopped down on the couch right beside his pet. "He isn't going to sit there the entire time, is he?"

"Fox always sits with me when we're watching television," James said simply and Kendall huffed, sitting on the opposite side of the couch with arms crossed and frown on his lips. The movie began to play, James every so often passing the popcorn over to Kendall and Fox jumping up to bump Kendall's hand. So much for this night being romantic, James was giving more love to Fox than to him.

Kendall began to slump in his spot, trying to make himself comfortable and his feet stretched out on front of them, slightly pushing the coffee table. "Wanna lie down?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"I'm not tired," Kendall replied, trying to focus back on the movie but out of the corner of his eye, he saw James pick Fox up and place the puppy on the ground. James then leaned back into the arm of the couch, opening his legs and his arms nice and wide with a little cheeky grin. Kendall smiled, scooting and crawling over until he was nestled just right in James' grasp. The brunette's arms were strong and warm, his chest big and broad for Kendall to rest his head on. Their legs tangled together, one of James' hands running over his side and down to rest on his hip.

"Comfy?" James asked and Kendall hummed.

"Very," he replied and kissed James' jaw. The brunette smiled, his arm around Kendall's body squeezing tight before turning attention back to the movie and his hand drifted up to play with Kendall's locks of hair. Kendall could hear the steady beat of James' heart, the sound sweet and lulling as he felt his eyes drooping and he moved a bit more up in James' arms. James glanced down, fingers brushing Kendall's bangs out of his face gentle and slow.

". . .You know, I don't do this with a lot of people," James muttered, tips of his fingers rubbing over his cheekbones. "Lie around and watch a movie."

"Does that mean I'm special?" Kendall asked and James smiled.

"You're something special alright. . ." James murmured and leaned down, kissing Kendall's hair before leaning back and closing his eyes. Kendall looked at him before leaning up, gently kissing James' lips goodnight before snuggling up underneath his chin and watching the rest of the movie play out. Though, it didn't matter if Kendall was awake or asleep.

If he was in James' arms, he was someplace he loved.


	18. With Me Tonight

_I'm sorry for the long update, I have been preoccupying myself with another Kames story that I wanted to write for a while now. But now at least I have a feel for how long I want Surf City to be, twenty-five to thirty chapters or so. But probably twenty five. Anyways, thanks to Gamat04, KiddStraws, inevitablyaustin, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, The1LauraH, RockChickwrites, Ozzy and Daniel, Chuckeroo-LuLuBean, Kandis-renea, TheFanMark, ticklemekendall, BlueberryNinja, WindowsDown22, King16, Dantes, Obliviousblitz, taylorlovesleprechauns, the anons, Just Fetching, nickyd92, StuckOnBTR13, EverlastingRusher, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, Kaesin Knight (and sister), ISmile4BTR, thatGIRL132, Justbrittney, KenlosForever, Gmavy, JamesxKendallxKames3, Greengirl17, NekoYaoiLover07, LogansmyDrug, Love and Heartz, annabellex2, SWACGleekFreak, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, CrazyKAMESFan13, RopeGirl, DramaJen89, Scarlett, LoveSparkle, whatsupppl, child who is cool, cellyjelly, Carphanie and BTRswag for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay, now your turn," Kendall murmured, watching how his thumb darted around James' in an attempt to pin it down. James gave a light chuckle, night sea breeze and fog ghosting over their skin as his thumb wriggled around before Kendall could pin it.

"At my graduation, I tried to do a backflip off the back of the stage and fell _flat _on my ass. Then when I got up, I found out I ripped my pants but luckily the robe was covering it up for the most part," James said and Kendall laughed. James laughed too, jovial and happy. Not even the ocean waves breaking on the sand could drown out their voices, the seagulls above them as they sat on a beach blanket squawking loud. "Now tell me something else, a _really _juicy secret," the brunette ordered and Kendall hummed.

"I met this girl in high school that I thought was _really _cute. And don't laugh at me for saying this but. . .I wrote her a song. And I sung it to her hoping we could start dating."

"What she say?"

"She laughed right in my face," Kendall replied and James snorted.

"Not so smooth with the ladies, huh?"

"I've had a few girlfriends," Kendall said defensively and James raised an eyebrow.

"But you like boys more right?"

"I guess. . .what about you? How many boyfriends and girlfriends did you make fuck films out of?" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"Not _that _many, Blondie. Only the ones that I thought were kinda hot but I didn't want to keep around."

Which made Kendall all the more happier that he destroyed most of the DVDs. James looked up at Kendall with a small smirk. "I'm still expecting you to make me some sex tapes to replace the ones you broke, Blondie. Doing the same things they did. . .fingering yourself, using toys, whipped cream-"

"One of your sex tapes had whipped cream in it?" Kendall asked astonished and James gave a little smirk.

"I know, right? I'm such a kinky little bastard, aren't I?" James asked with a cheeky smile and Kendall smiled back.

"Bastard is right."

"Come here," James said and threw his arms open, wrapping them tight around Kendall's torso and laying the blond down over their beach blanket. The sand mixed in Kendall's hair as James began to kiss him. His lips suckled and tongue licked over Kendall's lips, slipping into the blond's mouth for their tongues to roll around each other. James' teeth pulled at Kendall's lower lip and nibbled along it, his large hand threading through Kendall's hair and further mixing sand into the blond locks. Kendall moaned deep into James' mouth, the brunette swallowing the sound down his throat before he let his own moan go into Kendall's mouth.

James pulled away with Kendall's lower lip in between his teeth. He let it snap before his tongue licked over Kendall's lips one last time, and he rested his forehead against the blond's.

"It's your turn now," Kendall murmured and James smiled, rolling the two of them onto their sides. James' arms wrapped around Kendall's body and pulled him close so hips were against hips. He hummed and closed his eyes, his thumb rubbing over Kendall's hipbone.

"My dad always took me out surfing when I was little and he always told me whenever I was confused or lost or sad, to just listen to the waves and they'll take me to the right place."

"That's not a secret. Haven't you told me about that already?" Kendall asked and James smiled.

"The _secret_ is that. . .the waves are telling me something different now. . .about you. . ." James murmured and Kendall looked at James surprised. James smiled and graced his lips against Kendall's skin once more, kissing his chin and then the tip of his nose before he nuzzled his cheek against the blond's. He smiled, tangling their fingers together as he closed his eyes and hummed a soft tune that made Kendall feel so calm and at peace. The waves breaking onto the shore dulled and quieted in Kendall's ears, only the sound of James' humming and the feeling of being so close to James was the only thing that mattered to the blond.

That is, until he heard his cell phone ring.

Kendall gave an annoyed huff as he moved out of James' grasp, digging into his pocket to pull out his cell phone and look at who was calling him. "Who is it?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"It's just Dak. Probably to tell me about the round for the band tomorrow," Kendall said with an annoyed eye roll and pressed the red button on his phone. Wasn't like he already knew about it, there was no reason for the manager to call and remind him. He snuggled back up against James, the brunette kissing his hair before letting his fingers tangle in Kendall's hair. ". . .What did the waves say about me?"

". . .Can't really tell you. . .I'm kinda confused myself," James murmured and Kendall tensed a bit in the man's arms.

". . .Is it something bad?"

"I don't know."

". . .Do you have feelings for someone else, James?" Kendall asked and glanced back up to look into the man's face. "Because I'll kill you if you're fucking someone else on the side."

"We're not even fucking though."

"_James_."

"Relax, relax," James said with a smile. "It isn't another person, it's just you. . .how about this?" James said as he got onto his feet and pulled Kendall onto his feet as well. "Let's go take a second listen for the waves."

"You mean. . .like surfing? Me on a surfboard again?"

"Yeah. You brought it with you, didn't you? Don't want that sexy stick catching dust, do you? Especially after all the hard work Guitar Dude's done on it," James said and pulled Kendall close by his hips. "Come on, Blondie. . .there's _nothing _I find more sexy than you on a board."

Kendall gave a shy little smile. "I can think of a few other things that I could do you'd find _extremely _sexy," Kendall purred and James gave a low hum at the sound of that, the large hands that were on Kendall's waist moving down to squeeze at Kendall's ass.

"Really, Baby? Like what?"

"Use you're imagination."

"I got a really dirty imagination," James whispered against Kendall's lips and Kendall smiled. His tongue poked out and licked over James' lips, slipping out of James' grasp as he gave a little wink.

"I kinda like that in a guy. . .new secret for you," Kendall said and sauntered towards the beach house to change, James only quickly following behind him.

* * *

The water was cold against Kendall's legs, feeling like he was swimming in ice as he paddled his surfboard out into the water. The skies were a blend of orange and purples, the moon not yet shining bright. James was waiting for him to get out into the open water, seeing as though James was 'more muscular and more well prepped for paddling' or some bull that Kendall ignored with a roll of his eyes. By the time he reached the brunette, he would be delighted if he somehow could just do nothing and make it to the shore anyways.

"Come on, Baby. Don't want to get all wrinkly in the water! You're sexy now but not when you're shriveled up!" James called out and Kendall gave the brunette a pout, turning his board around before looking over to the man smiling at him.

"So when do the waves start talking?" Kendall called out and James shrugged.

"When she feels like it."

"Oh, so you're seeing a woman on the side?"

James splashed Kendall with water and Kendall laughed, splashing James right back. They spend a few minutes like that, missing wave after wave, kicking water at each other to get each other wet. Kendall was only surprised he didn't just undo his leash and swim over to knock James into the water. Splash and have the both of them floundering about in the water, dragging James underneath to kiss him. . .James glanced over his shoulder. "Let's catch this one, Baby."

"Huh?" Kendall asked, feeling the wave pick up underneath his board and his head quickly whirled back to face frontwards. His arms quickly began to dive and paddle himself out after James, cold water splashing over his face as he felt the board lifting up on top of the wave. James popped himself up on his own board and Kendall quickly did the same, slightly wobbling but managed to gain his balance back. Kendall moved his arms out, bending his knees as his board dipped down and skipped over the water with ease. The back of his foot was braced tight and held firm, Kendall smiling at having lasted longer than he did before. Up ahead on the waves, James was surfing and showing off. The brunette _flew _over the waves, the water was _nothing. _Kendall felt so mediocre surfing beside this god, it didn't even seem like James noticed or remembered that he was even out there in the water with him. James was in his own little world, the surfer gliding through the waves with such ease until they drifted closer to shore and rode out through the whitewater. James glanced over his shoulder, giving Kendall a small smirk.

"Still on your board? Drat," the brunette said with a small pout and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Kinda hoping if you fell, you'd suck my dick again," James replied and Kendall's cheeks flared red. James smiled cheekily at him, splashing up some water to hit Kendall and Kendall flinched back. The blond turned to face James, smile on his lips as he splashed some water onto the surfer. This little splash battle lasted longer than the one on their boards, Kendall feeling his ankle tug around his surfboard as he tried to scoop and kick up water to splash James. The brunette charged him, his arms going around Kendall's waist and lifted the blond off of his feet. Both of them fell right into the water, submerging Kendall's head for a few moments before James pulled him back out for air. Kendall's arms wrapped around James' neck instinctively, clinging tight as James pulled him to the shore and lied him down on the wet sand.

Their boards were still tightly cuffed on their ankles, James looming over him with sea water dripping from his face onto Kendall's. The brunette smiled, his hand running over Kendall's cheek before his thumb tapped at Kendall's lower lip. Kendall watched James' lips, the blond's arms wrapping around James' neck and slowly pulled the brunette down until their noses brushed. Water ran over their sides and underneath Kendall, the sand feeling strange and moving over his skin as James gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Kendall tilted his chin up more, kissing James deep and slow. And to Kendall. . .this kiss felt different. It didn't make a deeply aroused feel at the pit of his stomach, but a light flutter in his tummy. Like little butterflies moving around as James sucked on his lower lip, his tongue teasing and licking over as it slipped past Kendall's lips. Warmth and sweetness, Kendall's cheeks were growing hotter and his head was growing lighter, the only thing he wanted to do right now was to take in all of James' essence. Relish in the feel of James' wet skin beneath his fingertips, how Kendall just fit so perfectly into the brunette's large arms, how smooth James' lips were sliding over his own. . .so loving and so soft. . .

Kendall couldn't enjoy the kiss for long since James abruptly pulled away and stared down into Kendall's eyes. The hazel orbs looked worried, confused and all around scared as Kendall propped himself up on his elbows. "What? What is it?" Kendall asked and James stared, getting off of Kendall and helped the blond up onto his feet.

"Nothing, Baby. . .up for another wave?" James asked and Kendall took James' hand.

"I'm up for. . .whatever we were doing down on the sand," Kendall said and James scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah. . ."

"James, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going to go surf," James said quickly and grabbed his surfboard to run out into the water. Kendall watched with astonished eyes and shouted out at the brunette, but somehow the roar of the waves drowned out his voice. And all he could watch was James' back floating on his surfboard further out into sea. Kendall undid his leash and grabbed his surfboard to tuck under his arm, glaring at the surfer before turning and making his way back up to the beach house. He wiped his feet so he didn't track in any sand, but his body was dripping with sea water and he was leaving a fine water trail as he walked through the living room.

Fox was barking at him and Kendall glanced down at the little puppy before he scowled.

"Shut up and bark at your stupid owner," Kendall hissed and Fox responded with a little growl. Kendall only groaned and tried to ignore Fox's continuing yipping and yapping, snatching his cell-phone off the counter from hearing it ringing. Kendall pressed the green button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?!"

"_Dude, why the hell haven't you been answering me?!_" Dak shouted right back and Kendall huffed, running a hand through his wet locks.

"I'm sorry, I was busy with James-"

"_James? Dude, you need to get your ass down to the New Town Records shop __**now**__._"

"What's the rush, Dak? Why do I need to go?"

"_Because the Battle of the Band got moved to __**tonight**__ instead of tomorrow! And you probably would have known if you weren't fucking with your boyfriend and answered my phone calls!_" Dak shouted and Kendall's eyes widened.

"Shit, I didn't-I. . .what time is it supposed to start?"

"_You got two hours to get down here and get set up. I'll try to stall for as long as I can but hurry up!_" Dak shouted and Kendall quickly ushered out a goodbye before hanging up his phone and grabbing a better hold of his surfboard. He glanced out through the patio door at the ocean waves, the silhouette of James leaping and soaring over the large waves. Kendall stared at the figure of the brunette before he scowled and turned on the heels of his feet. Fine then, James can go surf while he does the Battle of the Bands. He could do that, Kendall didn't need to care about James at all. Not like they were really dating or anything like that.

But the blond still felt bitter as he changed into some clean clothes and grabbed his guitar. Bitter at how whatever went down when he and James kissed in the sand was far more than Kendall was expecting. And how he desperately wanted to experience it again. . .but James didn't. By the time he was walking through the living room towards the front door with car keys in his hands, he gave one last look out to the ocean water, hoping that James at least noticed or cared he wasn't outside. The brunette surfer was still out in the water, Kendall watching with saddened eyes before he sucked in a breath and grabbed one of the sticky note pads.

_At New Town Records for Battle of the Bands if you're looking for me_

_-Kendall_

* * *

Kendall managed to get down to New Town Records in about an hour and a half, tugging his guitar case out and quickly locking his car. The blond huffed as he hustled through the parking lot, entering through the front doors and shoved past all of the patrons here to watch the bands perform. He spotted Dak, the blond giving a nervous gulp before he approached the manager and gave him a tap on the shoulder. Dak turned around and gave Kendall a small glare as he crossed his arms.

"You're lucky you made it in time," Dak replied and Kendall set down his guitar, hair still slightly damp with sea water as he pushed a few strands out of his face.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay? Where is everybody?" Kendall asked and Dak jutted his thumb out towards the backroom.

"Lucy and Camille are setting things up, Jo and Jett are helping. And Logan," Dak started with a little smile before he pointed up towards the balcony level of the store. Kendall glanced up as well and a small smile came to his lips at seeing Carlos and Logan talking together. Logan's face was still insanely red as Carlos traced fingers up Logan's arm and laughed, the surf instructor dressed in a rather short pair of khaki shorts. Kendall began to hear Dak chuckle. "Dude, he _so _wants to fuck him. We _all _know it," Dak said and Kendall gave a small hum.

"He has a boyfriend though."

"Well he might break it off with him if he could get with Logan," Dak suggested and Kendall shook his head.

"He loves Tad. . ." Kendall said with a sigh and grabbed a better hold of his guitar. "I'm going to go backstage and tune up."

"Hey, sorry for snapping at you on the phone if that's what you're upset about," Dak said quickly and Kendall shook his head. Wasn't even close to the real reason why he was feeling bitter but for now, he'll just have to put a smile on his face and get this round over with. Kendall pushed through the crowd and into the backroom, seeing Lucy and Camille sitting down in one of the chairs, Jo and Jett talking with each other by the wall. Lucy spotted Kendall approaching, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well well, if it isn't Casanova," she announced and the others glanced over to see Kendall set down his guitar case and pop open the lid.

"Lucy, I don't want to hear it."

"What, took it up the butt too hard?" she asked and Kendall glared at the woman. Camille hit Lucy's leg before she gave Kendall an apologetic smile.

"How was it with James?" she asked and Kendall took his guitar into his hands, giving a sigh.

"Oh you know, basically feeling how this relationship isn't going to work out because we don't know how to get close to each other," Kendall said rather bitterly and plopped down in one of the chairs to begin tuning his guitar strings. Camille and Lucy looked at each other, Jo stepping forward til she was standing beside Kendall and looking down at the blond with sorry eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Kendall gave a sigh.

"We were kissing and. . .it just felt different. Like it wasn't hot and heavy, it was just. . .sweet. Like an actual _in love _kiss. . .and James broke away to go and surf again," Kendall muttered and tested the first string he tuned before moving onto the next one. "I'm wasting my time with him, am I?"

"But he likes you, doesn't he?"

"I guess he does. . .but he doesn't _love _me."

"Do you love him?" Camille asked and Kendall moved down to the third string.

"Well. . .I don't know, I guess. . .but even if I did, I'm not going to be the first one to tell him. If he was scared to admit that when we kissed that time there was _something _there, me telling him that I love him will chase him away for good. . .he doesn't want to get in a serious relationship with me so I might as well stop myself now."

"So. . .you're breaking up and moving out?" Camille asked and Kendall sighed.

"I don't know. . .I'm just confused," Kendall said and plucked his fingers over the string. "We don't have much time left and we haven't even said 'I love you'. . .maybe it's not going to work out," Kendall said with a sigh and Lucy scoffed.

"Just _tell _him. You're as bad as Logan with not telling how you really feel. If he doesn't want to take it to the next level, then dump him. If he does, then enjoy the time you guys have until it's time for him to leave. And _try _to make it work long distance," the woman replied and Kendall nodded his head, tuning the last string on his guitar and strummed out a few chords.

"Right. . .so who's our competition?" Kendall asked and the four members looked at each other with slightly nervous eyes before Jett stepped forward with an uneasy smile.

"Remember Poser Pickle and his fakey-fakey posse?" Jett asked and Kendall's eyes widened. "Yeah. They're in the next room and they already saw Carlos and Logan talking together. I also saw them talking to one of the promoters for the show tonight, don't know if they're trying to switch who goes first or last or what," Jett replied and Kendall ran a hand through his hair.

"It shouldn't be a problem, we're going to do fine. We've beaten _every _band we got put up against, just because we had a little fight with them once before doesn't mean we're less talented than they are. Right?" Kendall said and they all nodded. He gave them a grin. "Let's go and give them a good show, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Camille and Jo shouted, the blond woman giving quick good luck hugs to Lucy and Camille and Kendall before she grabbed Jett's wrist and tugged the brunette out the side room. Logan was walking in the same time they were leaving, Jo hugging him as well as she and Jett left. Logan stepped over to the bandmates with his cheeks still rosy red as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Did Carlos give you a good luck kiss?" she asked and Logan gave a slow nod of the head 'yes'. She smiled and slapped Logan's back. "He so wants to get with you, Logan."

"I-It's just a friendly gesture," Logan replied and applause was heard from outside on the stage. Kendall got up with his guitar strapped around his back, the four of them moving to the entrance for the stage, seeing one of the promoters standing in front of the mic with a little card in his hands.

"Hello and welcome to the Battle of the Bands!" he announced and it was followed by loud cheers. "Now, I know you all are expecting two bands to duke it out here on stage but I've just been given a _great _suggestion by one of the band members that will show some _real _talent. So instead of a band battle, it's going to be a _bass battle!_"

Kendall heard something fall behind him and only assumed that was Logan's body hitting the ground in shock. Camille was quickly trying to revive him while Lucy and Kendall continued to listen to the man that was on stage explaining the new rules of this round. "We're going to bring out the two bassists of the bands and have them battle one on one for the right to move on to the next round of battle of the bands, as well as an encore performance with the rest of the members of the band. Come on out guys!" the promoter happily announced and Kendall turned to look over his shoulder at Logan struggling to get away from Camille and the stage and pretty much the building all together.

"I-I can't go out there. I can't go out there by myself. I'll look like an idiot, I'm not that guy. I can't do this, I can't do this," Logan rattled and Kendall rubbed his shoulder.

"You _have _to do this or else we'll be disqualifying ourselves. Logan, take one for the team," the blond said as another roar of applause erupted. The band glanced out to see Wayne Wayne walking out onto the stage, not dressed in that gaudy hip hop gear like before and with a slim black bass strapped over his shoulder. Logan began to struggle more in his bandmates' grasp as the promoter watched them with a confused eyebrow raised.

"Get out there! You're not screwing this up because of some stage fright!" Lucy hissed and shoved Logan hard enough to stumble out on stage with his bass awkwardly hanging off his shoulders. The promoter wrapped an arm around both Logan and Wayne Wayne, smiling to the crowd before he glanced at both of the bassist.

"May the better rocker win!" he exclaimed and Kendall bit his lower lip. With a tight hold on his guitar, Kendall rushed out the side door and onto the main floor of the room. He glanced up to the second floor, seeing Carlos along with Jo and Jett leaning on the rail, before he rushed up the steps and pushed past the crowd of people. He managed to get by Carlos and Jo as Wayne Wayne hooked up his bass to the amp and Logan shuffled over to his own amp.

"This is bad. This is _really _bad," Jett said, Jo only looking worried and nervously biting her lower lip. Wayne Wayne strummed out a bass chord before going into a hard edged bass riff, bobbing his head to the notes coming from the strings and the audience starting to get into the groove of the music. Carlos gripped the rails tight.

"Come on, Logan! You can do it!" he screamed out over Wayne Wayne's bass and Logan looked up at the surf instructor. He gave Carlos a weak smile before he swallowed down a nervous gulp and began to thump his fingers over the fretboard, a slow and sensual bass groove managing to drown out Wayne Wayne's noise. Carlos began to rock back and forth on his heels, screaming and whistling while a smile began to grow bigger and bigger on Logan's lips. Wayne Wayne switched up his beat, now playing a fast and quick lick to overcome Logan's slow groove and the jittery bassist stopped to stare at Wayne Wayne in nerves and shock.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Kendall shouted from the top, Jo and Jett shouting out for Logan's attention as well. The brunette's head was whirling all around, looking at Wayne Wayne then offstage where Camille and Lucy still were, then up on the second floor where Carlos was standing there shouting all the while his fingers slipped up on the fretboard.

"I love you, Logan! You can do this!" Carlos screamed out, hitting his hands on the rail hard and bounced on his feet.

Kendall was sure he's seen something like this before, like the Grinch who found the strength of ten men plus two. Except for Logan, it was the swagger of ten bassists plus a thousand more. Just from Carlos' words, Logan's fingers immediately zipped over the strings and bumped out a strong and hard bass groove. Logan's fingers were faster than Wayne Wayne's, they poured out the skill and finesse that Wayne Wayne could _never _match. Kendall could hear mistakes coming from Wayne Wayne's speaker, the bassist floundering over trying to match Logan's speed, but the normally shy bassist was practically a _rock god_ on the stage now. And his eyes were trained on Carlos, the biggest smile on his face Kendall had ever seen.

Wayne Wayne was screwing up, botching on the notes as Logan's fingers danced over the fretboard. He changed in rhythm and pace, in style and speed, changing too fast for Wayne Wayne to try and go against him until the man made one sour chord and lost it. He threw his pick down on the ground and yanked the cord out of his bass, Wayne Wayne storming off the stage as Logan stopped to stare at the man with surprised eyes. Carlos immediately began to scream and cheer, Logan glancing around with his jaw dropped and his eyes full blown wide. Kendall began to shout and cheer as well, clapping his hands as Jo gave him a pat on the back.

"Well don't just stand there. Go down and give them a great encore!" she exclaimed with a smile and Carlos turned, eagerly nodding his head.

"And tell Logan I have a congratulations kiss on the cheek waiting for him when he's done!" the Latino chirped and Kendall only nodded his head. He'll tell Logan after they're done, he already knew the bassist's head must be ready to burst from just performing and hearing Carlos shout out those three little words.

* * *

Carlos had _two _kisses ready for Logan when they were done, one on each cheek before he gave the brunette a big hug. Logan was shaking, timidly wrapping arms around Carlos' waist to hold the surf instructor close as Carlos snuggled into the crook of his neck. Lucy and Dak were smiling smugly, Jo and Camille were only trying to hold back their little 'aw's as Carlos pulled away and smiled. "I just _knew _you'd be great! I'm so happy!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I heard you. . .d-did you mean that?"

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed and Logan's cheeks grew more scarlet, lips trying to sputter out a response.

"T-That y-you loved m-me?" Logan said, sounding unsure himself like he just imagined that. Carlos smiled.

"Of course I love you, Logie. I love all of you guys," Carlos said and hugged Logan tight, not seeing how Logan's face fell and paled at the same time.

"Oh. . ." Logan murmured and Carlos pulled back, concern over his face as he placed a hand to Logan's cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

"I. . ._oh_," Logan said with wide eyes, Kendall following the brunette's line of vision to see in shock Tad standing amongst the crowd with arms crossed and dark glare being sent Logan's way. The bandmates began to step a little ways back as Carlos turned around and saw his boyfriend standing there, his arms still wrapped around Logan and Logan's arms wrapped around his waist.

"T-Tad? What are you doing here?" Carlos said and then quickly moved away from Logan. "This isn't what it looks like-"

"You're coming with me," Tad said and grabbed roughly at Carlos' wrist, yanking his boyfriend away and Kendall stepped forward to grab at Tad's shoulder. The blond angrily turned, Carlos wincing at how hard his boyfriend's clutch on him was as Kendall glared.

"He can stay with us if he wants. He's not your slave," Kendall hissed and Tad smirked.

"He's _my _boyfriend and we're going home. Why don't you worry about your own relationship problems with James instead of ours?" Tad asked and Kendall lunged forward with a fist raised. Dak and Jett grabbed him, holding him back while Carlos jumped in front of Tad with hands raised to push Kendall away. Tad was just smiling so smug, smiling even more at Carlos trying to protect him after he manhandled him, and it only made Kendall's blood boil more. He wrestled himself out of Dak and Jett's grasp as Tad took Carlos' hand more gentle this time. "See you at the beach, _Blondie_."

"_Don't fucking call me that_," Kendall gritted through his teeth but Tad ignored him, pulling Carlos out to the front door. Carlos gave a sad and sorry look Logan's way, feeble smile coming to his lips before he was shrouded in the crowd of people. Kendall turned to face Logan, the brunette staring with quivering lip and worried eyes.

"I. . .I should have done something," he muttered and then began to hit his head. "Why am I so _pathetic?! Why! Why! Why!_" Logan exclaimed and Lucy grabbed hold of his hands.

"Beating yourself up isn't going to do anything about it. The next time you see Carlos, you tell him how you feel. Logan, he likes you. Like _really _likes you and maybe if he had a hint you cared about him the way that you do. . .he might consider breaking it off with Tad and going with you," Lucy said and Jo nodded her head. Logan only gave a sigh and held his head, Kendall walking over and slapping a hand on Logan's back.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you a drink for that awesome bass battle."

* * *

"I can't believe this shit," Tad hissed, yanking Carlos against his car. The smaller male shook, his eyes frightened as Tad gave a dry laugh. "Tell me, just what does he have that I don't? What are you trying to be, some slutty groupie that fucks the band?"

"No, Tad-" Carlos' voice was barely a whisper before Tad grabbed at him roughly.

"Then _why _are you throwing yourself at him?! Look at you!" Tad shouted and ran his hands down over Carlos' legs, over the smooth caramel skin. "You _never _wear shorts when we go out, you _never _want to show your body to me. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Tad, I'm sorr-"

"This just _really _pisses me off, Carlos!"

"I'm-" Carlos gave a frightened yelp as Tad's fist connected with the side of the car, only a few inches away from his head. Carlos stared with open jaw and trembling body before he placed his face in his hands, letting out the scared sob he's been holding in for so long. Tad's hands were gently rubbing at his shoulders, his lips brushing against Carlos' forehead.

"Carlos. . .Los, baby," Tad said softly and pulled Carlos into his grasp. "I'm sorry for snapping like that. . .you just don't know how crazy you drive me. . .I'm just a little possessive, that's all."

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you," Carlos said softly and Tad took his chin, tilting Carlos' face up so he could give a soft kiss to those plush lips.

"I know. . .that's why I love you. . .forgive me?"

"I always do," Carlos murmured and Tad kissed him again, this time more passionate and Tad's hands slipping down to pull Carlos against his body. Carlos moaned into the kiss, Tad's tongue working wonders over his own as it licked and prodded around the wet warmth while his hands clutched tight to the front of Tad's shirt. One of Tad's hands slid down over Carlos' ass and gave a light squeeze, his other hand taking one of Carlos' and trailing it between his body to press against his erection. Carlos broke away, shaking his head. "I-I can't Tad. I'm just not ready."

He didn't miss the annoyance that flickered quickly in Tad's eyes before he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever," he muttered and opened the car for Carlos to get inside. Tad walked around to the driver's side, his boyfriend chewing on his lower lip as he got inside the car and grabbed his keys.

"Wait," Carlos said and Tad glanced over at him. Carlos leaned over to slowly unbuckle Tad's belt, the blond watching with baited breath as the tan hand undid the button and pulled down the zipper. His fingertips brushed against the bulge in Tad's briefs, Carlos leaning down to kiss it gently and Tad let out a soft breath. Carlos turned his head, tongue licking over the clothed erection slowly. "Just this, okay?"

"Baby, I'll take whatever you got," Tad purred and Carlos nipped along Tad's cock.

". . .I love you. So much," Carlos said quietly and Tad hummed, pushing Carlos' head further down until all Carlos could breathe was Tad's musk and lingering aroma of sea water.

"Love you too, baby. Now. . .get to it."

* * *

Kendall made sure he slammed the door to the beach house nice and hard once he arrived, scaring Fox from his slumber as the blond stomped in through the living room in search for James. The brunette wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, and the patio door was locked so he couldn't have been outside. But Kendall did see a light from the bedroom, moving down the hall and pushing open the door to find James changing into his pajamas. Kendall had a second to blush before he shook his head and gave James a glare, the brunette standing awkwardly in his boxer briefs and pajamas in hand.

"What the hell, Blondie?" James asked and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Tad came by the Battle of the Bands, acted like an ass to me and Logan about Carlos," Kendall said and James shrugged.

"I told him Carlos might be there. Saw your note and then he called asking about Carlos and if I saw him. . .Baby, don't get into their business, _please_."

"Aren't you even _concerned _for your friend?! James, Tad is a possessive, manipulative _bastard_ and he's treating Carlos like shit! You should have seen him, he was yanking him around like he was some rag doll!"

"It's none of your business! Just like it's none of mine!" James snapped and Kendall growled.

"If we're supposed to be getting close, you need to tell me what you're hiding because I _know _you know something about this, James."

"I'm not hiding anything! And another thing, we aren't _supposed _to get close!"

"Well I want to!" Kendall screamed, his face red and throat sore. James paused, surprise in his eyes as Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I can't do this. I just can't."

"Babe, wait-" James quickly grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him into his arms. "Baby, please don't be mad at me. . .I just don't want to hurt you, okay?. . .I want the both of us to be fine once everything happens."

"Just tell me and I'll be alright. I'm getting sick of not knowing what's going on in your head," Kendall said and James rubbed his back.

"I wish I could, but I just can't, Baby. . .I care so much about you, I just want you to be happy. . ." James kissed Kendall's hair and held him tight. "Stay with me. . .please?"

". . .I just need to go to sleep," Kendall muttered and James gestured to the large bed beside them. Kendall glanced back at the brunette and he gave a tiny and shy shrug. "It's comfy and big. . .I'll stay to my side of the bed and you'll have yours?"

". . .Fine. . ." Kendall said softly, beginning to shed his shirt and James nodded his head. He turned around so his back was turned to Kendall, pulling on his pajama pants as Kendall shimmied out of his jeans. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Kendall asked, James tossing him the top to his pajamas before pulling on the pajama pants. Kendall smiled a bit as he pulled on James' shirt. It didn't cover him at all, his boxer shorts were still showing but the material was soft and gentle against his skin. James pulled up the covers, getting underneath and Kendall followed, fluffing up the pillows before turning around to look James in the eyes.

"Night, Baby," James said and leaned over to give just a soft peck on the lips. Kendall's eyes fluttered, trying to make the feeling of butterflies in his stomach last as long as he could when he kissed James, but the brunette pulled back with a sheepish smile and switched off the lights.

". . .Night, James," Kendall muttered and turned on his side, tugging the sheets to cover him more as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

And sometime during the night, a strong arm draped over Kendall's waist to pull him back against James' body, legs tangled with his own and thin lips brushed against his head and the shell of his ear. Those lips kissed his head and kissed his ear, James nuzzling his head into the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall could only relax into James' touch with a soft sigh, and Kendall could only hope that James felt the same way about him like he was feeling now.


	19. Meant For You

_Here's the next chapter and like I said before, I put myself on a schedule so that I can get more stories done in time for me to finish up all of the other stories that I need to finish/release the stories that I've been planning for a long time. Anyways, thanks to meheartskendall, xxJarlosFanxx, thnksfrthmmrsBTRSPN, Kames-Cargan's Worldwide Girl, kameschmidts, Lonelygrl91, GirlOnTour, Obliviousblitz, GLJ4, nickyd92, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Gmavy, Cookie Monster Giggles, Just Fetching, Klaine's Child, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, the anons, RockChickwrites, icanloveyoumorethanthis, WindowsDown22, SWACGleekFreak, Kaesin Knight, KenlosForever, annabellex2, AlaskaAby, kim, DramaJen89, thatGIRL132, Getlostinthesound, JamesxKendallxKames3, Carphanie, Love and Heartz, RopeGirl, TheFanMark, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, LoveSparkle, BTRswag and SincerelyYourSecret for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Really, dude?!"

"Yep. Went down on me in my car," Tad said with a devilish smile that had all his friends howling. He laughed, eyes flickering over to where his boyfriend was playing with one of his students in the water. "Would have fucked him too if he wasn't so uptight about it."

"Dude, why are you even wasting your time with him? Didn't you say you prefer girls more? And all the girls would fling their panties at you faster than he would," one of the surfer's commented and Tad scowled at him.

"You know that feeling of riding in a brand new car, the feel and the thrill of it? Pretty close to fucking a virgin, never been touched. Nice and pure. . .and I bet that little ass of his is so _tight_," Tad grunted and his friends whistled. "I'm going to be the first one to get into Carlos' pants and I'm sure as hell not losing out to some nerdy little band geek," Tad hissed before letting his eyes roam up the beach to the Snack Shack where Kendall was chit-chatting with James. Tad began to smirk. "Course, he's not the only one I want to have on my dick."

His friends followed his line of vision, one of them giving a startled choke.

"_Blondie?_ Dude, James will _kill_ you if you go after him."

"Yeah, aren't they 'dating' or something?"

"That's the fun thing about RCT, you're going to be traveling the world for two years on a circuit. Plenty of time for Blondie to get lonely and for me to comfort him," Tad said with a lick of his lips.

"Doesn't he hate you though?"

"He just thinks I'm a bad guy for cheating on Carlos, which he doesn't have any proof. If I keep making him doubt himself, he'll drop it. I fuck Carlos, we break up over something and then I fuck Blondie. . .or maybe hold onto Carlos a little bit longer and convince Blondie to have a threesome," Tad said and gave a groan at the thought of the blond and his boyfriend, both of them on their knees with mouths open wide and tongues licking over the head of his cock. Tad grunted, giving a quick grab at his steadily growing erection before he shook his head. "None of you have to worry a thing."

"Well you better give me the hookup when you're done with them," one of his friends laughed out, all of them beginning to laugh and splash the water around. Tad turned to face the beach, spotting James paddling out and his lips curled into a frown. "Shut it, James is coming," Tad hissed and his friends stopped laughing as the brunette drew in closer, a frown on James' own lips. Tad put on a smile, giving James a nod as the surfer glanced around.

"We need to talk," James said sternly and Tad gave a small frown.

"Talk about what? I'm out here to surf-"

"No. We need to talk now," James said sharply and Tad frowned. He only knew that tone came with one thing, James bitching about Tad cheating on Carlos. Tad gave his other friends a small look before rolling his eyes and following the brunette over to the rocks on their surfboards. As soon as they hit the whitewater, Tad climbed off his board and undid his leash. James did the same, tucking the board underneath his arm as the blond turned with scowl on his lips.

"What is it? Blondie whining about something that he can't prove?"

"He said that you manhandled Carlos at the Battle of the Bands round last night," James said and stepped closer. "I swear Tad, if you're hurting Carlos-"

"You'll do _what? Nothing._" Tad gave a shallow laugh. "Stop kidding yourself, we're both a bunch of selfish bastards that could care less if Carlos is hurt or not."

"That isn't true!" James shouted and Tad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you said anything yet? Oh wait, because if you take me down, I'm taking you down with me. Sure you don't want to lose Blondie and Carlos cause you lied to both of their faces and RCT because I'm sure as hell not going to help you if you turn on me like that," Tad spat and James' cheeks flushed red, hands balling into fists.

"Maybe I don't want RCT anymore!" James snapped and Tad paused. "Look, I really care about Kendall and I know I'm going to be miserable without him if I win RCT and leave for two years. I. . .I don't know if I can go through with this anymore."

"What? But RCT is your dream, you wanted this since we were kids and reading articles about your dad and all the other big surfers that made it. You're giving it all up on some _guy?_ What are the waves telling you?"

"The waves are saying live the dream and make RCT," James started and then turned to look over his shoulder, up towards where the Snack Shack stood. "But my heart is saying stay here with Kendall." James turned to look back at Tad. "And my dad never said you shouldn't listen to that."

Tad rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl. Staying with Blondie isn't going to get you anywhere. Relationships come and go, whose to say that he's _the one?_ And when he isn't, you're going to look like the dumbass that passed up money, fame and to see the world all because of a guy."

"Why do you even _care?_ Because if I decide I don't want to do RCT anymore, you won't have anything to hold over my head?" James asked and Tad crossed his arms.

"Well you won't have RCT or Blondie once he finds out how you lied to Carlos. I'm just saying that there are going to be way hotter chicks and guys out there for you when you win RCT. Australian babes, Fiji and Hawaii, all of the options and everyone is going to fling their underwear at you when they find out you're an RCT International champ. Come on man," Tad said and dropped his surfboard on the sand, placing hands on James' shoulders. "Think about your dad, man. He would be so proud of you if you got into RCT like he did."

James remained quiet and Tad raised an eyebrow. "Did Blondie even tell you he had feelings for you?"

James pulled away. "I know he does-"

"Did he say it though? James, he's probably not even taking this relationship seriously like you are. He wants to be a rock star, right? What is your life going to be like? What are you even going to do? Are you going to be the trophy husband or something? His little puppet to tote around that can't do shit Hollywood would find interesting?"

". . .Didn't think about that," James muttered and Tad nodded his head.

"Cause you're confused dude. I get it, you like him. But you guys don't have it in the cards to get together. . .did you two even fuck yet?" How James looked away at the ocean water was enough of an answer for Tad and the blond scoffed. "He's not even doing _that?_ Dude, why are you even dealing with that?"

"Cause. . .I don't know. . .there's just something more-"

"Look, I'm going to give you a number. Some chick, Clara, Connie, whatever the hell her name is. She's a blond, nice rack and _great_ at blowjobs. And she fits a dick _nice_ and snug."

"Tad _no_," James said sharply. "I'm not going to do that to Kendall."

"You guys aren't even dating. . .how do you know _he_ hasn't been seeing anyone else?" Tad asked and James pursed his lips tight. Tad smiled. "Yeah, didn't think about that either, huh? I'll give you that number later. Right now," Tad grabbed his surfboard and gave James a smile. "I'm ready to catch some waves."

James gave a feeble smile. "Yeah. . ."

"Brothers?" Tad asked, raising the 'surfs up' sign and James sighed, doing the same.

"Brothers," James replied and Tad grinned, slapping his hand on James' back and shooing James towards the water, watching James get on his board to paddle out with a smirk. James won't ever have to know about his little plan. James will be preoccupied with so many things, he doesn't need to worry about Kendall or Carlos. Tad will make sure he takes good care of them.

Just like they'll be taking _real_ good care of him.

* * *

"This is really sweet," Kendall pointed out, looking over the CD Logan had out during their songwriting session. Logan blushed and nodded his head, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as Kendall glanced over the writing. "A mix-tape of you for Carlos?"

"H-He told me one time he'd like some more music. . .me playing bass preferably. Dak and the others wouldn't stop giving me crap about it, saying vulgar things about reasons Carlos wanted just a mix-tape of me."

"What did they say?" Kendall asked with a curious smile and Logan's cheeks flushed red.

". . .To. . .touch himself-"

"Carlos wants a mix tape of you playing bass to _masturbate_ to?" Kendall asked and Logan snatched the CD away.

"That is not the reason and you know it! He just appreciates my bass playing and wants to enjoy it in a more intimate setting-wait not that intimate, I just, I'm not, this isn't." Logan groaned. "I'm a failure, I'm going to look so stupid giving this to him. He probably wants it to break it in front of my face."

"Not this again," Kendall said with a roll of his eyes and Logan sighed.

"Do you. . .do you think he's okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Tad._ Did you see how he handled Carlos? What if he hits him when we're not looking and Carlos covers up any marks?" Logan asked worriedly and Kendall sighed, resting his guitar on his lap.

"I don't know. . .I don't think Tad would stoop so low to beat Carlos. He's supposed to be his friend if not his boyfriend. . .I just don't know about him anymore," Kendall said with a sigh and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know Tad is a liar but I just can't prove that he's cheating on Carlos. Plus, he must _sorta_ care about Carlos if he was acting like such a bitch for Carlos being all over you. . .I'd probably do the same thing if I saw my boyfriend in short shorts all over some guy," Kendall replied and Logan gave a frown.

"So you're defending him?"

Kendall scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I just don't know anymore. I don't want to screw up what I have with James by always trying to pick a fight with Tad. If anything, he'll think I'm crazy and maybe that's whats making us so. . .distant." Kendall placed his face into his hands. "I don't know. If I tell him I love him, I'll chase him away. If I don't say anything at all, we'll just drift apart. And I'm getting so horny whenever I'm around him-"

"_Too much information_," Logan squeaked and Kendall glanced over at him.

"Well it's true. I want sex, I need sex with James or sex with anything. He's right there. . .but I'm worried that once we fuck, that's it and he'll move on." Kendall gave another groan. "I just don't know what to do."

"Don't stress yourself about it. It's none of your business what goes on between Tad and Carlos and me. . .I just need to be a man and stand up for myself. I need to tell Carlos how I feel. . .but I just don't want him to end up hating me or for there to be an awkwardness around us," Logan murmured and Kendall gave Logan's back a rub.

"Don't worry. Carlos likes you and if anything, will just wish for you to find someone that loves you. . .okay?"

"Okay. . .I'm still going to give him the mix-tape though."

"You should. Worked hard on it, shouldn't let it go to waste," Kendall said with a smile and Logan smiled back before giving a small tap to the body of Kendall's guitar.

"Come on, let's write another hit."

* * *

When Kendall got back home to the beach house, James wasn't inside but the lights were all on. The blond's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion, setting his guitar down on the floor by the coffee table. "James?" he called out, eyes moving to the patio to see a figure standing outside and leaning on the small glass and wood fence marking off James' patio. The light was on, Kendall could see James standing outside watching the dark waves wash up onto the beach, the brunette only in a pair of deep blue jeans. Kendall swallowed, walking over to the patio door and opened it, James turning around from the noise.

"Oh. Hey, Babe."

"What are you doing out here?" Kendall asked and James glanced back out to the water.

"Just. . .wanted to think."

"Without a shirt?" Kendall asked and a wry smile pulled at James' lips.

"Does it bother you?"

"Aren't you cold?" Kendall asked and James turned, Kendall's eyes glazing over James' tan chest, over the man's abs and pecs and muscles, over the nipples that were erect and making Kendall begin to throb in his jeans.

"No actually. I'm hot," he said and Kendall gave a small cough. "Are you catching a cold?"

"N-No, of course not," Kendall said and James opened his arms out nice and wide, pulling Kendall into his grasp and against his body. Sure enough James was nice and warm, his skin smooth and heart beat thudding hard against Kendall's chest.

"Too bad, I want you against me anyways," James whispered into Kendall's hair before he kissed it, the blond closing his eyes and allowing himself to smell the lingering scent of ocean and sea breeze lingering on James' skin. Kendall tilted his head up, chin bumping against James as he blew a soft stream of air over James' lips. James smiled, crooking his head to the side to take Kendall's lower lip in between his teeth and bite on it. He pulled back, this time to capture Kendall's lips in a slow kiss that made Kendall's toes curl in his shoes.

James' hands moved down to grip tight on Kendall's hips, pulling the blond tight against him and Kendall only gasped into James' mouth. He was hard, brushing and rubbing against James as the brunette kissed him and tongue rolled around in his mouth. Their lips were wet, surely growing red from how hard and rough James was starting to get, devouring all of Kendall's essence and trying to breathe Kendall in until the blond gave a startled moan from James sliding his hips over his own in just the right way.

James pulled back only a bit, his breath still hot and ghosting over Kendall's parted lips as the blond's cheeks flushed red. "I. . ." Kendall's voice was gone, his body and mind so needing and desiring of James, of everything the brunette could give him. Happiness, warmth, the feeling he's been aching for so long with James was clear in his eyes but he couldn't find the words to speak them. James leaned down, kissing him again soft and tender as Kendall's hands went up to grip tight in the brown locks. His legs went up, hopping onto James' broad frame and wrapped around his waist. James held him up by his thighs, their lips never separating as James fumbled with the door and carried Kendall inside. He kicked the door shut with his foot, moving Kendall down to lie him over the table. Kendall's hands moved down, holding James at the nape of his neck as James' hand roamed up to explore Kendall's torso. His fingertips expertly popped open the buttons of Kendall's shirt, exposing flushed red skin with every button gone until Kendall's shirt was open.

James' fingers were hot to his skin, or maybe it was him that was growing hotter the longer and more passionate James kissed him. Their skin brushed as James lied on top of him, Kendall's legs still firmly wrapped around his waist so tight and a steadfast growing erection in James' jeans brushing against Kendall's. James latched lips onto the corner of Kendall's mouth, kissing down and over his jaw before he tucked his head into the crook of Kendall's neck to give a bite. Kendall gasped and a husky growl came from his throat, his fingernails digging into James' skin as his tongue lapped out to soothe the tender flesh.

James' fingers roamed Kendall's chest, pulling and tweaking and letting his thumb run over Kendall's nipples until they pebbled under his touch. Kendall arched his back, James' hands sliding away from his chest to yank him up more, teeth teasing around Kendall's collarbone to nip and suck and bite down hard. Kendall shimmied out of his shirt, pushing the fabric off the table before he let his hands trail down James' abs and grab at the brim of James' jeans. James pulled up, bringing Kendall up with him and the blond's teeth holding James' lower lip firm in between. Kendall let James' lip snap back into place, his fingers wrapping around the brim of James' pants before he pulled them down.

James' cock automatically sprung free, tip an angry red and leaking profusely from the slit. It took Kendall a moment to realize that he didn't pull down any underwear that settled around James' thighs like his pants were as Kendall got onto his hands and knees on the table. "No underwear?" he asked and James smirked.

"If I knew this was going to happen. . .wait." James grabbed his pants to pull them up just a bit onto his hips and hurried away down the hall. Kendall sat there in shock, confused and slightly rejected until James hurried back in with a little video camera in his hand.

"James, no-"

"Baby, come on. You know this is my kink. Please, Baby? Please?" James begged, already turning the camera down as he pulled down his pants and gave his cock a few tugs. He let out a shuddered breath, watching Kendall through the camera's display as the blond bit his lower lip.

"I never was videotaped during sex before. . .what am I supposed to even do?"

"Just be sexy, Baby," James said, stroking himself and getting himself off. Kendall gave a small pout, grabbing James' wrist as he slid off the table and onto his knees. James tilted the camera down to capture Kendall trace his tongue from balls to the tip of the leaking head. Kendall slid his mouth over the head of James' cock, running his teeth over the sensitive flesh. James shuddered, brushing Kendall's blond bangs out of his face as the blond began to bob his head back and forth, swallow as much of James' girth as he can.

"That's it Baby, that's _so fucking sexy_," James breathed, Kendall flattening his tongue against the underside of James' dick, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. "Look at me, Baby?" James asked and Kendall glanced up into the camera's lens, holding his gaze as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the tip. James moaned, Kendall continuing to bob his head up and down, swallow and slurp and try to go down as far as he could til the tip of his nose was nuzzling against the small curls of hair surrounding the base of James' member. Kendall pulled back, trail of spit connecting his lips and James' cock before he spat on it and James growled. "Fuck, you're such a _dirty_ slut, I _love_ it."

Kendall didn't respond, giving James' length a few tugs as he slapped the head over his open mouth. The blond took James' free hand and guided it to his hair, looking back up into the lens of the camera as James gripped his hair tight in his fist. The brunette immediately began to piston his hips back and forth, watch as his dick slid between Kendall's wet red lips. Kendall made a few gagging noises, James accidentally hitting the back of his throat harder than he planned before James pulled out completely and gave the tip of his dick a few slaps to Kendall's lips. Kendall coughed, spit over his mouth as James gave a few deep breaths. He pulled Kendall onto his feet and then grabbed the blond by his waist. He hoisted Kendall up and over his shoulder, the blond's eyes widening in shock as James carried him down the hall like a sack of flour.

"This _so_ isn't acceptable if we have sex again outside the bedroom," Kendall commented, James' response was to spank him. Kendall squeaked and heard James chuckle, walking into his bedroom and flicking on a light before he flung Kendall onto the bed. Kendall bounced on the mattress, turning over to look at James and his erection. The brunette was watching him to the camera, Kendall awkwardly leaning back into the pillows. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Strip for me," James said and Kendall blushed. He gave a small gulp, standing on the mattress and unbuttoned his jeans. He shifted weight from left foot to right foot, shimmying out of his jeans and pulled them down til it settled at his ankles. James gave a coo at Kendall's underwear, just a pair of grey briefs with a completely obvious erection. "Get on your hands and knees for me, Baby. Stick your ass nice and high in the air."

Kendall did as he was told, kicking off his pants and slowly getting down to place his face into the bedding of the mattress. He arched his back, swaying his hips from side to side. "Like this?" he asked and James hummed. Kendall could see James grab a stand, setting the camera up until it was nice and steady on the tripod. Then Kendall felt James' hands over his hips, James' lips on the back of his thighs as fingers wrapped around the brim of his underwear and pulled it down. James' lips moved up, kissing along his cheeks as his hands spread Kendall nice and wide open.

Kendall shuddered, James blowing a hot stream of air over his hole and felt himself clench tight. "Relax, Baby," James cooed, flattening the broad end of his tongue against Kendall's entrance and Kendall clutched the pillow tight in between his fingers. James licked a fine trail from the sensitive pucker down Kendall's sac before tracing the trail back up again. The tip of his tongue teased around the edge, Kendall giving keening whines at the feeling of James' tongue hot and wet circling his entrance. James chuckled, pushing his tongue forward and letting the tip of it surge past the ring of muscle before pulling back. "Didn't know you got so hot over rimming."

"I-I didn't either_-fuckfuckfuck ohmygod_," Kendall panted, sticking his face into the pillow to moan as James pushed his tongue back inside, thrusting in and out before his lips would kiss and suck around the hole. James blew over the entrance again, pink and wet before he flattened his tongue against the entrance once more. Kendall began to arch his back, wordlessly begging for more and James chuckled. The brunette pulled back, pressing his fingers against Kendall's entrance and the blond gave a weak whine.

"What is it? What do you want?" James asked and Kendall whimpered. "What was that, Baby? I can't hear you?"

"_Please James_."

"Please what?" James teased and Kendall croaked, trailing his own hand back and pushed two of his fingers inside himself. Kendall bit the fabric of the pillow his face was in to muffle his moan, scissoring himself roughly while James gave a low moan. "Fuck, you're really sexy, Blondie," he breathed and gave a little slap against Kendall's cheeks. Kendall moaned at that, his fingers down to the second knuckle as James licked down his sac and his thighs, biting on the flushed skin and trailing his tongue around Kendall's fingers that were thrusting back and forth into his entrance.

"J-_Jamesstop_," Kendall gasped out, feeling himself clenching tight around his fingers and his lower stomach beginning to clench tight. He removed his fingers, trying to catch his breath and trying to keep himself from coming too soon but the moment he did, James' tongue surged forward and the brunette grabbed a rough hold of his thighs. Kendall's eyes popped, squirming in James' grasp and gasping from the pleasure and feeling of an orgasm coming. "_Jamess-stop! Stopstopstop!_" Kendall moaned, clenching the pillow tight and trying to throw James off of him. James instead flipped him onto his back and pushed Kendall's legs far up, lips sealed around the blond's fluttering hole and sucking hard on the outer rim of the tight muscle.

"Oh god, oh god, _fuckfuckstop!_ I don't want to-" Kendall's mouth fell open, lower half of his body quaking and a scream of pleasure ripped from his throat. Semen spilled out hot over his stomach without it even being touched, though James was now jerking Kendall off and squeezing out every last little drop. Kendall's back arched and rolled, twisting and writhing as the orgasm worked its way through his body. His chest heaved, trying to catch his breath as James gave one last blow over his hole. James looked up at him, hazel eyes mischievous as Kendall's eyes fluttered. "You're such a bitch," Kendall hissed and James chuckled.

"Angry cause I made you come too early?" he asked and gave a few licks around Kendall's torso, sucking up the little puddles and drops of the white substance off Kendall's flushed skin. "Taste as good as I thought you would," James breathed into Kendall's skin before getting onto his knees and leaning over to dig into his bedside drawer. James pulled out a bottle of lube, popping open the cap to pour a good amount into his palm and slathered it over his aching erection. He glanced down to Kendall and wiggled the bottle. "Don't think you need this, you're plenty wet down there anyways."

Kendall's cheeks flushed red as James tossed the bottle off to the side of the room, not caring where it landed. He pushed open Kendall's legs, glancing over his shoulder to the side of the bed where the video camera was recording them before James glanced back to Kendall's face. "I want you to ride me first," James said and pulled Kendall up onto his knees. James turned and lied down on his back, tugging Kendall over on top of him and spread the blond's cheeks. Kendall braced his hands on the sides of James' head, the brunette lowering him down on the cock.

James was no doubt the _thickest_ Kendall had ever had, the blond wincing a bit as the head of James' cock was sheathed inside of him. James moved him down slow and steady, more and more of James' girth and size stretching Kendall wider and wider until he was firmly settled on James' laps. Kendall shuddered, trying to get used to the intrusion and James' hands ran up and down his thighs and back.

"You okay, Baby?"

"It's just been a long time," Kendall breathed and looked into James' eyes. They looked so different now, they seemed to sparkle just a bit more and seemed to be just more beautiful. Kendall never payed attention to how long James' eyelashes were, or how rosy his cheeks were, or how red his lips could be after he and Kendall kissed. James smiled, pretty row of white teeth making Kendall's skin heat as James rubbed his lower back again.

"Are you ready? You feel _amazing_, but I bet you'd feel even more good if we're actually moving," he replied and Kendall panted. He gave a small breath as he lifted himself up James' cock, feeling his walls hug the length so intimate and tight. He raised himself til only the tip was inside and then slammed himself back down on James' lap. James grunted the same time that Kendall gave a weak whine, gritting his teeth tight and eyes scrunched up.

"Too fast. Went _way _too fast," Kendall said through his teeth and James rubbed his thighs.

"Take your time anyways, it's okay," James said and Kendall looked down at the brunette again. Why did this feel so different? Why did Kendall not feel the same way around James like he did with his other boyfriends? He gave a small swallow and nodded his head before he lifted himself up again and lowered him down more slowly. He closed his eyes, Kendall's lips drawing in slow pants and body trembling under James' fingers. He swallowed down another nervous gulp, bouncing a bit faster and James gave a few more grunts. James' hands went down over his cheeks, giving a little spank and Kendall squealed. "You like that?" James asked in a husky voice, hitting Kendall's ass like a pair of bongo drums and Kendall choked out a sob. His cock was already growing hard again, pulsing up against his stomach as a skin on skin slapping sound began to sound in his ear along with his heavy pants.

James took his lower lip in between his teeth, bracing his legs upwards as he held tight onto Kendall's hips. The brunette began to thrust upwards into Kendall, the blond's bangs sloppily falling into his face as his body shook and lips fell open into a moan. He could feel James' hands spreading his cheeks wider, could feel James' cock dragging heavily over his inner walls until he gave a choked sound and fell forward against James' chest, his chin tucked in the crook of James' neck. The surfer placed hands on Kendall's behind, rolling the blond's hips and sliding the blond up and down over his length. "Baby, you're so good. Feel so fucking _g-good_," James breathed in Kendall's ear and Kendall clutched James' shoulders.

"Just like you imagined?" Kendall breathed into James' skin, tongue licking out over to taste sweat and tease his teeth over the heated flesh. James grunted.

"_Better_ than I imagined. Fit my dick like a glove, Baby. So warm and _tight_," James said, kissing the side of Kendall's head before wrapping arms around Kendall's back. He pulled the blond into a sitting position and then lied Kendall on his back with the surfer on top looming over him. Kendall's legs wrapped around James' lower back, his arms going around James' neck as the brunette stared into his eyes. James' eyes looked as puzzled as Kendall's surely were when he looked into James'. James pulled his hips back just a bit before he slammed them forward and Kendall arched into James' body. The brunette wrapped arms around Kendall's frame, kissing Kendall deep as his hips pistoned back and forth.

The taste of James on Kendall's tongue drove the blond insane, the feel of being in his grasp, of them being one for this moment clouded his mind even more. Even when their lips separated, James' lips were still lingering extremely close by, sweating foreheads against each other and eyes staring into each others. Kendall felt the words burning on the tip of his tongue, the urge to just say he was in love with James wanting to come out. Those three stupid words that would spoil everything but Kendall had such a difficult time trying to deny. His fingers threaded and played with the locks of hair that sat on James' neck, running fingers up James' scalp and pushing back the sweating strands. James stuck his head in the crook of Kendall's neck, his thrusts beginning to grow erratic and sloppy.

"Are you close?" Kendall whispered, his voice coming out lighter and more dreamfelt than he had meant to. His hand held James by the back of his neck, hearing the surfer stutter out a 'yes'. He breathed light, hot over the shell of James' ear. "Inside me. I want you to come inside me," Kendall breathed, feeling James' hand move down to the small of his back. James kissed his collarbone, his hips stilling for a second and body shook violently over Kendall. Kendall gave a weak cry out, James spilling himself inside hot and with a choked sound. James' hand snaked in between their bodies and fingers wrapped around Kendall's cock. The blond gave a high pitched squeak, James thumbing at his leaking slit as the brunette kissed along his jaw.

"Come on Baby. One more time, come for me," he purred into Kendall's cheek and Kendall gasped as his lower half shook. He sucked in a weak breath, feeling himself spill over James' working fist and splattering on his and James' torso. James stopped thrusting his hips, semen leaking and dripping from Kendall's entrance as he pulled out and the blond gave a small hiss. The surfer lifted up, Kendall sitting up and looking at the mess on his stomach and between his legs. He made a scrunched face, James chuckling as he slid off the bed. "I'll go get some wet towels and clean you off, okay?"

"Thanks," Kendall replied and James smiled, sauntering out the bedroom. Kendall looked down at his stomach once again, wanting to already get this sticky stuff off of him but James returned faster with the wet towels than Kendall had thought. James climbed onto the bed, handing one wet cloth to Kendall while he pushed open the blond's legs to wipe at the mess between Kendall's thighs. The blond blushed, feeling the cool wetness of the towel move over his thighs and down lower to clean around his entrance. He took his own towel, cleaning the semen off his stomach til all was left was flushed skin.

There were no words exchanged, no looks, nothing. And Kendall's heart was strangely beating faster now than when he and James had sex. . .if you could even call what they did just a simple fuck. Kendall let his eyes wander over to James, the surfer wiping him down nice and clean while biting the inside of his cheek. James glanced up at him and Kendall quickly averted his eyes, blush on his face and his heart wouldn't stop thudding hard in his chest. He couldn't find the words, he couldn't find the desire to just say what was on his mind and it was crawling in the back of his mind.

"Hey," James started and Kendall quickly turned to look at him. James' cheeks were flushed and it looked like he was trying to say something. Say something about what just happened. Because as much as Kendall wished that it could have been just a simple fuck, it wasn't.

They made love. And it was the most amazing experience Kendall felt, far more special than anytime he was with his exes.

"Do you. . . I. . .I'm. . ." James looked away. "Are you hungry?"

". . .Yeah. . .I guess. . ."

"I'll make you my specialty."

"Which is?"

"A sandwich that's probably twelve inches high, stuffed with whatever I can find in the fridge," James said with a sheepish grin and Kendall feebly smiled back. James leaned over and kissed Kendall softly on the lips, Kendall's eyes fluttering as he gently sucked on James' lower lip. The brunette pulled away, looking over Kendall's face one last time before getting onto his feet and grabbing a pair of boxers to tug on his hips.

"Make sure you wash your hands," Kendall called out and James gave him a look.

"As if I'll _really _make us some jizz covered sandwiches," James said and smiled, exiting the room and heading down the hall towards the bathroom. Kendall smiled at the empty doorway before it disappeared into a sad frown and he lied into the bed. He turned onto his side, curled up his legs and his arms as he gave a small sigh. Of course, neither of them wanted to ruin this moment, their first time they slept together. Neither of them wanted to say something stupid, something that will make things already more complicated than it is.

Neither of them wanted to spoil it all by saying 'I love you'.


	20. Cotton Fields

_Here's the next chapter and I don't know, it's okay but at the same time meh. Anyways, thanks to Mr. President 64, The Weasley Way, JanineBTR, Fang lover23, Bootsie9808, ferschneider26, JandeLove, Kandis-renea, KabesCoverGirl, joheartbtr, LunaJay07, child who is cool, Kaesin Knight, four for glen, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, King16, Gmavy, Klaine's Child, Just Fetching, annabellex2, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, TheFanMark, Carphanie, Obliviousblitz, KenlosForever, DramaJen89, BTRswag, RockChickwrites, Cookie Monster Giggles, Love and Heartz, daisyforyou, JamesxKendallxKames3, EthanLover, Lonelygrl91, CharWright5 and thatGIRL132 for the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"Guys, I don't know if this is going to work," Logan said over the phone as he stuck a carton of milk in his grocery cart.

"_Dude, it __**has **__to work. We're going to get you and Carlos together and we're __**going **__to expose Tad._"

"But it's only a hunch, Dak. . .even Kendall is starting to doubt Tad really had anything to do with it," Logan murmured and he heard a sigh that must have only came from Lucy.

"_Are you just saying that because you're giving up or do you think that he's really innocent?_" she asked and Logan gave another sigh.

"I don't know, I. . .I just don't want Carlos to hate me if I'm wrong. What if I come off as some jealous creep that won't let him be happy or something and besides, how are you supposed to tail Tad when we don't even have a clue where he is or where Carlos-" Logan hit another basket and dropped his phone, cursing as he saw the battery pop out of his device. He crouched down, quickly gathering up his gadgets and got back onto his feet before he glanced at who he crashed into. His cheeks flared red at the sight of Carlos standing there with his own groceries, giving Logan an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Carlos apologized and Logan awkwardly shoved his phone in his pocket.

"O-Oh, n-no trouble. None at all, it was my fault anyways. Not your fault at all," Logan rattled and Carlos smiled, giving the back of his neck a light scratch.

"Um, it's not broken, is it?" Carlos asked, pointing at Logan's phone and Logan dumped the battery and phone into the basket along with his phone with a nervous laugh.

"No! Of course not! It's perfectly fine! It's old, who cares, ha ha!" Logan said and Carlos gave Logan a shy smile, gesturing to both of their grocery basket.

"Getting things for the house?"

"Oh yeah. Gotta keep all stocked up on. . .eggs and. . .bread." Logan didn't really do much shopping, he got sidetracked with his bandmates' call. Carlos gave a tiny laugh, shy little twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you want to. . .shop with me?"

"Yes," Logan blurted and pursed his lips. "I mean. . .i-it would be nice. Shopping and talking and walking and-"

"Rhyming?" Carlos teased and Logan bit the inside of his cheek, his face so hot in embarrassment. Carlos pushed his basket so he was right beside Logan, smiling at him gently. "I need to get some cereal, do you mind?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, walking along side the surfer down the aisle. "So, how are things with the band? The finals are coming up soon, aren't they?"

"Yeah. We've been working hard at it, hopefully we'll make it to the _semi_-finals," Logan said sheepishly and Carlos beamed.

"You're _going _to make the finals, Logan. You guys are going to _win _this. Your lyrics are _genius_, for one. And you all are so amazing when it comes to playing instruments, I _wish _I can play the bass," Carlos said and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .maybe I can. . .show you how to. . .play and stuff," he murmured, watching as Carlos paused to bend over and grab a box of cereal from the bottom shelf. Logan's eyes wandered down to Carlos' ass before he mentally scolded himself for being a dirty pervert and turned around to stare at a box of Yo Blow until he was sure Carlos was done. The surfer was looking at him with excited eyes.

"Really?! You mean that?! I'd _love _to get lessons! And I can teach you how to surf too!" Carlos said enthusiastically and Logan quickly shook his head.

"N-No, no I can't. Not that. Nope," Logan said and Carlos gave a cute pout.

"But it's fun! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't teach you how to surf," Carlos demanded, stepping closer to Logan with a teasing smile on his lips and effectively backing Logan against the boxes of pancake mix. Logan's lower lip was quivering, swallowing down one last nervous gulp before he glanced down at the ground.

"I. . .I can't swim," Logan murmured, eyes flickering up to Carlos' face and expecting ridicule or some sort of laughter. Carlos only gave him a sweet smile, his hands going down to hold Logan's.

"That's not a bad thing at all."

"But I'm a grown man and I can't _swim! _I mean, I'm pathetic when it comes to things dealing with sports or endurance and swimming is one of them. I-"

"How about I teach you to swim? _Then _I teach you how to surf?" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip. The thought of being in such close proximity with Carlos in water, droplets over that tan and bare torso was beginning to make Logan's head spin. Carlos then began to bounce on the heels of his feet with eyes widening more in excitement. "How about right now?! There's a pool at my place and I'm sure I got a few mini kickboards lying around. And we can put your groceries in my fridge so they don't spoil. Are you busy?" Carlos asked, swinging his and Logan's hands back and forth with a loving smile and Logan swallowed. It would give him time to spend with Carlos and keep Carlos preoccupied.

Plus, he might be able to find out what's going on between him and Tad.

"I. . .I guess I can. . .tag along and-"

"Great!" Carlos chirped and wrapped an arm around Logan's. He nuzzled into his shoulder with a laugh, not noticing how Logan's cheeks flared scarlet red.

Logan didn't know what he got himself into, but he only hoped that _it_ wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Carlos' home was just as nice as Logan remembered it, but since Carlos didn't remember how drunk he was that night and Logan had to bring him home, the brunette kept quiet as Carlos showed him around. He pulled him around back to the pool for the residents in the apartment, a pretty blue with a few poolside chairs out. The water didn't look too bad, but Logan still felt nervous and like he was already drowning. Carlos' hand found his again, giving a gentle squeeze as he took Logan back into his apartment and gave a tiny wink.

"I'll go get you some swimming trunks, don't run away now," Carlos said and Logan gave him a rather forced and awkward smile that was supposed to be just as sweet and slightly flirty like Carlos'. The surf instructor sauntered away with a sway in his hips, Logan finding his throat so dry as he glanced around and drummed fingers over his thigh. Logan jumped though at the sensation of his thigh vibrating, digging into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"H-Hello?" Logan stuttered out.

"_We're tailing Tad_," Jo said, almost in a hushed whisper and Logan's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"_Me, Dak and Jett are following Tad __**right **__now. He's with a blond girl and he has his hands __**all **__over her._"

"Really? Is he kissing her? Is he grabbing at her?"

"_No. He didn't kiss her yet, but don't worry. We're going to catch him and then Carlos breaks up with him which will mean that you and Carlos-_"

"_Can date and Logie can finally get laid!_" Dak chimed in and Logan's blushed, his other hand balling into a fist.

"Will you stop thinking that the only reason I want to get with Carlos is to just sleep with him!" Logan hissed. "I care _far _more about him than-"

"Logan?" The brunette jumped, quickly hanging up the phone as he turned and saw Carlos standing there behind him with paddleboards tucked under his arm and two pairs of boardshorts in his grasp. Carlos quirked a confused eyebrow as Logan let out a nervous laugh. Carlos handed him one of the boardshorts. "I think that these will fit on you," he replied, placing down the kickboards. Logan gave a slow nod, feeling the fabric in between his fingers.

"So uh. . .how are you and-" Logan paused, eyes growing wide with shock as Carlos pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Beautifully smooth tan skin, light tone of muscle making Logan's mouth water embarrassingly as Carlos' fingers moved down to unbutton his pants and shimmy out of the denim. Logan had to whirl his head away at that, Carlos' thighs were smooth and soft-looking, his hips perfect and the discreet outline of Carlos' dick in those black boxer-briefs.

"Aren't you going to change?" Carlos asked.

"I-I'll just change in the bathroom," Logan said, awkwardly shuffling off to the side to get past Carlos but he heard Carlos give a tiny laugh.

"We're both friends, Logie. And we're both guys so there's _nothing _we haven't seen before," Carlos cooed and Logan swallowed, awkwardly scratching his back.

"W-Well I. . ." Logan jumped, hands on the brim of his shirt tugging it upwards and over his head. His arms flailed as Carlos pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it into the pile. Carlos gave a little laugh.

"There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? All you need to do is take off those pants," Carlos replied, eying Logan's jeans. Logan was now absolutely _positive_ he had a boner right now and quickly turned around, putting his palms over the bulge in his jeans.

"R-Right, I'll go change and meet you outside," Logan quickly rattled out, turning to grab the boardshorts and rush down the hallway to the bathroom. He closed the door shut behind him, eyes scrunching tight to will away his erection. Logan took in a few breaths between his teeth and let out a sigh. It's just a swimming lesson, people don't touch each other during a swimming lesson, right? It's just water, the pool didn't even look that deep. No way Logan would drown and if he slips up, Carlos would be right there to rescue him.

Give him mouth-to-mouth.

_Mouth-to-mouth._

Logan groaned and slumped against the door of the bathroom. He wasn't a pervert, this was just something between friends. Carlos isn't into him that way, he wouldn't want to do anything so. . ._perverted_ like that, right? Right.

* * *

Carlos was in the pool already when Logan stepped outside, dressed in the rather slim boardshorts. Carlos gave him a look over, his lips curving into a flirty smile that Logan tried not to think so much into as the surf instructor swam to the edge. "Do you want to get in the water first? We'll practice in the shallow end where you could still stand," Carlos offered and Logan gave a small nod, nervously chewing on his lower lip. He walked around the edge of the pool to the stone steps leading into the water, Carlos waiting for him in the shallow end with a big smile on his lips. He held his arms out like he was expecting a hug as Logan descended down the steps into the cool water until he was arms length away.

"See? Not scary at all," Carlos said and stepped over, wrapping arms around Logan and pulling him away from the steps. The chlorine was already settling into Carlos' skin, Logan's nose buried in his shoulder as he struggled to keep his footing. They were drifting into the four foot area of the pool, the water level up to his shoulders and his hold on Carlos began to tighten. "It's okay, I'm right here," Carlos whispered in his ear and Logan blushed, only grateful that Carlos couldn't see his face at the moment. The Latino drifted them over to the wall, Logan instinctively grabbing out at it to cling onto and Carlos did the same. "Okay now, we're going to practice kicking."

"Right. . .I'm not going to drown, am I?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a little pout.

"Are you doubting my teaching abilities?"

"N-No."

"Don't worry Logan, I'm right here. You just need to relax and don't think about it too much or else you'll tense up and sink. And I am very skilled with CPR so you don't have to worry," Carlos said with a smile and Logan gulped. He was kind of hoping Carlos wouldn't say that, he could already feel another erection coming on at the though of Carlos over him, soaking wet and mouth-to-mouth. "All right now, the key to kicking is to keep your legs nice and stretched and your toes pointed. Also, you're going to have to lift your butt up a bit so your body is level with the water, Logie."

"R-Right," Logan stuttered out and Carlos nodded.

"Make sure to make big splashes," Carlos said, kicking himself and water splashing wildly. Logan tried to do the same, only finding that his feet barely exited out of the water at all. "Butt up, Logan! Keep your body level with the water!"

"How do I _do _that, exactly?!" Logan shouted back, feeling his knees hit the wall and Carlos smiled. He drifted away from the wall, Logan feeling hands slide over his stomach and he jumped back in surprise. Then the surprise of accidentally falling back and swallowing some pool water caused Logan to panic and begin to flail around, Carlos' arms going around his torso as he hauled him back towards the wall. Logan spat out the pool water as Carlos kept them afloat, swallowing in deep breaths before he looked at Carlos and gave a sheepish smile. "You scared me."

"Relax, okay? Things are going to be alright," Carlos replied and instructed Logan to grab the wall again. "I'm going to put my hands on your stomach, okay? And I'm going to push you up."

"O-Okay," Logan said, feeling Carlos' hands go down lower than his stomach, fingertips just pressing against the edge of his boardshorts as he raised Logan up until he was level with the water.

"Now try to kick. And remember, legs straight and toes pointed," Carlos instructed and Logan nodded, doing as he said and hearing the sound of loud splashes behind him. He kicked for a while, listening to Carlos' little coos of encouragement and sometimes feeling Carlos give a little tickle to his sides. All the while Logan couldn't help but smile, never remembering a time when he didn't feel as nervous around Carlos anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief, arms growing a bit tired from holding onto the wall so long and he glanced over to Carlos.

"How much longer do I have to kick?"

"Wanna take a break?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded, subconsciously moving to clutch onto Carlos' shoulders as Carlos pulled him away from the wall. Carlos smiled mischievously, "Do you want to go underwater?"

Logan's eyes widened but Carlos' hold on him tightened. "I'll be _right _here, Logan. And it's just a quick bob underneath. Don't have to open your eyes, just hold your breath. . .okay?"

". . .Okay," Logan said, already closing his eyes tight. Carlos' arms squeezed around his weight.

"One." Logan sucked in a breath and puffed his cheeks. "Two." Carlos' breath seemed a lot hotter on his lips than he remembered last time. "Three." Carlos' voice came out as a whisper before they both were submerged underneath. The water sifted through Logan's hair and ghosted over his scalp, the strange sound in his ear and his eyes beginning to sting from the chlorine even when they were closed. Carlos' body was pressed flush against his, Logan's arms moving to wrap around Carlos' neck and hold onto him tight. He felt Carlos bury his face into the side of his neck as they both moved up to the surface.

Logan swallowed a big breath of air the moment they broke free of the water, arms and legs clutching around each other as he tried to blink out the pool water from his eyes. Carlos was laughing, shaking his head from left to right to get rid of the water in his ears and Logan began to smile as well. "That wasn't so bad," Logan said and Carlos hummed.

"Yeah. I haven't had this much fun in the water with someone else since. . ." Carlos bit his lower lip, going quiet as Logan tossed his head back to get his hair out of his face.

"Since what?"

". . .Since me and Tad had our first kiss," Carlos murmured and glanced up into Logan's face. Everything was quiet between them, not a word spoke but eyes roamed each others' face before resting on each others' lips. Logan gulped, his cheeks tinting red as he tried to find words.

"That's. . .that's too bad," Logan said and Carlos gave a small smile.

"It's okay. . .I'm having more fun with you anyways," Carlos said and Logan gave a slow nod of the head, heart thudding against his chest. He didn't know where the sudden bout of courage came from but Logan began to inch closer, his lips puckered and eyes fluttering closed. He was waiting for Carlos to push him away but only felt Carlos' arms tighten around him more. He could almost taste Carlos on his tongue, could feel heat moving over his lips as he drew in closer and closer-

"_Am I interrupting something?_"

Logan and Carlos' heads whirled to the side of the pool, seeing Tad standing there with his arms crossed and blue eyes furious. Carlos immediately broke away from Logan, but nervously grabbing back onto the brunette's wrist to keep him from falling back and swallowing pool water. Carlos dragged Logan to the shallow end where he could at least stand before making a mad dash out of the pool to his boyfriend.

"Tad, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like-"

"Looks like you're cheating on me," Tad spat and Carlos grabbed Tad's hands.

"Tad, you _know _I love you. I just. . .I. . ." Tad pushed Carlos out of the way, heading over to where Logan was climbing out of the pool. The blond grabbed Logan roughly by his shoulders and threw him onto the ground, climbing over him with a sneer on his lips.

"You think you can sneak around with _my _boyfriend behind my back?! You better stay away from him, you little creep!"

"Tad stop! Get off of him!" Carlos shouted, pulling on Tad's shoulders as Logan squirmed underneath the blond's heavy body. Tad shoved Carlos away from him again, getting off of Logan as he turned all of his anger on Carlos.

"And you were going to let him kiss you, weren't you? You fucking him too?!"

"No! W-We're just friends!"

"Yeah, I'm sure 'just friends' get all cozy like you two do. I'm getting tired of this, Carlos. You're giving _him _everything that I want and _I'm _your boyfriend!"

"All you want is to sleep with him!" Logan croaked out and both Tad and Carlos looked at him in surprise. Logan's body was trembling as he tried to speak. "Y-You're cheating on Carlos. You're sleeping around with other people, you don't love him at all!"

"What are you talking about?" Tad asked, voice low and deadly as Logan took a few steps closer.

"All you want is sex from him. You don't care about Carlos, you don't love him-"

"Let me guess, 'I don't love Carlos as much as _you _do'?" Tad asked and Logan blushed. "Sounds to me like a jealous little weasel is trying to break me and Carlos up. So you think it's okay to force yourself on him and feed him a bunch of lies so that way he'll come running to you?"

"N-No! That isn't true! _You're _the one that's lying!"

"I've been dating Carlos for _eight _months, soon to be _nine_. Why don't you find someone else to obsess over because he is _mine_."

"I-I'm not going to let you hurt Carlos!"

"Fine then, do you have any proof that I 'cheated' on Carlos?" Tad asked and Logan chewed on his lower lip. He looked over at Carlos, the surf instructor staring at him with a mixed look of worry and confusion. "Yeah. I didn't think so. I don't know _what _it is about you and Kendall pointing fingers at me for things that you guys can't prove, probably the stress of your little Battle of the Bands thing getting to your head," Tad spat and turned to Carlos. "I came over here to drop off your board you left at my place. But I'll just leave you alone now-"

"Baby, can we _please _talk?" Carlos plead and took Tad's hands into his own. "Tad, you know I love you. Logan is just a friend, he's _just _a friend." But it looked like Carlos didn't want to say that, eyes flickering over to Logan with so much sadness and confusion in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Logan, but he didn't want to hurt Tad either. It just frustrated Logan more that he didn't have any proof or that Carlos didn't believe him. Tad leaned down, kissing Carlos passionately and Carlos immediately went along with it, grabbing at the blond's hair as Tad's hands moved down to grope at Carlos' ass. Carlos pulled back just a bit to look at Logan, averting his eyes to Logan's feet. "Logan. . .maybe you should go."

"C-Carlos-"

"I'm sorry. . .I-"

"Look, just get out of here!" Tad shouted but Carlos held him back. Tad turned to his boyfriend and wrapped arms around him. "You know that I love you, don't you? You know how I feel about you," he said and kissed Carlos' cheek. "Take my breath away every time you speak, every time you smile, every time you look at me."

"Tad. . ." Carlos said softly, Tad giving another kiss to Carlos' lips while Logan felt his heart drop because of Tad's words.

Or rather, his words that he wrote in that journal meant for Carlos' eyes that Tad recited.

Carlos pulled away just a bit, looking at Logan with sorry eyes and Logan just sighed.

"I'll show myself out," he muttered, not even bothering to exit out through Carlos' apartment. Instead he took the gate entrance and immediately went to his car. He placed a hand on the door before he heard Carlos shouting out for him, Logan quickly turning to see Carlos rushing up behind him.

"What about your clothes and your groceries?" Carlos asked and Logan looked back at the car door.

"I'll. . .come by later or something."

". . .Logan, I'm sorry. . .I've been with Tad for a really long time and-"

"But why can't you believe me?! I _swear _I wouldn't lie to you about anything just to break you up! He's cheating on you! He's _been _cheating on you with countless other girls and-"

"I think I would have noticed this, Logan. Or James. If I'm not with Tad, _he _is and he would have told me if Tad was cheating."

"You haven't noticed it for _this _long!"

"Because he's _not _cheating on me," Carlos said sternly and Logan gave a groan. "Logan, I told you I'm not okay with people trying to flirt with me when I'm already in a relationship-"

"You said in that pool you were having more fun with me than with him. Carlos. . .you love me too, don't you?" Logan asked quietly and Carlos looked with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. He looked over his shoulder, Tad at the gate watching them closely before he looked back at Logan.

"I. . .I'm sorry, Logan. I just can't," he said quietly and Logan bit his lower lip. He gave a nod, trying to keep down his feelings until he at least got home and climbed into the front seat of his car. But Logan paused, opening the door back up to look Carlos straight in the eye.

"'If I could give all of my life to be able to praise your beauty, I would. Give a thousand years to praise your beautiful eyes, a thousand years to worship your gorgeous smile, two thousand years for your soft lips that speak words of beauty and a million for your kind and truly beautiful heart. There is no other being on this planet that can make the Sun envious because of the way your skin gives off a beauteous glow and smile that could forever light and brighten any dark day I should have. In your beauty I have found my paradise and I wish to be able to dwell in your presence forever and ever.'. . .remember that?" he asked and Carlos' eyes widened.

"H-How do you-"

"You should ask Tad where he came up with all of those love letters and how he managed to cook breakfast for you when you weren't feeling well _and _sat by your bed all night. . .I love you, Carlos."

Carlos watched with shocked eyes as Logan closed his door shut again and started the engine, pulling out of driveway and off down the road.

* * *

Kendall pulled his jeans onto his hips, doing a little jump and shake of his hips before looking over his shoulder at James, watching him through the lens of the video camera.

"Do that again," he purred and Kendall rolled his eyes, unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down til they were around his ankles before repeating the movement and the little jump. "Shit, you're sexy."

"Exactly how many videos are you going to get of me taking my clothes off and putting them back on?" Kendall asked and James smiled, crooking his finger in a 'come here' motion. Kendall smiled himself, sticking his thumbs into the brim of his jeans and sauntered over to the bed where James wrapped hands over his waist and kissed along his stomach. Kendall's fingers found their way into James' hair, gently threading his fingers through the locks. James' hands moved up Kendall's spine and back down, pulling the blond down on top of him and Kendall gave a small laugh as he grabbed the video camera and turned it on James. "You didn't answer my question you pervert. What do you want with all these videos of me?"

"You know. When I get lonely and I want to see you give me a strip tease. Or want to see you sucking my dick. Or me fucking you-"

"You're such a freak," Kendall laughed and James gave a hungry growl, hands moving up Kendall's side to tickle him and Kendall laughed harder until the doorbell rang. Kendall looked over his shoulder before back at James. "Are you expecting someone?"

"I don't think so. . .hold on, let me check," James muttered, taking the camera and turned it off before he got up with it and walked out the bedroom door. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, Fox already at the door barking loudly at whoever it was on the other side. "Back up, Fox. I got this," James said with a smile and picked up the Alaskan Klee Kai in his arms before he opened the door. To his surprise, he was face to face with Tad and the blond was _not _looking happy. Fox barked louder, James' dog never really liking his friend from the beginning and Tad gave the animal a scowl.

"Why do you still have him around? Don't you have another little bitch to fawn over?" Tad asked bitterly and James frowned.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk. Grab your surfboard," Tad demanded and James stroked Fox's head.

"_What _is your problem?. . .Did something happen with Carlos?"

"You mean my boyfriend who kicked me out of his place because he 'needs to think'? Little slut is probably trying to crawl onto that loser nerd's dick right now-" James gave Tad a shove, putting Fox down and glared at the blond.

"If you're going to be talking about Carlos, Logan _and _Kendall like that, you better get out of my sight," James hissed through his teeth and Tad growled.

"Get your board."

"No."

"_Get your board now or else_."

"Or _what?!_"

"James?" the brunette heard Kendall's voice behind him and he turned, the blond looking between the two of them with worried eyes. James bit his lower lip, pushing past Kendall and tossing the camera onto the counter before he moved down the hall. Kendall shot Tad a look before chasing after James, Tad giving a smile before he walked inside and glanced at James' camera. He knew his good friend had a kink for video taping, hell James sometimes sent him and the guys videos of the past fucks he had. Tad glanced up down the hall before he grabbed the camera, sifting through the footage of Kendall undressing and redressing again, rewinding back farther and farther until he grinned.

There it was, Kendall with his head thrown back and body covered in sweat as he bounced on James' lap, both of them having the same expression of pleasure on their faces. Tad popped the memory card out of the device, pulling out the little piece of plastic and shoved it into the pocket of his pants before he set the camera back down onto the counter. Fox was barking and yapping, Tad giving an annoyed scowl before he stuck his foot underneath Fox and kicked the dog off to the side.

"Stupid mutt," he growled, glancing up to see James walking back in with a shortboard tucked under his arm, Kendall right behind him.

"I'll be back real soon, I'm just going surfing," James muttered, ignoring Tad's smile and stormed out the front door. Kendall glared at Tad. "What did you do to him?" he hissed and Tad raised his hands and gave an innocent shrug.

"I didn't do a thing, he's just a little testy cause he didn't catch any waves. Don't wait up for us, _Blondie_," Tad purred and Kendall growled, giving Tad a shove himself. Tad laughed and left out the front door, hearing Kendall slam it shut behind him before he gave a tiny sigh. He still has all the cards here, he's not going to lose.

And Tad was going to make sure he got _everything _he wanted.


	21. I Just Wasn't Made for These Times

_Fast update. It's not really close to the end of the story yet but we're sort of on the home stretch? IDK, I think it might go to thirty chapters but I still wish that I could cram it all into twenty five. Anyways, thanks to HidingInside, Houbjee, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Nic97ole, KenlosForever, Rendall, Dantes, Gmavy, four for glen, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, CrazyKAMESFan13, thatGIRL132, TheFanMark, EthanLover, Just Fetching, HomeSkillitBiscuit. 93, JandeLove, child who is cool, Dani, Mr. President 64, JamesxKendallxKames3, Love and Heartz, EveryDayImBTRushering, Tete93, Obliviousblitz, RockChickwrites, pale-red-lips, SincerelyYourSecret, annabellex2, Scarlett, DramaJen89, Lonelygrl91, cellyjelly, Kames and Cargan and SWACGleekFreak for the alert, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

"I don't really know. . .it's just weird. We still have sex but lately, it just feels _weird_. We both _know _it's more than sex but we don't know how to just come out and say it and I am _definitely _not going to be the first one to say it and make myself look like a total loser when he pushes me away and says we can't be anything more than 'friends with benefits'. It's just difficult, we can't even _fuck _without feeling bad about him winning RCT or our band winning the Battle of the Bands tournament. It sucks," Kendall ranted into the phone.

"_Yeah, I'm having a nice day Kendall. What's that? Oh yeah, I'm doing __**great **__in school. Yep, I got elected as student body president, thanks for asking_," Katie said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

"_Well what do you want me to do, Big Brother? You need to do something, you both are fooling yourselves if you think you're __**just **__friends with benefits. He must like you more than that if he hadn't already kicked you out,_" Katie replied and Kendall paced the floor, waiting for James to get back from his surf.

"I know. . .I need to sit down and just talk to him," Kendall murmured, hearing the lock at the front door. "Gotta go, I think he's here. Love you, Baby Sister. "

"_Good luck, Big Brother,_" he heard Katie say before he hung up his phone and rushed out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the front door to greet the brunette. Only instead of seeing James pushing back his hair with surfboard tucked underneath his arm, he saw Tad standing there and giving Kendall a sly little smirk. Fox was barking his head off, trying to make a bite at Tad's ankles as Kendall glared.

"What the hell are you doing in here? How did you get inside?"

"Key under the mat, duh. I came to make a little proposition for you, Blondie," Tad purred, sauntering over to Kendall with a dark twinkle in his eye. Kendall began to step back, his hands bracing against the wall and eyes darting around for anything he could grab and use as a weapon. "I know you suck dick good from James. I want to see your skills in action," he said and Kendall's eyes widened.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me. Get on your knees and start sucking."

Kendall swung a fist at Tad but the blond surfer dodged it. "Fuck off! What the hell is wrong with you?! Coming here and thinking I'm going to suck _your _dick? I freaking _despise _you and I'm surprised that Carlos hadn't seen through your fake ass front you're playing," Kendall hissed and Tad gave a laugh.

"I know, he's always been naïve."

"Get out of my house," Kendall growled and Tad raised an eyebrow.

"_Your _house? I didn't know you and James got married. You must be the wife," Tad said and Kendall gave another swing of his fist, this time trying to attack Tad and don't stop. But Tad grabbed hold of Kendall's wrist, tussling with the blond and managing to send Kendall down to the floor. Kendall began to kick and scream, Tad pinning his hands over his head as he smirked down at him.

"Damn, you look so sexy when you're angry. Absolutely _fuckable_," Tad groaned and Kendall began to buck and squirm, trying to throw the surfer off of him but Tad had his knees pinned against Kendall's hips. "Now, now, Blondie. Don't want to do something stupid you'll regret."

"Like kicking your ass and telling Carlos just how much of a fucking sleaze you are?" Kendall hissed through his teeth and Tad hummed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of not letting me fuck you and I upload your little sex tape of James fucking you like the little slut I know you can be," Tad said with a smirk and Kendall stopped thrashing to stare into the surfer's face with shocked eyes. His jaw dropped, feeling Tad beginning to grind his erection over his stomach. "Yeah, that's right. I don't think Rocque would want to sign a band with a member that has a video of them sucking dick, getting eaten out and bouncing on some guy's cock moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. Would suck wouldn't it? All that hard work and you screw everything up just because you won't help get me off."

"H-How do I know you're not lying? You've lied before, you could be lying now-"

"You know I'm not lying, Blondie. You're just stalling," he said and with one hand, grabbed Kendall's chin. "I got video of you stripping too, I can imagine the look on Rocque's face when he sees how much of a slut a member of his little project is. Wanna strip for me too, Baby?" Tad purred and Kendall spat in his face, continuing to thrash underneath as Tad growled to try and hold him down. Kendall saw Fox biting and pulling at the sleeve of Tad's shirt, rather glad that the dog was on his side for once but felt Tad's hand move from his jaw to his throat. Tad began to squeeze around Kendall's airway, the blond scrunching his eyes tight as he tried to gasp and swallow air, he could hear Tad chuckling over him. "Damn, look even sexier when you're getting _choked_. Gonna be so much fun fucking you-"

"Kendall?" Kendall heard James' voice from the front door and Kendall made a strangled noise the same time Fox released Tad's sleeve to run over and begin yapping to alert his owner. Kendall heard something loud hit the floor, possibly James's surfboard before Tad was thrown off of him and James was pulling Kendall up into his wet body. Kendall gave a few choked coughs, rubbed at his neck as James checked him for any injuries. The brunette then looked over at Tad, giving a glare and balled his hands into fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to rape me, that's what!" Kendall shouted and Tad gave a small scoff.

"Always making things more dramatic than they really are, you really should control your fuck buddy, James," Tad spat and Kendall growled, lunging forward but James grabbed him by his arms and held him back. Kendall looked over his shoulder and wrenched his way out of James' grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?! He tried to rape me and he's cheating on Carlos and we are going to Carlos' place _right now_," Kendall spat and James grabbed him, yanking him back into his arms. Tad gave a delicious smirk as Kendall began to thrash and scream, trying to get out of James' hold. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"He's not going to let go if he wants RCT," Tad said and Kendall stopped, looking over his shoulder at James with shocked eyes.

"What?"

"Baby, just. . .I can explain-" Kendall shoved away from James, looking at the brunette and feeling his heart jump in his chest.

"What is he talking about? RCT? You're stupid surf competition, _that's _what this is all about?!"

"No! Its, I-"

"You _both _lied to Carlos! I knew it! I knew something was fishy about how you got whenever I talked about Carlos!" Kendall then turned to Tad and gritted his teeth. "You lied to Carlos and you cheated on him and he _loves _you."

"He doesn't love me enough to think it's 'right' and sleep with me," Tad said and Kendall stared in shock.

"You're a pig! Both of you!" Kendall shouted and James stepped over to him with hands up in defense.

"Baby, _please _just-"

"Oh and James! Thanks for giving me the little sex tape. You're right, Blondie _is _just as slutty as the next whore off the street," Tad replied and Kendall pushed James away the same moment James looked at Tad with surprised eyes.

"_You _gave it to him?!"

"N-No! I swear!"

"You don't have to lie anymore, James. You sent _all _of the guys the video, just like you always do. Not like he's anyone important other than an easy fuck," Tad said with a smile and James turned, lunging forward with fist raised but Tad raised his hand. "And if you try to tell Carlos too, I'm pretty sure sending the tape to RCT's head judge would be just as much to disqualify you. Imagine it, RCT's head surfer meant to inspire little kids to follow their dreams and inspire young surfers out with a _dirty sex tape_." And at that, James lowered his fist, seething in his spot.

Tad glanced between both Kendall and James, giving the both of them a smile. "See? It all works out. You two just keep your fat mouths shut and mind your own business. You win your little Battle of the Bands and make a fortune as a rockstar, you win RCT and travel the world as a renowned surfer and I _finally_ get what I've been _patiently _waiting for for _nine fucking month_," Tad hissed and gave a grin. "And I _promise _I'll delete the tape and give it back after I'm done with Carlos. Shouldn't be that hard, right? And hey, if you convince him to spread his legs for me faster, the faster you'll get the video. No problem."

Kendall looked at James slowly nodding before back to Tad. The blond locked eyes with him and frowned. "You better not make things difficult, Blondie. You should have never stuck your nose into my business."

"Carlos is my _friend_. . .he's supposed to be _your _friend," Kendall said sternly and Tad rolled his eyes.

"This isn't kindergarten, things change. And remember, a peep about this to Carlos equals the video getting uploaded and your career as a guitarist _dead_." Tad gave a smirk, walking past Kendall and James to the door, Fox following him out and barking loud. Tad stopped and turned, gave the 'surfs up' sign to James before he gave a laugh and exited out of the beach house. Fox's barks quieted, everything was quiet until James turned to look at Kendall with a pitiful face.

". . .Baby, I'm-"

"Shut up," Kendall hissed and pushed past James, storming down the hallway to his bedroom and James quickly chased after the blond.

"Baby, just let me explain-"

"Explain _what?_ How you _lied _to your childhood friend, you lied to _me_, you let the guy that is cheating and hurting your best friend _and _almost _raped _me leave without getting the shit kicked out of him, you flaunted our tape to your stupid friends and made me look like just another one of the stupid sluts you bring around and now _I'm _being blackmailed for a tape that should have never been made!"

"I-I didn't sent it to him! I swear!"

"Then how did he get a hold of it, James?!"

"I don't know! Baby, please-"

"And the thing that _really _pisses me off is that it was all about you and that _stupid surf competition_. You don't give a shit about how Carlos feels, you don't care if Carlos was probably getting beat up by Tad because he wouldn't sleep with him or if Carlos could have got or worse _will _get an STD from Tad since he fucked everything that moves this side of Malibu! And I feel so _stupid _to think that you cared about me and that I was becoming more important to you than surfing just like you _were _becoming more important to me than the Battle of the Bands." Kendall rubbed his face, trying to keep himself from fully breaking down in front of James as he grabbed some shirts and underwear and shorts to stuff into one of his duffel bags.

"Baby, you _are_. You mean everything to me-"

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted, his voice cracking as he grabbed some socks and shoes wildly. "It was always about you and surfing, _always you and surfing_. I want to spend time with you, you're out surfing. I want to get more closer to you, you go and surf. How am I supposed to compete with a fucking _ocean_, why can't you be happy with me?!"

"I am! I, I just-we're not supposed to get in too deep! We both know this wasn't supposed to last!" James shouted and Kendall tightened his grip on his bag.

"Well then I guess it's my fault for trying to make it last. I'm out of here. You had your fucks, there's no need for me to be around you any more," Kendall grumbled, grabbing his guitar and walked out the bedroom. James followed, grabbing Kendall's wrist and trying to pull the blond back into his arms. "Let go!"

"No! I'm not letting you go, I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry _isn't going to get that tape back or help Carlos, _is it?_" Kendall hissed and the two tugged back and forth, Kendall trying to squirm out of James' grasp but James was holding onto him tighter than ever before. "James, let go!"

"No! Baby, just listen to me, _please_. I care about you so much, I would never _ever _want to hurt you. You mean so much to me, you mean the _world _to me," James said and Kendall growled.

"Really? Because I'm sure if I was your _boyfriend_, you wouldn't have done this. And I know for sure you don't love me because you wouldn't have ever let it get this far and you would have been honest with me. I'm just a slut to you! And I don't need you in my life, I didn't came out here for you! I'm here to get in a band and make it big and now it's in jeopardy all because of _you_," Kendall hissed and James finally stopped tugging, looking at Kendall with such heartbroken eyes. Kendall had to swallow down the nervous gulp in his throat before he finally yanked his wrist out of James' grasp. "Don't call me, don't come back to my apartment, don't come to any of the rounds, you know what, tell Guitar Dude that I _quit _working at the snack shack because watching you surf and Tad force himself on Carlos is going to make me sick."

"The ice cream parlor?"

"I'll get my shifts changed so I don't have to see you. Just _stay away_, James. Win your stupid surf competition because you _obviously _love that more than your friend and me," Kendall said and turned on his heel, ignoring James' last shouts as he walked past Fox. The little Klee Kai followed him to the door, whimpering, but Kendall ignored him as he grabbed his car keys off the hook and exited out the home. He opened the door to his truck, tossing his bag inside before he climbed into the driver's seat. And for some strange reason, Kendall just sat there with his hands clenching tight to the steering wheel. He didn't understand why, he didn't understand why he was watching the door, waiting for James to come out after him. That little bit of hope that maybe James loved him and he'll be right there.

_He doesn't love you. Stop trying to fool yourself._

_If he **really **loved you, he would have told you. He would have told you **everything**._

_You're not here for James, you're here to live your dream. He can have his, you don't need him._

Kendall closed his eyes and gave a breath before he stuck the key into the ignition and pulled off out of James' driveway. He didn't need him, he only had to depend on himself and his bandmates. He'll find a way to get that video out of Tad's hand and he's going to get Carlos away from that creep.

And the only thing Kendall could be happy about right now was that he was glad he didn't tell James he loved him first. James wouldn't have felt the same way anyways.

* * *

Kendall didn't go straight home, instead driving to Logan's place to begin planning on how to get Tad out of the picture for Carlos. He was a little bit confused to see all of the cars parked out front in the apartment building, but he tried to pay no mind. He left his bag and his guitar inside the truck, buzzing Logan's number for the brunette to let him in. He waited for a few moments before he heard static in the callbox, along with the sound of a sad tune playing.

"_Who is it?_" he heard Jo's voice and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Jo? What are you doing here?"

"_Kendall? Come up, quick!_" she said and Kendall heard the latch come off from the front door. Kendall shook his head before entering the building, taking the stairs until he reached Logan's floor. By the time he got to the door, he could hear Gilbert O'Sullivan singing from behind the wood and before he could knock, Dak opened the door and the sad song could be heard nice and clear. His manager pulled him inside, the apartment dark and dreary and kind of filthy. Logan always kept his apartment clean whenever Kendall came over, he was rather surprised to see Jo washing some dishes and Camille and Jett cleaning up piles and piles of balled up tissue.

And there he was. Logan was on the couch, face down with dark circles around his eyes. His face was sickly pale and he was in a plaid robe and striped blue pajamas with 'Alone Again' playing over his speakers. Lucy glanced up at Kendall, beckoning him over as Dak lead him to the drummer.

"What happened to him?"

"Carlos hasn't called him back about Tad," she replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Should he? What happened?"

"Okay, me, Jett and Jo were following Tad with some blond girl and he was all over her," Dak started out, stepping around Kendall to look the guitarist in the eye. "Then when Tad left to do some 'business', we followed the girl and tracked her down. Got her number and we're going to expose Tad for the sleaze he is."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"First, we get as many of Tad's hook ups together in one place. From this chick, she seems like she's _extremely _in love with him, I bet none of the hook ups even know about each other. Then, we get Carlos there to see how much of a jerk Tad is. Then, Carlos breaks up with Tad and Logan is there to sweep Carlos off his feet. Logan loses his virginity, Tad gets eaten by a shark, we win Battle of the Bands and everyone is happy!" Dak said and opened his arms. "Sounds great, right?!"

"Except that Carlos hates me," Kendall heard Logan groan and Kendall turned, watching Logan take in one sad breath.

"Why are you playing such depressing music?"

"Because it matches my soul," Logan said drearily. "I told Carlos the first love letter I ever wrote him. I told him how I made him breakfast and sat by his side when he was hungover and how I wrote the love letters. . .indiscreetly. And he hasn't called me since that day. He hates me, he thinks I'm a disgusting pervert trying to masquerade as his boyfriend and I'm a terrible human being that deserves to rot at the deepest, darkest pit in the sea."

"Stop it, Logan. Maybe Carlos just has a lot to think about. . .if anyone deserves to rot at the deepest, darkest pit in the sea, it's Tad and James."

Lucy and Dak raised an eyebrow, the others looking at Kendall confused. "Isn't James your boyfriend?" Jett asked and Kendall sighed.

"Not even. To him, we were just fuck buddies. He knew about Tad cheating on Carlos all along and he lied to Carlos and me about it just so that he has a chance at RCT. . .and I don't know if we can do anything about Carlos either because Tad got a hold of a personal tape of me and James. If we say anything to Carlos about it, he threatened to upload it to the internet," Kendall explained, Dak's eyes widening in shock.

"What?! How did he-"

"James gave it to him," Kendall said, seeing Jo and Camille stop what they're doing to walk over and lead him to sit down on the opposite couch. "I'm alright, really. But we _need _to get that tape out of Tad's possession, if he uploads it to the internet and Rocque finds it, it isn't going to be good."

"M-Maybe it won't be anything that will be such a big impact on the band," Jo said hopefully and Dak shot her a look.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at all the celebrities that get nude pictures of them uploaded to the internet or get caught making a sex tape. It _never _goes away, people aren't going to remember us, they're going to remember Kendall getting fucked by James which means that whenever people think of Rocque, people are going to think 'oh yeah, there's that guy that produced that one band that had that guitarist that was caught _fucking on film!_'. Which means that Rocque will drop us like _that_. That tape _can't _see the internet!" Dak panicked.

"Why did you guys _have _to make a fuck film? Why couldn't you have sex like a normal couple?" Lucy groaned and Kendall blushed, ignoring her gaze by looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. Just that we need to take care of our friends and get ourselves out of this mess," Jo replied and Jett stepped over, arms crossed.

"So we need to do something else. We need to get the tape back first, _then _expose Tad. . .and I think I know how we're going to do it too," he replied with a smile and Kendall rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced over at Logan still lying face down into the mattress, giving sad groans and Kendall frowned.

"Logan, if you want to get Carlos back from Tad, you need to show how much more you love him. Lying down face first isn't going to help anyone solve their problems," Kendall replied and Logan looked over at him, giving a little sniffle. "Carlos loves you, Logan. But he needs to think and if he has _proof_, Tad won't have anything to hide behind. . .come on, Logan. Carlos needs you."

Logan turned onto his side, looking up at Jett with sad but determined eyes. "What's the plan?"

* * *

James probably sat on his surfboard for hours, not even surfing but allowing the water to push him around however it pleased. Not even surfing could make him feel better or make him take mind off of Kendall leaving him and his so called friend ruining everything for him. James felt his hands tighten in anger, closing his eyes and gave a growl. No, he couldn't even use that excuse anymore. He should have told Carlos the moment he found out, he should have accepted that maybe RCT wasn't where he was supposed to be to begin with. He should have just tired harder to make RCT on his own without any of Tad's help the next time it came back to Malibu, whenever that time was.

He should have told Kendall he loved him, maybe that would have been enough to convince him to stay and listen to his defense.

James sighed, paddling back to the shore and undoing his leash to sulk back up to his home. He put his board against the wall, making a mental note to himself to scrape off the wax later. He grabbed his towel, drying himself off as best as he could before he shuffled over to the couch and fell on it. He gave a groan, looking down to see Fox staring up at him. James patted his thigh, expecting his little pup to jump up onto the couch but instead, Fox turned and scampered off down the hall. "Yeah, you hate me too," he muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

_Don't call me, don't come to my apartment, don't come to any of the rounds, **just stay away**._

James rubbed his face, he had no one to blame but himself. He should have done something about this and now he was so close to losing everything. Losing Kendall, losing Carlos, losing his dream. He was going to be alone and all for what? He didn't even know if RCT was worth it anymore, he just wanted Kendall back in his arms like before.

James jumped at his cell phone ringing on the coffee table, making a mad grab for it before pressing the green button. "Hello?!"

"_Hello?_" he heard Carlos' confused voice on the other line and James sucked in a breath.

"Oh, s-sorry Carlos. I thought you were someone else."

"_Oh. . .um, how are you?_"

James bit his lower lip. No way would Kendall have already gone to Carlos but his nerves about the entire situation felt like they were boiling up inside him. "I-I'm fine. . .you?"

"_. . .I don't know. . .can I talk to you about Tad?_" Carlos asked quietly and James gave a nervous swallow.

"S-Sure."

"_Just. . .it's almost been nine months since Tad and I started dating. We've been together for nine months and I really do love him. . .and I was thinking about on our anniversary, we finally consummate our relationship. . .him being my first time_," Carlos confessed and James' eyes widened in surprise.

"'Los-"

"_I know, I know. Not like you want to know about mine and Tad's sex life, or rather the beginning of it, but. . .I invited Logan over to my place for a swimming lesson a few days ago and well. . .I just felt so happy being with him and I was having so much __**fun **__with him. And he tried to kiss me and I was letting him do it before Tad came and spotted us in the pool. And I just feel so __**bad **__for hurting Tad like that because I know he wouldn't hurt me or cheat on me but. . .I can't stop thinking about Logan._" He heard Carlos give a sigh. "_Actually, I couldn't stop thinking about Logan from the moment I met him. He's just so. . .kind and sweet. He's so romantic and he's been nothing but a gentleman to me and. . .and he loves me, James._"

". . .Yeah?" James asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"_And I know we didn't leave on good terms and he recited the first love letter I ever gotten from Tad __**perfectly**__. . .and he mentioned the breakfast after the hangover and now I know Tad really didn't do all those things for me. . .it was Logan. And know I feel like a total idiot for thinking Tad changed and became a romantic for me when it was all Logan and that he lied to my face all this time but now I'm scared._"

"Why?"

"_Just. . .I don't know what I'm going to do. You should have seen the look on his face, James. He looked heartbroken that I told him to leave. . .I think he hates me for picking Tad at that time. And me and Tad have been together for so long, I'm just confused as to why he did that. He showed me a journal of poetry for me and it was all in his handwriting, but I can't find the book Logan gave me either so I don't know if Tad just copied it. I'm just really confused and I don't want to lose either of them._" That was when James heard it, Carlos' voice cracking into a sob and James felt the guilt crawling up his back.

"_I love Tad, I love him with all my heart. You and him have been my best friends for a long time and everyone dreams of finding love with their best friend and I don't want him to hate me if I choose Logan. B-But I don't want to lose Logan either because he's so wonderful and kind and he really makes me feel __**something**__, like I'm special. Like I'm his everything, his entire universe and it's been so long since I felt that way. I keep having thoughts about him, thoughts about me and him instead of me and Tad. I even cried out Logan's name when I. . .well __**that**__. James, I don't know what t-to do._"

"'Los, please don't," James tried but Carlos was already sniffling.

"_I don't want to lose either of them, I care about them both but I love them both at the same time and I'm just really confused. And I don't w-want to talk to Tad and feel bad that I'm thinking about Logan. And I don't want to talk to L-Logan and feel bad that I'm thinking about Tad. I don't e-even know if Logan wants t-to see me after how I treated him_," Carlos cried and James rubbed his face. How could he have let things get so messed up?

"Carlos. . .you'll pick the right guy, okay?. . .Go where your heart is telling you, it's never wrong."

He heard Carlos give a sad laugh. "_Don't you mean, listen to the waves?_"

"No. The waves keep changing too much to give a straightforward answer. . .they'll lead you around in circles. . .your heart is always there and it'll always lead you to the person you love."

". . ._Thanks, James. You always know the right thing to say,_" Carlos said softly and James bit his lower lip. "_I still want time to think though. . .maybe at the next round this Friday. . .I can give an answer._"

"Take all the time you need," James said and heard Carlos give another little laugh.

"_Bye, James. Tell Kendall I said hi,_" he replied and James felt like someone punched him hard in the gut.

". . .Bye Carlos. . .wait, Carlos-" It was too late, Carlos had already hung up and James sighed. He placed the phone back on the coffee table before he placed his head into his hands and gave a loud groan. Maybe if he was lucky, Carlos would break up with Tad and the blond couldn't blame it on Kendall or him. But at the same time, if Tad still had the video, the hook up with RCT _and _Logan's poems, he still had all the cards with no physical proof. James turned onto his side, closing his eyes and listening to the thud of his heart beat against his chest. And deep in his mind, he could hear Kendall's sweet laugh. He knew his heart chosen Kendall over RCT long time ago.

Just now he didn't know how to find his way back to him.


	22. I Know There's an Answer

_Meh, I don't really like this chapter but at the same time, it takes the story where I want it to go? IDK, I'm kind of meh about it. Anyways, thanks to TaylerMaslow, rebeccaofsbfarm, RidingRetardedPonies, jamesisadorable, TheGirlWhoKnowsEverything, Sorbell-choco, Anim3Fan4Ever, WritingIsForFunIsWhatIDo, Puggabo27, Ari2.o, liamschmidt, Houbjee, UnconfinedMind, DramaJen89, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Cookie Monster Giggles, JamesxKendallxKames, Dantes, thatGIRL132, annabellex2, GLJ4, AlaskaAby, BTRswag, Getlostinthesound, Tete93, xxhalestormxx, four for glen, icanloveyoumorethanthis, Obliviousblitz, HomeSkillitBiscuit.93, Dani, Gmavy, Sassy Kames, WindowsDown22, Klaine's Child, RevolvingAroundKames, cellyjelly, KenlosForever, the anon, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Rendall, Mr. President 64, Scarlett, EveryDayImBTRushering, child who is cool, CrazyKAMESFan13, Loneygrl91, Just Fetching, TheFanMark and SWACGleekFreak for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy it regardless, bleh~_

* * *

The ice cream parlor was just as cold as it usually was, the sweet smells of syrup and sugars and all of the toppings floating into Kendall's nose as he strode to the podium and gave the wood a tap. He got Jenny's attention, the girl giving him a pleasant smile. "What is it, Kendall?" she asked and the blond chewed on his lower lip.

"Can you get the boss for me? I want to talk to him about my hours," Kendall said and she gave a quick nod, departing from the podium and heading off towards the backroom. Kendall leaned against the podium, looking around and finding that today wasn't a busy day like it usually was. There were kids sitting alongside their parents, eating the ice cream drowned in fudge and colorful sprinkles. But Kendall froze when his eyes caught James', the brunette already dressed in his uniform and walking away from a table with two menus in his grasp. It's only been two days since he left James and he was hoping he wouldn't have to see him so soon. Hate and love boiled in his chest, Kendall averting his gaze and balling his hands into fists.

"Kendall my boy!" he heard his boss' jolly shout and Kendall turned, finding the man walking over to give his arm a few good-natured slaps. "You came in later than I though, something wrong?"

"I actually wanted to talk about maybe moving my shift? To nights?" Kendall asked and he clenched his fists tighter from his eyes flickering over to James. The brunette was watching him, watching with such sad and heartbroken eyes that Kendall wished he could ignore. The boss glanced over his shoulder at James before looking back at Kendall, giving a knowing nod.

"I see. Why don't you sit down for a second, Kendall," he replied, gently guiding Kendall over to one of the empty booths. Kendall was confused but did as his boss asked and sat down, looking up at the man beckoning over James. Kendall felt his cheeks flush hot red as the brunette slid onto the bench opposite of him, their boss giving a big grin. "Now there's no need to go changing around your work schedule over a lover's spat that could be resolved with a little talk and a little bit of ice cream. I'll be right back!"

"W-Wait-" Kendall stammered out but their boss already rushed to the kitchen and Kendall sighed. Kendall turned to look at James, the brunette twiddling his fingers nervously and chewing on his lower lip. There was nothing but an awkward silence between them, nothing but quietness and Kendall found himself growing sick.

". . .Fox misses you," James muttered and Kendall scoffed. ". . .And well, he's not the only one."

"Buy him a chew toy," Kendall spat and looked away, drumming his fingers over the table anxiously waiting for the boss to come back until he felt James' hand rest on his own.

"Baby. . .please come back," James said softly and Kendall pulled his hand out from his grasp, shooting him a glare.

"Just so you know, I'm going to get out of this. I'm _not _going to be Tad's _bitch _and play his little game all because you can't keep your head straight," Kendall hissed and James rubbed his face.

"You don't know how many times I felt guilty that I didn't say anything sooner. Or how these last days without you beside me in bed just felt like torture. . .I miss you so much, Baby."

"If you expect me to feel sorry for you, _forget it_."

"I'm not asking for you to feel sorry for me, I'm just asking for you to give me a _chance_," James begged and grabbed Kendall's hand again. "Just let me explain, let me tell you _everything_."

"James, I already know everything. It's too late, okay?. . .We're through," Kendall said and James gripped his hand tighter.

"Please Baby, _please_-"

"Here we go!" the boss chirped and placed down a large ice cream sundae drowned in hot fudge, nuts, whipped cream and a cherry on the tip top. He handed James and Kendall spoons and gave a wink. "How about you two feed each other, kiss and make up, okay? Happy workers equal happy service and well, you two boys have been my best workers here. I'd hate for something so nice between you two go to waste," he said and gave a tip of his hat, turning on his heel to go leave Kendall and James alone. Kendall gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead, looking over to James that was still watching him with sad eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this with you, I'm through with messing around. James. . .I don't know. You're right, there isn't an 'us' and there will never be an 'us'," Kendall said and James got up and moved to sit down on Kendall's bench. He placed a hand on the side of Kendall's jaw, holding him steady as he looked him in the eye.

"Tell me what I have to do to get you back. You're right, okay? I'm a disgusting sleaze for lying to you and Carlos and for keeping this secret for so long. . .I just want you back. . ." James said softly and leaned in close, kissing Kendall on the lips. The blond let him, closing his eyes and savoring the taste, the feel and the touch of James on his lips. He felt James' thumb gently stroking his chin, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip before he pulled away with a quiet 'pop'. ". . .Just come back to me. . .please?"

". . .I-"

"Hey look guys, it's James and the slut!" an obnoxious voice shouted and Kendall turned, seeing Tad and a group of surfers bumbling in past their booth, the same group of surfers James always hang around. One of them reached over and grabbed at Kendall's wrist, Kendall shaking it off with a disgusted shout. "Came to visit you Jamesy but now maybe we can change this into a quick fuck, huh _Blondie?_"

"Why don't you bring him over to my place so I can have a go at him?" another one of them chuckled and Tad gave a scoff.

"Please, you seen how much of a little cockslut he is on the video. Bet he'd _loved _to get gangbanged, see how many holes we can fill up," he said with a dirty grin and James immediately shot up and gave Tad a rough shove. Tad stumbled back, giving James a shocking stare. "What are you getting mad about? You said so yourself when you gave us the video, remember?"

"I didn't give you that fucking video and I didn't say that!" James hissed and Kendall shook his head, getting out of the booth. A couple of the surfers began to make grabs at Kendall's body, tugging and shoving Kendall around and Kendall shoved them back.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Come on! Let's go out back and you get the chance to take a ride on my dick," one of them laughed and Kendall growled, raising his fist and socking him in the jaw. Kendall shoved away, storming out of the aisle and up the steps to leave.

"K-Kendall, wait!" he heard Jame shout and Kendall gritted his teeth.

"Just stay away from me, James!" Kendall screamed back, ignoring the stares he was getting by the few customers in attendance before storming out of the ice cream shop. He rubbed at his eyes, not sure when he started tearing up but gave a huff. He wasn't going to get upset over James and his stupid friends, he was going to get out of this. He didn't need James.

He didn't need James like James needed him.

* * *

"Okay, so the goal is to make Tad want you guys. Be as slutty and whorish as you can be but not too slutty. We want him to take you home, not try to find a bush and fuck in it," Jett coached and Lucy scratched at the blond wig.

"What makes you even think he's into blonds?" she asked and Dak gave a scoff, gesturing to Jo and then Camille who was also in a blond wig.

"Because a foursome with blond chicks is _hot_. And don't be snappy either, we need that tape and an attitude isn't going to get it," Dak said and the woman rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid."

"This is what we need to do to get that tape back and help our friends," Camille said and sighed, placing hands on her hips. "So we just walk around the beach and hope he spots us?"

"Exactly. Frolic in the water, put on some suntan lotion, Baywatch stuff, I don't know _something_," Dak said and Lucy gave another eyeroll before adjusting the bikini top. She glanced from Jo to Camille before she gave a nod towards the water.

"Let's go catch a cheater," she replied and the other two nodded, turning on the balls of their bare heels and stepped through the hot sand towards the water. There weren't that many people out at the beach today, not that many surfers out in the water and Lucy _definitely _wasn't going to try to mess around in there just to get her wig knocked off by a large wave. She gave the wig a scratch, the material making her scalp itch in discomfort and she gave a groan. "There has _got _to be an easier way to get into this guy's pants and bust him."

"Well Jett didn't think of an easier way. Stop frowning, we need to be appealing for him," Jo scolded and Lucy rolled her eyes, looking to Camille for some sanity to find that he friend stopped dead in her tracks. She quirked an eyebrow and followed her line of sight, eyes widening to find Carlos standing a little bit aways with shortboard tucked under his arm and staring at the three of them confused. "Abort, abort!" Jo rattled, the three girls briskly turning around and trying to rush away without Carlos catching them.

"H-Hey guys! Wait up!" Carlos shouted, Lucy not missing how _desperate _Carlos sounded and she awkwardly bit her lower lip, turning around to meet Carlos with an uneasy smile. Jo and Camille did the same as Carlos caught up to them, his eyes a mixture of pleading and worry. "U-Um, hi? I didn't know you guys were coming to the beach. . .and you're blond-"

"It's just a new look! For Rocque, you know. But we're going to change it, haha," Camille lied and Carlos gave a nod of his head.

"So um, what are you guys doing here? Is it just you three?"

"W-Well, Carlos-"

"Hey you guys! What's up?!" Dak's voice sounded loud and in a nervous squeak, him and Jett pushing past the girls and arms going to wrap around Carlos' shoulders. The surf instructor now looked confused but slightly hopeful, holding onto his shortboard tighter.

"Oh, so it's _all _of you guys here?. . .Is Logan here too?" Carlos asked quietly and Jett bit his lower lip. Logan was in Jett's car, watching the situation from afar to follow the girls over to Tad's and help in destroying the video. No doubt the brunette was freaking out right now just like everyone else was and Jett gave a weak grin.

"W-Well he's. . .he's uh, at home."

"Oh." Carlos' face fell, completely heartbroken but he tried to shake it off with a smile. "W-Well I guess I'll just. . .wait til my boyfriend gets here so we can surf-"

"No no no no!" Dak shouted and Carlos looked over at him. The manager gave Carlos a nervous grin. "What he _meant _to say was. . .Logan _was _at home but I got a call and he said he's here at the beach!. . .The boardwalk!. . ._All _the way over there!" Dak pointed out and Carlos rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um. . .is something going on?"

"No! What makes you think that?! C-Come on, Carlos! Let's go and meet up with him!" Dak said and began to shove Carlos along down the beach with Jett following close behind. Lucy managed to breathe once the three of guys were far away, looking at Jo and Camille before she gave a sigh.

"Okay, let's hurry up and find Tad so I can get out of this itchy wig," Lucy grumbled, the three of them continuing their way down the beach. The Snack Shack was closed up and there wasn't any sign of the blond surfer. She placed hands on her hips. "What if he's not even _coming _to the beach? What if he's fucking another girl at his place already and we're wasting time? We're better off cruising around the boardwalk or up the PCH for him-

"Look!" Jo chirped, pointing up to the parking lot at a group of surfers emerging from a truck, close by where Logan was supposed to be staked out. And amongst the huddle of surfers, some with melting ice cream cones in their grasp was Tad, the blond grinning and laughing as he nudged around his friends. Lucy took in a breath, balling her hands into tight fists as she tried to get a hold of herself and calm down. With rather nervous and tense steps, Lucy approached with the others following, the surfers beginning to take note of them and give lecherous grins. Tad spotted them as well and began to grin, Lucy forcing on a smile to the person that was blackmailing and hurting her friends.

"Hey there," she cooed and Tad raised an eyebrow, tilting his smile upwards into a crooked smirk.

"Must be my lucky day, not like I come across three blond angels often," Tad flirted and Lucy tried to keep the bile down in her throat. Camille stepped forward with a sway in her hips, placing her hand on Tad's bare shoulder and lightly tracing little designs into his arm.

"We were wondering if maybe. . .you could show us around? We're new around here," she said in a light whisper and Tad got the _biggest _grin on his face. He looked towards his friends that were either eying the girls with want, lust and hunger, or Tad in annoyance and jealousy. Tad clasped his hands together, snaking an arm around Camille's waist.

"Sure! Why don't you all just pile in my car and-"

"Dude, what about surfing?" one of the surfers piped up and Tad shot them an annoyed glare.

"The waves are going to be here when I come back after showing these pretty girls a nice time, right?" Tad asked, venom dripping in his voice as he shoved away a few of his friends to make a path for the girls to walk through. Lucy watched them all, their eyes slightly annoyed and mouths curved into frowns as Tad opened the door for them to climb inside. He gave one last look at his friends before tossing his surfboard in the back and climbing into the driver's seat, starting up the ignition and pulling fast out of the parking space. He gave a look over his shoulder at the three girls in the backseat, lecherous smile and eyes twinkling. "So where do you three want to go?"

"We were thinking. . .your place?" Jo asked in a light whisper and Tad gave a chuckle.

"It _is _my lucky day," he beamed and began to make his way onto the PCH, Lucy seeing in the rearview mirror Logan following a distance away. Can't let Tad on that he was being trailed or that this was all a set up. "So, what are your names?"

"Uh. . .Sandy, Candy, Mandy," Jo nervously rattled and Lucy rolled her eyes. She could see Tad raise an eyebrow in the mirror.

"Are you all sisters?"

"No, just a weird coincidence right?" Camille said and smiled, letting her fingers go over Tad's shoulder again for extra measure. Tad gave a hum to her touch, his fingers giving a roll over the wheel.

"I'm Tad. You girls. . .seeing anyone?"

"Nope. All single. . .what about you, Tad?" Lucy asked and he gave a smirk.

"Single and ready to mingle," he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows and made a right onto a street with beach condos all in a pretty row. "Maybe we can get to know each other better over some beers at my place," he cooed, turning onto another street and pulling up into the driveway of one of the beach condos. He put the car in park, glancing over his shoulder and letting his eyes wander until resting on Lucy. "Let's get inside, girls," he purred and gave Lucy a wink, getting out of his car. Lucy swallowed a breath before she and the others got out as well, not missing the boner in Tad's loose swim trunks as he slung an arm around Camille's waist first. He kissed along her collarbone, his hand going to grab at one of her breasts and she gave him a fast shove.

Tad stumbled back, confused as Camille tried to laugh it off. "S-Sorry. . .you startled me."

". . .Well let's get inside then," he said, fishing his keys out and going to the front door. Lucy glanced over her shoulder, Logan's car was parked and hiding from Tad's view. Just had to wait until the coast was clear, Lucy began to chew on her lip in slight nerves as Tad opened the door and ushered them all inside. Once the door was closed, the blond glanced over and rubbed his hands with a big grin. "I don't know if I want to have you all at once or take it slow and do one by one."

"I don't share very well," Lucy said and Tad gave a smirk.

"I like it when girls fight over me."

_What a prick_, Lucy thought and gritted her teeth, watching as Jo and Camille sauntered over and wrapped arms around Tad.

"Can we have you first? Pretty please?" Camille asked in a sweetly sickening voice, tracing her fingertips over Tad's chest. He gave her a hungry smile but his eyes wandered to Lucy, suspicious and Lucy twiddled her fingers. Camille and Jo laced their fingers with Tad's, slowly pulling the surfer up the steps to the bedroom, Tad's eyes not leaving Lucy for a second. She gulped, hesitating for a moment before she crept to the front door and opened it, Logan already there waiting.

"Let's hurry up and find it," she hissed and Logan nodded his head, the two moving to search the living room.

"It must be by a computer or something. . .I hope it's not in his bedroom," Logan said worriedly, checking the coffee table and pushing around the papers. Lucy huffed, moving to the bookshelf and ran her fingers in between magazines and over the surface of shelves searching for the SD card. "W-What if we don't find it?"

"We're going to find that card. We're not going down without a fight, Logan. . .wait." Lucy paused, her hand going over something smooth and round. She plucked it off the shelf and glanced down, eyes widening when she saw a J and a K written in marker. "I think I found something."

"I think I found something too," Logan murmured, Lucy turning to find Logan with an SD card in between his fingers. "But how do we know he didn't save the file on a computer or something? Or that he made copies-" Both of them paused at the sound of the bedroom door slamming upstairs and something thudding down the steps. Logan gave a nervous squeak, turning to try and run away but stumbled over the coffee table and crashed to the floor. Tad came barreling down the stairs with a blond wig in his hands, eyes wild and glaring at Lucy before they landed on Logan. Jo and Camille were running down the steps as well, the two girls giving worried looks as Tad began to chuckle.

"I knew something was up. Guess you're not a natural blond either, huh babe?" he asked Lucy and she frowned. He then looked at Logan slowly getting onto his feet and laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"W-We're here to help our friends and Carlos," Logan stuttered and Lucy raised the disc for Tad to see. And with that, she snapped it in two. "A-And I have the SD card so you won't be able to make anymore copies," Logan stuttered and Tad hummed.

"You're right about that, I don't have anymore copies," Tad said and Lucy frowned. He smiled, "So that's it? _That's _your big plan to 'rescue' Carlos from me? You're so pathetic, all of you."

"The only one that's pathetic is _you_. Stooping low to blackmail Kendall to keep your dirty secret, don't you even_ care _about Carlos?" Jo asked and Tad scoffed.

"He's a dime a dozen. Friendship was cute when we were little tots but I grown up. I already said when I fuck him, you can have him. What's the problem?"

"Because we want to spare Carlos the heartache!" Logan shouted and Tad laughed again.

"You're trying to be a knight, how cute," Tad mocked and then glanced around to the girls. "Unless one of you sluts gets on your knees and start sucking my dick, get out of my house."

"Jackass," Lucy hissed, shoving past Tad and grabbed Camille and Jo. She tugged the two girls out the front door, following Logan and hearing Tad slam the door shut behind them. Logan gave a sigh of relief before looking down at the SD card in his hand. He then glanced over to the three girls and bit his lower lip.

"That was too easy. . .what if he was lying?"

"We won't know where to look even if he _was_ lying," Camille replied and Lucy gave Logan a pat on the back.

"We got the video, now all that's left is to bust Tad cheating on Carlos with proof tomorrow at the Battle of the Bands," Lucy replied and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Do you think he'll show. . .that he wants to see me?" Logan asked and Camille smiled.

"He was wondering where you were at the beach when we ran into him. . .he misses you, Logan. And I bet he'll be _ecstatic _to see you again," Camille said and Logan gave a gentle smile.

"Y-Yeah. . .I know I'll be ecstatic to see him again. See his angelic smile, those beautiful eyes, that golden glow of his sun-kissed skin-"

"You can proclaim your love later, Romeo. Come on!" Camille said with a laugh, swinging an arm around Logan's shoulders with the brightest smile on her lips that Logan couldn't help but match. Yeah, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The night of the Battle of the Bands felt a lot more tense and a lot more nerve-wracking to Kendall than they had before. He didn't truly understand why, he didn't understand why it felt like his body was going cold and trembling out of control, he didn't understand one thing. Kendall just knew as he tuned up his guitar that he was feeling sick to his stomach, his mouth slightly dry. The venue was a sort of bar place with beers being passed around and patrons mumbling around each other at the wooden tables scattered over the main floor.

"We're going to do fine. Everything is going to go _perfectly_," Dak said with a grin and Kendall sighed. "We just need to wait til Jett gets the girls and then Carlos comes and meets them."

"Only one problem. . . it still doesn't fix me and James," Kendall muttered and Dak sighed.

"Well. . .there's always other guys you can find. Guys that respect you and want _just _you."

"I guess. . .I'm going to go for a quick drink to calm my nerves," Kendall said, handing his guitar to Dak and the manager gave a smile.

"Not too much, don't want you falling out on the stage," Dak joked and Kendall rolled his eyes, giving his friend a good natured smile before exiting the little back room they were staying in. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, expecting for himself to just calm down and relax like he had before but his body still felt oddly tense. As Kendall weaved past the tables and the servers bringing out wings and beer, his mind tried to find out just what was it that was making him feel so nervous. He was never known to have stage fright, he always had someone in the audience to look to and-

That was when it clicked. He didn't have _James _to be there in the audience smiling at him, he was on his own for performing.

Kendall finally made it to the bar and rubbed his face. "Can you get me some bottled beer? I don't care what kind," Kendall groaned.

"Sure you're supposed to be drinking before you go on?" he heard a voice and Kendall paused, looking over his shoulder and eyes locking with that of the brunette surfer. James gave him a sorry smile and clutched tight in his hand was a bouquet of flowers. Kendall tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, swallowing down the dry lump in his throat as he gave James a frown.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to show up to any of the gigs," Kendall snapped and James handed Kendall the flowers. Sweet, sweet tiger lilies just as before, Kendall hesitantly taking them but continued to glare.

"I found out about where you guys were playing through the internet, these are the semi-finals, right?" James asked, awkward and slightly scared, Kendall feeling his heart soften. He glanced back down at the tiger lilies before dipping his nose in and inhaling the sweet smell.

". . .Thank you for the flowers."

". . .Kendall, I-"

"Kendall!" Both of them turned, Kendall frowning as Tad and Carlos came strolling over. The blond's arm was slung possessively around Carlos' waist, and Carlos looked _furious_. The Latino's arms were crossed and his eyes were dark, Carlos pulling away from Tad to storm up to Kendall.

"Where's Logan and your _bandmates?_" Carlos asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on? What's the problem?" Kendall asked, his eyes darting back up to Tad's smirking face.

"_Where are they, Kendall?_" Carlos asked again, his hands balled into fists and James stepped over to place a hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos broke away and pushed past James, briskly walking to the back room and Kendall ran after him. Carlos opened the door, Lucy and Jett jumping in their spot and the surf instructor immediately went to the drummer first. "'Trying out a new style for Rocque', my _ass_. Who do you think you _are _trying to go after my boyfriend?!" Carlos screamed and Jett stepped in front of Lucy.

"What are you doing here? And you know. . .not here thirty minutes from now?" Jett asked and Kendall bit his lower lip. The girls Tad was cheating with weren't here yet, Tad and Carlos came to the venue _early_. Carlos growled, "He told me everything, you and your friends forcing themselves on him. You _knew _he was my boyfriend! I thought I was at least your friend, how could you do that?!"

"N-No! Carlos, you, we weren't-"

"How could you? You lied to my face and you tried to go around my back with my boyfriend? Why? _What reason _was it?!" Carlos shouted as Jo, Camille and Logan rushed in from the stage, Dak at their heels with a worried expression on his face. Logan's eyes widened once he saw Carlos and then his gaze moved to Tad, the brunette swallowing down a lump as he approached Carlos. Carlos glanced over to Logan, eyes upset. "Logan, Tad said you were there too. What's going on?" Carlos asked and Logan pointed a finger at Tad.

"H-He's cheating on you and-"

"This _again?_" Tad asked with a roll of his eyes, pulling Carlos into his arms and resting his chin atop Carlos' head. "Your friends try to push themselves on me so you can try and _blackmail_ me?"

"T-That's not true! Carlos, you can't believe him!"

"We've been together for _nine months_. We love each other," Carlos said sternly, not seeing Tad's devilish smile. "We trust each other and I trust Tad not to do anything like what you're saying. What _proof _do you have that he's been cheating on me when you knew about _this?_"

"T-They weren't trying to flirt with him to _get _with him, Carlos. They. . .it was a plan and I. . ."

"Come on, we know that I wouldn't ever want to hurt Carlos," Tad said and glanced over at James and Kendall. He gave them a smile. "You guys are in a happy and loving relationship, right? You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt someone I love so much, _right?_"

Kendall frowned, biting on the inside of his cheek and balling his free hand into a fist. ". . .Yeah. . .Tad wouldn't cheat on Carlos. . .he loves him," James muttered and Kendall looked over at him, eyes darkening.

"I can't do this," Kendall said and threw the flowers at James' feet before turning to Carlos. "Carlos, Tad is disgusting sleazeball that just wants to have sex with you and that's _it_. He's been cheating on you with countless other girls and you need to _see _that he doesn't love you! He's blackmailed me with a tape into not saying anything, that's why Camille, Lucy and Jo dressed up like that and seduced him. To try and get it back before he could do anything with it."

"You're such a _liar!_" Tad snapped and Kendall growled. "Where's your _proof?_ Where's _any _of your proof? You _all _have it out to get rid of me just so your little friend can get with _my _boyfriend! I had him first and he needs to deal with that!" Tad shouted and took Carlos into his arms. Now Carlos was looking confused as Tad tilted his head back and kissed Carlos deep and slow. Carlos' hand clutched Tad's sleeve tight, Tad pulling away and giving a soft peck over Carlos' lips. "You know how much I love you, how much I'll _always _love you. You're my best friend, Carlos and it's great that we managed to find love. . .we've been together for so long. . .don't tell me you'll be willing to throw away everything we had because of some _words_."

"I. . ." Carlos looked to Logan, then back at Tad. "I-I don't know anymore."

"Come on, James. Back me up," Tad asked and James looked at Kendall. The blond stared down at the bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah James. Tell what kind of guy Tad_ really _is," Kendall murmured and James rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down at his own feet, struggling to find the words before Tad gave a scoff.

"Guess your psychopath boyfriend controls your feelings about your friends, huh?" Tad asked and hooked a tighter arm around Carlos' body. "Come on, let's go."

"Y-You're not going anywhere with Carlos!" Logan shouted and lunged forward, trying to take a swing at Tad. The blond instantly dodged the fist and raised his own, punching Logan hard in the face and sending Logan tumbling to the ground with a bloody and crooked nose. Carlos screamed as the others quickly crowded around the fallen bassist, Kendall turning fast and taking a swing at Tad himself. James grabbed Kendall's wrists and pulled the blond into his arms as Tad roughly grabbed Carlos' wrist and dragged the Latino out of the room. Kendall broke free from James, hand striking out to slap against James' cheek.

"Get out! And take these with you!" Kendall shouted, grabbing the flowers and throwing them at the surfer. "You want something to fuck, get your surfboard!"

"I'm sorry! It was a lot of pressure and I-" James tried to stutter out but Kendall hit James again, this time in his shoulder.

"Sorry isn't going to do anything! Why didn't you say anything?! Why don't you care about your friend?! You and Tad _disgust _me-"

"I'm _nothing _like Tad!"

"_Like how?!_"

"_I actually **love **the person I'm with!_" James screamed and Kendall stopped, almost like his heart had stopped along with his breathing. James' face was red and his nostrils were flaring. "Or at least. . . the person I _used _to be with. . .I'm out of here," James grumbled, dropping the flowers on the ground and turning on his heel. He exited the room, leaving Kendall standing there shocked and confused. Love? _Love?_

James loved him _back_.

He busted into a run, shoving past people in the bar trying to catch up to the brunette that wasn't _anywhere _in sight. People were crowding him, not moving fast enough for Kendall and he knew with each ticking second, James was getting away and his heart thudded hard against his chest in worry. He gritted his teeth, pushing past the last few bar patrons and ran out the front doors. The parking lot was pretty much vacant of any people and only cars, one car just pulling out of the lot and onto the street but Kendall couldn't tell if it was the surfer's car or not. "James?! James! Are you out here?!. . .I'm sorry!. . .I love you. . ." Kendall placed his head into his hands. "I love you back. . ."

Not like James could hear him.

Kendall looked over his shoulder, seeing Jo push through the people and come out the front doors as well. "Did you catch him?" she asked and Kendall shook his head. "Logan's _really _gushing blood in there, Jett's going to substitute on bass and Dak is going to take Logan to the hospital. . .unless. . .you want to cancel the round-"

"If we cancel, we forfeit. . .we're _so _close. . .I'm not going to drag you guys down because of my love problems," Kendall said and rubbed his eyes. "Let's just. . .get back inside."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Jo asked worriedly and Kendall gave a shaky breath, placing a hand on her back.

"I'll have to be. . .at least for now. . ."

* * *

"Tad, I just want to go home," Carlos said softly as his boyfriend pulled into a liquor store parking lot. Tad placed the car in park before he gave Carlos gentle eyes.

"I thought maybe. . . we could talk? I buy you some hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra syrup, just how you like it," Tad asked and Carlos sighed. Tad unbuckled his seatbelt, "Come on. Let's get in the backseat."

"Why?" Carlos asked rather quickly and Tad raised an eyebrow.

"So we could cuddle? Hug? Talk? Whatever you want to do, baby."

"I _want _to go home, Tad."

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything," Tad said defensively and Carlos frowned.

"You _hurt _Logan. He was _bleeding_-"

"Because he swung a fist at me first! What, you don't think I'm not going to protect myself or something?!"

"Well you didn't have to hit him so hard!"

Tad gave a little chuckle, tilting his head to the backseat and Carlos bit his lower lip. Tad sighed, climbing into the backseat himself and raised his hands expectantly. "Well? You want to talk about me punching Logan? Let's talk back here."

Carlos bit his lower lip before he sighed and climbed back along with his boyfriend. Tad's hands slid over his waist, holding Carlos close as Carlos tried to turn his head to avoid Tad's lips. "Tad, I-I don't know about everything that's been happening. I mean, I love you and I know you love me-"

"Yeah, baby," Tad murmured, kissing along Carlos' throat and nipping along his jaw.

"Tad, _listen to me_." The blond only hummed, kissing upwards and moving to suckle on Carlos' lower lip.

"You're _so _fucking sexy, baby," Tad mumbled, little rasp in his throat as he kissed Carlos hungry and pulled the surf instructor tighter against his body. Carlos couldn't break away, Tad's grip tight and restricting him from moving. The blond's lips moved away from his mouth to kiss and lick over his collarbone and Carlos gasped.

"T-Tad. . .Tad, stop. I-I don't want to do this," Carlos stuttered, a hand clutching Tad's arm immediately from the touch of the surfer's hand going between Carlos' legs. "_Stop!_" Carlos shouted and shoved Tad roughly. Tad grunted as Carlos immediately scooted towards the end of the car. "Tad, I-I'm just not ready for that."

". . .I can't fucking believe this," Tad laughed and Carlos felt his breath beginning to slow. "You're _really_ not doing this? You're _really _turning me down _again?_"

"I. . .I just don't want to-"

"Well guess what, _I do_," Tad growled and grabbed Carlos' wrist, yanking the Latino forward into a crushing kiss and shoving Carlos' hand down between his own legs. Carlos tried to squirm and writhe out of his boyfriend's grasp but Tad grabbed him hard and slammed his head against one of the front seats. "No, I've waited _too _long for this, we're going to fuck _now_."

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"You know how long I've been waiting to fuck you? You being a little _tease_ and now trying to slut it up with that _loser?_ I'm going to get what I want, _baby_."

"P-Please Tad, s-stop," Carlos stuttered, trying to keep his pants closed as Tad undone the zipper and the button. Carlos wriggled again, his hand breaking free to punch Tad in the jaw. That was enough for him to make a scramble to the car door and Carlos fell out of the vehicle and onto the cold pavement. He stumbled to his feet, buttoning his jeans before looking over his shoulder at Tad getting out of the car and coming after him. "Stay away!"

"I'm your boyfriend, don't you love me?" Tad asked sweetly and Carlos shook his head. "Come on, Carlos, I know you want it just as much as I do. Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I just don't feel _right_-"

"But you'll feel right if it was _Logan_, huh?" Tad spat and made a grab for Carlos' wrist. He tugged the surf instructor back into his arms and Carlos immediately began to scream, Tad slamming a hand over his mouth as he rammed him up against his car. "You think he can fuck you better than I could? You think he'll be a better lover to you? Well guess what? As soon as I'm done with you, you can go running after him like the cheap little slut you want to be for him."

"What if James finds out about this?" Carlos managed to mumble out and Tad laughed.

"Please, if he didn't care about me cheating on you for the past few months, what makes you think he'd care if I raped you or not?" Tad growled and ground his hips into Carlos' behind. Carlos choked out a sob, shocked and scared as he felt Tad's erection in his backside. ". . .Are you going to cooperate with me, baby? Because I'm sure you don't want your first time to be painful like I can make it be." Tears were coming from Carlos' eyes, his body shaking in fear as Tad kissed along his neck. "You're going to feel so good around my dick, baby. Nice and tight and warm~"

Carlos rammed his head back, hitting Tad and the blond released his hold. Carlos broke out into a run into the liquor store, Tad chasing and screaming after him. The store wasn't that big, there would be nowhere to hide and Tad would drag him out personally. His heart was racing and he ducked into one of the aisles, bumping into someone just coming out. "I'm sorry! I. . .Guitar Dude?"

"Carlos? Dude, what are you in a rush for?" Guitar Dude asked, picking up all the bags of chips and packages of fruit pies he dropped. Carlos bit his lower lip, grabbing the skinny man's arm protectively. "Whoa, what's up?" he asked and glanced up, Tad only a few feet away and glaring at Carlos.

"Help, please just help," Carlos whispered, holding onto Guitar Dude tighter as Tad rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Fine, I don't care anymore. I fucked _way _better than you anyways," Tad spat and turned on his heel, storming out of the aisle and out of the store. Carlos buried his face into Guitar Dude's sleeve, smelling the fresh cannabis smoke still lingering in the fabric.

"Whoa. . .your boyfriend needs to talk to my guy. Needs some nature's grass to help mellow him out," Guitar Dude said and Carlos sniffled. Guitar Dude picked up the rest of his food before looking at Carlos. "Do you need a ride or something? I gotta stop by Cheezers though and pick me up a patty melt, got _major _bad munchies."

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that," Carlos said with an uneasy smile and Guitar Dude nodded, carrying his things over to the register. Carlos wiped at his eyes, trying to breathe but his heart was beating too fast. Never did he felt so scared, so upset and so betrayed.

And never did he felt so guilty for not believing the only person that _truly _loved him.


	23. Here Today

_Okay, I feel better about this chapter, the last part especially. And IDK there **might **be only two to three more chapters left, I just have to see but if that's the case, homestretch guys. _

_Anyways, thanks to Bliny05, xXTEARxSTRAINxMYxFACEXx, KaitlinMaslow, LunaJay07, Logie's-Babe24, lukasgorn, katherine-obvious, BTRLove13, avanlover22, Not Princess Leia, Kiemari The Hyuuga Tenshi, KendallJamesandCarlosLogan, mindapena, Mr. President 64, raych-btr, meandchewy, DevotedToYou, everyounceofyourlove, ObviousBlitz, LibraScales, Anim3Fan4Ever, JandeLove, Cookie Monster Giggles, CrazyKAMES13, Sassy Kames, RockChickwrites, davidsexchuleta, Just Fetching, Gmavy, 80sSexKitten, annabellex2, Kames, Tete93, YellowLuvr4Lyf, Rendall, DramaJen89, BTRswag, EveryDayImBTRushering, TheFanMark, Carphanie, Bowman0306, TaylerMaslow, KenlosForever, Getlostinthesound, JamesxKendallxKames, child who is cool, SincerelyYourSecret and SWACGleekFreak for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The same dull note rang from Kendall's guitar, though to be fair it wasn't like he was giving it much effort anyways. He didn't feel like rehearsing, he just didn't feel like doing anything and he knew that his mood was bringing everyone down. No one was playing their instruments, only watching him until Dak clasped his hands together.

"Okay, no more feeling sad. I'm going to take you and Logan to a gay bar so you can find some other guys to get with," Dak exclaimed and Kendall scoffed.

"You're not gay, Dak."

"And I will endure that awkward feeling for you two if it means I get my bassist and my guitarist back. . .and my buds," Dak said with a smile and Kendall sighed.

"We really want you to feel better, Kendall," Jo replied and Kendall nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he placed his guitar down beside him.

"Yeah, I know. . . I just. . .I wish I didn't get so hung up over him like he said we weren't supposed to."

"It's kind of hard to try and keep yourself from falling in love, don't you think?" Lucy asked and Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. . .I don't want to date anyone else, Dak. Not right now. Let's just focus on getting to the finals. We barely made it through the semi-finals with that jackass Tad hurting Logan, this is _it_," Kendall said and everyone nodded. It was a good thing that Jett was able to pull through the last minute and bring them into the finals, now all there was to do was hope that Logan would heal from his broken nose in time to perform. ". . .Did you find out the date of the finals? Or where it was?" Kendall asked and that was when Dak pursed his lips tight, awkwardly looking around at his other bandmates before he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well. . .it's going to be at Huntington Beach. . .'Surf City'?" Dak stated and Kendall froze. "And well. . .it's taking place at the same time that RCT surf competition is. We'll just be further down the beach and stuff."

". . .Oh. . ." Kendall shook his head and balled his hands into fists. "Well I don't care."

"You sure?" Camille asked, uncertainty in her tone and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't came here for James, I came here to live my dream. We'll both be getting what we want then, there's nothing wrong."

". . .But you love him, don't you?" Jo asked and Kendall looked down at the ground.

". . .I do. . .but it's been days since the last Battle of the Bands and I doubt he feels the same way anymore. . .let's not talk about this anymore. Please?" Kendall said softly and everyone gave each other a glance before Jett nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's get back to practice. You think Logan will be up to come over?" Jett asked and Dak shrugged.

"He's probably resting like the doctor said he should, no need to bother him right now."

* * *

Carlos was curled up in the corner of the couch, his knees pulled to his chest and his pillow wedged in between his limbs. His face was down in the fabric, wet with tears and gripping the pillow tight as he tried to keep himself calm. But right now, Carlos just felt _miserable_. It's only been a few days but it felt like he was living that nightmare every night. Of someone he trusted, someone he _loved_ and cared about for all of his life trying to hurt him and just not even _care_. Tad trying to _rape _him and that he never loved Carlos, months of Carlos' life wasted fawning over a guy he should have never loved.

And then there was Logan, Carlos hadn't talked to Logan since they last met and all Carlos could feel was guilt and shame. Here Carlos was pointing fingers at Logan and yelling at his bandmates when all they were trying to do was help him see Tad for who he really was. All the times Carlos chose Tad over Logan, all the times that Carlos didn't see Logan's true feelings and was only blinded by Tad's fake romance. Logan making him the letters, Logan taking him home and making breakfast for him the night of the bonfire, Logan bringing him flowers, Logan was the knight in shining armor Carlos always wanted and ended up chasing away. But he wouldn't blame Logan if he decided to ignore Carlos. Carlos would have gave up on himself too for being so idiotic and blind.

The phone began to ring and Carlos sniffled, moving the pillow away to grab the phone off the mini table beside the couch. He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes before he answered. "Hello?"

"_Carlos? Are you okay? You haven't answered any of my calls and I got worried about you. . .did Tad talk to you lately?_" he heard James rattle off questions and Carlos closed his eyes, his grip on the phone tightening.

"James, please just leave me alone."

"_What's wrong? Carlos, please tell me you're okay._"

"Why do you care?" Carlos choked out, feeling his body tremble. "Why don't you let Tad tell you how he tried to rape me, bet you two would have a good laugh."

"_**What?**__ Carlos, wait. Just hold on, I'm coming over-_"

"James, I know okay? You and Tad are both liars and I don't want to see you or talk to either of you ever again, _please _just leave me alone." Carlos placed a hand to his face, trying to calm himself down.

"_C-Carlos, wait. I can explain everything-_"

"I don't want to talk anymore, James. Just leave me alone," Carlos murmured and hung up before James could even speak up again. Carlos placed his phone back on the mini table before grabbing his pillow and placing his face in the fabric once more. He paused at the sound of his doorbell ringing, fear flying into his heart at the thought of Tad being on the other side. No way it was James, the brunette wouldn't have gotten down fast enough. Carlos got up from the couch cautiously, walking to the door and peeked through the eye of the peephole. His heart warmed but still shuddered at the sight of Logan on the other side, the brunette sporting a swollen nose and a slightly black eye. And clutched tight in his hand were scarlet roses, Carlos feeling his body shaking as he fumbled with the lock and opened the door.

Logan looked up and his cheeks flushed red, swallowing a lump in his throat as he raised the bouquet of flowers.

"H-Hey," Logan stuttered and Carlos pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

"Hey," he said softly and Logan handed Carlos the flowers, to which the surf instructor hesitantly took them. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Glad you like them. . .wanted to get flowers that were just as beautiful and pure as you are," Logan said softly and Carlos gave a laugh that sounded like a cry. He shook his head and looked at Logan, his eyes threatening to begin watering as Logan stuffed his hands into his pockets. The brunette pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, clearing his throat as he tried to read past his swollen red nose. "I-I wrote a letter for you. . .one that I hope will explain how sorry I am for deceiving you with the girls and Tad and stuff."

"Logan. . ."

"'Because I-I know you love Tad and you take your relationship seriously and I always felt bad and disgusted at myself for falling in love with someone that was already in love with someone else, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. . .but I couldn't help it. You're beautiful, Carlos. Everything about you from the first moment I saw you made my heart flutter, my knees go weak. Your smile, your laugh and how your eyes sparkle when you help a child on the surfboards. Just a vision of you with children is already a heavenly sight and I know you'll be the most wonderful father a child could have. Your voice is music to my ears, your skin is like a heaven's glow, you make me feel things that I never met before and you make me want to experience all that life has to offer because as long as you're happy. . .then I am. Even if it's with Tad, you're still happy, and I need to accept that.'"

"Logan-" Carlos felt a tear roll down his cheek and he ducked his face down as Logan gripped his paper tighter.

"'Even though you love Tad, I will never stop loving you, Carlos. You're my muse, you're everything to me and I _never _wanted to make you upset like I did that night. But at the same time, I never want to see you hurt. You're too good of a person and you only deserve the finest things in life, to be put on a pedestal because you are perfect. Every day my love for you will grow stronger. . .and I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. If it takes forever, then forever it'll be,'" Logan read and looked up into Carlos' face, eyes holding _so _much love and adoration.

". . .After always choosing Tad and after everything that I said to you. . .you still come back," Carlos said shakily and Logan licked his lips.

"Of course. . .I love you, Carlos," Logan said softly and Carlos gave another choked laugh, grimacing smile on his face.

"T-Tad tried t-to rape me," Carlos stuttered, Logan's eye widening and his jaw dropped. Carlos didn't wait for the bassist to say anything, he rushed into Logan's arms and buried his face in Logan's neck. "You were right. You were right about everything and I didn't believe you. I-I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry for being so _stupid_-"

"You're not stupid, Carlos-"

"Yes I am!" Carlos said and pulled away for a moment. "Tad's been cheating on me all this time and he only wanted me for sex. He lied to me all this time and James tried to help him. I just feel stupid for believing them both. . .I don't know, I just wish that I would have listened the first time you tried to warn me," Carlos said and Logan gestured for Carlos to go inside. He nodded, walking inside as Logan closed the door behind him.

"Maybe James had a reason-"

"To lie to me? After all these _months?_ I was supposed to be his friend, I was supposed to be _both _of their friends and they do this to me," Carlos said, hurt tone in his voice and Logan moved Carlos over to the couch. They both sat down, Carlos placing a hand on Logan's cheek and looking over the bassist's broken nose. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it? I'm sorry that all this happened to you, when you were only trying to keep me safe."

"It's still a little sensitive. The swelling in my eye and my nose gone down a bit," Logan explained.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, leaning into Carlos' touch.

"This is just fine, right here," Logan murmured and Carlos smiled, caressing his thumb over Logan's cheekbone. He smiled and Carlos sighed, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. ". . .You really think that James had an excuse for what he did?"

"I don't really know. I mean, Kendall was pretty mad for what he did. . .but I got a feeling that if Tad manipulated you and Kendall, he could have done the same with James. He's a nice guy. . .I _know _he wouldn't ever want to hurt a friend like you," Logan replied and Carlos hummed, looking up at Logan with expecting eyes that fell down to Logan's pink lips. He gave a swallow before scooting up more to kiss along Logan's jaw. Logan's skin immediately grew hot from the touch, his hands balling into tight fists as Carlos peppered kisses over his skin before giving a hesitant kiss to the tip of his nose.

Logan gave an displeased hiss to the touch and Carlos pulled back, worried. Logan gave an uneasy smile. "It's okay, really," he replied and then glanced down at Carlos' lips. With a nervous lick to his lips, Logan leaned forward and let his lips go against Carlos'. To _finally _know what it was like to kiss the man he fell in love with for so long. Carlos' lips were nice and warm, so soft and plush as Carlos' hand moved to hold Logan by the back of his neck. Carlos' lips parted immediately and his tongue slid into Logan's own mouth, licking and prodding in the wet warmth but inviting Logan to take control. To dominate and Logan's heart was beating _extremely _fast. His hands found their way onto Carlos soft hips and Carlos gave a gasp into his mouth, biting on Logan's lower lip and gave a moan.

A few more licks, a few more sucks and bites with their tongues rolling over each other til Carlos pulled away with a quiet pop. "You're a really good kisser," Carlos murmured, voice low and raspy. Logan shuddered, blush creeping over his cheeks.

"W-Well I had a lot of practice," Logan stuttered. Granted, it was with his pillow but Carlos didn't need to know how pathetic he was. Carlos hummed, kissing down Logan's throat.

"Really? You ever had sex before?" Carlos asked into Logan's skin and Logan felt his breath trap into his throat.

"U-Uh y-yeah. I'm _totally _experienced with that. B-But you know, I'm a respectable person and don't sleep around or anything but I-"

"Show me?" Carlos whispered and Logan froze, body growing hotter and a painful throb in his pants beginning as Carlos' fingers played around Logan's belt buckle.

"I-I-"

"Like this?" Carlos asked and wrapped his hand around Logan's clothed dick, lightly stroking him and jerking him through the clothing. Logan made a choked sound and balled his hands into tight fists as Carlos rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck. "I thought a lot about you, Logan. Way before you came here and before I found out the truth about Tad. Friendly, romantically. . .sexually." At this, Carlos squeezed Logan's cock and he gave another choked whine. Logan was hard now, body hot and dick throbbing in Carlos' hand. Carlos' eyes flickered up towards him, rather mischievous. "Too fast?" he asked and Logan swallowed.

"N-No, I-I'm just-"

"Getting worked up?" Carlos asked with a smile and Logan blushed harder. He felt like he was going to come undone just from this, not wanting to release without _actually _having sex with Carlos. But Carlos' hand was so _warm_ and he squeezed at just the right spots, Logan could feel his breath growing shallow with each tug and the orgasm bubbling in his stomach. He gave a moan, hand twitching as it grabbed at Carlos' wrist to stop him. Carlos laughed, "Something wrong, Logan?"

"I-I don't want to come yet," Logan stuttered and Carlos smiled.

"How about I get these pants off and-"

"W-_Well_." Logan gulped hard, why was he such a _virgin?_ His mouth was watering and his body was so hot, he was sweating and trembling in nerves. Carlos cocked his head to the side as Logan ducked his face, trying to calm himself down. "Logan? Is there _really _something wrong?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

"Okay. . .I lied. I'm a virgin so go ahead and laugh and say how I'm a loser and that we can remain friends," Logan rattled and Carlos paused for a moment before letting out another laugh. He threw arms around Logan's shoulders and kissed the brunette eagerly on the lips, the smile on Carlos' lips transferring to Logan and as soon as the surf instructor pulled away, Logan was smiling too.

"I think we can agree that I love you just as much as you love me, Logan. And if _you're _a loser for being a virgin, then so am I," Carlos replied and Logan's eyes widened.

"Y-_You're a virgin?_ Y-You can't be! Not with how you look-"

"Are you saying I look easy?" Carlos asked and Logan furiously shook his head.

"N-No! Never! Not at all! Just that someone of you're beauty and you're looks must have_ surely _had their body explored and marveled when they're making love and-" Carlos cut Logan off with another kiss, holding Logan's face in his hands as his tongue ran along Logan's lower lip. Carlos pulled away, his eyes glimmering.

"You need to loosen up a bit," he whispered and slid off the couch, sinking onto his knees in front of Logan. "Just relax and. . .let _me _do the exploring, okay?"

Logan only nodded his head, gripping and un-gripping his hands in nerves as Carlos undid the zipper and gently pulled Logan's cock out of the slit in his underwear. Red and swollen at the tip, pre-come dripping and rolling down the shaft as Carlos gave it a few more tugs. The skin on skin sensation made Logan shuddered, the warmth intensifying as Carlos flattened his tongue over the slit and lapped at the droplets. He trailed it down and around the head, licking over the shaft and traced a vein with the tip of the tongue playfully. Carlos' lips wrapped around the head, slowly bobbing his head up and down with his hand running up and down Logan's thigh. Carlos sucked and swallowed down the girth, hand wrapped around the shaft to stroke as he slid up. His eyes were trained on Logan's face, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Logan was breathing shallow, hands itching to go through Carlos' hair and hold him. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, spreading his legs wider the farther Carlos went down til his nose was nuzzling at the base of his cock. Carlos pulled up, strand of saliva connecting red wet lips to the tip of Logan's cock as he gave a little laugh. "Good?"

"R-_Really good_."

". . .Hm. . ."

"W-What is it?"

"Nothing, just had a deja vu moment," Carlos said with a shrug, flattening his tongue against the underside of Logan's cock. Logan only responded with a nervous little laugh as Carlos made another popping noise with his mouth. He pulled off and further pulled down Logan's pants and underwear, off his legs and onto the floor. Carlos crawled up Logan's lap and settled in it, threading fingers through Logan's hair innocently. Logan could feel Carlos' own erection pressing against his own, clothed and pulsing. He looked down, his fingers awkwardly going to unbutton Carlos' jeans. The surf instructor lifted up a bit, helping Logan get the denim and his underwear off of him.

Carlos pulled his shirt off as well, fully naked and Logan's eyes raked over his form. The skin was glistening lightly with sweat, muscle toned and when Logan let his fingers curiously roam over it, Carlos' skin was silky smooth just as always. Logan kissed Carlos' shoulder, down his chest and took a pert nipple into his mouth to suck on. Carlos gasped, his hands grabbing roughly at Logan's hair, head falling back as Logan's hands slid down and groped at Carlos' thighs. Carlos rocked upwards, erections sliding against each other painfully slow, the friction of it making Logan moan around the erect bud. He gave a few laps to it before he gave the same treatment to the other nub, tweaking and pulling it before he moved down and kissed along Carlos' chest.

Logan wanted to savor this moment, wanted to take things slow and marvel in all of Carlos' body. Trailing his fingertips down Carlos' spine, the scent of Carlos on his skin, the little birthmark on Carlos' chin. Carlos had one hand wrapped around both of their erections, lightly stroking while his other hand played with the hairs on the back of Logan's neck. Logan sighed, kissing over Carlos' chest and down the side of his armpit, nipping over Carlos' ribcage as he lied Carlos down on the cushions of the couch. Carlos looked at Logan, smiling sweetly as Logan crawled over him. Carlos played a bit with the fabric of the shirt Logan still was wearing and gave a little laugh. "Want me to take this off?" he asked and Logan blushed, giving a small nod.

Carlos wrapped his fingers around the brim and tugged the shirt over Logan's head, tossing it off to the side before he wrapped his arms around the back of Logan's neck. Logan gulped. "S-So. . ."

"Get me ready," Carlos murmured and Logan nodded his head, nervously sucking his own fingers into his mouth to get them good and coated. He only hoped it was enough as he pulled them out and pressed the wet pads of his finger to Carlos' entrance. He rubbed at it, biting his lower lip as he only pressed one fingertip through the tight heat. Carlos gave a hiss, his toes curled and he balled his fists as Logan worked the finger down to the second knuckle. He rubbed the side of Carlos' leg, soothing him and not daring to move his wrist until Carlos relaxed around the digit. Slowly, he began to pump it in and out, moving the finger slowly and trying to loosen Carlos up. He was squeezing around him so tight, so _warm_, Logan's finger scraped along his inner walls as the brunette continued to rub soothing circles in Carlos' leg.

"I'm adding another one," Logan muttered, pulling out just a little to squeeze in a second finger. Carlos gasped, a guttural moan croaking from his throat as Logan slowly pumped the two digits in and out, scissoring and stretching Carlos' hole nice and wide. Carlos was trembling around him, Logan watching the surf instructor take shallow breaths with each slow fall of his chest. Logan leaned forward, fingers moving faster and wriggling around in the warmth as he rested his forehead against Carlos' and kissed him. He gave a little groan when their noses accidentally brushed but Carlos tilted his head just a bit more, lips sliding and meshing with Carlos giving breathy moans into Logan's mouth.

Logan pressed up further, feeling Carlos mewl against his lips and knew he hit the little bundle of nerves. Logan pressed against the prostate again, Carlos gasping against his mouth and pulling his lower lip in between his teeth. Logan kissed down Carlos' throat, nipped at along his collarbones until he began to feel Carlos rocking back on his fingers.

"N-Now. Want it now, _please_," Carlos whimpered and Logan nodded, removing his fingers. Carlos gave a little hiss at the feel, Logan spitting into his hand and lathering up his erection. He grabbed it at the base of it, guiding it and letting the head of his cock press against Carlos' entrance. Carlos arched his back as Logan slid in, his eyes scrunched tight and one of Carlos' hands clenched tight around Logan's wrist. Logan shuddered, closing his eyes himself. The feeling of it all was _amazing_, sex wasn't a big thing with Carlos. It _never_ was but the feeling of Carlos around him, pulsing and warm, hugging his length so _intimately_, he had to try and keep himself from having his orgasm _far _too soon.

He looked into Carlos' eyes, fully sheathed in the man below him and Carlos crooked his lips into a little smile. "You can move. . .just go slow, okay?" Carlos said and Logan nodded his head. He pulled his hips back, Carlos closing his eyes again at the drag right before Logan thrusted back forward again. The Latino made a little noise, eyes scrunching in slight pain and Logan bit his lower lip. "I-I'm sorry-" Logan stuttered but Carlos rubbed Logan's arm.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Keep moving," Carlos murmured and Logan gave another nervous swallow. He pulled his hips back and slid forward, Carlos sliding a bit on the couch and his grip on Logan's wrist grew tighter with each thrust. Logan only hoped he wasn't hurting Carlos, he was barely _moving _to begin with. Carlos didn't say anything, only taking slow breaths between his parted lips as Logan moved and rocked.

Carlos hummed, eyes fluttering and those heavenly brown orbs Logan fell in love with were looking up at him. "Faster," he breathed and Logan nodded, moving back and forth just a little bit faster, a quiet skin on skin slapping noise sounding in Logan's ears. He wanted this to be gentle, to be slow, to not be at all lustful or feral. He just wanted to look into Carlos' eyes and marvel at the sight, Carlos holding onto him and letting out little 'ahs' before he would lean up and kiss Logan's chin. "Faster. . .harder," Carlos whispered, giving a mewl from a well angled thrust and Logan grunted, positioning his hands on the sides of Carlos' head for extra leverage.

Logan's hips began to piston back and forth, fast and harder than he planned. Carlos cried out, his legs wrapping around Logan's waist trying to keep him where he was as Logan continued to thrust faster and faster. Carlos' hand went up the back of his neck, holding Logan there as he arched his back upwards, wordlessly begging for more. Logan's arms wrapped around Carlos' frame, pulling him up into his lap as Carlos rocked his hips. Logan buried his nose into the crook of Carlos' neck, trapped in each others' embrace. Carlos' erection was sliding against his abdomen, wet trail of pre-come smearing over his stomach as Logan bucked upwards into the tight heat. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to hold out, feeling his heart swelling and his stomach tightening into knots.

Carlos bounced in Logan's lap, sliding up and down the shaft and giving little keening whines. His fingers mused and pulled at Logan's sweating hair, yanking it back just slightly so Carlos could kiss his lips without accidentally bumping against his nose. Their teeth gnawed at the others' lips, Carlos squeezing around Logan's dick so _painfully _tight. Logan's tongue surged through past Carlos' lips, taking dominance immediately as he tugged Carlos hard against his body and his thrusts became hard and erratic.

"_F-Fuck! L-Loga__**nah~ohgod!**_" Carlos sobbed, nails digging into Logan's back. Logan breathed into Carlos' neck, teasing the skin with his tongue. So close, so _close_. "In me. I-I want you to c-come in me, ohgodoh_god!_" Carlos panted and Logan grunted. With strong hands, Logan yanked Carlos down on top of him and held him firm by his waist, Carlos' cock hard against both of their abdomens as Logan pistoned his hips into Carlos quick and sloppy. Carlos' couldn't move, he could only writhe and moan and claw at Logan's skin until he choked out a sob and dropped his head into the crook of Logan's neck, something hot and wet spilling out over Logan's stomach. Carlos' insides were squeezing around him tight like a vice, warm and body trembling. Logan could only manage to stutter out Carlos' name in a quiet whisper before he spilled himself inside of the spent man on top of him, a few heavy breaths later did he feel it just trickling down his softening member.

Carlos didn't say a word, kissing Logan's cheek before his chin and then his lips, slow and gentle. "There. We're both not losers anymore," he murmured before giving a little and continued to kiss Logan's jaw. Logan blushed, his natural awkwardness settling back in as he raised Carlos back into a sitting position. Carlos glanced down, both of their stomachs sticky and covered in the white fluid and he wrinkled his nose. "Looks like we're going to need a bath."

"B-Bath?"

"Yeah. Mine's is big enough for two people, don't worry. . .though, I don't know how I'm gonna walk there," Carlos said, slowly raising off of Logan's cock. He winced at the feeling, raising off and slumping to the side onto the cushions. "Feel like I can't even _walk_."

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I? Cause the _last _thing I want to do is-"

"You didn't hurt me, Logan. It was _everything _that I wanted my first time to be. . .well, maybe next time we can make love in a bed. Much more comfier and perfect for snuggling," Carlos said with a teasing smile and tickled his fingers up Logan's sides. Logan laughed but shyly averted his eyes.

"So. . .there will be a next time?"

"Well you don't think that after everything you done for me and us giving each others' virginity that I'm going to just let you go, do you?"

"So. . .boyfriends?" Logan asked quietly and Carlos smiled. He leaned forward, taking Logan's cheek in his hand and kissed Logan's lips, just a simple little peck but Logan could feel every little bit of love.

"Of course."

"I'll carry you," Logan said with a smile and before Carlos could say anything, Logan stuck his arms underneath Carlos' body, scooping the man up into his arms. Logan stumbled just a bit from Carlos' weight but gained his footing, Carlos wrapping arms around Logan's neck as the brunette began to walk down the hall towards the bathroom. Carlos could only smile, Logan was just the one he's always been looking for.

And he couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

James probably walked up and down the beach for half an hour, looking for the blond surfer. His hands were balled in fists, his teeth kept gnawing at his lower lip and almost drew blood, his heart was beating far too fast. Tad tried to rape Carlos and now Carlos didn't want to talk to him. He lost his best friend, he lost the guy he had feelings for, everything was just slipping away from James' grasp and he just wanted to break something.

Preferably Tad's face.

So when James spotted the blond by the rocks waxing up his surfboard, James didn't waste _no _time. He approached Tad, eyes filled with hate and his nails digging into the skin of his palms. Tad glanced up from his board at James, the brunette stopping at the sight of Tad's eyes. Tad began to smile, looking down at James' fists before he gave a chuckle and stood on his feet. "What, you gonna fight me now?" Tad asked and shook his head. "Guess Carlos told you then. How he ditched me at the parking lot?"

"You tried to rape him," James said steadily and Tad rolled his eyes.

"Is _that _what he's calling it. He's such a little baby-"

"He's our _friend! _How could you do something like that to a person you knew since _first grade?!_"

"Look, this isn't first grade anymore, James-"

"He is our _friend_-"

"_Was _our friend," Tad said and smiled. "I don't think he really gives a shit about you anymore, so why are you even bothering to try and start this with me, James?"

James growled. "I'm not going to let you manipulate-"

"_Too late, James!_" Tad shouted and laughed. "You're fucking _useless_, you know that? You're a shit friend to Carlos, a shit lover to your little bitchy twink and now you're starting to tick _me _off. You only have me left, James. Everyone _hates _you and everyone wants you out of their lives. You think beating me up is going to make you feel better or make Carlos want to be your BFF again or get Blondie to come back begging to hop on your dick? It's _your _fault. Blondie and Carlos already found out how I am, but you? _You're _the one that looks like the selfish, _pathetic_ dickhead that doesn't care about anyone but himself."

James' nostrils flared and he gritted his teeth as Tad smiled. "Go ahead, hit me. Maybe Blondie will pop up naked and ready to get fucked by you again. Hit me and see how much shittier your life is because you let yourself get reduced to such a pathetic loser."

James couldn't move, he felt so stiff and he felt his chest growing so heavy. He couldn't even bring himself to just raise his already made fist, swipe and punch Tad right in that smug smile until the blond laughed again. "Yeah. Didn't think so."

And Tad threw the first punch instead.

His fist connected with the side of James' face, making the brunette stumble back. James raised his fist and punched Tad in the jaw the same time Tad punched James in the head and kneed him in the stomach. The two began to tussle on the beach, kicking and punching, James' face growing sore and swollen from the battering. Tad punched him in the jaw, his mouth bleeding already and then punched James in the gut. James didn't know if he did, but he was positive he had a black eye since his vision in his left eye was blurry as can be. Tad lunged forward and grabbed at his shoulders, throwing James down on the ground and crawled up to pin James' arms down with his knees.

"You see?!" Tad shouted and punched James across the side of his face. "This is what I'm talking about!" he screamed, each word punctuated with a fist to James' face, swollen and bruised. "You lost! You _lost!_ You think you can just snap your fingers and you'll get everything you want?! RCT, Blondie, Carlos, you're not getting _anything _now! And guess what? Fuck Carlos and your little slut, when _I _win RCT, I'll be rich enough to buy anything and any_one_. Living _your _dream, traveling and seeing the world, being the face of RCT and for all the future little surfers that want to be like _me_. While _you _stay here, nothing but a washed up, wannabe _loser _working in an ice cream shop without _anyone_. Some life you made for yourself, huh?" Tad asked with a smile before punching James again. James could feel himself fazing in and out of consciousness, Tad's bloody face and bloody smile looming over him.

"And your dad thought you were going to be _great_. Wow, what a disappointment."

Tad got off of James, slightly stumbling over to his surfboard and grabbed it. He gave one last look to James before scoffing and began to make his way back up the beach. James tried to stand to his feet but immediately fell down to the sand, groaning in pain at his vision fading in and out. It took all of his strength to hobble over to the Snack Shack and banged on the door, only hoping that Guitar Dude was still there. He closed his eyes for a moment, blacking out for a quick second before hands were on his face shaking him from unconsciousness.

"Whoa dude! What happened to you?!" Guitar Dude shouted, first time James ever even heard the man shout before.

"Got some ice?" His mouth felt numb and swollen, his cheeks hurt, the back of his head hurt, _everything _hurt. Guitar Dude nodded his head, pulling James inside and closed the door shut.

"Dude, did you brawl out there or something? The waves are a sweet babe but no need to be throwing fists out in front of her, dude," he replied, grabbing a tray of ice from the freezer and handed it to James. James took it with a 'thanks' and placed it on his face, ice burning his skin and making him wince. "Dude, that looks _really _bad. Want me to call Minnesota up or some-"

"No. Don't call him. . .wouldn't want him to see how much of a loser I am for not standing up to Tad."

"Tad again? Man, that bro's just been starting trouble with _everybody_. First Carlitos and now you? I thought you guys were all bros, babes of the sea."

"Not anymore."

". . .Dude, I _really _think you should tell Minnesota-"

"No. I-I'm just done, okay? He's right, I lost and it's my fault. . .I'm going home."

"Dude-"

"It's alright, man. . .I'll see you around," James muttered and Guitar Dude gave a slow nod.

"Yeah. At Surf City, right? Only one more week."

"Yeah. . .Surf City."


	24. Forever

_Ugh. Not even a 'meh', it's an **ugh**. Sorry._

_Thanks to wittychocolate, youcanfly93, joellem83, DayMoon89, ZheAwezomeMe, orlandor13, Smiley27, JLB17, Dantes, Klaine's Child, Samibtr, Cookie Monster Giggles, BTRswag, YellowLuv4Lyf, WindowsDown22, Sassy Kames, LMACBTR84, Mr. President 64, Bliny05, JamesxKendallxKames, child who is cool, mindapena, Gmavy, Anim3Fan4Ever, RockChickwrites, Obliviousblitz, annabellex2, Rendall, SWACGleekFreak, joshua, TheFanMark, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, Carphanie, cellyjelly, TaylerMaslow, KenlosForever, Dani and the anon for the reviews, favs and alerts.  
_

_And next chapter is the **last** chapter of Surf City, I'm sorry guys I have to end it now or else._

* * *

Sun and sea air moved over Kendall's skin, the bright blue sky up above and seagulls cawing all around him. People were walking all up along the PCH, some heading towards the promenade, others to the pier, others to the respective competitions being held today at Huntington Beach. Kendall only swallowed, nerves a buzz at the thought of coming across James again. But he doubted it at the same time, RCT was a _long _ways down from where the finals of the Battle Of the Bands were. Still, James and Kendall were closer by each other than they have been in a long time.

Dak gave him a nudge and Kendall jumped, looking over at the manager giving him a small smile. "You want to go down there? Maybe just. . .wish him good luck?" Dak asked and Kendall crossed his arms.

"I'm fine, Dak."

"Dude, we know you're thinking about him," Dak said and Kendall glanced around at his other bandmates setting up. Carlos was along too, helping Logan out with carrying their setup to the side of the stage for waiting. Lucy and Camille were looking over in Kendall and Dak's direction as Jo and Jett helped set up the speakers and amps, Kendall turning away and looking down at the sand.

"I'm fine, I mean it. James. . .James is the past, okay? I'm getting ready to start my future and I'm _totally _fine."

". . .I don't really believe you."

"I'm not asking you to believe me, just to shut up about it," Kendall snapped and Dak raised his hands. He then gestured over to Carlos and Logan, Carlos laughing as Logan smiled so happy at his love.

"Just saying, if they can get together and be happy, why can't you?" he asked and Kendall sighed.

". . .I don't know. . ."

". . .I'll leave you alone then. . ." Dak replied and Kendall nodded his head, watching as Dak turned on his heel and walked back over to where Camille and Lucy were. The event won't be starting for another hour, but it was nice to get there early so they wouldn't have any problems with set up. He didn't know what time the RCT competition started, nor did he care. . .or at least, _tried _to care. Kendall sighed, moving to sit down on one of the stone walls, placing his chin in his hand as his eyes wandered down to the water. People were splashing around in the water, children laughing and playing. It was a nice day out, been a while since Kendall was at the beach.

Kendall glanced down to where RCT was supposed to be held one more time and his eyes widened in shock, seeing James approaching. Only, he looked _terrible_. His eyes were so disappointed and disparaged, on his face was a bruise and his lower lip looked painfully swollen. Tucked under his arm was his shortboard, Kendall shooting up from his spot and his mouth was gaping. "What happened to you?!" Kendall shouted, running to James and his hands going to hold James' face. James winced and he pulled his head out of Kendall's grasp but the blond only grabbed again. "What happened to you? Why are you all beaten up?! Who did this to you-"

"Blondie, just stop," James murmured and Kendall gulped, letting go of James' face as the brunette looked down at the ground. "I'm alright, okay?. . .Just wanted to. . .wish you good luck at the competition."

". . .Thanks. . .good luck in your competition. . .don't you have like a number or something?" Kendall asked, his eyes searching James' figure for some sort of identification. James gave another disappointed sigh.

"Just. . .forget about me and RCT, okay?" James said and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's going-"

"I'm not in RCT anymore, okay?. . .Lost my ticket in along with everything else," he murmured and Kendall looked over James' face one more time, worry and anger growing in his heart.

". . .Did Tad have something to do with this?" Kendall asked and James didn't respond, only averting his face more and more. Kendall balled his hands into fists. "When are you going to stop letting Tad walk all over you?"

"I knew I shouldn't have came over here," James muttered and turned to walk away but Kendall quickly grabbed at him.

"Don't walk away from me, James. . .what do you have to do to get back in RCT?" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"I can't, I lost," James said and Kendall frowned.

"Do _I _have to find out for myself?"

"Blondie-"

"I guess that's a yes," Kendall said sharply and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Carlos walking away from Logan with a little smile on his face. Kendall flagged Carlos down, Carlos' eyes widening when he saw James standing there beside Kendall. He slowly approached, James looking down at the sand in slight shame as Carlos crossed his arms and looked at the surfer from head to toe.

". . .Hey, James," Carlos murmured, to which James mumbled a hello back. Carlos then glanced over to Kendall, confused as Kendall jutted a thumb behind him.

"Come on, we're going to RCT," Kendall replied and James shook his head.

"Blondie, you'll be wasting your time-"

"And I'm not going to let your dream pass you by. James, I _know _you worked hard for this and Tad isn't going to ruin this for you," Kendall said, his cheeks beginning to flare hot red as James looked up at him. His eyes were warm, caring and longing for what once was. Kendall tried to not pay much attention to it, clearing his throat. "Come on, let's get going."

"I-I don't know if I can face Tad again," Carlos said quietly.

"I'll be there to protect you, Carlos. Don't worry," Kendall said and turned to James, holding out his hand. "Come on and take me over there," he ordered and James looked at Kendall's hand before slowly taking it into his own. James' hand was big and warm, his thumb rubbing over the back of Kendall's hand soft and gentle. Kendall gulped but gritted his teeth, beginning to pull James himself as the two of them walked down the beach towards RCT with Carlos following closely behind.

* * *

There were far more people down at the site for the RCT competition than at the Battle of the Bands, Kendall only figured that RCT started a bit sooner than their event did. Surfers were all grabbing their registration and their numbers, chatting with each other and grinning big as a crowd of people watched from the sidelines. Kendall released James' hand and turned to the brunette. "Okay, who do I talk to?"

James sighed. "Tad's cousin, I guess. He's one of the officials, maybe around that table over there?" James said and pointed over at the table of men distributing papers and ID tags. "Blondie, it's o-" Kendall didn't even bother to wait, briskly walking away and leaving James and Carlos alone. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Carlos not making eye contact with James and James not being able to find the words to come out of his mouth.

". . .Carlos-"

"I just want to know why," Carlos said quietly and looked at James. "I thought you were my friends and you both left me in the dark. Tad cheated on me for probably our _entire _relationship because I wouldn't have sex with him, he tried to _rape_ me. Didn't you think about me for _once?_" Carlos asked and James bit his lower lip.

". . .I wasn't alright with it. I was furious and I wanted to tell you, I _always _wanted to tell you. You _are _my friend, Carlos and I never want to hurt you. . .Tad was. . .bribing me with a free pass to the RCT competition," James shamefully admitted, looking down and away from Carlos' face. "It was stupid and shallow of me, I admit it but I _really _wanted to get in so bad, Carlos. I get it now, I don't want it anymore, I don't _deserve _it. Tad won, okay? He turned out to be a better man than me, I let myself get manipulated and I lost everything and everyone I care about. Kendall fucking thinks I'm pathetic and a loser cause I can't stand up for myself and you think I'm disgusting and a liar and I _am_. I don't blame you if you wouldn't ever-"

Carlos' arms were around him in an instant, hugging James tight. James froze but relaxed in his friend's arms, doing the same and hugging Carlos just as strong. "You're _nothing _like Tad, James. And you're _far _better of a man than he is," Carlos murmured and looked up to James. "I know how bad you want to do this, James-"

"But I don't want to do it if you and Kendall hate me," James replied and Carlos sighed.

"I don't hate you, okay? I just. . .felt betrayed. It's going to take a while for me to trust you again, I admit, but I forgive you. I know you're _really _sorry about all of this," Carlos replied and took James' hand. "Tad played us both. . .but we have each other, right? And I have Logan and you. . ."

James gave a sad smile. "Kendall's doing his best to try and get me to RCT. We're over. . .I can only hope we can be friends at least."

"James, he loves you as much as you love him. You just need to tell him," Carlos replied gently and James glanced back over to the table that Kendall had stormed off to. He saw the blond approaching with papers and a large ID number tag, the surfer's eyes widening in surprise. Kendall handed the papers to James. "Fill those out fast and get it into the table. Then wait with all the other surfers, you're going to surf last," Kendall explained and James still stared, shocked and amazed.

"H-How did you-"

"Found Tad's cousin, took him away from the table and managed to convince him to see things my way," Kendall said with a little smile. . .

"_Listen to **me**. James deserves just as much of a chance to get to surf like your shithead cousin. **Who **may I remind you tried to rape me, his ex boyfriend **and **beat James up. I don't think it would look good for RCT to have someone like your cousin representing their company. Because if you don't let James compete, you better believe I'll have Tad's ex press charges against him. And since you knew about it, I bet it won't look good for your job with RCT for trying to keep a scandal like that under wraps," Kendall gritted through his teeth and the man swallowed, giving a scared nod of the head._

"_I-I don't want to cause any trouble. F-Fine, I'll put him back on and explain things to the others, okay?"_

"_Good."_

Kendall smiled, taking the ID number and placed it on James' chest, pushing firm until he was sure the sticker was on against the wetsuit. "There. Everything is going to be alright," Kendall replied and James looked at the blond, eyes fighting and his heart heavy.

". . .Thank you."

". . .Sure thing, James. . .I got to go down and. . .tune up, I guess-"

"What the hell are you three doing here?" a voice hissed and all three of them turned, finding Tad standing there with his own number stuck to the chest of his wetsuit, shortboard tucked under his arm. His eyes first went to Kendall's glare and Carlos' worried expression before landing on James and his own ID number. Tad laughed. "Why the hell did my cousin give you a number anyways? I told him to take you off. . .let me guess. Blondie sucked his dick for his wittle Jamie?" Tad mocked and Kendall growled, balling his hands into fists.

"I'm going to win, Tad," James said steadily and Tad snorted.

"You couldn't do it the last time, what makes you think you can do it now? You're a loser," Tad replied and then looked at Carlos. He gave a little smile, sauntering over to the Latino. "Hey baby."

Carlos said nothing, looking away from Tad as the blond gave a little scoff. "What, you're not going to be friendly with me?"

"Get away from him, Tad," James hissed and Tad shot a glare.

"I don't think this involves you, James. So shut up. _And _since you're a contestant now, fighting me will get you disqualified," Tad said with a big grin and James growled as Tad let his hand go over Carlos' bare arm. He hummed, crouching down and letting his nose move over Carlos' neck and Carlos shoved Tad away. Tad laughed. "Feisty now, aren't you? Bet you let that little nerd fuck you already, know how eager you were to jump on his dick instead of mine."

"It's none of your business what me and Logan do. We're through Tad, as boyfriends _and _as friends," Carlos said sternly and Tad chuckled. He gave a glance over to Kendall and James and smiled.

"Good luck out there, Jamie. Maybe Blondie will give you a victory fuck," Tad said snidely and glanced over to Carlos. "You're not going to wish me luck, baby?" Tad asked and Carlos remained quiet. Tad looked over Carlos' figure before giving a scoff. "Slut," he hissed and nudged Carlos to the side. Before Kendall could even do anything about what Tad had said, he turned to find Tad falling back from a punch.

Given surprisingly by _Logan_.

Tad stumbled back and fell into the sand, Logan trembling and his hands clenched so tight. "D-Don't _ever _call him that!" he screeched and looked to Carlos, the surf instructor just as surprised as everyone else. Tad growled, stumbling to his feet with a fist raised until Kendall stepped in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure _you _throwing punches will make you get disqualified, don't you think?" Kendall asked and Tad lowered his fist, giving a sneer to Kendall. He turned on his heel, storming away and towards the water. Kendall then looked to Logan still shaking, the brunette looking at Carlos with warm and nervous eyes.

"I-I was l-looking for you and the others s-said you went with Kendall and James to RCT a-and I g-got worried you might come across _him_," Logan said and Carlos smiled. He moved to Logan and to the brunette's open arms, giving a kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Kendall and James were with me though."

"But they're not your boyfriend, _I am_. . .and I want to be the one you can count on to keep you safe and protect you like a good boyfriend should," Logan said quietly with a blush on his cheeks and Carlos smiled, giving another kiss to Logan's cheek before a soft kiss to his lips. Kendall and James both looked away, embarrassed and slightly awkward until Carlos and Logan pulled away. Carlos looked over at James and gave a soft smile.

"Good luck, James. Kick his butt, alright?" Carlos said and James nodded his head. Logan's hand went down to hold Carlos' tight, giving a departing wave to both James and Kendall before he and Carlos turned and began to walk back down to the Battle of the Bands. Kendall turned to James and gave a rather uneasy smile.

"So. . .good luck then?" Kendall said and stuck out his hand for shake. James looked down at it before back at Kendall's face. He grabbed Kendall's hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled Kendall into his body. Kendall gave a startled yelp before James gave him a soft kiss to the lips. It seemed like Kendall melted then, the sound of the waves and the seagulls and the people around them disappeared in an instant. He could feel nothing but James' lips on his own, the taste of James on his tongue as he parted his lips to bite and lick. His heart swelled, all the love for James building in his chest the longer they kissed as a stiff hand went to thread through James' locks.

Kendall didn't want to pull away but James did regardless to take a breath of air. His hand was still squeezing Kendall's tight, his other resting on Kendall's hip. James gave Kendall a soft but sad smile. "I just. . .wanted to do that for one last time. . .good luck, Blondie," James replied and Kendall swallowed. James let go of his hand, Kendall feeling instantly cold even with the bright sun overhead, watching James depart over to where the other surfers were gathering. Kendall shook his head, he couldn't waste time over here when he had to get to his own event. Kendall placed two fingers to his lips as he turned on his heel, not so sure of what to feel at the moment. Nervous, happy, worried, so many mixed emotions were going through his mind save for one that was always constant.

Sadness.

* * *

The band that went on before them were rather good, a sort of bubblegum pop group with a catchy song that Kendall liked, but wasn't his type. The crowd for the Battle of the Bands was large, Kendall didn't know if it was as big as RCT's crowd but it was plentiful. Sometimes Kendall would glance over to where RCT was as he absently practiced on his guitar, already seeing surfers out in the water. He only hoped that he could be able to see James surf, especially since the brunette won't be there to watch Kendall perform.

"Thinking about him again?" he heard Jo ask behind him and he turned, the blond girl smiling down and taking a seat beside Kendall. "What's going to happen after all this? If he wins and we win?"

". . .I don't know. . .he's going to be traveling the world for I-don't-know how long. I'm going to miss him so much if he wins. . .but he'll be happy, right? And. . .I'm alright with that," Kendall said with a small smile and Jo gave a nod of the head, placing her hands on her knees.

"And you? Will you be happy?"

". . .I don't know," Kendall murmured and Jo rubbed his back in a small and slow circle. He smiled. "I'll be fine, Jo. . .we're going to be on in a few seconds right?"

"Yeah. But I know you guys are going to do great," she replied with a big grin and hugged Kendall tight. Kendall smiled and hugged her back, the girl pulling away a few moments later. ". . .Kendall, if you love him, you need to tell it to his face. . .maybe he'll change his mind-"

"And give up RCT? After all his work and after everything that Tad did? No, I don't want him to give up his dream because of me. . .even if it might keep him here, I don't want him to give up on something he's worked so hard for. . ."

"You'll both be unhappy either way then, huh?" she asked and Kendall sighed. He shook his head and gave a lazy strum over the strings, glancing out to the water again.

"I don't know, Jo. . .I'll be fine if he's happy doing something he loves. Just like he'll be happy for me cause I'm doing this, right?" Kendall asked and Jo gave a slow nod, not convinced but she wasn't going to comment on it any further. The roaring cheer from the crowd signaled the song of the band before them was over, their time to shine and their time to make their future. Kendall could see the other members of the band grab their instruments for one last quick tune up, Carlos moving to plant a good luck kiss on Logan's lips. Kendall brought the tips of his fingers back to his mouth, thinking over James' kiss and how soft they were, how he craved for that feeling again.

Winning the Battle of the Bands just wasn't enough anymore, he wanted to have James with him. He wanted James as RCT winner, him in a winning band and _both _of them together again. . .but it just wasn't possible.

Kendall rose to his feet and followed Logan in the line leading to the stage with a heavy grip on his guitar. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was it. This was the primetime and this was his big chance to make his dream come true.

But he just couldn't bring a smile to his face as the announcer shouted out their band name and the loud cheers from the crowd floated into his ears.

* * *

Logan's songs always knew how to make the crowd go wild, a peppy and upbeat tempo all about having the time of your life. Carlos wasn't in the crowd dancing along with everyone else or singing along, Kendall could see Carlos along with Dak and Jo and Jett dancing and clapping their hands off to the side of the stage. Sometimes Carlos would blow a kiss to Logan when the brunette pulled off a swift bass riff and sang along with Kendall during the chorus. Energy coursed through Kendall's veins and he bobbed his head along with the beat of Lucy's drums, eyes watching how people were smiling up at him and trying to sing along.

Kendall gave the last few guitar chords to finish out the song, drums crashing and the cheers of the crowd louder than they were with the other band. Kendall grinned, looking over to Camille and Lucy, beckoning them over. Camille slung her guitar over her shoulder and moved to Kendall, wrapping and arm around his waist and another arm around Logan's. Lucy came up from behind, giving Kendall a few good nudges with her hand and hooting at the crowd in front of them. All four of the bowed before they rushed off the stage, Logan into Carlos' awaiting arms as the surf instructor bounced on his heels.

"That was amazing!" Carlos chirped and kissed Logan firm on the lips. "You were so _wonderful_, Logan!"

"Y-You think so?" Logan asked and Carlos beamed.

"Duh!" Carlos chirped and hugged Logan tighter. Kendall smiled at the couple, turning and finding the rest of the bandmembers were looking at him with soft eyes.

"You know, you don't _have _to be here when they announce the winner," Jett began and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be here to see if we one or not?" Kendall asked and Camille jutted a thumb out behind her, towards the direction of RCT.

"Just in case you want to see him. It's still going and he's last, right?" Camille asked and Kendall gulped, his heart thudding hard in his chest. "Kendall, it's alright. Go and see him, we'll come straight over once we get the news," she replied with a smile and Kendall glanced around at all of their faces before he took off his guitar and handed it to Jett. Kendall gave them all a nod before he began to run, heart beating fast and sea air blowing over his face. The crowd for RCT was larger than ever, Kendall trying to fight through the large mass and to get to the front of the barricaded gate.

His fingers gripped around the bars, chewing on his lower lip as he watched the leaderboard be updated. To his annoyance, Tad was at the top sporting a score of 7.5, James' score still not placed in yet. But he could see James running to the water, the other surfers off to the side on their boards waiting for the last contestant to complete his surf. Kendall couldn't hear anything, not the announcer or the people shouting and screaming around him, just the ocean water crashing onto the beach with trained eyes on James' figure. His breathing was growing uneasy, excitement and worry coursing through his body. Didn't he want James to win? Didn't he want James to be happy and show Tad that he was good enough without him? To prove that Tad can't always win? But he didn't want James to win either, because then who knows how limited their time together will be. Time to say as many 'I love yous' as they could to ease the ache of them parting, but never really healing it.

James took to the water fast, gliding over waves that were now shrinking into whitewater as he attempted to get into position to catch a wave. Kendall didn't know how surf competitions even worked, how they were scored or what James had to do. That was what made Kendall even more on nerves, excellent to him might be mediocre for the judges and as Kendall's eyes wandered to the clock by the judges table, he wondered if James would even have enough _time _to get a higher score than Tad had.

James began to paddle forward, a wave catching underneath his board and the clock immediately started, counting down from forty five seconds and Kendall's eyes widened. James popped up on his board and immediately went down into a dive, twisting his board to send him flying up and over the waves. Kendall's knuckles were surely whitening based on how hard he was gripping the bars, teeth gnawing his lower lip. James' stunts were wild but they were controlled, sharp and clean yet with the skill of a professional far past his time. It's moments like these where Kendall could do nothing but just stare in amazement at James, just the beauty of James losing himself in the ocean and waves. Always something about watching James surf that made Kendall feel something warm inside his heart, that bit of happiness that James was doing something he loved.

He soared over the waves, was practically part of the ocean how he ebbed and flowed so smooth. Time seemed so much slower the longer he watched James, it was just him and James there, none of these people around mattered anymore. And Kendall wondered if James felt the same way whenever he came to see Kendall perform, if to James Kendall was the only one on stage and the only one that James could hear. Was the only person that mattered to James the most at that time just like James was the only person that was important to Kendall. He loved him, he loved him so much and he felt himself beginning to smile, almost laugh.

He couldn't bear to see him go, not at all.

James pulled another twist, keeping his legs bent and steady as he rode out the wave, dips and turns, soaring over the top of the edge before pulling a sharp left hook, disappearing into the tunnel made by the wave. He zipped out right before it crashed, to the shouts and cheers of people around watching. Kendall could see James smiling bright, waving his hand as he tucked his shortboard underneath his arm with the leash still around his ankle. So proud, so bright and so humble. Kendall gripped the bars tight, leaning over the barricade as far as he could to try and get James' attention as he walked onto the sand, the other surfers making their way towards the shore as well. Kendall's hand was outstretched, he was shouting and trying to call the brunette over but James couldn't see him, _didn't _hear him.

Men were swarming over to where James was walking, quickly ushering him off to the side with smiles and pats on the back, people that Kendall didn't know at all. He glanced up to the leaderboard where James' name was being moved from last with no score to the top of the list with a score of 8.4. It all seemed surreal, even as the announcer was shouting James Diamond was the champion of RCT, even as Kendall saw Tad walking up the shore with his hands balled in tight fist and a sneer being sent in James' direction. The blond surfer stormed off towards the sidelines and out of Kendall's view, other surfers shaking hands on a good competition.

Kendall shouted for James again, seeing the brunette running onto one of the platforms and waving for the crowd to see him. James was handed a large golden trophy and a large check carried by a blond girl in a skimpy red bikini. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek when the girl leaned over and gave James a firm kiss on his lips, now wondering if these barricades were easy to breakthrough and who would stop him if he just made a dash for the stage. James pulled away from her, gave her an uneasy smile before facing the crowd and raising his trophy high in one hand, the check in the other. A man in a suit placed a hand on James' back, the two of them smiling for the photographer on stage before he began to usher him off to the side and around back, Kendall giving a nervous swallow. He had to see him again, he had to tell him _now_.

Kendall turned and began to push through the crowd again, trying to fight his way over to where the stage was so he can see James but someone grabbed at his wrist and pulled him forward. Kendall's head whirled to see Dak's smiling and eager face, his manager pulling him in for a hug and beginning to bounce the two of them around and around in a circle. In his spinning vision, Kendall could see the others approaching with big smiles and laughs and shouts, the blond slightly confused.

"What's going on?!" Kendall shouted and Dak stopped spinning them to give Kendall a few slaps on the back.

"We won! We're going to LA and we're going to meet Rocque and make an album, maybe even a tour! Dude, we're going to be famous!" Dak said excitedly and Kendall's eyes widened.

"W-We won?"

"Yes!" Carlos shouted, his arms around Logan and hugging the brunette tight. Logan's face was red and he was smiling just as hard as his boyfriend was. Camille threw an arm around Lucy and Jo and gave a nod to Kendall.

"We're going to go this weekend up there, actually sit down one on one with him and talk out our music career and lay down some demos. Kendall, we made it!" she chirped and another cheer came from the bandmates as they all surrounded their lead guitarist in a group hug. Kendall smiled at all of them but then he paused and glanced up to the leaderboard, James' name now in gold. The cheering around him started to grow silent, Kendall noticing that everyone was looking up at the leaderboard too if not giving sad glances toward the blond.

". . .James won his competition too, huh?" Jett replied and Kendall slowly nodded his head.

"I need to see him. I need to tell him _everything_," Kendall said, breaking away from his bandmates to try and sift through the crowd. It was beginning to thin a bit, not much to see after the competition was over. But it made it more harder for Kendall to get through the moving crowd. He had to stop and maneuver, people shoved him around if he was in their path, sometimes he was pushed _back _instead of him moving forward. He gave a growl and shoved forward regardless, trying to get around to the side of the stage in hopes that maybe James could spot him and they could talk. But the nearer he came to the side of the stage, Kendall could see that no one was around save for some men cleaning up and taking everything down.

"H-Hey!" he shouted, catching the attention of one of them. "Do you know where the winner of RCT went?"

"What do I look like, his manager?" he asked with a gruff grunt and rolled his eyes before continuing to pack up the equipment. Kendall scowled before moving around the barricade, checking for James or that man in the suit but there was no sight of either of them. There was a tap on his shoulder and Kendall quickly turned, expecting it to be James but found it to be Carlos instead.

"He probably went to dinner with the execs," Carlos explained and Kendall raised an eyebrow, confused. "His dad was in RCT. And he always used to tell us after a competition, the winner usually gets dinner with the execs at some fancy beach restaurant."

"He left?. . .Without checking on me?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe. . .you can call him?" Carlos suggested and Kendall glanced down at the ground. He didn't want to talk to James over the phone, he wanted it to be face to face. He glanced back up, Dak and the others coming up from behind Carlos.

"Did you find him?" Lucy asked and Kendall shook his head. They all exchanged glances before Dak cleared his throat and moved to wrap an arm around Kendall's frame.

"Don't think about it too much, okay? You can always drop by his place or call him. . .we got some celebrating of our own to do, you know," Dak said with a grin and Kendall gave an uneasy smile. Dak rubbed his shoulder and beckoned the others over, the bandmates and Carlos surrounding Kendall in another group hug. Kendall sighed, putting his head on the nearest shoulder and closed his eyes. So he had to play the waiting game, hoping that he could come in contact with James as soon as possible.

Kendall didn't like to put everything into hope, hope was uncertain.

But it was all he had left for him and James.

* * *

_Hey, it's Kendall. I-I didn't get the chance to catch you after you surfed at RCT. Congratulations, by the way. Um. . .we need to talk. Like face to face. And you're probably still out to dinner, I don't know what the hell you're eating that's taking you two hours after RCT to not answer my call but, I'll be waiting for you to call me back and I'll come over. . .or you come over to my place, whatever. . .uh, bye._

* * *

_Okay, this is the fifth call I made tonight, James. Will you just pick up your fucking phone already?! I **really **need to talk to you, about **us**. Call me back, text me back, just **talk **to me. . .please._

* * *

_Funny story, Dak saw Tad try to pick up some chick but she had a boyfriend and he totally beat Tad's ass down at the beach. Probably happened when I was busy looking for you, you know, **after **RCT happened and you fucking ditched me to go to dinner. You know, maybe **I **would have wanted a congratulations dinner with you, kiss, fuck, **whatever**. . .James. . .it's almost like two in the morning and I just want to talk to you about everything. . .please just call me back, okay?_

* * *

When the morning came and the sun shone through the open bedroom window, Kendall scrunched his eyes tight and squeezed the phone tighter in his grasp. He groaned, turning over in the bed as he brought the device to his face, his eyes only opening just a bit to see the little light flashing. It took a moment for his brain to register and the moment his mind came too, Kendall's eyes popped and he quickly unlocked the screen.

**You have 1 new text message from Your Sexy Surfer**

Kendall swallowed, opening the message and scrolling past all of their old texts, some of them sexual, others sweet and charming just to help Kendall get to sleep. His heart quivered, finally making it to the last text message.

** at airport**

Kendall stared at that message for a long time before he gritted his teeth and swung his legs out of bed. He stumbled over to the closet, yanking out some jeans and a shirt to hastily throw on while at the same time trying to dial Dak's number next door. Thanking he only decided to sleep in a pair of boxers for the night, the blond jumping into his jeans as he tucked his cell phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"_Hello?_" he heard Dak's groggy voice as Kendall buttoned his jeans.

"Dak? Where's the nearest airport around here?"

"_. . .Dude, it's like seven in the morning and I partied a little bit too hard last night-_"

"Dak, James is leaving and I need to find the airport!"

"_Why don't you just ask him-_"

"He _just _responded me after I spent all _**night **_calling him! Dak, do you know or not?!"

"_LAX I guess!_" Dak exclaimed and Kendall gave a nod of the head. He knew where that was, it was a thirty mile drive but he could get there in time if he drove fast. He didn't even remember to say 'thanks' or 'goodbye' to Dak, quickly hanging up before he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans and tugged on his shirt. Kendall ran out, snatching his keys and slipping on the tacky sandals he bought for the beach just lying around by the front door before he threw the door open and rushed out into the hall.

Kendall practically flew down the steps of the building, running out the front door to his car parked out in front of the building. Climbing in quick and stabbing his key into the ignition, Kendall revved up the engine and pulled away from the curb. His fingers were gripping around the wheel tight, knuckles white and arms tense as he made a turn around the corner. Why would James do this? Try and leave without even giving him a decent _goodbye?_ It felt like an entire storm of emotions was brewing inside his chest, making another jagged turn and stomping on the gas peddle. What if James didn't want to talk to him because he thinks that's it for them? What if he wants to break it off like they have been planning to when they first started fooling around?

To be honest, Kendall didn't know what he would do when he saw James again. Not like he could keep James from leaving if they're expecting him to go.

Kendall shook his head and sucked in a breath, trying to clear his mind and not wreck his truck. He'll get there on time, he'll see James and they'll find a way to make this work, they _had _to.

* * *

LAX was full of cars and departing passengers tugging their suitcases into the airport. Kendall had to park fast and made a mad dash out of the parking lot and into one of the terminals before swearing loudly. He didn't even know what fucking terminal James was in, what if he was on the other side of the airport. What if James' flight already _left?_ Kendall turned, looking around and spotting an airport attendant helping a woman leaving with her luggage. The blond rushed over to her, tapping her on the shoulder and she turned. "H-Have you seen a tall, brunette man? Maybe carrying a surfboard, he has hazel eyes, h-his name is James Diamond? Please, I _really _need to find him and-"

"Is it an emergency?" she asked and Kendall swallowed.

"I. . .I just need to tell him something important-"

"Well I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a person like that pass by me. Are you sure you're in the right terminal?" she asked and Kendall ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I don't know, I just want to find him. I _need _to find him-"

"Tell you what, I'll make sure to tell a security officer to page for him or keep a look out," she said with a smile that wasn't reassuring to Kendall at all. But before Kendall could ask for more, she glanced down at her walkie talkie with some feedback coming through. "Oh, I've got to go," she replied more to herself than anything, grabbing her walkie talkie off of her belt and walked away rambling something into it. Kendall watched her depart with a sour expression, debating on whether or not he was going to spend his entire morning running through every single terminal until he deemed it hopeless until he turned.

And there sitting in one of the chairs by the baggage claim with a bag by his leg, was James.

Kendall froze, James looking off in some other direction with headphones on his head, blissfully unaware. Kendall didn't feel happiness course through him, instead what he was feeling as he stormed over to the surfer was _anger_. James barely had time to notice that Kendall was approaching, the moment he turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the guitarist, Kendall had already slapped James hard across the face. James jolted from his spot, headphones falling off his head as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Blondie?! What the he-" His words were cut off from Kendall's lips, desperate and eager for his touch and the feel. James' hands moved to Kendall's hips, holding the blond firm and letting Kendall take control for once until Kendall pulled away just a bit with a quiet 'pop'. Their lips were only centimeters away, hot breath ghosting over them both as Kendall looked over the spot where he slapped James. "Are you alright?" he murmured, rasp in his throat and Kendall gave a frown.

"No. I'm not alright. You tried to leave me without saying goodbye, you _bastard_," Kendall choked out and James gave a little smile.

"Didn't think you'd care. . .didn't want to see you like this," James replied and Kendall looked up into James' eyes now, the hazel so warm and loving and sorry.

"Well you thought wrong, you were _so _wrong," Kendall said shakily.

"I got your messages and. . .I'm sorry that I tried to bail on you like this. . .but I know if I would have responded or came over, I would have regretted signing that contract for RCT-"

"You always manage to do something that makes me so mad, James!" Kendall shouted, hands balling into fists. "Ever since we met, from when you squirted that mustard all over me you _always _managed to turn me into a mess of nerves and now you do _this_. The teasing, Tad, why do you always-"

"Fuck everything up with us?" James asked and Kendall grimaced.

"I don't want you to leave me. I-I don't want you to go away from me, I want you to stay right here," Kendall said, holding onto James tighter.

"I'm sorry, Baby. . .it's just for two years. . .we'll be alright for two years-"

"_Two years_, James. It'll feel like _decades_ without you," Kendall said and James sighed. Kendall tucked his head into the crook of his James' neck, hands clutching the back of James' shirt.

"You have your band, right? Did you win?" James asked and took Kendall's chin, tilting the blond's head to look at his face and flashed a smile. "Tell me all about it. . .at least until I'm ready to board my flight," James replied and Kendall smiled.

"We won. . .but I don't want to talk about that. . .James I. . ." Why did it still feel so hard to say it? Why did Kendall feel so scared. Maybe because once he says it, that's it and he loses James for two years. Anything could happen in two years, James could break it off with them because long distance relationships don't work, James could find someone else that complimented his surfing lifestyle better than Kendall with his aspiring climb to fame. So many things could happen and Kendall couldn't feel the words coming from the lips but from the smile that started to appear on James' face, he knew. He just _knew_.

"Say it," James whispered and Kendall swallowed.

". . .I love you." Kendall choked out a laugh and a cross between a cry. "I love you, okay? I love you so much and I wish that I wasn't such a pushy ass about this cause now I feel stupid for being sad that you're leaving and I _knew _this was going to happen-"

"No you didn't-"

"Yes I _did_. James, I knew you had RCT in the bag, even with or without Tad's help. You're _amazing_ and you deserve this. This is your dream and I want you to be happy."

"What if you're my new dream and I want to be happy with you?" James asked and Kendall smiled.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I just know I'm going to miss you like crazy until you're back in my arms again. I don't want you to leave but I know you have to. You're going to be wonderful and you're going to inspire the guppies to be a surfer just like you. . .you aren't like Tad at all. You're _so _much better of a man than he is and I-"

"Love me?"

"Yes," Kendall said softly and leaned up, kissing James on the lips. "So much," he whispered against James' mouth, kissing the surfer after each word. James hummed against his lips, rocking them from side to side as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Kendall's.

"You can stay at my place. . .you know, house sit for two years and take care of Fox for me? Just don't fuck anything up while I'm gone," James said with a little laugh and Kendall didn't respond, only twirling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. James took his chin again and turned Kendall's head, eyes soft. "I love you. _So _much."

"I love you too," Kendall mumbled into James' collarbone. So many 'I love you's that should have been said a long time ago and now to Kendall, they all felt too late. "Call me every night. Write to me, video chat with me, tell me everything that's happening and promise to stay in touch," Kendall asked and James nodded his head.

"And you'll do the same?"

"Of course," the blond murmured and James glanced over his shoulder, the PA system announcing the flight for Austin was now boarding. He looked back at Kendall, the blond not sure if he was crying or not but his breathing was growing shallow with every passing second.

"I'm heading to Orlando, there's a connecting flight in Austin. Meet up with other RCT members and be officially inducted," James explained and Kendall nodded his head.

"Sounds like fun," he muttered, gripping onto James' shirt tighter. James held Kendall by his waist and pulled Kendall tight against his body.

"I'm not going to forget about you, you'll be on my mind constantly. Don't go and fall in love with some jackass actor or rock star or anything," James chuckled and Kendall nodded.

"Don't fall in love with some skimpy bikini surfer," Kendall replied and James nodded his head, smiling kindly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. . .I thought RCT was the greatest thing that could happen to me but then you came along. . .I love you, Kendall Knight," James said softly and Kendall smiled. He didn't know how good it felt to hear his name coming from James' lips and he gave a little laugh.

"I love you too, James Diamond. . .I'll see you soon," Kendall said quietly. They gave each other one last kiss, trying to savor the moment for as long as they could and stretch it out, Kendall memorizing the touch and feel and taste of James' lips, his tongue and teeth, how hard he would press his lips onto his own. Kendall's fingers went up to thread through James' hair, stroking it with his fingertips before tracing them down the back of his neck and down his spine to rest hands on his hips. Another announcement for the Austin flight was sounded over the PA system and James broke away, holding Kendall's face in his warm hands.

"I have to go. . .I'll call you as soon as I land, I promise," James said, Kendall giving a slow nod. He shivered when James' hands moved away from his face, watching as the brunette gathered his carry on bag and began to pull it behind him towards the escalators leading to the gates. Kendall's mouth was dry, his hands were sweating and surely his skin was growing pale with James getting farther and farther away from him. The brunette got onto one of the escalators, so many other flight passengers following quickly after him and he turned, catching Kendall's eye.

Then James raised his hand and made that little 'surf's up' sign, that stupidly cheeky smile on his lips making Kendall smile like it always did.

And Kendall did the same, raising his hand and mouthing out 'I love you', never feeling like he couldn't say those words enough to keep James from leaving.

Two years. . .


	25. Surfin' USA

_Thanks to She-Wolf971, iliveinwonder, xRandomButtonsx, obliviousblitz, mimilove2121, NiamAndLarryLove, hellaboss, RedSoxChic193, Dantes, Ana, Rendall, Haoi, BTRlover2000, BTRaremyboys, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Bowman0306, Heather, XxxAnimaniacxxX, Samibtr, Chuckeroo-LuLuBean, the Anons, Cookie Monster Giggles, C4K, child who is cool, EveryDayI'mBTRushering, Anim3Fan4Ever, Bliny05, Obliviousblitz, KenlosForever, Kimmie, TheFanMark, DayMoon89, CrazyKAMESFan13, Carphanie, Sassy Kames, EverlastingRusher, mindapena, JamesxKendallxKames, annabellex2, LibraScales, Gmavy, SWACGleekFreak, SincerelyYourSecret, Scarlett, Mr. President 64, henderlover, wittychocolate and J.M. Friday for all the alerts, favs and reviews. Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Surf City, U.S.A._

* * *

Fox has grown to like Kendall a lot more the time James was gone, the little Alaskan Klee Kai always yipping and jumping at Kendall's legs when the blond walked through the doorway after a day at the recording studio. Being a rock star was a _lot _more work than he figured it, not to mention most of the time it was him and Logan fighting Gustavo Rocque over the licensing of their music. Kendall won the battle for the two of them today with Rocque agreeing to record Logan's love ballads along with their demos, so long as Kendall could throw in some peppy tunes to balance it all out.

He hated it, but that was show business.

He hated having dinner by himself, he hated passing by the photos of James and his father and all the surf trophies, he hated climbing into the bed that seemed too big for just him now and how cold the sheets were without James snuggling along side with him. Kendall didn't know why he felt so lonely, he was by himself for most of his time out in California. It shouldn't be so hard to go back to the way things were, but it was. And Kendall missed James _so _much, his eyes always watching the waves crash onto the shore through the patio door, almost like if he hoped hard enough James would float along on his surfboard ready to come back to him and stay with him.

Kendall hated having to hope James would come back home soon, but it was all he could do.

"When did he say your song will be on the radio?" Carlos asked, playing with the tips of Logan's calloused fingers and the brunette smiled.

"Maybe a week, a month, we'll just have to see," Logan said softly and Carlos smiled before nuzzling his head into the crook of Logan's neck, breathing in a sigh. Kendall smiled at the couple sitting at the table in front of him, Logan and Carlos always came to visit him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. All the bandmates visited once in a while, maybe to check on him and make sure he didn't have a mental break down from James being gone and the stress of getting their band off the ground. Kendall looked down at the letter James had sent him, along with some photos of Australia that he managed to take while he was down there for the circuit.

"Is he doing okay?" Kendall heard Carlos pipe up and the blond glanced up, meeting Carlos' gaze. He nodded his head and glanced back down.

"Said he won the first two circuits down in Sydney and Victoria," Kendall said with a smile and and sighed. "And that I should expect to see a check coming in the mail for me to buy something nice," Kendall said and Carlos gave a little smirk.

"He's already turned into a sugar daddy, huh?" he teased and Kendall blushed.

"I'm not going to spend his money he won. I'll just. . .hold onto it and wait til he comes home. I'd rather have him than money," Kendall said softly and Carlos nodded his head.

"It won't be long, right? Have you guys called each other?"

"Not in a while. . .maybe I can try Skype and hope he's available."

"It's a start," Logan said and Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan hummed, resting his cheek atop Carlos' own head, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Carlos' hand. Kendall watched them close, smile falling from his face at the sight. He wanted to be happy for them, but it only made Kendall realize how much lonelier he felt without James.

One year and ten more months to go.

* * *

"_The picture I sent you is such shitty quality but the water here is __**beautiful**__, Babe_."

"Glad to hear that," Kendall said with a little smile and leaned back in his chair. "Brazil nicer than Australia?"

"_Great sight-seeing, but I barely have the time to do it. I'm either in the water practicing or meeting up with sponsors. I can probably guarantee by the time this is over, I will be on a box of cereal_."

Kendall laughed and heard James sigh. "_God, that's something I miss so much_."

"Cereal? You can't get that in Brazil or som-"

"_Your laugh_," James further explained and Kendall bit his lower lip. "_Hearing it on the phone just isn't enough to hearing it in person. . .and seeing you. . .I just miss you, Babe._"

"I miss you too. . .don't get depressed, okay? You need to keep on winning like you have been," Kendall said, trying to change the subject and heard James chuckle on the other line.

"_Did you buy something nice?_"

"I'm not spending your money, James. I already have checks coming in from Rocque and the record company," Kendall replied and James hummed.

"_Come on~ I want you to buy something. Buy a surfboard or something. Or a new guitar. . .case of dildos-_"

"Pervert," Kendall scolded and heard James laugh on the other line.

"_Don't tell me you haven't been getting off while I'm gone. Know I had a few wet dreams about us that ended with my hand down my pants. Just another thing I miss, when I'm fucking you and how tight you feel around my dick. And how once we're done, the two of us are nothing but a sweaty and panting mess. Miss everything about you, Babe._"

"I miss you too, James. . .but like I said, you can't lose focus. . .you'll be okay."

"_I know. . .I think I'm just going to catch some sleep before I go out and get something to eat. Love you, Babe._"

"Love you too. . .call me later tonight?"

"_Tuck you in over the phone?_"

Kendall hummed, biting down hard on his lower lip as he heard James give a soft chuckle. "_Anything for you._"

The phone disconnected and Kendall sighed, leaning back into the pillows behind him.

One year, nine more months.

* * *

Kendall was walking Fox down the boulevard, sunglasses perched on his nose and one earphone in his ear. Breeze was cool and flowed over his skin, people walking past him and stepping around to avoid stepping on Fox by accident. It was a rather nice day, even if it was in December. The sky was nothing but an empty blue, rather dull for Kendall though. Nothing interesting that happened today, nothing really _ever _happened. Kendall supposed he had to just be patient about the whole band thing, not like The Beatles or The Rolling Stones got famous in a day, right?

Kendall rounded the corner, hearing the radio station he was listening cut to the disc jockey talking about a new song he was 'oh so proud' to get his hands on first. Kendall sighed, just another bubblegum and annoyingly catchy song probably. His other hand reached down to grab his phone and change to another station when he paused.

"_And now with the hit sure to go to the top of the charts, here's Time of Our Life by The Rush!_"

Kendall wouldn't have believed it if he didn't hear the opening guitar riff, _his _opening guitar riff and his hand immediately went to his mouth to muffle his scream. He looked down at the little Alaskan Klee Kai trying to move on forward down the street and Kendall was already getting weird looks from people on the street that had _no _clue what was going on right now. There it was, Kendall's and Logan's voices in his ear, being listened to not just him but possibly hundreds, _thousands_ of people listening to the radio. Kendall reached down and grabbed Fox, the puppy squirming in his grasp as Kendall bolted into a run.

The biggest smile was on his face and he couldn't help but sing along to the music in his ear, lucky that they hadn't made it far from the beach. He trudged through the sand, some of the grains getting into his sneakers and he tried to ignore the awkward feeling as he stomped through the sand mounds over to the Snack Shack where he could see Carlos and his students picking up lunch from Guitar Dude. The surf instructor spotted him and smiled, waving at him and Guitar Dude's head peeking out from around the shack's opening to wave his hand as well.

"What's up, Minnesota!" Guitar Dude greeted and Kendall held Fox closer to him.

"You got a radio?! Turn it to WKYT _right now!_ A-And Carlos, call Logan and the rest of the band," Kendall stammered and Carlos raised an eyebrow as Guitar Dude reached down underneath the counter and pulled out a radio. He switched it on and played with the dials until he reached the station Kendall was talking about, their song still playing and Carlos' eyes widened in shock. He screamed, bounced on the balls of his feet and immediately ran down to where he left his things. Kendall beamed as Guitar Dude raised his fist and bumped it against Kendall's knuckles.

"Good going, dude! Taking over the waves of the radio while James takes over the waves of the world. Total power couple," Guitar Dude replied and Kendall's eyes widened. James! He needs to turn on the radio to hear them right now! Kendall fumbled with Fox and his phone, placing the pup down and the children immediately swarmed the animal to fawn over. Kendall switched to the dialer and pressed James' name, raising it to his ear and tapping his foot in nerves. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Carlos chatting eagerly away to someone that was most likely Logan but Kendall didn't think too long on it since he heard a sigh on the line.

"James? James, turn on the radio!"

"_Baby?. . .Baby, do you know what time it is?_"

"It's twelve in the afternoon."

"_Not in Fiji it is_," James mumbled and Kendall bit his lower lip. Did he forget about James being on the other side of the world that quick? It must have been early in the _morning _for him right now. He heard James shift around in his bed, the rustling of bedsheets sounding in the phone's mouth. "_What station do you want me to turn to so bad?_"

"I. . .our song is being played on the radio right now," Kendall murmured. Like The Rush would be played on some radio station in _Fiji_, Kendall felt so _stupid_ to even call James.

"_Really? That's great, I wish I could be more awake to be more happy._"

"I-It's alright, it was dumb of me to call about this now and not later when you would be awake," Kendall said and James chuckled.

"_Forgot I was gone?_"

". . .Yes. . ." Kendall whispered, chewing harder on his lower lip.

"_It's okay, Baby. . .sometimes I have the hotel I'm staying at send up about eight extra pillows_."

"Why's that?"

"_So that way, I can make a pillow you for me to hold on to when I sleep._"

Kendall smiled. "James," he choked out, looking down and trying to keep himself from breaking.

"_I know, I know. . .tell me how many times they play your song later on today, okay? And I'll tell you about how I did in this circuit_."

"Okay. . .I love you."

"_Love you too, Baby. Afternoon_."

Kendall gave a little laugh. "Morning," he said and heard James chuckle again before the call disconnected. He stared at the phone and sighed, Carlos rushing over with a big smile on his face.

"I swear Logan was going to pass out, he's so happy! I think I'm going to take him out for some lunch after the kids get back home to their parents," Carlos happily chirped but then paused. ". . .Kendall? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Kendall said with a shaky smile and Carlos reached out to touch Kendall's arm.

"You can come along if you want. You helped wrote the song and everything-"

"No, three's a crowd. I'll be fine, Carlos," Kendall replied and glanced over to the radio, the song ending and going into a commercial. Yeah, he'll be fine.

One year and eight more months later, James could listen to their songs on their album that just went gold.

* * *

"_Damn that's sexy_," James purred from the laptop, Kendall rolling his eyes as he shimmied out of his jeans, shirt already off and on the floor.

"You sure you don't have a kink for people taking off and putting their clothes back on?" Kendall asked with a look over his shoulder, James' smiling face on the laptop's screen.

"_No, I just love that little hip shake you do when you take off and put on your pants_," James said and Kendall smiled, sauntering over and flopping down onto the bed.

"That so?"

"_Yeah. . .already could feel myself getting hard_," James growled out and Kendall smiled.

"You're such a pervert."

"_It's been a long time since my dick has been in anything, what do you expect?_" James asked and Kendall laughed.

"Good. It belongs in your pants and nowhere else."

"_Or your mouth if you keep talking smart like that_."

Kendall opened his mouth, teased his tongue out and heard James groan. "_Baby, don't tease me. I'm horny and I might call room service so I can fuck a pie just to relieve this._"

"Poor baby," Kendall murmured and scooted forward. "Wish I was there to help you."

"_Want your mouth around my cock right now, Baby. Sucking me, getting it nice and wet, fisting your hair-_"

"Making me take every single inch of that thick cock of yours?" Kendall purred and James hissed through his teeth, the blond seeing James scoot back in his chair just a bit, his cock tight in his fist and leaking at the tip. "Shit, you weren't kidding."

"_You think I'd joke about wanting to fuck you? So __**hot**__._"

"Are you going through heat or something?"

"_Do I look like a dog to you?_"

Kendall laughed, watching James stroke himself and thumb the leaking slit. The blond bit his lower lip, reaching down into his underwear and wrapped fingers around his own cock. He sighed and moaned, James moaning along. "_Fuck, __**Baby~**_"

"Miss how you feel in my mouth. Thick and hard, hot and throbbing. And when you fuck my face and the tip of your dick hits the back of my throat-"

"_S-__**Shitohgod**_," James panted, wet sounds of his fist sliding over the heated flesh coming through and Kendall closed his eyes. He rolled onto his back and teased his tongue out like before, almost like he could taste James on his tongue and James continued to pant hard and heavy. "_Fuck you're so sexy, Baby. Want to fuck you so bad, feel you squeezing around my dick and your legs around my waist. Hear you moaning for me, fuckfuck__**fuck**__._"

Kendall trailed his other hand over his chest, over his nipples and down his stomach. He gasped at his touch, other hand diving down to lightly press against his hole. He licked his lips. "Want you to be rough with me, grab my hair and spank me-" Kendall moved his hand back up and sucked on his fingers, giving a loud moan around the digits before trailing them back down and pressed the wet pads of his fingers against his entrance.

"_I-I want to see Baby. I want to see you touch yourself_," James babbled and Kendall opened his eyes, twinkle mischievous. James' face was flushed red as Kendall got onto his knees and pulled down his underwear, swaying his hips the way James liked it. His member flopped out, arching from his body with an pinkish tint at the head. James moaned as Kendall fell back and kicked his underwear off, spreading his legs and sucking his fingers back into his mouth. He pulled them out with a pop and placed them back against the pucker, slipping one finger into the tight heat and hearing James moan.

"Like that?" Kendall breathed and wriggled his finger around.

"_YesyesBaby, oh god so hot_," James panted, stroking himself faster and faster. Kendall spread his legs wider, dipping his finger in and out and slipping a second one in.

"Faster James, fuck me faster," Kendall moaned and James made a sort of sobbing noise, whimpering and babbling out nonsense and praise for Kendall. The blond wrapped his other hand around his cock, fisting it himself and trying to imagine it was James' hand. Big and warm, squeezing so hard as he panted by his ear and licked his neck. He pulled his fingers back out and wriggled in three this time, the tips pressing against the little bundle of nerves deep inside. Kendall's eyes popped and his jaw dropped, choking out a noise as he knocked his knees together. "_Fuck, James!_" Kendall screamed and James groaned.

"_C-Come on Baby, work yourself on my dick_," James stuttered out, Kendall nodding his head and slowly rolling his hips, fucking himself on his fingers with the tips of his fingers rubbing against his prostate every single roll. Kendall continued to stroke himself with his other hand, dick growing sensitive under his touch and his stomach feeling like it was tightening into knots.

"Want you so bad, James. Bite your lips until they were red, bite your skin and mark you, I just want you here with me so _bad_."

"_I-I'm gonna come, Baby, ohgod_," James whimpered and Kendall paused in rolling his hips, only moving his fingers and his eyes scrunching tight at the sensation. His hand was jerking up sloppy and fast, feeling himself drawing close to a release too.

"Squeezing _so _tight around you, James. I want you to come inside, fill me _up_."

"_Fuck!_" James cursed before a long drawn out moan sounded from the laptop. Kendall shuddered and cried out, legs giving a spasm as he felt himself release over his working fist. Hot fluid hit his stomach and Kendall groaned, waiting until the orgasm worked it's way out of his system before he rolled over to his side. James was leaning back in his chair, head thrown back and chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Kendall could see little flecks of white on James' wrist, forearm and clothes, semen still dripping from his cock and running down the sides. The surfer looked up and at Kendall through the camera before he gave a toothy grin. "_We should have done that __**months **__ago, Babe._"

"Sorry, not like we have conversations about how horny we are without each other," Kendall said and James chuckled.

"_Once a month then? We just. . .fuck over Skype?_"

"Skype sex, that's new."

"_Don't be a little shit about it_."

Kendall smiled. "Wouldn't dream about it. . .it's getting late and I have to be in the studio early tomorrow."

"_Yeah, I understand. Have fun_," James replied and the blond laughed.

"It's work, James."

"_You're still living your dream, I want you to enjoy yourself while doing it_," he said with a smile and Kendall sighed. The brunette puckered his lips and placed them near the camera, Kendall giving a laugh before leaning close and kissed the computer screen. James pulled back and smiled. "_Still not the same, but close?_"

"All we could really do," Kendall said softly and James sighed.

"_I love you, Baby._"

"Love you too."

"_One more year and three months to go!_"

"Sure. . ."

* * *

They missed all the major holidays. They missed Christmas and New Years, kissing each other over Skype when it hit midnight in California. They missed Valentine's Day and James once again sent Kendall some more money to buy something special, but Kendall just ignored it like the others. It was pushing into spring and early summertime when their album hit the shelves, Kendall seeing their CD in the windows of the music store every time he passed by on his walks with Fox.

No one noticed him yet, or figured he was anyone famous, and Kendall supposed he should appreciate the quiet now before he'll have to start running from fans and paparazzi. But for now, Kendall was just lounging around the house in his pajama bottoms, Fox absently chewing on his squeaky toy. The phone rang and Kendall immediately bolted to it, always hoping its James on the other line to tell him about his day or how much longer do they have to go without seeing each other or just to hear the surfer's _voice_. "Hello?"

"_Hello?_" he heard Carlos' excited voice on the other line and Kendall bit his lower lip.

"Hey 'Los, what's up?"

"_Logan gave me a ring_," Carlos said excitedly and Kendall paused. "_He gave me a __**ring**__. The most beautiful white gold band to fit around my finger and Kendall I-_"

"Is it an engagement ring?" Kendall asked, rather shocked that Logan didn't even _mention _this to the band.

"_N-No, I don't think so. He didn't propose to me, it was like a monthly anniversary gift. . .but we did talk about moving in together. . .and babies_."

Kendall smiled. "Babies, 'Los? Moving a little bit fast now, aren't you two?"

"_Well I would love to be a daddy someday. And so would Logan and I know he would be a wonderful father. . .course, we need to wait a little while when you guys go on tour_," Carlos replied and Kendall hummed.

"Logan's talking it over with Rocque about you coming along if we _do_ go on tour. Our album _just_ hit the shelves, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"_Stop doubting yourself, Kendall. You guys are going to be __**famous**__ and playing stadiums full of people in love with your music_," Carlos gushed and Kendall smiled.

"Thanks, 'Los."

"_And I bet James is going to be so proud of you when he comes back home_," Carlos replied with a little laugh and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, he already promised to take me out to dinner."

". . ._What about James?_"

"Hmm?"

"_You and James starting a family together? He's good with kids too_," Carlos said and Kendall blushed. He never thought about it before, he always figured him and James would be together for a while but children together never crossed his mind. "_Maybe you could ask him about it_."

". . .Yeah, I will."

"_I got to go, Logan is supposed to be coming over for his swimming lesson in a few minutes-_"

"You're _still _trying to teach him how to swim?"

"_Duh!_ _And I'm going to learn how to play the bass, that's what we agreed on. Bye Kendall!_"

"See ya, Carlos," Kendall said with a smile and disconnected. He placed the phone back down on the counter and moved to the couch, sitting down and resting his head on the arm. Just a quick nap before he makes lunch.

And the little dreams that floated through his head was only filled with James and two little boys splashing in the water on their kickboards, trying to learn how to surf from their Papa.

* * *

Kendall knew what he was_ supposed _to say in the interview, rocking on his heels in slight nerves backstage while Logan and the others were by the snack table. He was single, just like Logan 'was' and describe what kind of person he was looking for. Just to give the girls that were buying the album someone to pine over, he passed by a couple of lovestruck girls coming into the studio. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned, seeing Logan standing behind him with an awkward smile.

"I don't want to pretend that James doesn't exist, he's _my_ boyfriend and I shouldn't be ashamed of him."

"I know, but Rocque-"

"And what about you? You _fought _for Carlos and he's sitting in the audience right now. Are you_ really _going to tell the world you're single with him right there?" Kendall asked and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't like it as much as you do. . .I don't know how we're going to get out of this without Rocque breathing down our throats or our career cut short."

"Well if they can't be happy that we found love already, then they're not real fans. And we'll find another producer that will get our music out there. . .I'm not hiding James," Kendall said sternly and turned, hearing the applause come up and he swallowed.

"Our next guests have been climbing the charts with their catchy music and recently hit the scene with the summer hit 'Time of Our Lives', I am happy to bring out The Rush!" the host announced and Kendall sucked in a breath as Lucy and Camille rushed out first, Logan and him following close behind. The band moved around the corner, smiling and waving at the audience cheering for them before shaking the host's hand and cramming themselves onto the couch.

The host gave them a dazzling smile. "So, I'm pretty sure everyone here knows who you are. Lucy, Camille, Kendall and Logan, right? But we want to know about your personal lives. How about. . .romance?" he started out with a laugh and glanced over each of their faces. Kendall bit his lower lip, he wasn't expecting it to be the _first _question but figured it was probably for the better. Just get it out of the way. "Are any of you seeing someone special?"

Lucy and Camille glanced over to Kendall and Logan, the blond raising his hand and the host raised eyebrows. "Oh really? Taken?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing someone. Gorgeous surfer that's on the RCT World Circuit right now," Kendall said with a smile, seeing out of the corner of his eye Lucy and Camille smiling. The host gave an 'aw'.

"What's her name?"

"James."

A loud burst of squeals erupted from the audience, Kendall looking over in surprise at some girls smiling and blushing and covering their flushed faces. He had to admit, there were a few girls that were looking rather disappointed but there were _far _more giving him smiles and nodding their heads in approval. Kendall gave a little laugh before turning back to the host. "Uh yeah, James Diamond. He's wonderful and right now he's surfing on RCT's circuit, going on for almost a year now. We've been seeing each other for months and I love him a lot," Kendall explained and the host nodded his head, gesturing to Logan next.

"And what about you?"

Logan smiled and pointed into the audience. "My boyfriend's actually sitting over there," Logan further explained and another round of squeals erupted from the audience. Cameras turned on Carlos, the surf instructor giving a shy little wave and Logan grinned harder. "Isn't he the cutest?" Logan asked and there was applause, Carlos hiding his face and his smile. Logan's cheeks were already flushed red, dimples showing in his skin. "We've been going steady for a while. . .and he knows how much I love him."

"How charming," the host said and glanced to Lucy and Camille. "And are you two-"

"No, we're not," Lucy cut off, laughs from the crowd and the host laughed along with them. Kendall smiled before he glanced out to the audience, at Carlos blowing a kiss to Logan. Kendall just wished that James was right there beside Carlos and blowing him a kiss as well, he just wanted to see James' face.

One more year.

* * *

"_So people think I'm half of the sexiest Hollywood couples and I haven't been to Hollywood in over a year. Care to explain?_" James asked, underwear still off after they're little tryst over Skype. Kendall rolled over, fucked out from the vibrator he bought and the sensitive tingles of the lube around his hole still made him twitch. He pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and gave a shy little smile.

"You heard?"

"_Word travels, Baby._"

"RCT isn't mad, right?"

"_Why would they be? I'm still kicking ass in the circuit, just because I have a sexy boyfriend doesn't make me any less of a good surfer, right?_"

Kendall hummed and James leaned closer. "_So does that mean I get invites to Hollywood parties now?_"

"Of course, you're going to be my date to the Grammy's and the AMA's if we get nominated."

"_Not if, __**when**__. You guys are fantastic, Baby._"

"So are you," Kendall said and James smiled.

"_How late you staying up?_" James asked and Kendall glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't know. . .maybe I should head to bed," Kendall replied and James hummed. The blond scooted closer to the laptop screen. "Talk to you later, okay?"

"_Of course_," James said and puckered his lips. Kendall smiled and kissed the screen, pulling away to see James' smiling face but then paused.

"James, wait," the blond said and James crooked an eyebrow. Kendall began to twiddle his fingers before shyly looking back into the camera. "Would. . .would you want to have a baby? N-Not right now but. . .in the future? Would you want to be a father?"

". . ._Depends. . .are you still there to help me raise a baby?_"

"Yes."

"_Then I'd love to have a family with you, Kendall_," James said softly and Kendall smiled. "_I love you, Baby._"

"Love you too."

"_Eleven more months_."

* * *

Kendall hadn't been in the water for a long time, letting the ocean wash over his skin like a cleansing bath. He bobbed up on his surfboard, paddling out and turning his board around to face the shore. He wasn't the best surfer, but he was_ way _better than in the past. And it calmed him down a bit, even in a way that music couldn't any longer. Maybe because it reminded him of James and in these moments, he felt complete again. But he sighed, it won't be long. He had to keep telling himself that it won't be long til James is back home and they can be together. Right now the brunette was surfing down in South Africa, Kendall glad James was enjoying the sights and the competition.

He felt the wave catch up underneath him and Kendall immediately began to paddle, popping up on his surfboard and glided over the waves with ease. Ocean mist ghosted over his face, heart racing and thudding hard against his chest. His body moved and dipped, board jumping up and down and over the waves with a rocky movement. Kendall wasn't strong enough to move against the wave and control it just yet, he just tried to move along with it and hope he didn't lose control. The blond crouched down low and let his fingers go through the water, cool fluid over the tips and he breathed in a deep breath of of the ocean air. Like James was right beside him or up ahead, laughing and handling the waves with ease while Kendall only did his best to mimic him.

Kendall rode the wave out til it was nothing but whitewater, making his way to sit and balance on the piece of wood. He looked over his shoulder, vast open water and the sun settling over the horizon, knowing that somewhere James was in bed, the sun barely rising. He smiled at the thought before he grabbed his shortboard and tucked it underneath his arm.

Ten more months.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take til I'll have to move to a more exclusive place?" Logan asked with a small smile to Kendall and the blond chuckled.

"When people start stalking around your place, I guess. Are you and Carlos planning on moving soon?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded, blush showing up on his cheeks.

"We're looking into a place that has a lot of room. . .you know, just in case we do adopt a baby," Logan explained and Kendall nodded his head. "Maybe when we're done with the tour. . .and you know, writing songs," Logan said and Kendall sighed.

"I hope the tour doesn't happen when James comes back. I want to spend time with him, no offense to our fans," Kendall said and Logan scooted over, rubbing Kendall's back.

"It's okay. He'll be back before you know it."

"Just sucks. I see you two happy together, already planning to live and start a family together and I. . .I don't know, I just want to have that with James right now. I don't want to wait," Kendall said and Logan smiled. He gave a nudge to Kendall's shoulder.

"It's okay, dude. How many more months is it?"

"Ten. . .almost nine more months."

"Nine more months. You lasted this long, just a little bit longer," Logan said with a crooked smile and Kendall smiled back before he leaned back in the couch.

* * *

Kendall turned over in his bed and gave a groan, reaching out blindly for his phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" he groggily answered, already feeling himself falling back asleep.

"_Happy Birthday_," he heard James whisper in his ear and Kendall blinked, shifting over to look at the clock on his stand. It was 3 in the morning and James was in Perth right now. . .12 in the afternoon.

"Thank you, James," he mumbled into the mouth of the phone, still far too tired to even think.

"_What are you going to do, birthday boy?_"

"Sleep."

"_I mean later, Blondie_."

"We're back to calling me that again?" Kendall asked with a smile and turned over. "You know, I liked it when you called me by my name."

"_Come on, it's no fun calling you by your real name_."

"You're my boyfriend, don't you like my name?"

"_Of course I do, Baby. Now tell me what you're going to do for your birthday_," James said and Kendall sighed.

"I don't know. You're more persistent about it than I am," he said and heard James chuckle on the other line.

"_Well __**I **__know what you're going to do for your birthday_."

"Really?"

"_Yeah. You're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant, my treat. And I called Carlos way beforehand to make sure to drag your ass out the house if you refuse. So rest up and get pretty for me, okay?_" James said and Kendall sighed before he gave a smile.

"Thank you, James. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. I love you," Kendall murmured and heard James pucker his lips on the other phone.

"_Love you too, Kendall_."

The blond smiled. "That's more like it."

* * *

Another Christmas and New Year's without James, another Valentine's Day spent alone. At least now, they made the announcement for the tour and most _definitely _by the time James was supposed to come back in July, they'll be heading out to Arizona and so on and so forth. Kendall couldn't fight with Rocque or the record company on it either, he knew the fans were getting anxious to see them perform live and Kendall _was _getting bored lying around doing nothing but walk Fox and practice surfing.

He just wanted to know that James would see him perform again. That he could spend some time with James again after such a long time.

It was early March when Kendall received a text message from Carlos asking about surfing. Though, he was a little bit confused about the surf instructor asking to surf at the beach house instead of at the normal beach front. He was coming home anyways, needing to buy some groceries to prepare tonight's dinner and it'll take him a while to put everything away and get dressed to surf. But his confusion only grew when he pulled into the driveway and didn't see Carlos' car anywhere.

Kendall pulled out his cellphone and dialed Carlos' number, switching off the ignition and leaning on the steering wheel as he raised the device to his ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Where are you?" Kendall asked and heard Carlos give a little giggle.

"_Why don't you go inside and see?_" Carlos asked playfully and before Kendall could even ask what _that_ meant, Carlos hung up. Kendall pulled his phone back and stared at the device before giving a groan and grabbing his few bags of food. He closed the door shut and walked to the front door, fumbling to get his keys out and unlocked the front door. Kendall stepped inside, closing the door shut before his eyes fell onto the floor and the trail of sand leading to the patio door.

"What the hell?" Kendall quickly set down the bags of food. "Fox?! Fox?!"

No response and Kendall began to panic, someone _obviously _was in here and kidnapped Fox and left a fucking trail of sand? Kendall didn't understand that at all and rushed to the patio door to see if anyone was out there.

There was, but _who _it was made Kendall's heart drop. There with a blanket tucked underneath his arm and hands deep in his pockets. . .was James. Watching the waves roll and crash onto the shore. Kendall's mouth went dry and he rubbed at his eyes, confused and shocked. He opened the door, cold ocean air hitting his face like a ton of bricks and slowly approached.

James turned only just a bit, Kendall choking out a sound and bit down on his tongue as he saw a smile pull on James' lips. He looked at Kendall, that gorgeous twinkle in his hazel eyes and that bright white smile making Kendall shake. "Well?"

Kendall broke into a run, catching James by surprise as he threw his arms around the brunette and sent him down to the sand. James hissed the moment his head banged against the ground, Kendall ducking his face into the crook of James' neck and began to laugh. "Baby? You okay?" James managed to groan out and Kendall nodded his head 'yes'.

"Y-You came back e-early," Kendall choked out, moving his fingers through James' hair. He missed how the locks felt, how soft and lightly gelled James' hair was, smooth and fine. Kendall lifted up and kissed James on the lips, almost feeling like it was an entirely new experience. James' taste, the feel and the touch, how James hummed against his mouth before he parted his lips and invited Kendall's tongue in. The warmth and wetness, how James' hand moved down to rest on his hip made Kendall melt and heart flutter, his cheeks red and body warm.

They pulled away just a bit, Kendall's lips hot over James' as he nuzzled his cheek. "I thought July-"

"They said I can leave early after I won the last trial in Fiji. Apparently the circuit leading to July is for _senior _members. What shit, I can surf just as good as them. . .but it does has its perks," James said with a smile and sat the both of them up, arms tight around Kendall's waist. "Like seeing you."

Kendall took James' face and kissed his lips again. "I have _so _much to tell you about. Carlos and Logan moving in together, we're going on tour and you can _come_, they keep playing our music in that little coffee shop down the street, a girl almost passed out when she seen me-" Every statement was punctuated with a kiss to James' smiling lips and Kendall couldn't help but laugh against them. He pulled back just a bit, feeling James stroke his hip with his thumb.

"Did you surf while I was gone? I saw your board that you forgot to scrape the wax off of," James mumbled and Kendall nodded, blush over his cheeks in slight embarrassment. James scoffed. "You're going to fuck up your board, Blondie."

"You can buy me more and teach me properly," Kendall said, giving another peck and James chuckled.

"You're cute, but no. I'm back which means I won't feel the need to compensate for not being around. Sugar daddy days are over," James replied and pulled Kendall up onto his feet. He smiled, rocking the both of them from side to side. "So tell me, Kendall Knight. You're in a soon to be award winning band no doubt, about to go on tour and perform before stadiums filled with screaming fans _and _your handsome, talented, surfer boyfriend is back home to stay," James gushed before he tightened his hold around Kendall's waist. "What now?"

Kendall hummed before resting his head on James' shoulder. "I don't think it matters. Just as long as you're there with me, I'm happy."

"Sappy. Is that lyrics to your love song?" James asked and Kendall scoffed, lightly punching him in the arm. James laughed. "I'm kidding, Baby. . .are you cooking tonight?"

Kendall looked over his shoulder back at the beach house, realizing that now he didn't even care about cooking dinner tonight. "Or do you feel like me taking you out and we could talk about babies and me taking up kickboxing to fend off any psycho fans?"

Kendall looked at James with a shy bite of his lower lip. "I. . .could we maybe just. . .lie out here on the sand? I kind of just missed lying down with you," Kendall said and James smiled. He kissed the tip of Kendall's nose before releasing the blond's waist. James unraveled the blanket and sat down, Kendall sitting down beside him. The two lied down, Kendall resting his head on James' chest and James' arms wrapped around his torso. The rhythmic thud of James' heart sounded in his ear and Kendall couldn't help but smile and hum.

"Do you hear that?" James asks and Kendall nodded his head.

"Beating pretty fast," Kendall murmured, eyes fluttering at James' scent wafting into his nose. He missed his warmth and his smell, his beating heart in his ear. Kendall missed it all _so _much and James' hand went to thread through his hair.

"It's saying 'I love you'," James said softly and Kendall tilted his head up just a bit, looking into those warm hazel eyes that spoken so much more. Kendall smiled before he closed his eyes, letting himself melt into James' warmth and be lulled away by the sound of James' heart and the waves hitting the sand. Soon, the sound of the waves disappeared and all he could hear was James' heart and his own heart beating together, unspoken 'I love you's' with every touch, every breath, every quiet thud.

Just how it should always be.

**The End**

* * *

I don't really know what to say. I've always been up and down with this story but at least now I can say I'm okay with _Surf City_, it's better than what I used to feel about this story. There's not going to be a sequel, there's no story for a sequel nor would I want there to be. I don't want to say I'm glad I'm done because I_ did _like this story in the beginning, just that my love for it went down the more high maintenance it got. That's why I had to end it now and sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed, I'm sure if I prolong the end for even one more chapter, the story will start to _really _take a toll and start getting bad. It's probably just me that sees it, I just got more stressed about this story than I needed to be. Ugh. So, after this story has ended:

_Call Me, Beep Me _is next to end and there won't be new fics replacing them. At least, not this year. I want to focus on stories that haven't been updated in a long time and finish them up already. I have three new ideas for Kames and have already been typing them, one sort of inspired by 'That Thing You Do!' (if anyone knows about it), one based off of 'The Most Dangerous Game' and another based off of 'Brave New World' and dystopias. But I'm going to hold onto them for a little while, they might not be up til March or until I'm ready. I just want to write a _really _good Kames and perfect them, I'm sorry.

Fics that _will _be up sooner than that are actually all Cargans (and two mini Kenlos stories). One is going to be based off of Tarzan (that one might be up January), another one is broken up into a mini fic and it's prequel with both set in the 50s/60s and another normal lengthed fic that I don't know how to explain but will be nice :) Hopefully those six fics sound appealing to you all, and hopefully I'll be in a better mood when I'm writing them than I have been with_ Surf City._

Thank you guys for the support and all the rave for this story, even when I was late on updates and sour about 85% of the chapters that when looking back, they weren't as bad as I made them out to be. I appreciate it and it makes me happy to see so many people enjoy this story outside of FF and on Tumblr as well as seeing people recommend it to friends. Until next time!


End file.
